


Bitter Sweet Honey

by sampsonknight



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gender or Sex Swap, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:19:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 168,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sampsonknight/pseuds/sampsonknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an accident that happened in Donnie's lab, three of the brothers find themselves females. It was bad enough sorting out their lives that went to hell with their father death not to long ago and their only human friends that left town on bad terms. Now Donnie is trying to sort this out while their mating season is drawing closer and none of them are sure how this will go, being females. Leo is trying her best not to have another break down, Raph learns the hard way the difference between her male body and female and poor Mikey is face with the shame of his deeds taking new responsibilities... Will they find a cure to turn back to males or will they get use to there new bodies? Will life ever be the same for them all or will the shit continue to hit the fan? (Of course the shit will hit the fan its one of my stories!)<br/>Disclaimer: TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.<br/>(Turtles are AU and Leo is 23 and Raph is 22, Donnie and Mikey are 20)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Accident

\-----------------------******************-----------------------  
A gruesome dark cloud hung over his head, as the naked turtle with not even a bandana on, stormed fiercely into Donnie’s lab, covered by a towel, dripping soapy water all over the just cleaned floor.  
   
Raph’s eyes were wild, looking for blood.  
   
“WHERE IS HE!” Raph growled tightening his fist around his towel, if he kept that up he was going to tear it apart, as a small sound of tearing fabric came somewhere behind his shell area.  
   
Donnie sat there at his desk fiddling with vials of chemicals, he was just in the middle of mixing a couple of them, knowing continuing what he was doing would just make this more painful for him in the end, he sighed under his breath, by the rude interruption.  
   
Calmly, Donnie looked up from his work, worrisome on the notion of Raph’s abrupt mood.  
   
True, Raph isn’t shy in showing his anger or displaying it, but his demeanor was pure malice, compare to normal, for one he didn’t care about not wearing his bandana for starters, then there was the towel…  
   
Knowing Raph all too well, Donnie took a breath, slowly moving away from his desk, trying not to provoke the hostile beast of a brother, who no doubt would use his desk as a punching bag to show off how frustrated he was at the moment.  
   
Donnie gulp, tightening his lips, avoiding biting them to show off his concern.  
   
“By he, do you mean Mikey or Leo?” Donnie cautiously asked, readying himself for any punches that might come his way.  
   
Frustrated more, swinging about his free arm to express himself, Raph growled, “Mikey who else! Why the hell would I want to find Leo, the bastard would only lecture me for not wearing my damn mask…. DAMN IT, I’M GOING TO KILL HIM!!!”  
   
Throwing his arms up in surrender, Donnie looked nervously at Raph debating if he should put more distance from him, “Ok ok… Raph calm down, I understand Mikey can be welll…”  
   
“WELL what!? A dick, an pain in the ass! Hell the damn bastard first stole my bandana, then put some pink dye in the shower head, that took me two hours to get it out of my skin and shell!”  
   
Donnie’s eyes widen on the thought, as it invaded his mind, the image played so vivid, making him wish he really saw it.  
   
Raph dyed pink, now that would have been a sight, to bad Mikey never told him ahead of time or he would have ridged something up to capture that kodak moment.  
   
Tightening his lip, hiding the amusing smile that wanted no more then to bloom on his face, Donnie turned his attention to his desk quickly, hoping to fool Raph to think he saw something more important than him being dyed pink.  
   
Regardless how much the purple clad turtle hid his amusement on the trick that was placed on Raph yet again, Raph didn’t see it funny or wanted anyone else to take it that way, how would Donnie feel if Mikey dyed him orange?!  
   
Narrowing his eyes, Raph growled, “Don’t you dare laugh DONNIE… rrrrr.. Where is the small fry!” Raph demanded, walking towards Donnie’s desk slamming his fist hard onto its wooden surface, vibrating the whole thing by the impact.  
   
Donnie’s eyes widen, rushing forward, Donnie tried to grab the vials that contained his experiment, one he has been slaving away for a half a year, one that his brothers and him could use to control their hormones during mating season.  
   
His experiments have been failing thus far, to the point, that the genius turtle was losing hope, wondering if there was ever a way for his family to break the bond between them and their animistic heritage.  
   
Unable to get to them in time, as everything fell as glass shattered, suddenly a flash commenced, followed by a explosion, knocking both brothers hard, throwing them in separate directions, across the lab.  
   
\--------------------------------******------------------------------------  
   
Leo sat there focusing his mind on the task at hand, with a brush in hand dripping of black ink, he steady his hand, applying the right amount of pressure.  
   
He wasn’t the most artistic individual in the family, but he needed a hobby that didn’t involve training or mediation.  
   
Mikey originally suggested this to him, telling him it wasn’t what he created, it is how he expressed his emotions on the page, regardless how it turned out.  
   
Finding it a bit silly at first, Leo objected, yet caved in under those baby blue eyes, taking the painting project with much pessimism.  
   
Yet even he couldn’t deny how much he truly enjoyed it once he started… the way the brush flows on the page, creating fascinating lines, it made him feel at ease and other feelings he wasn’t use to.  
   
Lifting his hand to make his stroke, his hand slipped, rearing of the page, almost making him fall into his painting, while his eyes widen in shock, was that an explosion?  
   
Jumping to his feet, Leo ran out of his room, looking wildly around.  
   
With sword in hand, noticing the off white smoke that was seeping through the cracks of Donnie’s lab door, Leo dropped his blade in a panic, rushing towards the stairs, not taking his time he skillfully jumped down them landing at the bottom with ease.  
   
Leo with no time to spare opened the lab door quickly, as a rush of hot air hit him hard, filling his lungs, making him gasp for air, as he waved his hand to push the smoke away so he could find fresh air to breathe again.  
   
Debating if he should just rush in, for he worried about a fire that might be raging and was engulfing Donnie’s lab, Leo knew time was the essence and it wasn’t time for him to hesitate, braving his fears, he entered with his head low to not to take in too much of the smoke.  
   
There, not far from him, unconscious, was Raph lying on his stomach, covered with brown dust, which was probably by the brick wall when he made contact with it.  
   
Leo grabbed his arm, dragging him out, he didn’t want to carry Raph and expose him to the smoke more than he has already have.  
   
When he was certain Raph was ok, Leo entered the lab again, desperately searching for Donnie, figuring he was there too, he found him near the couch Donnie had in his lab, pulling him out as well, placing the brothers beside each other.  
   
Diligently he checked them over, making sure they had no major injuries.  
   
As for Mikey, Leo already knew the young turtle had left the lair hours ago, he had something important to do, though for the life of him Leo had no idea on what though.  
   
A small moan came to his side, while Leo watched Donnie slowly rise, holding his head , groaning some more.  
   
“Donnie, how do you feel?” Leo asked, worried, as the purple clad turtle only shrugged.  
   
“I feel fine… a bit sore … What about Raph!” Donnie panic trying to get up fast, too fast, that it made his head spin and stomach heaved as he lost his balance falling to the ground.  
   
Quickly Leo caught his brother supporting him, as he shook his head, “Hey, worry about yourself, he seems fine, just waiting for him to wake up. Donnie, why don’t you sit down, I will go get some water.”  
   
With that Leo help Donnie to sit on the ground, then he jumped to his feet heading to the kitchen leaving Raph and Donnie alone.  
   
Looking over towards his older brother, Donnie had half the mind to hit him, what was he thinking showing his temper off like that near chemicals, they both could have gotten seriously injured or worse…  
   
Sighing, Donnie leaned over checking Raph’s pulse, it was strong… by the looks of it, Raph must have been thrown into the wall, considering he had red dust sticking to his body, other then that he did look fine, no injuries he could see.  
   
“Mmmm…” taking a big breath, Raph slowly attempted to sit up, moaning under his breath, “Damn… what the hell hit me… a bus?”  
   
“Your stupidity,” Donnie snarled, then shook his head, realizing there was no point getting mad at the buffoon, regardless he was being immature like usual.  
   
“Well, excuse me princess, maybe you should put warning signs up next time!” Raph’s anger obviously wasn’t gone, yet more fired up then before.  
   
“Signs! SIGNS!!! Damn it, Raph! If I did, you wouldn’t read them anyways! How hard is it to get it into your thick skull that my lab holds precious works I do and everything is fragile!! Damn it Raph! Every time something pisses you off, you come to me, not to talk, oh no, not that!!!,” Donnie narrowed his eyes, “No you come to throw your fists around, damn it go take your frustration on someone else for once!”  
   
“MABY I SHOULD!!” Raph scrambled to his feet huffing, noticing his body yet again was filthy.  
   
“Yeah, you should! If you ever want to talk like a normal person, then give me a call, until then… piss off Raph!!” Donnie growled, poking Raph in the plastron, antagonizing the already angry beast within the older brother, that didn’t want no more then to punch Donnie smug face in.  
   
Holding himself back, Raph had better things to do, one was to have another damn shower.  
   
Stomping away, heading towards the bathroom, Leo went by him trying to say something, yet only fell on deft ears.  
   
Sighing, Leo watched the red clad brother slam the bathroom door, it was apparent he was angry yet again, but it was sure sign he was all right.  
   
Focusing his attention back on Donnie, whose face was red with frustration, Leo knew he just missed something, the question was should he pry?  
Coming up to the younger brother placing a gentle hand onto his shoulder, Leo smiled, “Here you should take a drink,” Leo passed the bottle of water to Donnie.  
   
Startled, not realizing Leo was there, Donnie jumped, then looked away in shame, he hated being mad and to let Leo see it was worse.  
   
“Thanks…” Donnie trailed off, looking over towards his lab door that was wide open, revealing quite of a mess he had to clean up.  
   
“No problem, do you want a hand?” Leo offered, figuring he was best not to bud into Donnie’s problems, unless Donnie showed any signs that he wants to talk to someone.  
   
“No… its ok Leo, I only have one bio suit anyways…”  
   
Shock Leo stuttered, “Bio suit… Donnie what exploded?”  
   
Shaking his head Donnie sighed, “Don’t worry Leo, there isn’t really any danger, I just want to be on the safe side. There was a lot of chemicals, that are harmless at the moment… but could be dangerous exposed to, to long. Please don’t worry.”  
   
“Are you sure Donnie? You and Raph where in there… then I entered…,” Leo gulped nervously, one thing he didn’t like was chemical accidents, they were unpredictable and he feared for his safety as well as his brothers.  
   
“Leo, everything is fine. I will clean it up quickly, and make sure nothing is a threat to anyone. I will put on the air vents to make sure all fumes don’t spread around the lair,” Donnie assured him leaving Leo standing there.  
   
Sighing again, Leo really hated when these things happen, it just made his nerves so bad.  
   
\--------------------------------*************************----------------------------  
   
Storming into the bathroom, Raph slammed the door behind him, frustrated with his brother… no… it was more like brothers, his younger brothers, he hated them both.  
   
Ripping the curtain across, that separated the toilet area of the bathroom to the long shower/bath area, Raph walked towards one of the four shower spots, pressing his palm of his hand with much force into the marble wall.  
   
Breathing heavy, he closed his eyes, knowing all too well, he needed to calm down, knowing all too well, he really didn’t hate his brothers, they just get under his skin at times.  
   
But Donnie didn’t do anything really, since it was his fault that the lab blew up.  
   
Sighing, trailing his hand down the wall towards the faucets, Raph turned the shower water on staying in his position, letting the relaxing water drip down his body.  
   
He had to admit he didn’t hate showers, it was the only thing that could tame his anger, even if it was a raging fire.  
   
Slightly moaning on how the way the water messaged his skin, loosening his wound up muscles, Raph slowly placed his head against the wall, to help support his weight.  
   
“Should I apologize to Donnie? I just don’t go to him to bitch… he is the only one that would let me vent and not judge… Maybe I have been taking too much of advantage to his open door policy…”  
   
Moaning some more, as the water felt really good against him, he must be really tense, he normally didn’t get into fights with Donnie, it must have had a really big impact towards him, more then he realized.  
   
Squeezing his thighs, not sure why he was doing that, Raph couldn’t help to let out another moan, followed by a chirp.  
   
His body felt hot and tingly, his breathing became heavy, like he was turned on… wait could he be?  
   
Shaking his head, he couldn’t be, what would make him?  
   
Besides, this didn’t feel the same as his normal horny state that takes him by surprise at times.  
   
Sure mating season was around the corner, but he never felt like this.  
   
Then it hit him, a rush of pleasure raging from between his legs… no it was somewhere around his tail?!  
   
Attempting to open his eyes, Raph lost all control as his head snapped back, moaning more, clawing the wall in bliss.  
   
Red in the face, Raph felt like his body was on fire, but not in a bad way, but the opposite as he collapsed to the ground, arching his back, placing his elbows flat onto the cool floor.  
   
Breathing quickening, confusion clouded the poor turtle’s mind, what was going on, why was he feeling like this, and why did it feel so good?  
   
Biting his lip, a shot of pleasure invaded his body as he moaned again, only to be startled by the sound of it, it didn’t sound like him, it… it sounded higher in tone, than his normal gruff voice.  
   
Heart pounding, Raph panic, trying yet again to open his eyes that didn’t want to respond, yet only to stay shut, so he could focus on the pure ecstasy that was coursing through his entire body.  
   
Finally opening them, they were clouded by mist, which was created by the hot shower, then something striked him odd, as he noticed two bulges that seemed to be growing from his chest…?  
   
Hands shaking Raph moved it towards the bulges, then he notice it… his arm, it wasn’t muscular and his hand looked dainty …  
   
Fear wrapped around him like a cold blanket, what was going on… before he could do anything, or think straight, his eyes widen as they rolled to the back of his head, while he experience an orgasm like no other he has ever thought possible, while letting out a wild pleasurable growling churr.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angerly, Raph storms into Donnie's lab, only to let his anger get the best of him as he triggers an explosion, resulting one of the brothers to experience something that, the brother never experienced before.  
> Disclaimer: TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.  
> (Turtles are AU and Leo is 23 and Raph is 22, Donnie and Mikey are 20)

_**Raph POV**_  
  
With the room steamed up leaving visibility to a minimal, Raph could only lay there on the cold cement floor in complete bliss, moaning and chirping wildly.  
   
His body still feeling the orgasm he had just endured, he relished it, how his body felt warm and tingly, how he could feel his urge of wanting more.  
   
Biting his lip, he dared to trail his hand down over his new grown breasts, noticing how they felt against his fingers, then he stopped when he came across what appeared to be the little swollen tips, were they nipples?  
   
Curious, he couldn’t help it, squeezing the area gently, gasping for air, closing his eyes; shots of pleasure came from the area, as he could feel the hidden seam that hid a very sensitive soft nipple.  
   
Breathing heavily, his mind was becoming once more clouded with an hot insatiable hunger swirled within, all the while he did start to wonder if he was dreaming or having a really weird day dream.  
   
Yet it felt so real though, and sooo good… no dream could be as intense as this, unable to stop himself, he played with the nipple enjoying every moment, noticing how his body reacted to the different ways he touched it.  
   
Moaning more, wanting this to never to end, the pleasure built up on top the already existing ecstasy he was experiencing, making him claw the ground, wagging his tail in surrender to his new sexual appetite.  
   
Suddenly a part of him that still cling onto reality reminded him this wasn’t right there was something really wrong with him, shaking his head, he pulled his hands away whimpering on the notion, no matter what he can’t give into this, he was stronger than this.  
   
Holding himself back from exploring more, which wasn’t easy for he could feel his body begging for him to test the waters, finally, after a grueling half an hour had past, the bliss slowly fade away, so he could think clearly once again.  
   
Knowing he can’t find answers sprawled out on the bathroom floor, Raph attempted to get up.  
   
Though he could tell his body wasn’t in any shape to do so, for the way it was trembling under his weight, with his exhausted muscles ached like he did five hours of lift training, he wasn’t sure if he could get off the floor, in his current state.  
   
Not giving up, somehow Raph mustered all his strength he could manage to at least get himself to his knees, from there it was a slow tiring process to get to his feet, which almost was in vain when he lost his balance falling forward, yet luckily catching the wall in time, he used it to hold himself up.  
   
Taking a breath, he has never felt so drained as he was experiencing at the moment in his life, why was he so exhausted, sure he had fun with himself multiple occasions, but never felt like this after words.  
   
Leaning all his weight onto the wall, as sweat drip down his body, wishing he was under the shower with the cold water on full blast, Raph wonder if he should look down to see what he already knew was there, grinding his teeth, he dared, glancing down, there he could see was two beautifully perfect round smooth bulges, there was no mistake, they were boobs, real boobs?!  
   
Hyperventilating, wishing he had a paper bag, he panicked, “This can’t be happening! I must be hallucinating! Yes, that is it, Donnie’s damn chemical must have… drug me, this whole thing is just one big acid trip! Yes, it's all in my head, I was probably playing with my dick the whole time, that’s why I came…”  
   
Hands shaking, poking the boobs that were covered by his plastron, that statement started to feel more of a desperate attempt to deny the cold hard truth, staring at them, he started to wonder, wasn’t boobs suppose to be soft and bouncy, and what happen to the nipples?  
   
He swore he felt it, yet the breasts were both just round and smooth, no signs of a nipple insight, considering if he should see if they were there, he stopped himself, remembering how it felt the last time he touch them, not wanting to go back to that clouded state, he needed answers and to do so he needed his mind clear.  
   
Debating if he had the strength to move from his spot to get to a mirror, Raph knew he had to either prove he was just wigging out, or this was real… yet the dark part of his mind told him that a mirror wasn’t going to help him, his voice alone was the dire truth… it was too feminine for him.  
   
Taking a breath, he wasn’t losing hope on the notion this was an acid trip of some sorts, looking over towards the doorway to the next room, he needed to go to the mirror to face his fears one way or another.  
   
\-------------------------------******************----------------------------  
  
 _ **Donnie POV**_  
  
Huffing, leaning against his desk, Donnie collapse to the ground, as his body was sweating uncontrollably in his suit, it took longer than he originally calculated to clean this mess in his lab.  
   
Sure, he knew it would be a big job with only him working on it, but he didn’t suspect he would have to throw out so much.  
   
It was either, things were beyond repair, or he just couldn’t figure out what they were before the explosion, in turn, gave him no other choice then chuck the stuff out.  
   
Of course not before making sure he disposed the harmful items properly to minimize the risk not just to his household, but to New York, for he would have to make a run to the junk yard to dispose of it later that night.  
   
Removing his helmet Donnie hesitantly took a breath, noticing it had no odd odor to it, which made him breathe easier knowing the air vents were working the way he installed them.  
   
With the room fully clean and nothing else he needed to take care of, Donnie placed his helmet on the desk looking at his door, biting his lip, should he check on Raph and apologize for his abrupt behavior, regardless it was the older brother that was much at blame, but in the end someone had to act like the adult here.  
   
“I should tell Raph that I’m sorry…,” taking a step forward, Donnie suddenly felt odd as he stumbled back, holding onto his desk for support, why was he feeling so woozy all the sudden?  
   
It can’t be environmental, he made sure things were safe, as for his suit, there seemed to be no holes or anything to indicate it didn’t protect him when he was cleaning.  
   
Baffled, Donnie slowly removed the suit, noticing his body was feeling awkwardly warm, even for being in that suit.  
   
Taking a seat on his computer chair, he grabbed a thermometer from one of the drawers of his desk, popping it into his mouth.  
   
Then with his left hand, he placed his fingers on his neck to read his pulse, his heart rate was a bit higher than normal, nothing too alarming though.  
   
For the thermometer, his temperature too was just a bit higher than the norm, wondering on what would cause this, Donnie looked around, should he do more tests?  
   
Sure a fever and heart rate a bit on the high side, shouldn’t be so much alarming, yet again, he was in a middle of a chemical explosion, who knows he might be suffering from side effects he never considered.  
       
Shaking his head, he sighed, he was over thinking things again, unless his symptoms escalate or he developed more severe ones, he needed not to worry.  
   
For now he had other things to focus his attention to, for starters, he would have to go through his notes to reconstruct his experiment to see if he can get results to help his family out for mating season, considering his last one, exploded before he could record anything. Reaching for the laptop to turn it back on, which Donnie was thankful it wasn’t destroyed, he didn’t even pressed a key before he shifted in his seat feeling a bit uncomfortable.  
   
Stopping what he was doing, a sickening feeling came over him, something in the back of his mind made him start to doubt his previous accusation on that he was fine.  
   
Before he knew it, his body suddenly started to tingle, as he squeezed his thighs tightly from the slow pulsing pleasure that started to come from near his tail area.  
   
Not sure why he was getting this feeling or why there of all places, considering if he was a bit arouse the pleasure should be coming from his member that was in its hiding pocket in the front near the bottom of his plastron, not at his tail base.  
   
Trailing his hand towards the hidden seam, all the while becoming more excited by his actions, Donnie tried to calm his breathing, desperately attempting to take control of his hormones, which felt like they were on a rampage.  
   
Heart pounding, Donnie turned white as he realized he couldn’t find the hidden seam, he knew his body well, he wouldn’t mistaken of its location, yet it wasn’t there, looking down, he couldn’t see it, then he noticed the condition of his plastron, it wasn’t as thick as it use to be and it felt softer?  
   
“Ok, what’s going on...!” Donnie froze as his voice seemed not of his own, panicking trying to get up, the attempt failed as he was taken over by a burst of pleasure, forcing him to fall forward holding onto his desk for dear life, as he was still sitting partly on his chair.  
   
Eyes widen, Donnie’s brain ran every possible scenario on what was going on; all the while he fought the sticky fog in his head that begged him to just focus on the ecstasy that was claiming him.  
   
Biting his lip to help him to fight back, whatever was happening; he couldn’t let it get the best of him, yet in the end he only lapsed, letting out a churr, wagging his tail for more.  
   
“Oh shell this feels good…” Donnie moaned again, breathing heavily as he could tell something was definitely going on with his body, yet part of him didn’t care, as the other part was trying to figure out why his voice now sounded so feminine.  
   
Attempting to move from his spot, Donnie managed to hold himself up using his hands against his desk, just only to witness two bulges forming from his chest area, were they breasts?  
   
As they grew, he watched them, hypnotized on the shape, the size of them, and mere rate of their growth spurt, snapping out of it, Donnie managed to grab his bo staff using it as a walking cane to help him to his bathroom/washing station that was attached to his lab.  
   
Every step he took his body shook in pleasure as he could feel himself getting closer to his climax, the question was, then what?  
   
What will happen if he did climax, having an orgasm in the condition he was in, how would it feel compared to a male one?  
   
“What… why am I thinking like this?” fear build up within Donnie, he was enjoying this a little too much.  
   
Reaching for the door, Donnie lost his balance, stumbling into it, flattening out onto the ground hard.  
   
Moaning in pain from his beak from making contact to the ground, he reached up to the sink, pulling himself up, using his arms to support himself for his legs stop working.  
   
Looking at the small rectangular mirror that he really should clean some day, his face went white at the foreign girl that looked back at him.  
   
There in the mirror, with the same color green as he was before, with the same color brown eyes, was a female turtle looking at him, she was beautiful he had to admit, she had a smaller shell than him, her beak was small yet cute, her face was kind, and sweet.  
   
Then it hit him, he was looking at himself!  
   
“This… this can’t be…,” Donnie shuttered, taking his hand to feel his face that felt different than his male one.  
   
Noticing his small hand with its lean, long fingers,  Donnie wished deep down he was hallucinating, for how could this be possible, before he could do anything more his climax was reached, as he grabbed the sink firmly preventing him from falling, while he lowered his head closing his eyes, riding the wave of pure ecstasy that exploded within.  
   
“OH!! Mmmmm.”  
   
Donnie churred like nothing he has done before, all the while many urges came to him, one in particular that took him by surprise, the strong, undeniable desire to have a male there to mate with him, to fertilize his eggs.  
   
Not able to hold onto the sink any longer, Donnie collapse to the ground, passing out by the blow to the head.  
   
\-----------------------------**************----------------------------------------------  
  
 ** _Mikey POV_**  
   
The damp, dark sewers didn’t give the young turtle any comfort as he made his way home, it’s been hours now, sure Raph should be in a better mood right?  
   
Optimistic as usual, Mikey skipped a beat, humming to himself, while he listened to his headset.  
   
Because the sewers were dreary, doesn’t mean he has too, and his music did help, the only thing was he had to remember to put them away when entering the lair, or Raph might destroy this set as well.  
   
Mikey has been deep in thought, contemplating if he should lay off the practical jokes just a ted, all considering Raph has been more on the warpath of late, even on the little jokes he has been unleashing upon the big brother.  
   
Still, it was no fun picking on anyone else, Leo only ignored his trickster ways, as for Donnie he had his own set of threats that made the young turtle cringe in fright, taking Raph’s monstrous mood over dealing with Donnie, any time of day.  
   
Sighing, Mikey really didn’t want to be a problem, he just gets so bored and he can’t help himself when that happens, besides it was his way to escape reality, not facing the pains of life, or the truth that he and his brothers are now alone.  
   
Years have passed since Master Splinter passed away from old age, he was older than any of them actually realized, being mutated at such a mature age, he was well into his fifties in human years when he started to take care of the turtles, it was only the matter of time for his heart to give out.  
   
He did pass away peacefully with his sons surrounding him, loving him every moment he had left.  
   
Yet after that day, it has not been easy at all, Leo has been struggling to keep balance of being a brother, leader and head of the family.  
   
Donnie and Mikey have been trying to help out, even Raph in his own way.  
   
Donnie oddly been managing the family part mostly, knowing Leo couldn’t handle it at the moment, considering Leo kept stating he wasn’t ready, doubting himself all the more.  
   
That is why Mikey told Leo to start painting, so he can find himself, for it was obvious the elder turtle was having a mid life crisis at the age of 23…  
   
Biting his lip, Mikey pulled his headset off, staring at the door to the lair, maybe he should start stepping up more, stop hiding who he really is.  
   
Sure, he is a trickster, a child at heart, but there are parts of him that is like Leo, other like Donnie, and lucky nothing was like Raph…  
   
That said, he always hides behind his smile, playing the dumb card to avoid responsibility, to be frank, before he didn’t care, it was set up that was Leo’s or Donnie’s role, not his.  
   
Yet things have changed, he can’t be a kid anymore, he still can be his playful self, but he needed to put the dumb card away for good, he was too old to play it anymore, as well deep down he was tired of playing it anyways, treated as such.  
   
Placing his hand on the control panel entering the code, he waited for the door to open, as an odd odor invaded his nostrils, sneezing, Mikey rubbed his beak.  
   
“Was Donnie attempting to cook again?” Mikey gulped on the mental image, the horrors, the terror of seeing delicious food destroyed, charred to mere dust, Mikey swore one day he will be served soup from Donnie and find live eyeballs.  
   
Shivering on the fact of all the horror movies he been binging the past couple nights, wasn’t doing justice to his already active imagination.  
   
Breathing through his mouth to let the smell pass, he found the lair silent, there was no one around, was everyone busy or out?  
   
Taking this as his lucky break, Mikey didn’t complain, he loved it when he gets the place to himself, no worries on his siblings yelling at him over something he actually didn’t do.  
   
Entering looking at the shelf beside the door to the sewers, Mikey pulled a box out revealing an hidden loose brick that no one knew about, his hiding place to put his headset and iPod into.  
   
Taking the power cored plugging it in, Mikey smiled at the make shift battery charger for his iPod that he actually made, which no one would believe him if they did find it, thinking he stole it off of Donnie.  
   
Yet the orange clad turtle did make it, well after watching Donnie do such things so many times he figured it out, and he was quite proud of it, well… after it blew up his last two iPods, and Raph’s PSP which magically disappeared, before he actually got it to work properly.  
   
Sure, if he asked Donnie to make one he would have saved those devices from such a fate, but he wanted to do it and didn’t want anyone to know about his stash.  
   
Well hidden again, his precious toys, Mikey realized he was sweaty from his jog, which was another thing no one knew he did, he stretched smiling to himself.  
   
He like jogging around the sewers and parts of the park nearby that no humans ever really used, as a precaution, he did wear a hoodie to conceal himself, that he hid in the sewers near the exit he takes to get to the park.  
   
Jogging every night helped, that he noticed for his high energy levels, which can get pretty dangerous resulting in him getting into a lot of trouble.  
   
So he found his own way to manage it that wasn’t training, or meditation, and he really enjoyed how his body felt after a good jog, the best is when its raining, some reason it feels so good against his skin, as well the smell was just so luring and refreshing.  
   
Heading towards the bathroom, knowing by the fact of the time, there was no way Raph was still in there, even the pink dye prank, Raph by now must have got it out of his skin, he wasn’t worried running into the hot headed brother.  
   
The thought of a hot shower, soothing his well worked out muscles was beckoning him, he should relax before his huffy brother comes around trying to beat the shit out of him.  
   
Smiling, Mikey considered on how he should play that one out, should he act like a scaredy cat and run, or plead his innocence… or should he for once, challenge Raph, which he knew he did have a chance if Raph is steaming through the seams.  
   
Chuckling to himself all options were amusing, but for now the showers awaited him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angerly, Raph storms into Donnie's lab, only to let his anger get the best of him as he triggers an explosion, resulting one of the brothers to experience something that, the brother never experienced before.  
> Disclaimer: TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.  
> (Turtles are AU and Leo is 23 and Raph is 22, Donnie and Mikey are 20)

\-----------------------******************-----------------------  
  
 **Raph POV**  
   
Trembling at the sight of herself, Raph truly didn’t know what to think, staring at the reflection of the female turtle that was now hers, there was no evidence that he was even male.  
   
Sure she must be dreaming, this just wasn’t possible, was it?  
   
Doubts filled her mind, then she stiffen when the sound of the bathroom door started to open, quickly, not thinking at all, Raph ran into one of the stalls locking it, finding herself sitting on top of the toilet staring at the green metal door wrapped in her own fear.  
   
There was no way she was going to let anyone see her like this, not until she knew what this really was.  
   
Unsure who it was that entered the room, Raph held her breath, confusion was still taken hold of her, and the fear of not understanding what was happening to her didn’t help her, not one bit.  
   
\------------------------------**************-------------------------  
   
 **Mikey POV**  
  
Upon entering the room, Mikey stopped, as his nostrils flair on the odd, yet alluring smell that lingered in the air, studying the bathroom, he was quite puzzled on what it could be, as the mystery became more bazaar, for one image, clear as day invaded his mind, Raph?  
   
Shaking his head the young turtle couldn’t see how that could be, sure the first expression was his older brother who might have been in the room a while ago, surely couldn’t be the source  of this new scent, it was not… unsure what to classify it, it wasn’t Raph normal scent that’s was for sure.  
   
Mikey couldn’t put his finger on it, but in the back of his mind there was a strong impression of a female swirling with this smell, not human though, he had noticed how humans smelled, though each one had their own scent they had that human aroma to them and this fragrance had nothing human about it.  
   
Curious, noticing one of the sinks was running, he went towards the sink that had the cold  on full blast, looking down, noticing the water puddle on the ground and mirror, it seemed like someone was splashing their face, shutting it off Mikey looked around, did Raph have a girl over, if so what was she, if not human?  
   
Then a thought came to mind, when did Raph meet a girl or dared to bring her to the lair?  
   
Following the scent which seemed fresh at that, Mikey came to one of the stalls, noticing it was locked, so was this mystery girl within?  
   
“Hello?” Mikey decided to start, pondering who would answer him, but to his dismay only silence would give him an answer, yet he swore he just heard someone shuffle behind the door.  
   
Was she shy, who knows how she was around strangers, to leave the tap on in a hurry was proof enough, she might be the nervous type, the question was should he pry or leave her alone?  
   
If he annoyed her too much there was a high chance of her telling Raph, resulting Mikey meeting his end sooner than he wishes, as well he didn’t like to give the wrong impression to new people, especially girls.  
   
Biting his lip Mikey sighed, turning around, maybe he should leave, he wanted to take a shower, but not if someone was there, especially if it’s a girl or even a stranger, it was just too plain weird.  
   
Leaving the bathroom, reentering the lair, Mikey looked around, where was everyone?  
   
Wondering where Raph might have got to, Mikey just figured he must be in his room, if so he was best to tread lightly if he too wish to go to his own room, considering he does have to go by Raph’s room, all Mikey needed was Raph getting his revenge on him at this moment for the prank he pulled earlier.  
   
Yet again, the notion that Raph has a lady friend over, could very well mean he is in a good mood, which could benefit him, meaning he might not die over his prank after all.  
   
Taking the stairs, skipping a step or two, only reaching half way up, another aroma hit Mikey hard, as his eyes widen, another female?!  
   
It was certain, this female wasn’t the same one in the bathroom, for the scent was quite different and the underline impression actually came as a shocker to Mikey, Leo’s aroma lingered around it.  
   
“Leo is also with a girl? Raph, yeah I can see that, but Leo?” Mikey mumbled to himself contemplating if he should continue going up the stairs, this all felt so surreal, like he just walked into the twilight zone, what was going on?  
   
Never in his lifetime would he ever consider the thought that both of his elder brothers would have a girl over at the same time, or even know a girl other then April, oddly yet, it wasn’t even mating season, which even then this situation was still not seen.  
   
Taking a breath, shaking his head, Mikey just wanted to go to his room, he was starting to feel a bit depress on the notion of this new endeavor, he was cute, funny, and treated the ladies with respect, yet the cold hard truth was to find a girl to see that of him was unlikely, they see the skin the shell, then just scream and misjudge him...  
   
Reaching the top, Mikey came aware that Leo’s door was wide open, wondering if he should take a peek, sure if Leo caught him he would only scold him, nothing more, and his curiosity was getting the better of him.  
   
Slowly creeping towards the doorway, Mikey stop in his tracks, as a moan commence within, followed by a loud alluring churr that made Mikey heart throb.  
   
Was Leo pleasuring her, inhaling the aroma that seeped out of the room, Mikey could feel his body grow warmer in excitement, whoever she was she smelled so good.  
   
Biting his lower lip, he couldn’t control the curiosity boiling inside as he reached the open door, slowly peeking in, if Leo did give him hell being a peeping tom, Mikey can always defend his actions, over the fact Leo should have closed his door if he wanted privacy in a household of male turtles.  
   
Mikey’s eyes widen as he saw her, a heavenly beauty, that sat there on Leo’s bed with her legs to her side as she faced the wall, with a hand full of blanket within her fist as he other hand on her breast, her eyes were closed tightly riding the waves of her ecstasy, not taking any notice of him.  
   
Her lips pressed tightly, which was a fruitless act, for it was unable to prevent another moan from escaping, all the while her tail wagged for more of what she was feeling.  
   
Every moan and whimper came with a burst of her sexual scent, it was sweet, alluring, it smelled like the rain, the same smell that captivates Mikey when he jogs.  
   
Gulping, knowing he shouldn’t be watching her like this, Mikey just couldn’t take his eyes off her, with her light green skin that shimmer within the light of the room, her small frame with its many breathtaking curves, with smooth round breasts that were not too overly large nor small just perfect in every detail, she was a sight that no one in their right mind would want to look away from, fearing of her disappearing like some dream.  
   
Then to top it off, on her back was a small shell that was smaller than his by far, that was flawless, from its texture and color and shape.  
   
She was perfect, no beyond perfect, she was beautiful in every detail, an angel like no other, never in his life he thought he would ever see a female mutant turtle or thought one would ever exist, yet she sat there all alone as Mikey noticed Leo wasn’t in sight.  
   
Part of him felt a bit jealous of the fact that not only Leo found this angelic creature, but she was a turtle making a relationship more simple than with a human, and possible. Sighing sadly to himself, figuring he was best to leave, though he didn’t want to for her smell alone was turning him on and he wanted to continue on being captivated by her gorgeous body a bit longer.  
   
Eyes down slowly turning around to disappear before anyone knew he was even there, Mikey froze realizing she finally noticed him.  
   
She opened her eyes, looking towards the door staring at him, suddenly her face turned white, her eyes were clouded by confusion mixed of uncertainty and fear, Mikey wasn’t sure what to think as he gaze into her brilliant gray blue eyes that reminded him of Leo’s, but were a bit more blue and brighter.  
   
Silence fell as she stopped moaning, tilting her head at him, contemplating on something, pressing her lips tightly she was going to say something, then her nostril flared as her face turned into many shades of red, looking at him wildly, not sure what to think of him.  
   
Just realizing how aroused, he was feeling, Mikey felt a bit shameful, awkwardly noticing the bulge where his member is, not sure if she was going to give him hell for being such a pervert, not that he could help it or he truly wanted his body to react in this manner.  
   
Growing nervous, Mikey desperately tried to figure out what he should do, should he apologize, or run even for his disgracefulness, yet in the end all he manage was stand there frozen, unable to move or speak, for his throat was dry and no sound would come out of it.  
   
Then the underline fear wrapped around him, what of Leo? What would the older brother do to him if he saw Mikey like this towards his lady friend?  
   
Unsure when or why, Mikey heart pounded out of control as he came fully aware that he did not flee, yet instead went into the room?! What was he thinking, why couldn’t he take his eyes off of her, she was Leo’s and he dared to approached her like this?  
   
The female studied him, taking him in, her eyes changed from their previous emotions she was facing, into ones of lust and desire, all the while slowly her eyes trailed down towards his groin area with much interest.  
   
Slowly rising to her feet, the female blushed at him, as a chirp escaped her making Mikey shudder and his member throb harder, all the while shifting in his spot.  
   
Not thinking or caring Mikey couldn’t help but to walk up to her, taking in her aroma, that filled him with an insatiable hunger, desiring her, wanting to touch her, taste her, not even mating season ever had such a strong hold on him, like she had on him at that moment.  
   
She was nothing he has ever seen or smelled, she was heaven itself, to pure to be real, yet she was real, she was there looking up at him with a sweet smile slowly rising up onto her tippy toes placing her full flawless lips against his.  
   
Right on contact, the young turtle melted, moaning on the softness of them, how they tasted, unable to hold himself back, regardless the little voice in the back of his head told him he shouldn’t, Mikey placed one of his hands behind her head, with the other on her shell, making her press into him as he slip his tongue into her mouth, making them both churr in pleasure.  
   
Their tongues dance in pure delight, making them both kiss each other more passionately, all the while Mikey could feel her hand gently grabbing his tail stroking it softly.  
   
Was this really happening? This girl was real right, what if Leo comes around, he wouldn’t be too thrilled with Mikey taking his girl, yet again, Mikey at the moment didn’t care what the older brother would do to him as punishment, there was no way he was going to back down now, not after getting a taste of her, wanting no more than to indulge this creature that captured him within her spell.  
   
Ending their kiss, gasping for air, she didn’t say a word pressing her cheek against his releasing her pheromones for him to relish on, all the while she had her hand rubbing against the hidden member urging it to come out of its hiding place so they can play.  
   
Giving into her seduction, Mikey gently pushed her onto the bed going on top of her rubbing her arms, while kissing and licking her neck, chirping at her to make her more excited.  
   
Then there, Mikey just noticed it, Leo’s bandana around her neck, unsure why she had it on wondering if Leo did it to show she was his, Mikey ignored it at first, continuing his affection towards the female.  
   
Yet, it started to get a bit annoying, for all Mikey could smell was Leo’s scent from it, which was a big turn off, gently removing it not really wanting to smell his big brother at the moment, Mikey threw it onto the night stand.  
   
With it not there to hinder him, out of sight, out of mind, Mikey smiled sweetly at the lovely turtle, brushing her cheek with his thumb lovingly.  
   
Locking lips to this rare flower once again, Mikey suddenly became aware of the two little bumps on her breast he didn’t recall them being there before, curious, he trailed his hand over one, just to have the girl moan widely as his hand rub against it.  
   
With a devilish smile, Mikey let go of her delicious lips, focusing on the sensitive bumps nibbling on it lightly, watching the girl fidget under him, churring at him, then biting him hard on the shoulder for his teasing.  
                      
Rubbing the area, suddenly Mikey eyes widen in pure amusement, as light green nipple slowly emerged between a hidden seam that seemed quite sensitive when he rub it against his tongue, for the girl whimpered breathing heavier, panting, trying to get Mikey to let her roll over.  
   
Not allowing her, Mikey held her, letting her to endure this pleasure, only to have her grab his crotch where his member was still hidden, rubbing against it harder, making him churr and pant, forcing him to let it drop into her hand as she started to work on it right away.  
   
The urge grew, as the lust consumed him, letting her go, Mikey helped her to turn over onto her stomach, without a word she raised her behind, wagging her tail looking over her shoulder with wanting eyes, begging him to take her.  
   
Touching her tail, Mikey flipped it up gently, he wondered if female mutant turtles had their sex in the same area as normal turtles, gently he trailed his thumb down her tail, stopping at a hidden seam that seemed a bit wet.  
   
Testing his theory Mikey slipped his finger in as the girl head snapped back churring clawing the bed.  
   
“Please just take me…, no more playing…,” the girl whimpered, panting heavily, glaring at Mikey, to just do it already.  
   
Smiling, Mikey always wanted a girl to say that to him, not wasting any time he removed his fingers gently holding onto her shell as he entered her.  
   
It was instant ecstasy, the way she felt around his member, how he pressed into her made his body tingle and warm, all the while she churred out of control, calling his name, which he wasn’t sure how she knew it, but at the moment he didn’t care, he was in the moment, loving this sweet precious turtle that was a dream come true.  
   
Dominating her, Mikey’s rhythm quickened, feeling the female under him, trembling on every thrust, gasping and whimpering on every time he pulled out.  
   
He relished this feeling, the way he made her scream for more, the way she smelled with his scent on her, the best was when she hit her climax, no porn movie could even compare to her reaction.  
   
She arched, breathing heavily, churing and growling at the same moment, it was music to his ears, then he realized he too was reaching his climax, knowing better, knowing he should not let himself to spread his seeds in her, Mikey was going to pull out, only to have her stop him.  
   
The female managed to sit up right, still keeping him in her, as she leaned her shell against his plastron, tilting her head, allowing access to her neck, Mikey beak went to it instantly, inhaling her scent, turning him on more.  
   
Wrapping his arms around her he continued to love her, as she got a hold of his lips slipping her tongue into his mouth, rubbing it against his, making him churr all the while he took his hands to feel her body.  
   
Holding her waist, Mikey’s eyes widen as he reached his climax, then something happen that he wasn’t expecting, her sex started to throb around his member as if it was milking him, shuddering, he held onto her tightly, sitting there with her on top of him nuzzling his beak into her neck, moaning and churring in pure pleasure, drunken with lust, not moving an inch, Mikey enjoyed the new feeling.  
   
She too was enjoying this, letting out churrs brushing her cheek against his, unsure what this was, he truly didn’t care for it felt so good and he really wanted it to never end.  
   
Yet, alas it had too, for the female turtle suddenly gave out a large churr falling forward, gasping for air, with that the sensation around his member stopped.  
   
The female lay there panting not moving a muscle, slowly Mikey exited before collapsing beside her, panting as well as his member kept throbbing.  
   
Managing to get the strength to move, for he felt drained, Mikey kissed her on the shoulder lovingly; in result she gave a small moan closing her eyes.  
   
Minutes passed with no sign of Leo, which was a good thing, all considering Mikey wasn’t sure what excuse he would have to use to explain this one.  
   
Mikey rubbed the girl's arm as small coos came from her, over his touch.  
   
Noticing the female was now fast asleep, Mikey was quite proud of himself, he must have done a good job on his first time, considering their intimacy must have done a number on her to put her into such a deep sleep, in truth it did put a smile onto his face to have such an effect on a girl.  
   
Giving her another kiss, Mikey really didn’t want to leave, but he didn’t want to stay in Leo’s room either, just to have someone to walk in on him, he did consider the notion to take the girl to his room, but not wanting to disturb her, Mikey knew when Leo did return he wouldn’t bother her if she was sleeping so soundly.  
   
Slowly he rose to his feet, making his way to the door, taking a peek out, noticing it was still quiet in the lair, he was relieved he could slip into his room before anyone could take notice of him, avoiding any awkward questions, leaving that for later when he had his strength back.  
   
Staring out, taking in how unnatural everything seemed to be, part of him wondered on this, how odd it was, yet what of tonight events wasn’t? For starters, he never thought he would walk on a girl that was horny and actually wanted him, or Raph finding a girl too?  
   
Sighing it was too much to think about making his poor brain hurt, all that matter at the moment was he just had the best time of his life, looking back onto the sleeping beauty he did wish one thing though, she knew his name yet he had no clue of hers.  
   
No point dwelling on it, taking a breath, shaking his head, he will just have to do the introduction part later when she was awake.  
   
Taking the door, deciding it was best he shut it behind him, to give her some privacy, Mikey made his way to his room, yawning, he still wanted to take a shower, but he feared Raph might be there with his lady friend, considering there was no scent coming from Raph’s room when he made his way past it.  
   
Within the safety of his room, Mikey leaned his shell against the door, reliving the events that just played out, the feeling, the smells, the pure delight of the girl he just met, sighing with a heavy heart, he deep down knew that moment was the first and probably the last he would ever enjoy her company, either way in the end, it was worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angerly, Raph storms into Donnie's lab, only to let his anger get the best of him as he triggers an explosion, resulting one of the brothers to experience something that, the brother never experienced before.  
> Disclaimer: TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.  
> (Turtles are AU and Leo is 23 and Raph is 22, Donnie and Mikey are 20)

**Leo POV**  
   
Mouth drier than a desert, Leo slowly opened his eyes, allowing them to focus, while he took slow, shallow breaths letting his head to settle, gently grabbing his aching head that throb out of control, he rubbed his temples, hoping it would give him some relief, all the while he tried to make heads or tails, of the odd dream he had.  
   
Him and Mikey, no… him as a female turtle having sex, not just sex, the best sex he ever had, and he could boast he had intercourse before, well never as a female he had to admit that or with another turtle either.  
   
Sighing, forcing with all his will to make the dream to fade away in the dark depths of his mind, not willing to think of it any longer or relish on the odd sensation of how satisfied it made him feel, for in truth the mere thought of such an act to play out, to him was utterly disgraceful and just plain wrong in every shape and form.  
   
Stretching his body, giving out a yawn, Leo sat up, wondering why his body felt like he had been running for hours, every muscle ached, even ones he never thought he had, as well… odd as it appeared to him, it was especially soar near his tail area?  
   
“I really must be stressed… OH SHIT WHAT’S WITH MY VOICE!” Leo squeaked, rubbing his eyes furiously to regain his vision that was still blurry with sleep, to his disbelief as his eyes adjusted to the darkness of his room, his hands were all wrong, they were smaller?  
   
Biting his lip, he must be seeing things, the darkness can play tricks on the mind, even to a trained ninja like himself, regardless if he had keen night vision.  
   
Flicking on the lamp on the nightstand, Leo felt like puking as he became aware the darkness truly was not playing foul tricks on him.  
   
Shaking like a leaf, he started to doubt his previous thoughts on his so called dream that he swore was just that, gulping he let his eyes trail down towards the obvious female boobs that was attached to his body, there was no way they were fake.  
   
So he is a girl… he wasn’t dreaming, then was… as a rush of panic came over him, Leo placed his hand at the base of his tail, feeling the dry crusted substance plastered to his skin.  
   
Feeling like he just lost his mind, drowning in a sea of chaos, Leo gasped for air, hoping what he felt was just his own bodily fluids, not… taking a piece, bringing it towards his beak, smelling the one scent he feared the most, Leo stomach turned violently as he could feel his lunch earlier that day wreaking havoc, as he rushed toward his trash can vomiting within.  
   
His worse nightmare had come true, the substance was strong with Mikey scent, there was no doubt it was Mikey’s, the worse part was Leo knew it was his seed…  
   
He was unable to grasp this, this was way to much, heart sinking into despair, Leo dropped hard to the ground in pure shock.  
   
How could he do that to his brother, no… how could he do that to his little brother, the one he was ordered to protect, to never let him to be affected by the cruel world, just in the end only to be the one to taint him in this manner, what would Mikey do if he found out the truth?  
   
Rolling over dragging himself back to his bed, with what little strength he had left in him, Leo grabbed the corner of the blankets, pulling it down with one of his pillows, wrapping himself within with the pillow firmly between his legs, as hot tears streamed down Leo’s face.  
   
His shame burned his heart tearing at the already broken seams he been trying for some time to mend after losing his father, just to have himself do such an act, an act that ripped open the old wound making him doubt himself more, making him feel shameful, useless, he was Mikey’s big brother, he was… he…  
   
Burying his face into his pillow to muffle his vocal cords that vibrated violently begging to let it all out, Leo answered them, screaming his lungs out.  
   
‘What have I done…’  
   
\-------------------------------------------************----------------------------------  
   
 **Mikey POV**  
   
Staggering down towards the bathroom, on the way Mikey did want to check on the girl he just met, yet, being too tired to even walk straight, yawning deeply, all that was on his mind at the current moment, was that warm shower that kept calling for him.  
   
As well if he even dared to meet her again, he wanted to be presentable, not to smell like some sweaty hog, covered in her scent, though he had to relish on its aroma.  
   
Reaching the door, he paused as his hand flinched, what if Raph was still in there, even though it's been hours since he walked in on the girl that was too shy to face him fleeing into a bathroom stall, he knew Raph stamina was one that no one even could compare, was it the same for sex, he didn’t know or cared to find out.  
   
Taking a breath, Mikey eased up, he couldn’t just go to his room and wait it out, he wanted to get her scent off of him before Leo catches him, considering he did slept with his girl.  
Not taking too much of a chance, Mikey ajar the door, peeking through, seeing no movement he rushed in, looking over towards the shower area, which was obvious by the steam escaping through the curtains someone was showering, the question was who?  
   
Slowly creeping up to the curtain, pulling it open just a bit to see, Mikey’s heart sank as he saw her, the girl he was in bed with, she was on the ground under the shower… crying?  
   
The knot in his stomach tighten, did he step over his boundaries, was he the reason that the girl was upset, maybe he should have fought it more, not letting her to seduce him, sure she was doing just that, but he was just as much to blame.  
   
Sighing, he knew he had to find out, he just couldn’t stand seeing such a lovely lady so upset, just the mere thought was heart breaking alone, as well watching those tears invading her eyes, was just too much for him to bear.  
   
Taking a step in the girl stop her sobbing, flashing a look quickly towards the entrance, eyes widen in pure terror ,while regret filled her as she notice he was standing there, Mikey stop proceeding into the room, wondering what he should do.  
   
Feeling awkward under her stare, Mikey looked away, maybe this wasn’t the good idea, what should he say, ‘hey I’m sorry for having sex with you, no words could describe how great it was, I know you're were Leo’s girl but…’ sighing under his breath, even that sounded bad in his head, it was worse than this silence...  
   
“Mikey…” the girl voice trembled, biting her lip like she was contemplating on something, before she could say another word, a shadow moved into the room catching both turtle’s attention.  
   
Another female turtle? In awe, Mikey stared at her, he could smell her and she didn’t smell like the one in the bathroom earlier, not just that he swore she had Donnie on her… ‘ok…’ officially floored with this, Mikey didn’t know what was going on.  
   
“Mikey?!” the female with brown eyes, that had her head wrapped up, with fresh blood seeping through the bandage, stared at him in complete surprise.  
   
She looked at him half worried, half scared and half… well Mikey was just to lost in his feelings that was starting to bubble within, to even bother to read this girl, his head felt more confused than ever, then something inside of him begged him to run, begged him not to interact with her, yet why would he feel like this, what was going on?  
   
“Umm… yeah…,” Mikey could only answer, ignoring the voice that screamed at him to leave now, before something really bad happens.  
   
“Rrrr this is embarrassing… Long story short, somehow Raph, Leo and I got turned or is it mutated? … Either way we are some reason females… I know Mikey, which you undoubtedly have questions, and this must be really confusing, but later I will explain… Leo I need you in the lab now, I have to get to the bottom of this ASAP!” Donnie blurted out quickly, making Mikey’s head spin, trying to process the words that came out of her.  
   
Then it hit him like a brick, as the last part of what Donnie just said stabbed him in the heart, did Donnie just say Leo? Slowly Mikey’s head turned back towards the female on the ground, as he felt his entire body tremble, it was clear as day, her face was pure white, lost in words, fear was plastered all over her, Mikey could now see it, see Leo...  
   
Feeling like his world just crashed into pieces a feeling he has only experience once in his lifetime, when his father died, Mikey shook his head, denying this girl's existence, the mere thought that this mystery girl is actually Leo, his big brother of all people!  
   
How could he not see it before, how could he not see through those gray eyes, those eyes he has known all his life!?!  
   
Stepping back Mikey couldn’t, he can’t, the confusion hit him in waves, smothering him with feelings and emotions he didn’t understand or wanted to.  
   
Eyes widen in complete horror at this situation, he turned around running out of the bathroom, he couldn’t stay there a second more under those eyes.  
   
Almost ramming into another turtle, the undeniable scent hit his nostrils, it was the female from the bathroom earlier, her golden rod eyes burn bright, as Raph’s eyes always have.  
   
All this time it was Raph? Running past the girl that snarled under her breath on the fact Mikey almost plowed her over, Mikey didn’t stop, even after catching the tale end of Donnie’s and Leo’s conversation.  
   
“I will talk to him later Leo, this must be a lot to process… I think it is for all of us…,” Donnie sighed under his breath.  
   
“Yeah…” Leo could only answer in response.  
   
\-----------------------------------****************----------------------------------------  
   
Slamming his door behind him, Mikey collapse to the ground, pulling his legs to his chest, rocking himself in place, as his brain went into hyper drive, trying to piece together what just happened.  
   
Unable to hold them back any longer, his tears ran down his face, as his body trembled in fear, as he could feel his reality slip through his fingertips, everything was wrong, this couldn’t be happening.  
   
Crying harder as the images of the girl that he never realized it was Leo, started to plague his mind, torturing him, making him feel filthy, disgusting, what the hell did he do.  
   
Why didn’t Leo say something… Why was he so stupid in the first place to even dare to attempt to approach the girl regardless if he didn’t know it was Leo.  
   
Why can’t he just keep out of trouble for once!  
   
Slowly getting to his feet, stumbling towards his bed, he passed the standing mirror, he had, seeing his reflection, the reflection of a repulsive turtle that practically raped his brother, who is some reason a female at the moment…  
   
Staring at it, not recognizing the thing that looked at him, he couldn’t look at it anymore, it was worse than any monster, any demon or hideous beast that he met in the past or seen in the movies, he was worse than any of them put together.  
   
Grabbing his lamp ripping the cord out of the wall, Mikey threw it at the mirror shattering it into pieces, thousands of pieces, just like him.  
   
Hands trembling Mikey fell to his knees tilting his head at the hypnotic glow that cast off the broken pieces, they were like him, thousand of emotions, chipped, broken, never whole.  
   
Leaning forward, grasping a shard firmly, clenching it hard into his fist, making his hand sting which he ignored, he watched in fascination on the blood that ran threw the cracks of his fingers, he just stared at it, the way his blood glistened in the light, how thick it was, how it looked against his green skin.  
   
The dark cloud around him started to form, growing by the seconds as he stared at his hand, did he have the right to live after what he had done? He was a ninja with a code, did he dishonor his family, his father his… siblings?  
   
Shaking Mikey slowly started to place the shard near his wrist, wavering the thought that told him to just do it, as his eyes became distant, clouded with every negative feeling that he buried all these years within the vault deep in the darkness of his heart, it finally cracked open engulfing the once carefree, cheerful turtle called Michelangelo.


	5. Chapter 5

**LEO POV**  
   
Nervously she sat there with her hands between her legs, staring at the needle going into Raph’s arm, as the big baby cringed like a child, in normal circumstances Leo would laugh, even crack a smile on the mere sight of Raph acting in this manner, yet she could not.  
   
Her mind was elsewhere, lost in the depths of her own sorrow, her fear and her shame.  
   
Many times she looked towards the door in wonder, how was Mikey is taking this, of all the ways of her little brother to find out that she was the one that had slept with him, this wasn’t the way she wanted to break it to him…  
   
Sighing, she closed her eyes, just to open them again when she felt a warm, familiar hand on her arm, looking up, Donnie smile, “Leo I need a blood sample from you now.”  
   
Nodding, she put out her arm, relaxing it when the elastic band went around it as tight as it could get, making a fist, she could feel the slight pinch, watching the red crimson liquid fill up the vial, then another, then another after that.  
   
Three samples full, Donnie took off the elastic band, then slowly took the needle out, “Hold this here for a couple seconds,” Donnie insisted, directing Leo’s hand to where she needed to hold down a small piece of gauze in place.  
   
Taking some white medical tape, Donnie taped the gauze down; leaving Leo's side with her blood samples bringing them to her desk, making sure each one was properly labeled with each person’s name, so none of them got mixed up.  
   
“What the hell is going on Donnie?” Raph finally piped up from her corner, annoyed at the fact, Donnie hasn’t made any attempted to explain this disaster that fell on them.  
   
Biting her lip, Donnie sighed, turning around, leaning against her desk, holding her bandage that was wrapped around her head, “I’m not sure exactly per say… What I can tell, is that our current conditions is linked to the accident that befell my lab…”  
   
“No shit, Sherlock,” Raph spat crossing her arms narrowing her eyes at Donnie, for stating the obvious, that all three already knew, Raph wanted something a little more concrete.  
   
Tightening her grip on her desk, Donnie glared back at Raph for her rude interruption, she was still a bit pissed off over Raph’s display of arrogance towards her and treatment of her possessions, sure she was getting over it a while ago, even considering to make amends to her older sister, to let the whole lab accident be just a faded memory of the past, but after this transformation, and the fact Raph was been pointing fingers at her, like this whole nightmare is fully her fault, Donnie’s anger just came back in full swing.  
   
As the stormed brewed between the two sisters, Leo sighed again, she would normally say something to direct Raph’s anger else where, to bring some kind of peaceful truths between them, for they are normally not so aggressive towards each other, but at the moment she wasn’t in the mood.  
   
Slowly getting to her feet, a wave of nausea hit her, it was so tense, twisting her insides to the point tears form in her eyes, she was unfortunately unable to move, losing the war to hold it back, Leo violently puked onto the floor, falling to her knees afterword.  
   
Her sicken state in turn did stop the two other siblings quickly, as both yelped loudly, clearing out of range of the projectile.  
   
“Shit Leo, a bit more warning if you’re going to hurl!  Damn it, this stinks! I’m going to my room,” Raph held her beak from the wretched smell that made her own stomach turn, leaving the lab quickly, not daring to look back, fearing she might lose her lunch as well.  
   
Panting, Leo firmly had her palms against the cement floor, while her body shook uncontrollably, luckily to her, not everyone runs away when someone is sick, Donnie was there next to her in seconds trying to bring her some comfort.  
   
“Don’t worry Leo, its just nerves, I don’t blame you… I will go get a mop. Just breathe, take slow deep breaths, you might want to get away from your vomit so it doesn’t trigger your gag reflects,” Donnie soothed Leo by rubbing the back of her neck gently, helping Leo back up to her feet to sit on a chair, before walking away to retrieve a buck and mop, to clean up the mess.  
   
Staring at the floor, Leo tears took her, as a wave of her emotions broke down the wall she been trying so hard to keep up ever since she left the bathroom with Donnie, yet in the end, even a wall like hers that she perfected over the years, was no match this time around.  
   
\--------------------------------------**********************-----------------------------------  
   
 **Mikey POV**  
   
Hands shaking as the glass shard pressed firmly against his wrist, Mikey stared at it, as the dark feelings took him, engulfing him in a state of misery and self destruction, strangling his soul, draining ever inch of his purity, even his own sanity from it.  
   
How could he reconcile on what he has done and still be able to face Leo?  
   
Unable to take it a moment more, this overwhelming heavy feeling within his heart, he pressed the shard into his skin as the pain that should have bothered him, did not, he was too numb to notice that he was actually hurting himself.  
   
Taking a breath, he started to move his hand that was now steady as a rock, like this was nothing at all.  
   
Tears filled his eyes, as he watched the crimson blood escape his body from his opened wound, the deeper he went, the more the beautiful red liquid ran down his arm, making him to desire to see more, to see how much his body could give, then suddenly something broke his blood lust, his darken state of mine.  
   
It was a flash at first, nothing more, in truth, it shouldn’t have caught his eyes at all, for how significant it was, yet it kept tugging at him to give a look.  
   
Something glimmered in the shatter glass pieces that were scattered on the ground, trying to ignore it once again, he continue to cut, then it flash in the corner of his eye, as if it was upset of his ignorance of not paying attention to it, it started teasing him, calling him to pay attention to it or else.  
   
Grinding his teeth not wanting any distractions, he just wanted to finish this, yet it wouldn’t leave him alone.  
   
Giving up his fruitless attempt to pretend it wasn’t there, he dared to look at the reflections that were not just in one shard, but all simultaneously, casting an image like no other.  
   
It was beautiful, with blues and light reds, with a hint of purple within its sunset, cast in front of it was cheery blossoms in full bloom, the image he loved so much, pulling on his heart string so hard he felt like his body was in some tug a war between the darkness and the light.  
   
Staring at it, his steady hands lost all feeling, letting go of the bloody glass shard, allowing it to fall to the ground, without a second thought.  
   
Taking a deep trembling breath, he slowly turned his head towards the wall, where it hung, a painting; a painting of a sun with cherry blossoms… Leo’s first real painting, one he was so proud of, the very one that Leo gave him for a present to thank him for suggesting him to paint in the first place.  
   
The symbolism, the pure warmth of the painting wrapped its gentle arms around Mikey’s heart and soul, piercing through the darkness that dared to claim him as its own.  
   
“What… What am I doing?!” Mikey gasp, as the horrifying reality of what he was going to do, hit him hard.  
   
Flashing a look at his arm and hands that was stained in blood, even noticing his whole floor was painted red, he trembled at the disturbing sight, how could he have done this to himself, or even consider doing such a despicable thing in the first place?  
   
How could he dare to even think this was the right choice for his current situation? Did he not proclaim he was going to start carrying around his own weight, taking responsibility like his siblings? Wasn’t this running away, being the person he wished not to be?  
   
Mortified by his rash actions, Mikey screamed, shaking his head, what the hell was he thinking, how could he be so selfish!!!  
   
Suddenly to his surprise his door flung open, with a large bang, there speechless, taking in the scene in front of her, Raph’s eye was wide in disbelief and complete horror, not sure what she was witnessing.  
   
“Mikey… MIKEY what the FUCK are you doing!!!” Raph’s face suddenly got cold and hard, as she growled under her breath, snarling at Mikey.  
   
Mikey trying to find the words to explain himself didn’t have the moment to do so, for Raph grabbed his sheet off of his bed, ripping it up, quickly putting pressure onto his arm, “Damn it Mikey, what were you thinking? How could you do this to yourself?”  
   
“I… I…” Mikey shuddered, the only thing that could come out was a whimper, he couldn’t tell Raph the reason, what would she think of him if she knew the truth?  
   
Narrowing her eyes, Raph held onto Mikey’s arm tighter shooting pain through his body, reminding him she wasn’t someone to piss around with.  
   
“Spill it!” Raph growled more, not taking any excuses, knowing this wasn’t some accident, like hell she was going to fall for that one.  
   
“I’m… I’m sorry, I,”  Mikey teared up wishing Raph never came into the room, wishing he had thought this through more, he was lost, he didn’t know what to say.  
   
“Mikey don’t tell me sorry, tell me why… Why would you do this?” Raph’s voice choked on each word, which sounded shaky even, her hands were trembling, trying to keep the pressure on his arm.  
   
Looking away, avoiding those bright yellow eyes that could pierce into one's soul, Mikey shivered tying not to break down, as he gathered all his courage telling Raph of his shame.  
   
“I did something unspeakable… I know it isn’t an excuse for what I was willing to do to myself… but at the moment I seen no other way… I am ashamed of myself, sicken at the thought of what I did, to the point I truly believed I shouldn’t be allowed to live because of my actions,” Mikey told Raph slowly.  
   
“Mikey, what did you do? I… I know I’m not Donnie or Leo when it comes to talking… but…,” as the word Leo came out, Mikey cringed, making Raph looked at him sideways.  
   
Trembling still not daring to look at her at all, Mikey bit his lip, “I had sex with Leo… when Leo became a female…”  
   
Waiting for it, waiting for the disgust, the lecture, the anger for what he had done, waiting for Raph to tell him off, giving him grief, even a thrash in the head… Yet it never came, suddenly something unexpected happened instead, Mikey felt a set of arms wrapped around him tightly, followed by hot tears falling onto his skin, was Raph crying?!  
   
Startled on this notion, the fact that Raph would ever cry, especially in front of someone, let alone him of all siblings, Mikey tilted his head towards her, sure enough Raph was crying, for her being a female, this hit Mikey harder than in normal circumstances.  
   
He thought seeing Leo crying as a girl was bad, this was worse, it truly pulled onto his heart strings, it was obvious Raph was stressed to the point of breaking down, then seeing this, hearing why he was going to kill himself, must have put her onto the edge, making her fall apart altogether.  
   
Moments passed, they just sat there not saying a word, finally sniffling wiping away her tears, Raph huffed, “Damn hormones, no wonder women cry, it's so hard not to…” Raph made the likely excuse on why she was crying, nuzzling her beak into Mikey’s neck, trying to attempt to stop anymore tears from flowing, as she softened her voice, sniffling again, “Mikey, I think we need to talk…”  
   
With a nod Mikey didn’t fight it, he knew Raph was right, they did need to talk, he had to get it off his chest.  
   
Slowly he explained what happened, all the while Raph listened, never before Raph was so willing to do so, but Mikey realized for her in doing this, it was just not helping him, but helping her with her own issues as well.  
   
\------------------------------------****************------------------------------------  
   
 **Donnie POV**  
   
Taking the mop cleaning the puke that actually didn’t bother her sense of smell, considering out of her siblings, she had the stronger stomach for such things, in truth she had smelled worse things then Leo’s half digested meal.  
   
As the soapy water sloshed across the ground, now and then Donnie flashed a look over towards Leo, watching her, it was obvious the blue clad turtle was in distress, yet deep down she had the feeling it was more than their current predicament that was plaguing her mind.  
   
The question was, what was on Leo’s mind that was hindering her so, and why did she get sick, Leo wasn’t a person that would just lose her lunch, not so easily that is, Donnie has seen Leo to the brink of falling apart, yet never seen her in such a state she was in at the current moment.  
   
“Leo, do you want to talk?” Donnie slowly started to ask, putting the bucket to the far side so it was out of the way, not wanting to dump it at the moment, figuring that it was best she did not leave; it would only allow Leo to slip away before talking to her.  
   
“No, not really… Donnie what were you working on before the explosion?” Leo leaned her shell against the computer chair that Donnie insisted her to sit in, all the while taking a stool for her own self.  
   
“A solution for mating season… but that said, I don’t know how my experiment would have this effect on us, second thought, I don’t have the slightest idea how this is even possible. Or can I truly figure it out…”  
   
“Huh?” Leo looked up, staring at her genius sister that seemed upset over something, as fear build within, “What do you mean by that?”  
   
Biting her lip, knowing it was best not to lie; Donnie felt like she was an idiot not knowing or even bothered to test them after such an accident occurred, she has always been so cautious in the past, why this one time she wasn’t?  
   
“All the things that were involved in the accident were cleaned up and dispose of properly, like I normally do… Other words whatever triggered this is now destroyed, leaving no evidence of the source or samples to determine how our current condition came to be. Even with the blood samples, I am only crossing my fingers to see if I can come up with a accurate conclusion of what this is, or if it can be reversed,” feeling Leo worrisome eyes on the back of her shell, Donnie went to her desk sitting down on her stool, putting her hands together staring at the vials of blood in front of her.  
   
Leo stirred, then took a breath before speaking, “So you’re saying it’s not going to be easy to figure this one out then… Do you truly think our blood won’t have the answers?”  
   
Donnie only shrugged, “Don’t know, it’s a long shot, all we know it could be a mutation, some bazaar chemical allergic reaction, or other. Which I don’t have to point out, that ‘other’ tends to be a field that mere science has little effect on figuring it out.”  
   
“Donnie what else was involved in this accident,” Leo shudder looking around, knowing all to well that Donnie doesn’t only own many inventions, she also possesses artifacts that science has no concept to understand how it works.  
   
“Don’t know, I will have to go through my archives and determine what I am missing, even then half the stuff I have, I still never found out what they did or could potentially do. Before you ask, all the items and things that didn’t survive the accident was to damage for me to determine what it was, so I have no other choice to take the long way around for this one.”  
   
“How long will it take you to figure out what is missing?”  
   
“A couple days, a week, or weeks… I’m sorry Leo.. this is all my fault…”  
   
Slowly getting off her seat, Leo felt sick again, as her face turned white, “Donnie, it’s not your fault, don’t’ you dare believe it is.”  
   
Smiling at Leo warmly, happy to have someone that understands, Donnie got up from her seat, giving Leo a hand, “Thanks Leo… but I think its best that you go to bed, you look pale, describe to me how you're feeling at this moment.”  
   
Leo chuckled, trying to keep smiling, hiding her true feelings, “Not myself, actually none of us are… I will be fine Donnie, please don’t worry, I just need some rest that’s all.”


	6. Chapter 6

\-----------------------******************-----------------------  
  
_**Two days later, after the accident**_  
  
\---------------------**************---------------------  
   
**Raph POV**  
   
Crouched down, feeling the cool breeze flowing through her red bandana, Raph’s eyes were peeled, watching the alleyway below, waiting for any activity.  
   
A bit annoyed and frustrated on her female form, the only thing that was preventing her smashing her fist into Donnie’s face to make her sister reverse this nightmare, was this fresh air and the promise of the oncoming violence that the Purple Dragon’s never fail to deliver, all of this was helping to ease her mind.  
   
Yet silence was the theme of the night so far, every spot that was prone for activity was deader then a grave yard, hell it came to the point she was considering that would be the night’s highlight, with a couple cans of beer, if all fails.  
   
Sighing, she sat down, crossing her legs, placing her head into the palm of her hand, of all the nights this had to be the one that was so boring…  
   
Then braking the silence that surrounded her, a ring suddenly commenced from her belt, practically making her jump out of her shell, with her hands shaking from her fright, Raph took out her shell cell, gulping on the number that flashed on its screen.  
   
‘Casey Jones’ biting her lip, she took a breath, closing the phone trying her best to ignore it, she could answer it, yet she didn’t dare, normally she would be more than happy to talk to her best friend, yet in this circumstance she could not.  
   
Besides, why was Casey calling her so much all the sudden? Wasn’t Casey done with dealing with her and her family? Considering April and Casey did move out of the city to Boston a year ago and hasn’t even made much of a peep to her or her siblings since.  
   
Things as April put it, was getting out of hand, after the death of Master Splinter and everything spiraling out of control, the two human friends wanted a change in life, in turn Raph didn’t blame them, for the fact before the decision to leave was even made, Casey almost died when the Purple Dragons blew up the Antique shop…  
   
But a part of her wish they didn’t leave though, it took her some time to get over not having a friend around to talk to, bashing some heads, get piss drunk, all that fun stuff…  
   
She finally got over it after Donnie brought her to the side explaining how April and Casey felt, if the human’s continue being friends with them, all April and Casey were doing was keeping themselves in this circle of violence, with her and her siblings normal life being ninja’s and all, violence was a normal routine.  
   
The thing with April was that she wanted to start a family, but having unspeakable dangers knocking on her front door all the time was too much for her to handle, so in the end Raph lost his only friend.  
   
Finally, what felt like eternity the phone died down, as the silence once again set in, easing up Raph sat back down, taking a big deep breath, for the past day Casey has called well over five times, if it was an emergency he would have contacted her siblings by now, yet not hearing anything from anyone, she just figured Casey wanted to catch up maybe?  
   
Either way it doesn’t matter, even being a girl and answering the phone with a female voice, Raph knew fully well it wouldn’t go so well talking to him, not just that Raph in truth was still hurt on the fact Casey just cut her out of his life beforehand, it was to hard for her to even think of talking to him, even if she was a guy again, that feeling would be the same.  
   
Regardless of the fact Casey was attempting to find a new life, couldn’t he just say hi to her now and then, would that really put him in that much danger?  
   
Yet knowing April she must have put her foot down.  
   
Sighing, confused, feeling all the emotions swelling within, Raph started to regret not answering the phone, she was just complaining on how Casey stop being friends, yet she was there avoiding his calls, when he finally started wanting to talk to her again.  
   
Staring at the phone, Raph flipped it open, going through her contact list, hovering over Casey’s number, should she dare?  
   
Seconds away from pressing the dial button, she stopped when a scream came from below, jumping to her feet, there she saw her catch of the night.  
   
Two Purple Dragons right on cue, harassing some poor human girl, grinding her teeth, she was appalled by this sickening sight, did they have any dignity at all? How dare they treat a girl like she was some piece of meat for their amusement!  
   
Putting the shell cell away, Raph moved into action, hiding within the shadows making her way to one of the pieces of trash, taking her foot, she planted firmly against the man’s chest making him fly into the wall.  
   
As the man dropped to the ground, the other thug let go of the young lady, allowing her to run away in fear.  
   
Taking out her Sai, Raph grinned, this was going to be fun, watching the Purple Dragon’s eyes widen on the mere sight of her, fuelled Raph’s anger within.  
   
As she was going to take a step forward to proceed with her attack, suddenly something wrapped its arms around her holding her up as her legs kicked wildly into the air, unfortunately, being caught off guard, she dropped her Sai in her attempts to free herself by the scum bag that held her in his grip.  
   
“What the hell!” Raph screamed in surprise, struggling to get free, as the horror hit her, the Dragon she thought that took a dirt nap, was the one that was actually holding her!  
   
Sure, her kick should have knocked the bastard out for a few hours, that said the worrisome question of all was, why can’t she get out of his hold?  
   
Sure, he was human, just like every other Dragon she ever came in contact with, which none of them in the past proved to be stronger than her… unless… as fear fell heavy in her heart, Raph came to one conclusion that made her hyperventilate, she wasn’t as strong as she use to be…  
   
Kicking hard Raph struggled more in vain, no matter what she couldn’t get the upper hand; this Dragon was holding onto her so tight she could barely move, or even breathe right.  
   
Then something unspeakable started to take place, something that not even in her wildest nightmares would ever come up with, Raph shuddered in complete horror and disbelief when her capturer spoke in a pleased horny voice, “Well well, what do we have here? A freak… and it’s a girl, mmmm,” the Dragon purred amused licking Raph’s cheek, “I wonder if fucking this thing is the same as fucking some bitch?’  
   
Frozen, Raph’s heart pounded out of control, did she just hear this disgusting human say that he.. that he was thinking of… of raping her!  
   
Feeling sick to her stomach, Raph was wrapped in complete fear she never felt before or thought ever existed, when once again the Dragon licked her neck, making his tongue slowly traveling up to her cheek, as her body trembled, consumed by the horror of this was actually happening to her, petrified Raph’s eyes grew wide, this wasn’t how things were meant to turn out!  
   
Never in her life did she have such a situation happen to her, she was completely lost, feeling weak and helpless, like never before, she wondered on what she can do? How does she handle this?  
   
“LET ME GOOO!!!” Raph screamed at the top of her lungs, feeling the tears form in her eyes, as the other man came up to her groping her boobs, Raph desperately wanted someone, anyone to help her.  
   
Deep down, she started to wish she rethought of this, she should never left the lair in the first place, she shouldn’t have misjudged the Dragons, thinking nothing has actually changed, it has, she has, and she doesn’t even know what her weaknesses or strengths are anymore, to even dare to take on a fight. How could she have been so reckless?  
   
As the Purple Dragon’s hand trailed down her plastron towards her crotch, to figure out where her sex was, Raph heard a hard thud from behind her, suddenly the Dragon that was holding her let her go, making Raph smacked into the ground hard, hitting her head on the impact.  
   
Head throbbing, the darkness swirled around her, feeling woozy, out of breath, unable to move, everything went black.  
   
\------------------------------------------**********---------------------------------------------------  
   
**Leo POV**  
   
Staring at the TV, Leo slumped into her chair, playing with the remote that was in her hand, channel surfing, for there was nothing interesting on.  
   
Two days have passed since the accident and no results, though Donnie was doing her best, she couldn’t figure out how this happened to them, or even how it was possible.  
   
It was one thing for mutating, changing species even, but gender? It was far fetched than anything they have ever experienced, if it actually didn’t happen to them, the mere idea would have been ludicrous.  
   
Yet there they were, girls of all things, boobs and all, tugging at her gray turtleneck that has been irritating her soft green skin, Leo didn’t dare to take it off, she didn’t feel comfortable not wearing it, to think before clothing was never an issue, yet having breasts, regardless on the fact all they really were was big bumps with her plastron covering it, she felt naked for the first time in her life.  
   
Even Donnie tended to be wearing her lab coat not taking it off, having it button up enough to cover her own womanly parts, only Raph didn’t care, yet that was Raph, plain and simple.  
   
Sighing glancing a look over towards the lab, Leo was weary, the real reason Donnie has been at a dead end was she couldn’t find anything to pinpoint the origin to their gender bender, everything like she said was cleaned up, even after that she did look, but came up short.  
   
As for her records of items that might have been involved, processing them has been a very slow tedious task, to make sure things were accurate, she had to check her record then go through her whole lab updating those records to find what was amiss.  
   
Leo did offer to help, but Donnie told Leo she was fine, she was being stubborn, or was it she didn’t like Leo touching her things? Unsure Leo didn’t argue, Donnie’s lab was her place, the same as the meditation room that branches off the Dojo was hers.  
   
When it came to the blood work, Donnie was more baffled than anything, what she found was their male genes were actually rewritten to the opposite sex, to the point there is no evidence they were ever even male, like they were born like this.  
   
Of course it was more complex then that, but Leo kind of got lost in the half mumbling explanation and she swore by the time Donnie was done, Donnie had two heads…  
   
All in all, in the end, how she has been feeling, she didn’t really care about turning back into a male at the moment, all Leo wanted to do was find a hole and die in it, other than the obvious stress she has been under, she has also have been feeling very ill ever since this happened to her, from hot flashes to puking everyday practically, she was worse for wear.  
   
What hasn’t been helping was Raph blowing a gasket every second, almost at the brink of killing Donnie, it was so bad, that Leo actually ordered Raph to go for a walk, anything then barking her anger at Donnie who has been trying to fix this.  
   
Even then oddly enough, Raph has been acting weird around her, there has been times she glared at Leo, like she was disgusted with her, yet no matter what Leo never could figure out why, or what she has done to get this kind of treatment from Raph.  
   
Sure Raph has been stressed too, but even then the way Raph has been looking at her, it wasn’t the normal disapprove or rebellious attitude she would show in the past, it was something deeper, yet not so much personal in nature, her demeanor was more in the manner that Raph was protecting someone.  
   
Out of all that, there was something more than just her situation, Raph and Donnie, that was plaguing her, the one thing that has been weighing on her mind heavily of late, was the current problem with Mikey…  
   
Biting her lip, Leo let out a small, sad groan, slumping into her chair more, to the point she almost slipped out of the chair altogether, luckily she caught herself before hitting the ground.  
   
She didn’t know what to do with Mikey, or how to proceed in talking to him, it was like a nightmare just crossing paths with him, every time she has, Mikey would become quiet, distant, his face would become impossible to read, even to her, she never before has seen Mikey like this, and in truth it scared her deeply.  
   
Then there was his arm, which was bandaged up, what Donnie told her, Mikey accidently broke his mirror and cut himself, which was the story, but was it the truth?  
   
Sighing again, Leo’s eyes wandered around the room, looking for anything of interest, anything to stop her mind from thinking, it was giving her a headache, and her stomach wasn’t too pleased either yet again.  
   
Then out of nowhere she could hear his footsteps coming towards the living room, frozen in her chair, Leo felt like her body was paralyzed, she couldn’t even look up, her breathing became heavy, as she strained to take a breath, the air in the room thicken making matters worse for her.  
   
The silence that hung there was unsettling, Leo could feel Mikey’s awkward stare, feeling his tension, managing to finally take a breath and control of her body once more, Leo got to her feet quickly, leaving before Mikey decided to do it instead.  
   
As far as she was concerned, she was done with the TV anyways and she knew fully well the younger brother wanted to use it, why be mean and make things between them worse, it was best Leo left either way.  
   
\-----------------------*******-------------------------  
   
Heading towards the lab, Leo didn’t look back to notice that Mikey eased up after she left the room, it was obvious he too was having a hard time figuring out what to say, Leo didn’t blame him, or was upset he didn’t want to have any contact with her either.  
   
Pressing her palm against the metal door leading to Donnie’s lab, Leo wonder if she should have a talk with Donnie, not that she really wanted to admit she had sex with Mikey, but this underlined guilt and disgust with herself was killing her, she needed someone to talk to, but how would Donnie take it or act towards her after wards?  
   
As Leo entered the lab the first thing she noticed was the papers scattered around the floor, every inch of the lab was plastered with paper, including books, that were stacked higher than her, placed anywhere there was space left.  
   
Like an obstacle course, Leo tried her best not to step on anything, starting to wish she made a visit to the genius earlier, or had someone tell her that Donnie was in this mode, Leo bit her lip, she was worried about what she will find when she finally finds Donnie.  
   
This clutter was unmistakably was a clear sign Donnie was overburden and stressed, which could result in self destruction, last time this happened, they had to hook Donnie up to an iv, force feed her and keep watch on her too, so she didn’t dare try to work anymore, in turn that would have killed her in the end.  
   
To Leo’s dismay as she came closer to the area the desk was to be, there sure enough, black around her eyes was Donnie, staring at some papers, her hands shook uncontrollably, which was another warning sign, this one was to indicate she has ingested too much caffeine and not enough clear liquids.  
   
Slowly looking up from her work, Donnie rubbed her exhausted eyes, making Leo let out a sigh crossing her arms disappointingly, “How many of me’s are you seeing Donnie?”  
   
Biting her lip, shifting uneasily under Leo’s piercing gaze, Donnie slowly replied with a half smile that barely form on her lips, “One…”  
   
“Nice try, how many?” Leo kept her ground growling, demanding Donnie to tell the truth.  
   
“You don’t have any twin sisters, I don’t know about,” Donnie said sarcastically, in defeat.  
   
“Nope, so three of me then, which I take it… Donnie, it’s bed time,” Leo went towards Donnie, shutting her laptop before Donnie could snatch it away, being too slow to stop Leo; Donnie glared at her in protest.  
   
“Leo I…,” Donnie started only to have Leo growl again under her breath, she wasn’t in the mood for excuses, regardless how much she wanted to be her old self, there was no way she was going to let Donnie continue this descent, she will have to continue in the morning when she was fully rested, or in a day or two depending on how bad her tired state truly is.  
   
Standing up quickly, Donnie tried to open her laptop only to lose her balance in the process, falling into Leo’s arms.  
   
“Donnie I’m not kidding, it's bed time, you can worry about our current situation after you get a good night's sleep.”  
   
“No…!” Donnie fought back.  
   
Grinding her teeth, irritated by Donnie’s stubbornness that only truly shines when she has over caffeinated and was borderline passing out, Leo picked up Donnie, noticing how awkward this was compared to before.  
   
Immediately Leo almost buckled under Donnie’s weight, realizing she wasn’t as strong as she use to be, or was it that Donnie put on some extra pounds she didn’t notice?  
   
“Leo put me down, you're going to hurt yourself!” Donnie protested angrily struggling to get free from her big sister’s grip.  
   
“Donnie stop it, I will get hurt if you keep that up, just relax I can still carry you. So what if I’m not as strong as Raph, that doesn’t mean I can’t do this…,” Leo stated as her frustration grew, for her body ached from Donnie bouncing around like some child in a tantrum.  
   
“Yeah, well… Raph isn’t the one that’s pregnant!” Donnie blurted out without thinking, then froze as she came aware of what she had just done.  
   
As the word ‘pregnant’ hit Leo’s ears, her heart stop, her mind went blank, losing her footing by the shock, Leo slipped on some papers, losing her grip on Donnie as both came crashing to the floor hard.  
   
Feeling like the air in her lungs was gone, gasping for more which seemed to be none, like she was in some air tight room, Leo hyperventilated.  
   
Quickly Donnie went to her side, “Leo breathe!” seeing her sister experiencing a panicked attack, Donnie rub the back of her neck to help soothe her, “Leo listen to me, breathe! Inhale through your nostrils… that’s good, now exhale through your mouth. Good, good, now do it again, slowly, good…” Donnie instructed Leo watching her sister finally start to calm down.  
   
Minutes passed as they both sat there on the floor surrounded by mountains of paper and books, all the while Leo kept her eyes close focusing on her breathing to push away the panic that was trying to consume her.  
   
“I’m… I’m…” Leo staggered, trying to force the words out, the word that she never in her life thought she would even think of or say, “I’m p… pp… oh god… I’m pregnant!”  
   
Feeling her head swirling in this impossible scenario, Leo started to feel sick yet again, her stomach turned at the mere thought of her actually being pregnant, unable to hold it, Leo grabbed the garbage can puking within.  
   
After a moment, letting everything within her stomach, coat the inside of the trash can, she flashed a look towards Donnie who was rubbing her shoulder.  
   
“Donnie are you sure that I’m…”  
   
“Pregnant… yes… you are, how I don’t know; I assume it might be some kind of side effect of changing from male to female…”  
   
Without warning, Leo grabbed Donnie’s lab coat, silencing the turtle under her glare, Leo had to know one thing before else, “Who knows?!”  
   
Putting her arms up in surrender, Donnie gulped, she wasn’t use to Leo being this aggressive, Leo wasn’t known to show off her anger, only in odd situations, this one she had to admit could be classified as such a situation, “No one, I wasn’t even going to tell you until I knew how first… Your blood stated that you’re pregnant yet Raph and I are in the clear…”  
   
Letting go of Donnie, Leo’s head spin, comprehending the news, sitting back down cross legged, staring at the floor, Leo closed her eyes, as her bottom lip trembled, “Don’t worry Donnie… you and Raph will be fine…”  
   
Raising an eyebrow Donnie wasn’t sure how Leo could be so sure, “Because our results were negative at first doesn’t mean…”  
   
Opening her eyes again flashing a look at Donnie for thinking this was the only explanation, not noticing not only her own odd behavior, as well as Mikey’s, Leo lost what little hold she had on her overflowing guilt and anger, practically yelling at the top of her lungs at Donnie as if this was all her fault.  
   
“I FUCK MIKEY OK!! THAT’S WHY I’M FUCKEN PREGNANT!! I FUCK MY GOD DAMN LITTLE BROTHER!!!!!” Leo burst out not holding back, not even caring about the words she used; she wasn’t one to swear much, but this of all moments it didn’t matter, even though she knew she must sound just like Raph when she loses her lid.  
   
Seeing the look in Donnie’s eyes, that were a mix of feelings including fear, pure utter fear, the likes that Leo never had seen Donnie have towards her, her wall crumbled, breaking down, she cried her shame, she laid down closing her body into a fetal position, not even daring to look towards Donnie.  
   
Silence filled the room; Donnie didn’t know what to say, of all the possible conclusions of why Leo was pregnant, not once did she play with the idea of the possibility that Leo actually had mated with a male, let alone that male being Mikey.  
   
“Leo…” Donnie extended her hand out to touch her sister only to have Leo slap it away.  
   
“Leave me alone!” Leo whimpered making herself smaller.  
   
“Leo please don’t act like that…”  
   
“SHUT UP DONNIE! LEAVE ME ALONE!” Leo shrieked, she didn’t want Donnie near her, she didn’t want Donnie to witness this, see her in this condition.  
   
Feeling a set of arms wrapped around her, Leo screamed, trying to push Donnie away, she didn’t deserve this, she didn’t want to be comforted, she just wanted to die right there and then.  
   
Growling, Leo flashed a look at Donnie for her consistent persistence to bring her some ease and comfort, only to turn pure white as her heart stopped, it wasn’t Donnie that was holding her, it was Mikey.  
   
The orange clad turtle’s eyes were full of tears, letting Leo go she sat up, looking at him mortified, when did he show up, what did he hear?  
   
Sitting on his knees Mikey lip trembled, then suddenly he once again wrapped his arm around Leo pulling her in tightly, not wanting this more than anything, Leo struggled trying to get Mikey to let her go.  
   
“NO!!! NO! NO!” Leo cried, feeling weaker by the second, giving up fighting altogether, balling her eyes out.  
   
“Mikey, I’m sorry, I’m sorry I’m so sorry,” Leo buried her beak into Mikey’s shoulder, all the while he said nothing, only rubbed the back of her neck, the same spot Donnie does to calm Leo down when she needs to.  
   
“I’m sorry to Leo… but… but, Leo please… don’t push me away!” Mikey sniffled.  
   
“Mikey this is entirely all my fault, please just leave me alone…” Leo sobbed she didn’t deserve Mikey’s forgiveness, she didn’t deserve his kindness.  
   
 “NO!” Mikey growled, holding her tighter, “I’m not going to let you push me away!”  
Please Leo never push me away… I need my big brother… I mean sister… damn it, I don’t know anymore, I’m so confused… But I do know I don’t care if you’re a girl, or the fact you’re pregnant even… what I do care, is that… I just need you!! “  
   
Trembling Leo whimpered into Mikey’s chest, “But Mikey what I did… I didn’t mean to do this to you… but I did… it’s all my fault, please forgive me…”  
   
Pulling away just a bit to look into Leo’s eyes, which were red from crying, Mikey smiled sweetly, “I really don’t care about that anymore, that isn’t important. Leo listen, I never blamed you on what happened or will ever... Leo I hate not talking to you, we are family, we can’t do this… I can’t handle the thought of any of us growing apart, regardless of the reasons. I..,” Mikey looked down towards Leo stomach imagining the egg that was growing inside her, knowing it was his, his responsibility, not just Leo’s.  
   
“I want to take responsibility Leo for once, you’re not alone in this. So please let us not do this anymore, lets us not pull apart, not now, not after everything we have been through. Leo I want to protect you, please let me do this. It’s time for me to grow up, and you to finally rely on me; I promise I will be there for you every moment, if you let me.” Mikey gently pressed his head against Leo’s, who in turn nodded, wrapping her arms around him, letting her tears flow, her fear that was overwhelming her, suffocating her, suddenly lighten up, like Mikey was taking half of her burned, half of the responsibility, in turn she was proud of him more than she has ever been before.  
   
\--------------------------------------****************---------------------------------  
**Raph POV**  
   
Head aching like a son of a bitch, Raph sat up slowly feeling as if she was hit by a truck, she sluggishly looked around, in the mist of her confusion, she truly had not the faintest idea where she was.  
   
Flashing back to her memories, especially the last part before passing out, it took her by storm, wasn’t the two Dragon scums going to RAPE HER!  
   
Fear building up, she panicked struggling to come to her senses, forcing her eye's sight to work, in the mist of the chaos a voice broke the veil.  
   
“Hey babe calm down, you’re safe now.”  
   
As the male voice all too familiar came to her, Raph froze as her eyes traveled toward its direction, there sitting in a warn out lazy chair was a male human with black hair, wearing a red shirt with black jeans watching Raph, trying to figure her out…  
   
“Casey?!”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angerly, Raph storms into Donnie's lab, only to let his anger get the best of him as he triggers an explosion, resulting one of the brothers to experience something that, the brother never experienced before.  
> Disclaimer: TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.  
> (Turtles are AU and Leo is 23 and Raph is 22, Donnie and Mikey are 20)

**Raph POV**  
   
Silence filled the not so clean living room, which was cluttered with beer cans, empty pizza boxes, among other things, including dirty laundry.  
   
Raph was stunned, of all the people to wake up and find watching over her, Casey was last on her list, besides, why was he there, wasn’t he in Boston, and by the looks of things this apartment belonged to Casey, just the heavy male odor that clung in the air was indication enough.  
   
Staring at her sideways, Casey was baffled, “How is it that you know my name, who are you? And why the hell do you have my buddies shell cell?”  
   
In his hand Casey had Raph’s cell, “Well, that’s mine…” Raph answered not sure what else to say, how was she to handle this dilemma, what would Donnie do or even Leo?  
   
“Hell, it is,” Casey huffed annoyed that this turtle lied, flipping his own phone open pressing the speed dial, making the shell cell ring, “If it was yours why is it I dial my friend, your so called cell rings?”  
   
Biting her lip Raph sighed, well this wasn’t the way she wanted to tell him, yet she was between a rock and a hard place, who knows soon Casey will be questioning her sais next.  
   
“Casey, it’s me… Raph…” Raph admitted quietly, not looking at Casey.  
   
The man sat there in silence like he was processing this, his face was half in shock and disbelief, then suddenly Casey shattered the silence with a hearty laugh.  
   
“Oh man really! Shit, you really had me there toots, what is this? Some pay back that Raph cooked up with Mikey’s help? So where is he, for I like to punch him for setting this up, besides where did he find you in the first place? Didn’t know there were any female mutant turtles…,”  
   
Growling Raph glared at Casey, did he really think this was some fucken joke, did he really think she would go so far as faking a girl getting raped!  
   
Casey could be a dumb ass sometimes, Raph had to admit, but this was beyond stupid even for him.  
   
Getting to her feet, Raph snatched her phone, grabbing the front of Casey’s shirt slamming him into his chair, growling more, as she narrowed her eyes at him, “Fuck you Casey! Call Mikey, he will clear it up… I’m going home… Oh, don’t bother trying to call Donnie or Leo, they are in the fucken same boat as me!! You asshole, do you really think that those two purple dragons were playing some prank?! They almost rape me!”  
   
Letting Casey go, who face turned pure white, Raph slammed the window open, leaping out to the next roof that was in range, running her way home, not looking back.  
   
Her heart raced, her anger boiled, she was pissed that Casey would actually think that she would do such a thing, not only that, the mere image, the pure horror of what would have happened to her if Casey didn’t show up, hit her hard.  
   
Suddenly she felt the Purple Dragon’s hands on her again, feeling her, touching her; sicken in the stomach, she lost her footing slipping on a puddle, flattening out hard onto roof she was on.  
   
Instantly she puked, as her body shook, she felt disgusted, she felt helpless, crying, Raph held onto her sides, how could she not fight them back, why did they even touch her?  
   
Screaming at the top of her lungs that burned, she laid her forehead onto the cold ground, wishing she was dead, wishing she was a male again, she didn’t like these feelings, didn’t like how the Dragon’s look at her, like she was some meat they can fuck.  
   
Suddenly something behind her, touch her arm, petrified on the fact some once again took her by surprise, rage filled her, she wasn’t going to let another perv touch her!  
   
Growling, Raph grabbed the attacker’s arm flipping the stranger, slamming him to the ground, taking out her sai, she landed on top of his stomach, going for the kill.  
   
“Raph! Stop!! SHIT IT’S ME MAN,” the voice yelped fearing for his life, shaking Raph looked at the human under her, it was Casey, did he follow her?  
   
Hands in the air in defeat, Casey stared at her, gulping at the fact that Raph’s sai was inches away to piercing through his chest.  
   
“Casey what the hell!” Raph growled, part of her was happy it was him, the other was pissed at the fact he should have known better not to sneak up on a ninja, especially one that is emotionally distort.  
   
“Sorry… Damn… I thought I was messed up… Raph can you please get off of me?”  
   
Just realizing how she was sitting on his chest, noticing where that his male member was, that was actually rubbing against her sex, Raph turned red quickly jumping off of him, hoping he didn’t notice that, or knew where her sex was to put two and two together.  
   
Flashing a puzzled look at Raph for the way she jumped off of him, Casey shrugged it off, which was a relief for Raph, one thing was for sure that she knew when it came to Casey if he didn’t know something, he normally just pushed it to the side, not bothering to instigate on the situation more.  
   
“So… damn Raph, I mean you’re… you’re…”  
   
“A girl,” Raph shook her head, trying not to roll her eyes on the obvious comment.  
   
“Yeah… I mean, how, how is that even possible? What they heck did you get yourself into this time?”  
   
Putting her sais way Raph sighed, “I didn’t do anything… per say… let’s say it’s a long story, which I really don’t want to talk about. Sorry Casey I’m going home…”  
   
Grabbing her wrist, Casey literally made her follow him, “Like hell you are, come on I have some beer in the fridge with our names on it, we can’t disappoint, can we?”  
   
Not fighting back, Raph stared at Casey, was he trying to help her? Remembering what she told him about her getting almost raped, was Casey in his own way trying to ease her mind on what happen to her, giving her someone she can talk to about it?  
   
So there is more to Casey Jones than she has ever considered. Sure, she talked to him before, but this was something very personal, something that she would never consider him of all people would be someone she can console to, yet it did make her feel better, maybe she should have some beers with him after all, as well she couldn’t help but to wonder why he was back in town or why April wasn’t with him.  
   
   
\--------------------------------*******************---------------------------------------------  
   
 **Mikey POV**  
   
Laying there between two girls was in words, was awkward to say the least, especially the girls being Donnie and Leo.  
   
Staring at the ceiling of the living room, it was apparent Leo didn’t want to be alone in her room, as for Donnie it was best she wasn’t, for she could try to sneak into her lab and work herself to death.  
   
So the law was put down, after leaving the lab, Leo locked it up with a heavy duty lock and chains, which even Donnie, would have a hard time to pick at, hiding the key afterwards.  
   
Donnie was forbidden to go into her lab for at least 24hrs, from there both Leo and Mikey would take turns watching their sister in the process.  
   
Sighing, Mikey put his arms behind his head, trying not to elbow either sister in the head, though he has accidently done it once to Donnie, which she only moaned, continuing to still sleep soundly.  
   
That said, at this apparent moment he was thankful he was a turtle not a human, for the past hour both would have sacked him three times now, he never knew they both move so much when sleeping, one needed to wear full padding if they wanted to survive the night with these two.  
   
In truth, he was able to avoid two face smacks, unfortunately Leo got him good on the beak, still stinging, probably red, Mikey twitched his beak letting out a small moan of pain, he wasn’t sure what felt worse getting punched in that area from Raph or getting bitch slapped by a sleeping Leo.  
   
Tilting his head towards her, Leo was at the moment facing him, curled up in her blankets that she stole off of him, as for Donnie stole the other leaving him with none, go figure.  
   
Leo with her mask off, her sleeping face was like watching an angel, moving his hand, Mikey couldn’t help himself but to brush her cheek admiring her, as he did, a small chirp escaped Leo, making Mikey stop what he was doing.  
   
Biting his lip, he closed his eyes, moving his hand away, what was he doing?  
   
Sure, he announced to his older sister, he would take his part of the responsibility for her being pregnant and help her to the bitter end, but not this.  
   
Sighing yet again, his heart felt conflicted, what was it that he was really feeling? Was this for the fact she was pregnant with his child, his instincts to want to be her mate was taking him over, or are these feelings towards her what he truly felt?  
   
If this never happened, would these feelings have been there in the darkness of his heart not daring to be felt, did he deep down really like Leo in this manner before?  
   
Part of him thought this was wrong, but was it… he being a turtle, was he truly governed by human's point of view or a turtle's?  
   
Surely, one cannot say turtle siblings, don’t mate with each other, in nature it isn’t about brother, sister, mother, father, it's about continuing the race, was he in that same boat or something like it?  
   
In truth Donnie did figure out though Leo and Raph have the same mother and father, Mikey and Donnie do not, they were from another source, probably not even hatched in the same place as Leo and Raph.  
   
As well Donnie did also discover that both she and Mikey are actually twins, which was very uncommon, and luckily they weren’t conjoined after hatching.  
   
   
Though they are not blood related, they grew up as brothers, was it still wrong?  
   
Not like there were other fish in the sea, he should know, what human would look at him and not scream, has he met many mutants… no… if he did, doesn’t mean love would happen, or he would have a family of his own.  
   
That said, here he was, that chance was there, it was actually happening, so was it wrong for him to think this way?  
   
As if to answer him, Mikey shuttered, opening his eyes just to witness Leo pressing into him, laying her head on his chest, gulping Mikey didn’t move, was Leo asleep or awake?  
   
Lifting his head just a bit, he saw Leo’s eyes close quickly as to cover up on the fact she was doing this on purpose, smiling Mikey almost chuckled, he has never seen Leo act like this before, yet he kind of like it, it was cute.  
   
Pushing the fear, the plaguing questions in his head, Mikey placed his hand around Leo, holding her, giving her a small kiss on the head.  
   
“Night Leo,” Mikey said softly closing his eyes.  
   
“Night Mikey,” Leo answered with a hint of relief in her voice, she must have been thinking on the same lines as him, and for him acting the way he did, showed her, he too wanted to work on these feelings as well.  
   
\--------------------------------------******************------------------------------------------  
   
 **Next Day**  
  
 **Donnie POV**  
   
Head in the palm of her hand, Donnie’s mouth felt dry, she was debating if she actually was drinking, though she didn’t recall ever leaving her lab, and she knew she didn’t hide booze in there, not that she would dare touch the stuff, she was a lightweight after all.  
   
With a yawn Donnie noticed she wasn’t in her bed, yet she found herself in the living room, as well she wasn’t alone, tilting her head to her side, she was a bit surprised on the sight she was seeing, there Leo and Mikey were sleeping soundly, with Leo resting her head on top of Mikey’s chest as he held her…  
   
Did she miss something?  
   
While she sat there staring at them Donnie racked her brain for answers, for the life of her she couldn’t figure out what was going on, the last thing she remembered Leo came into her lab, telling her it was bed time.  
   
Shaking her head, she shrugged, who was she to judge, they were both adults, they had their own right to choose who they wanted to be with, besides with Leo being a girl, it wasn’t unbelievable, all considering, for some time Donnie knew those to had some kind of crush on each other though they would never admit it or act upon it.  
   
Figuring it was best she get back to work, Donnie slowly got off the fold out couch, stretching her tender muscles, why did she feel so sore? Did someone throw her around like some rag doll?  
   
As she headed towards her lab, Donnie yawned again, while her stomach grumbled in protest of her not going to the kitchen first, not sure the last time she ate, she ignored it, pressing her palm firmly onto the metal door, giving it a push, yet it didn’t budge, something rattled instead.  
   
Recognizing the sound, Donnie sighed, looking down at the chain and lock, was she band from her lab again?!  
   
Donnie feeling a bit frustrated by this, she leaned her head onto its cold metal, noticing how good it felt, she closed her eyes, “Honestly they did it to me again?”  
   
What did she do this time, all she has been working on, was the solution of their gender change, was she over working?  
   
Knowing it would be the only answer, she didn’t bother looking for the key, if she did and found it, she would face worse repercussions if she was caught, for them to do this it was a good sign for her to take a break.  
   
Not fighting it, Donnie headed towards the bathroom, if she has been over working again, it was safe to say she hasn’t had a shower for some time either.  
   
As her foot touched the cool slab rock floor that she placed long ago to give a personal touch to the bathroom, her tail twitched, as she bit her lip, looking over towards the shower area, did she really wanted a shower, or… a bath?  
   
The thought of lukewarm water wrapping around her body, was more inviting than having it beat against her skin.  
   
Making up her mind, she went through the curtains, going past the shower heads towards the back were the bath tub was, she admired the depth and size of it, for it was her design after all.  
   
While turning the handles, she plugged up the tub, letting it fill up, as she placed her hand under the water, admiring how it felt, she sometimes forgot the simple pleasures, like water on her skin, silly how we do that.  
   
Humming to herself, Donnie waited patiently, fighting the urge to jump in before it was filled up.  
   
Finally, when it was full, she dipped her foot in, to test the water, satisfied she turned the faucets off, slowly climbing into the tub, Donnie let her body sink into it, letting out a satisfied moan.  
   
Simple yet effective, she could feel her tender muscles that must also been full of knots, loosen by the soothing water.  
   
Lying there she stared at the ceiling, then suddenly she felt tingly near her tail area, realizing she was becoming excited.  
   
Biting her lip, of course, how could she forget that, being so close to mating season, water has the effect to stimulate her body, making it horny, making her hunger grow, being female made no difference, when she was male.  
   
Sighing, she started to get up, knowing the longer she was in the water the worse the feeling would get, yet she stopped half way as curiosity took her, sure water stimulates, but in the past answering that growing need always worked…  
   
Laying back down, she wondered, could she? Should she? It was her body after all, and she hasn’t had the luxury to explore it, not that she knew much about female mutant turtles bodies, she only theorized on it of course, but not being around one that was just theories not hard cold facts.  
   
Thinking on it, her tail started to wag on the mere thought of her hands exploring her new body.  
   
“I am a scientist; this would be valuable data that I probably would never have the chance of requiring after I figure out how to turn us back to males…” Donnie told herself under her breath, as she contemplated where she should start.  
   
Figuring she should just start by rubbing her thighs, then work her way to her tail, Donnie shuddered how it felt to have her hands massage her thighs, how the water felt with her movements, closing her eyes she enjoyed every stroke as she made her way to her tail.  
   
Though she wanted to touch her sex she avoided it, she wanted to keep teasing her body, and she was loving it, she wanted to experience the whole effect.  
   
Tilting her head, her breathing became heavy as churs escaped her when she rubbed her thumb gently on the base of the tail above her sex.  
   
“Mmmm.”  
   
As the sensation increased, Donnie felt odd around her breast, examining them, she noticed the two small bumps that were forming under her plastron.  
   
Stopping her playing with her tail; Donnie made her hand explore her breasts next, only to gasp in utter ecstasy.  
   
“Oh shit… wow that is sensitive, interesting, why are they?” Donnie gulped, stopping tilting her head in wonder, as she slowly moved only one hand onto one of her breasts, doing them both was too much for her to handle one single moment.  
   
Rubbing, moaning, Donnie didn’t let the pleasure to take her completely over, she wanted to know why this felt so good, why it was bulging?  
   
To answer her wondering questions, suddenly a light green, lighter than her normal skin color, nipple came out.  
   
Surprised and excited, Donnie was memorized, of all the things, she never thought there would be a nipple, so this was similar to when she was male, her member was hidden by a hidden seam, so her nipples are as well.  
   
Exploring the nipple, feeling it, noticing how aroused she became each moment, Donnie tried not to get too drunk in her actions towards her body.  
   
The question that was plaguing her was, the fact that only mammals were ever recorded to have nipples so they can nurse their young, turtles being reptiles don’t do this, so was it her little scrap of human DNA that was a part of her when she was mutated, when she was young making her humanoid be the cause, resulting to have sexual parts like a mammal?  
   
It would explain the breasts, for one would think turtles, even mutants wouldn’t have breasts, unless in their genes was some form of mammal within it.  
   
Sure, she wondered on this theory before, acknowledging her member when she was a male, was similar in design to a humans, then a turtle, but now seeing this her theories were coming together, making her think further on this subject.  
   
Like on the underline questions, when Leo gives birth, will she lay an egg or a give birth to a baby? So does that also mean she would experience lactating?  
   
“Donnie? What are you doing?” Mikey voice came from the side of the tub, breaking Donnie’s train of thought.  
   
   
Looking up Donnie’s face went white seeing Mikey's half smirk that was on his face, he was amused, almost borderline laughing.  
   
“Rrrrrr, I was thinking about if Leo would lactate,” Donnie replied, not thinking on what she just said, or the fact she just said that, Donnie feared that Mikey would ask why Leo would lactate, yet Mikey did the opposite instead.  
   
“So how does playing with yourself answer if Leo will lactate or not?” Mikey chuckled with a devilish grin, pointing at Donnie’s breast that she was still feeling up.  
   
Looking down noticing she was still touching herself, Donnie’s hand froze, to her side she could hear Mikey laugh harder, loving every moment of this humiliation.  
   
Grinding her teeth, Donnie grabbed the nearest object she could get her hands a hold of, chucking a bar of soap at Mikey’s head.  
   
Naturally, he dodged it, snickering more, growling Donnie screamed at him, “Get out of here you perv!!!” taking that his cue to leave Mikey bolted for the door, “Mikey, I swear your going to regret this later!!!” Donnie curse him as she watched him disappear behind the curtain.  
   
Frustrated Donnie crossed her arms, of all the things that could happen, he had to come around when she was in the middle of her thinking storm, not just that she was enjoying her play time, did he really have to ruin the mood?  
   
Slumping, letting the water go over her head, Donnie stared at the light that bend and danced in the water, closing her eyes again, letting the water take her, she was startled by something hitting the water, then hitting her in the arm.  
   
Eyes wide open, her mouth opened wide in disbelief, when she saw the rubber… dildo?!  
   
Scrambling to the surface, she gasped for air, where the hell did this thing come from?  
   
Looking over, Mikey once again was standing there with his mischievous smile painted all over his face.  
   
“Mikey… what the hell?”  
   
“Thought that if you are experimenting,” Mikey took his fingers to make the quote action, “I figure you would want to go all the way, so enjoy.”  
   
“I… I wasn’t…,” Donnie shuddered, looking at the now floating dildo unsure what to think.  
   
“Donnie I know you, I know how you think, besides, what's so wrong with it? You are a girl after all,” Mikey pointed out.  
   
“… Ok, that is valid… but where did it come from, I mean I can’t see you using something like this…,”  Donnie picked it up by the base with two fingers, unsure about it, acting like it was going to bite her.  
   
Face turning white Mikey, wave his hands in front of him, “Come on Donnie, of course not, that isn’t my thing… it’s actually Raph’s”  
   
“What!” Donnie was taken by surprise, flinging it into the air, as the rubber toy hit Mikey square in the face, splashing him with water as well.  
   
As it slid off his face into his hand, Mikey glared at Donnie, not to please on the fact his sister just hit him with a wet dildo.  
   
“Donnie that was really unnecessary, Raph cleans them really good when he is done with them.”  
   
Staring at Mikey unsure what was more unnerving, the fact that Raph had more than one, or the fact Mikey knew she cleaned them afterwards.  
   
“Mikey how do you know that?” Donnie asked, not sure if she really wanted the answer to that.  
   
Sighing Mikey rolled his eyes, “Really, you haven’t noticed that I know everyone’s little dirty secrets, like you licking the icing off the pop tarts and putting them back,.”  
   
“I… don’t do that…” Donnie denied it, though she does do it…  
   
“Not just that, every time we have a can of whip cream, you eat it all before anyone notices,” Mikey raised an eyebrow, knowing everyone kept blaming him, yet it was Donnie the whole time, Donnie really loves icing and whip cream, though she would never admit it.  
   
Biting her lip, Mikey made his point, though it was still disturbing, “Fine I admit it… I can’t help it ok…”  
   
“I know, that’s why I always buy two cans of whip cream hiding one and have a box of pop tarts hidden so you can’t lick them,” Mikey beamed, “So do you want this toy or not?”  
   
Looking at it Donnie wanted to say yes, for she did really want to experience it, to see how it would feel, knowing this was the only probable way she could, but she wouldn’t say that to Mikey.  
  
“No thanks,” Donnie lied, laying back in the water not making eye contact with Mikey.  
   
“Well, I’m too lazy to go put it away, so I will just leave it here,” Mikey put the toy beside the tub, “I will worry about it later, oh I will tell Leo that you need alone time… to soak…”  
   
With that Mikey left without another word, waiting for a moment to see if Mikey didn’t turn around to come back, Donnie looked over the tub, staring at the toy, wondering if she should use it?  
   
Hands shaking, she wrapped her fingers around it, bringing it towards her, feeling a bit awkward having something like this in her hand, yet again it would be interesting…  
   
Licking her lips, she rubbed her finger against the rubber, feeling the shape as a part of her started to get excited.  
   
Giving a little chur, Donnie worked up the lust, the uncontrollable pleasure before trying the toy out, only to scream, and claw the tub wildly, lost in her new experience, she figured it would feel good, but not like this.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turning into girls after an accident in Donnie's lab, Leo, Raph and Donnie have to figure how to cope their new bodies hormones and all. As for Mikey being the only male in the house hold and actually getting Leo pregnant, he finds himself with new responsibility.  
> Disclaimer: TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.  
> (Turtles are AU and Leo is 23 and Raph is 22, Donnie and Mikey are 20, Casey Jones 25,)

_**Leo POV**_  
   
With the fridge wide open, Leo leaned in, pushing aside the bottle of soda, so she can get to the carton of eggs.  
   
It was her turn to make breakfast which she didn’t mind, though she did wonder what she should make.  
   
After moments of debate, she finally decided on pancakes, as she noticed the container containing blueberries that needed to be eaten before they go bad.  
   
Placing the eggs on the counter fetching a bowl out of the cupboard, a warm set of arms wrap around her waist gently, as a head laid onto her shoulder, while the orange bandana slid against her skin resting on her breast.  
   
“Hi…” Mikey said sweetly trying his best not to inhale Leo’s aroma, fearing that would be stepping over some line.  
   
Noticing this, Leo didn’t mind, but she understood fully well of his hesitation, and was grateful for his consideration towards her feelings.  
   
At the moment, they both were still trying to figure out their feelings for each other, and in truth, Leo did want to take this slow, with a little suggestion here, a little there, a sweet kiss on the cheek, a warm hug, was as far either one of them would dare to go.  
   
All considering it was just last night they started to work things out with each other, finding out she was pregnant… There was a lot of changes going around as it is and to go into a relationship they both were not sure on how to proceed, without sorting things out first, could just end badly for the both of them.  
   
Leo deep down could see this bloom with time and care, but first one step at a time, no rushing it.  
   
Smiling, Leo rubbed her cheek against Mikey’s in response to his hug, becoming thrilled by Mikey’s joyful smile by her gesture.  
   
“Hi… So Mikey,” Leo started trying to keep a straight face as she continue on, “Care to explain to me, why I just saw you rushing to the bathroom with one of Raph’s dildos?” Leo tried not to laugh, though it was quite an odd sight, it was humorous at the same time; she never thought one of her siblings running through the lair with such a toy in their hand.  
   
Reminiscing the way it flopped in his hand, the look on Mikey’s face at that moment, Leo couldn’t help but to start laughing, before he could even answer her.  
   
Tilting his head, Mikey smiled nuzzling his beak into Leo’s exposed neck, hearing Leo’s laugh was nothing short then pure bliss to him, he loved how Leo’s laugh was so strong, charming, and contagious, even her being a girl now, it was still the same as before.  
   
Though Leo never normally laughs like this, no one would have known how addictive her laughter could be, especially when she gasps for air between laughs, sounding like some horse.  
   
Chuckling, Mikey joined, feeling his sides burn, Leo too was hurting, as she once again gasp for air, trying to calm herself, “So… Mikey why haa haa”  
   
“It was for Donnie,” Mikey let go of Leo to let her breathe again.  
   
“Donnie! Really, she asked you for it?”  
   
“Nope, she was surprised there is something like that in the lair in the first place, let alone it belonged to Raph.”  
   
“Wait, you’re telling me Donnie didn’t know about Raph’s so called secret stash… I thought it was obvious,” Leo was surprised she actually thought everyone knew, even Master Splinter did, though of course no one talked about it, for it was something private and it was Raph’s way to deal with her sexual needs.  
   
“Yeah, she had no clue,” Mikey smiled wildly, no doubt reminiscing on his memory of him and Donnie in the bathroom.  
   
“So how did it come up, or should I even ask?”  
   
“Well, I caught her playing with herself, while she was thinking about you lactating…”  
   
“What!?” Leo covered her breasts with her hands without thinking, though they were already covered by her muscle shirt that she found around in Mikey’s closet, she couldn’t help for her reaction, it just seemed like the right response at the moment.  
   
Not sure what to say, Leo felt like she just miss something for this was weirder then the idea of Donnie asking for some toy, why was she even thinking about her lactating of all things?  
   
Tilting his head, Mikey barked an amusing laugh, “I don’t think it was like that Leo. You know how Donnie gets; she was probably experimenting on herself and started to go deep in thought. She didn’t even realize she was still rubbing herself, when she noticed I was standing there. So the real question I am wondering is, is she right, will you, considering you do have… well…”  
   
   
   
“Nipples? I really don’t know… but I do know I don’t feel comfortable with the mere idea that Donnie was playing with herself all the while thinking about me, regardless of what was really going on in her head… She needs to turn that side of her brain off in those moments…” Leo sighed heavily, still a bit disturbed, she knew Donnie didn’t mean anything by it, yet she did wish Donnie would just stop thinking logically and just enjoy herself only.  
   
“I agree, so that’s why I gave her the toy,” Mikey beamed brightly, feeling very proud of himself.  
   
Smiling, Leo shook her head, “Fair enough, well, I should start breakfast before it becomes brunch.”  
   
“Can I help?” Mikey leaned against the counter with his shell.  
   
“If you want, but Mikey, you always do the cooking, and it is my turn,” Leo grabbed the flour tub, which was an old Tim Horton’s heavy duty plastic container that once hosted fondant.  
   
“I know, but I just want to help, besides, I like cooking.  Also, I think this would be fun spending this time with you anyways,” Mikey grabbed the measuring cups passing it to Leo.  
   
“Ok, Oh!  By the way Mikey, have you seen or heard from Raph. I figure if you went into her room, grabbing that toy, she isn’t home,” measuring the flour placing it in the bowl, Leo stopped what she was doing, looking at Mikey who just shrugged.  
   
“I figured as much…,” Leo sighed deeply continuing to put her ingredients into the bowl, “I do understand she can take care of herself, she isn’t a child after all, but it’s not like her to be out all night like this, and not leaving a text or message. Mikey can you check Donnie’s shell cell to see if there is any messages, considering Raph would call her first, before me.”  
   
“Sure thing, I will go double check my cell as well, I really don’t recall if I checked it this morning or not,” Mikey walked away for only a moment, coming back with a confusing look on his face.  
   
“Leo, is Casey back in town?”  
   
“I don’t know, why?”  
   
“There was a call from him late last night, then a half written message after that, do you read drunken-eez?” Mikey chuckled handing the cell to Leo.  
   
Recognizing the poor spelling, grammar and just plain gibberish, it was Raph’s texting, but on Casey cell?  
   
Shaking her head, Leo sighed unsure what to think, “We will have to ask Raph later when she gets home; by the looks of the message she is fine...?”  
   
As if to prove her wrong, odd sounds came to their attention startling them both, as a loud whining sound came around the corner; it was the sound of the elevators door being forced open by someone that wasn’t in the mood to wait.  
   
Looking at each other not sure if this could spell trouble, suddenly as the sound stopped, Raph appeared, storming across the living room not even making eye contact to them.  
   
It was apparent she wasn’t in a good mood, for Raph kept brooding in her silence, not bothering to see if anyone was around, making her way up the stairs in a full run, then just to slam her bedroom door behind her.  
   
“You were saying about her being fine?” Mikey just stared not daring to make any sudden movements during the whole time Raph was making her way to her room, in fear of grabbing her attention and becoming her next victim.  
   
“I… umm soo, I wonder is it safe for me to go talk to her?” Leo gulped, smelling the heavy aroma of anger that was normally a clear sign to stay back unless you wanted a black eye.  
   
“Maybe we should give her a moment to cool down, or wait until Donnie is done with her bath to deal with her?” Mikey suggested not wanting Leo to go into the lion’s den; as well he too, didn’t want to venture there either.  
   
“Agree, good plan, let’s get Donnie to deal with her.”  
   
\----------------------------------**************************----------------------------------  
   
 **One hour before**  
   
 _ **Raph POV**_  
   
Yawning feeling a bit on the tipsy side, Raph forced herself up, wondering what happened last night, for her head swam, tasting the bitter aftertaste of alcohol, she had no problem piecing it together, that is until she got a good look at her surroundings.  
   
There beside her, still sleeping with his mouth wide open was Casey, as panic rushed in, she looked around wildly, shaking in fear, noticing she was in his bed?!  
   
Trying not to hyperventilate, she clawed into her memories, to find a rational explanation, on what happened last night, sure they didn’t, they wouldn’t… would they?  
   
Peering back at him, Raph’s eyes wandered down towards the crotch area that was covered by a sheet; knowing all too well there was only one clear way to find out, other than asking that is, she couldn't see no other way around it.  
   
With her hands shaking by her nervousness, Raph slowly pulled the sheet up hoping to see some tighty-whities, heck she would settle for Casey even wearing some frilly panties, if he was into that stuff, unfortunately that wasn’t the case, instead she got a good look at his member, which was a bit happy.  
   
Dropping the sheet quickly Raph stumbled backwards, falling off the bed, hitting the ground hard.  
   
Moaning in pain she froze when Casey jumped up by her commotion, looking at her half asleep, then his eyes widen, when his sheet slipped off of his naked body, revealing himself again to Raph.  
   
“AH Shit,” Casey barked nervously, embarrassed even, looking down towards her, noticing how pure white Raph’s face got, and how she looked away quickly.  
   
Trying to get his body to function which he wasn’t doing such a good job at first, Casey finally managed to scramble around, gathering some sheets to cover himself as he moved back feeling behind him to find something to put on, then just standing there with only his sheet covering himself up.  
   
“Raph what… umm… why are you in my room?” Casey choked out, finding some boxers to put on, not caring if they were clean or not, this wasn’t a moment to worry about his hygiene.  
   
Still not looking at him, Raph shrugged whimpering a bit, lost on what to say or do, “I… I really don’t know…”  
   
As silence fell between them, Raph continued to look away while Casey stared at her, trying to figure out what was going on.  
   
“Raph… did you, wake up in my bed?” Casey finally got out, horsy at first, his throat felt dry, taking a gulp, he feared the answer, for his head was still hazy from sleep and he couldn’t even come up with any good reason this was happening.  
   
“Maybe… I… I should go home…” Raph stumbled to her feet, noticing she wasn’t even wearing her bandana, which for some reason was on the night stand.  
   
Grabbing it, she ran out of the room before Casey said another word, leaving the apartment as quickly as she could.  
   
Lost within her thoughts, making her way home, not slowing down her pace, her mind raced with her legs, she had no clue what just happened, did she really sleep with Casey?  
   
   
How could she have done such a thing?  
   
Blaming the booze, which was probably at fault and considering the fact she can’t remember a thing, which was nothing new to her when she is drinking too much, Raph felt horrible, wondering if she truly could blame the alcohol for her actions, whatever they might have been.  
   
Sure, ok, they drank to the point that both were overly piss drunk before and Raph will not deny that she has never done stupid things in that condition, which the list in truth is a long one, but never did they do anything sexual towards each other, why was this time any different?  
   
\---------------------------------------********************-----------------------------------  
   
 **Now**  
   
Burying her beak into her pillow, Raph screamed, letting the fluffy feathers within it, to muffle her frustration, her antagonizing guilt.  
   
To think she has been royally peeved off at Leo for having sex with Mikey, making Mikey upset, just in the end doing the same thing herself, under different circumstances, of course, but still, drunk by alcohol, drunk by hormones, was there even a difference?  
   
To think after what happened between Leo and Mikey, she never thought she would do something so stupid as well, that could jeopardize her relationship with her best friend.  
   
What’s going to happen now? What will Casey do? He was probably undoubtedly disgusted at the mere notion of having sex with her, being a turtle and all, not to mention that she is his best friend that is actually a guy that was accidentally turned into a female.  
   
Letting herself to gasp for air, Raph lifted her head, letting her tears fall, Casey was her one and only friend, the one that made her feel better after her encounter with the Dragons, the one that after two years was back home, wanting to patch things up and be her friend again.  
   
Now that was shattered, how could she even dare to face him after this, fearing the look he would give her, she couldn’t stand that thought, being seen as some freak in his eyes, especially knowing him for this long.  
   
Just the mere thought of Casey treating her like any other stupid human would, was, unbearable to say the least, which she believed could break her into two, leaving her with nothing, not that she thought she had anything anymore anyways, not after this.  
   
As her depressing thoughts thicken, making the tension of the room unbearable even to her, a knock came from the door.  
   
Facing away from it, since she didn’t want to be bothered by anyone, with that Raph could only answer harshly towards the person that was at her door, “GO AWAY!”  
   
Like someone had a death wish, the door open instantly, shutting it behind them, their footsteps approached her bed.  
   
Sighing Raph looked over her shoulder to scold the intruder only to turn white, “C…Casey?!”  
   
“Hey, can we talk?” Casey crossed his arms, trying to show this wasn’t really a question but a demand.  
   
“…,” biting her lip, Raph sat up leaning her shell against her wall not making eye contact, fearing he would notice that she was crying, which was something she never lets anyone to see, well that statement wasn’t quite true for lately it has been becoming a habit of hers.  
   
“Raph… about last night, it’s not what you think…” Casey started, reading Raph’s body language, as she looked at him confused.  
   
“What do you mean?”  
   
Sighing, Casey flopped onto the edge of the bed, “You do remember that even drunk, I always remember what shit we tend to get into, unlike you, who always forgets, right?”  
   
Pulling up her legs to her chest, Raph thought on it. He did have a point, considering he always did remember everything and would tell the tale of their drunken adventures in the morning, or start making fun of her for doing something stupid, like singing at the top of her lungs, while hanging out of his window.  
   
Which was one of many embarrassing moments, the worst part of that one was that Casey never let it down for months, just because of the song she sang, for some reason she was singing ‘Part of your world’ from the little mermaid movie.  
   
In truth, Raph still blamed Mikey getting that damn song in her head before she went drinking.  
   
As she laid her head on her knee, Raph waited for Casey to explain what happen that night, fearing the worse.  
   
Clearing his throat, he went red, “Well, we drank a lot, to the point I was so piss that I actually couldn’t sit in my chair right… So you helped me to bed.”  
   
“Ok I help you to bed… that doesn’t explain why I was in your bed.”  
   
“Yeah, about that… you see when you brought me to bed… I  rrrr well, Raph, I sleep in the nude…” Casey blurred out embarrassed to admit that to her.  
   
“Ok…” all Raph could respond to that one, still not seeing how last night events wasn’t what she originally figured actually happened, so far, it was going that direction all the way.  
   
“Sooo… so I started to get undressed without a care, all the while you, fully in the bag tried to stop me. But I won, taking all my clothes off, then I attempted to get under the sheets… rrr.. And I miss the bed… But you did catch me which isn’t such a bad thing… then you literally threw me back on my bed… unfortunately you lost your footing at that moment… falling on top of me…”  
   
Not wanting to hear any more Raph jumped off of her bed, she didn’t want to listen to this, she was right, she did sleep with him, why did he have to give her a play by play?  
   
No more than two steps away from the bed, Casey grabbed Raph’s arm, stopping her in her tracks, “I’m not done… Raph just hear me out, please!”  
   
Closing her eyes, she wanted to run away, yet she sat down beside him noticing the sigh of relief that came from him.  
   
“Anyways, you rolled over tossing me the blankets, then you passed out, at that moment so did I. I think I woke up some time in the middle of the night by your bandana hitting me in the face, so I punched you, telling you to take it off, for it was annoying...”  
   
“So we… me and you didn’t…” Raph had to ask.  
   
Looking at her white in the face, Casey shook his head violently, “OH hell no, we just fell asleep in the same bed nothing more… Jeez Raph, I figured you might have thought of that, so that’s why I wanted to talk. Damn it, Raph, no matter how drunk I am, I would never sleep with you of all people.”  
   
As the words ‘you of all people’ came to Raph’s ear, she felt a bit insulted, what did he mean by that statement, finding herself glaring at him, Casey shuddered by her gaze, taking a big gulp.  
   
“Raph, I didn’t mean it that way… Jeez, I meant you’re my best friend, I would never do something like that to you… sure you are pretty for a turtle… I mean… good looking for someone that is green… I mean… ok, because you're not human doesn’t mean… damn where is the door, do you guys have a gun to shoot myself before I dig this hole any  
deeper,” frustrated, Casey gave up explaining placing his hand on his forehead, he himself had no clue what he was trying to say.  
   
Staring at him not knowing what to say, Raph could only burst out laughing, she just popped a fuse in his head, his poor brain was having a meltdown, which was always something amusing to watch.  
   
Looking over at her from the corner of his eye, Casey huffed, “Not funny Raph, don’t do that to me. You make me sound like I’m some average Joe that sees you like some kind freak or monster. Damn, you should know by now I don’t, yes, you can be a pain and a bitch to handle at times, but no different than any other human, actually your better than the lot of them, if you ask me.”  
   
Smiling Raph, felt bad for making him sound like that, he was right, though they play around calling each other names, even start fighting for the fun of it, Casey only once treated her that way, after that Casey did make it clear he didn’t’ feel that way anymore and regretted ever treating her in that manner the first time they met.  
   
Sitting there they stared at the door, “So Raph do you think your family… you know will be ok with me coming around again… I mean after what happened…”  
   
Looking at her worried friend, it was obvious Casey just came into the lair heading to her room without saying a word to anyone, who could blame him, all considering what did happened two years ago.  
   
“Casey she said it… not you, what you told me last night, you didn’t agree to what she said to us, as well you did say you felt bad for letting her go so far… I know it’s not my business and all, but what actually happened in Boston, for you to come back. Are you and her…”  
   
“We are divorce…” Casey let himself flop back, putting his arms behind his head, the night before, he actually never got around to explain to Raph why he was back, he was more focused on helping Raph get through her encounter with the Purple Dragons, to him her problems were much worse than his.  
   
“She divorced, you? Why?” Raph asked curiously hoping he wasn’t walking over any invisible line.  
   
“Why… why not? Raph you know me, right? You… know how I can be… I couldn’t let go, I couldn’t be the man she wanted… Damn, I’m not the type of guy some chick would want to be with,” Casey answered sadly.  
   
“You couldn’t stop being Casey Jones vigilante could you?” Raph knew very well that was what Casey was referring to, in truth, most people wouldn’t be able to live with such a person, look at her for instance, she was a ninja and a turtle, she knew how that felt.  
   
“Yeah… I mean I tried, for her, I really did… But I guess I can’t change… I’m such an idiot…”  
   
“Fuck Casey, no your not! Ok, so April couldn’t take it, you are, who you are. No offense what the fuck was she thinking in the first place, huh? Did she really think she can just make you into someone you’re not? I know she wanted a white house with a god damn picket fence, but come on! She should have known marrying you is marrying everything, including who you are! Damn it!”  Raph huffed feeling her anger boil out of control, remembering how April acted towards her and her siblings, before the day she left with Casey.  
   
Placing his hand on Raph’s shoulder Casey smiled, “Thanks man. It’s not all her fault, April wasn’t meant for this lifestyle, our kind of lifestyle… she was never part of our world, just thrown into it, just a victim pulled into this sometimes shity life. I should have known better we wouldn’t have worked out. I just thought her being friends with you guys, we might have had a chance. That day… Damn, I should have known moving to Boston would be a bad idea, a warning for things to come… I guess I had to see it for myself first hand… That any girl that I ever bother going out with, has to be ok with you guys no matter what, for you guys are part of my family and part of the package…”  
   
“So you still consider us as family then,” Raph looked at him.  
   
Leaning forward, Casey lightly punched Raph on the shoulder, “Of course, family is family, regardless that we are not by blood or species even, it doesn’t matter! I never forget my family and besides you guys are the best family any guy like me could ask for.”  
   
\--------------------------------------*****************----------------------------------------  
  
 _ **Mikey POV**_  
   
Standing at the stairs, looking up towards Raph’s room, Mikey wondered if he should go see everything was ok, first Raph runs into the lair, then not even moments later, Casey comes in not saying a word heading for Raph’s room.  
   
It being a while, there seemed to be no fire going on, shrugging, he figured it was in his best interest not to pry, though he did want to know what was going on.  
   
Turning off his curiosity, Mikey made his way back to the kitchen, he worried about Leo, and what she was thinking about the fact that Casey was back and what that would mean to her.  
   
Stopping at the archway that separated the kitchen to the rest of the lair, Mikey became very worried if Leo was ok or not, as he noticed the pile of pancakes stacked in a pan, was she feeding an army? Was she upset to the point she was cooking like this, or was this again her poor ability to understand quantities when it came to cooking?  
Which wasn’t a far fetch, Leo did have the bad habit of overdoing the quantity of what she was making, let's say there was always leftovers when Leo was cooking.  
   
Biting his lip, he chose his words carefully, watching her body language as he did, “So that is affirmative that Casey is back… Do you think April is?”  
   
As if her name was acid or a curse, Leo’s eyes harden flipping the pancake hard into the pan, “I hope not…,” she growled stabbing the pancake with the spatula.  
   
Sighing, Mikey couldn’t blame Leo acting like this, considering the last time April was around, let's say her words weren’t so kind, the bottom line she told them all her problems in her life was their fault, being friends with them was a curse, she was better hanging herself than being around them anymore.  
   
Sad part of that description, was that was the nicer version of her so called speech to them, which in the end or was it in the middle of it, that Leo lost her cool, telling April to fuck off, and actually drawing her swords ready to attack the formal human friend.  
   
Casey, realizing how hostile Leo was acting, had to quickly grab April’s hand and make their leave, before Leo did something she would regret.  
   
Never before, has anyone seen Leo act so aggressive, even Raph was actually was afraid of Leo, they all were.  
   
April’s words hit her hard, bringing whatever negative feeling that she had locked up over the years, backing her invisible wall, letting them all out all at once.  
   
It took days to calm her down, for that event caused her to have a mental breakdown, it was awful, no one knew what to do, even Donnie struggled to help her, working her hardest to help Leo, it was the worst thing that Mikey ever faced, seeing Leo like that.  
   
Biting his lip, Mikey went behind Leo wrapping his arms around her, chirping at her, “Sorry Leo… I… I didn’t mean to mention her… I have a feeling she isn’t back, for if she was do you think she would let Casey come here, besides she made it clear she was never coming back to New York…”  
   
Though Mikey attempted to calm her, Leo’s frustration only just builded up, as she fought back, not wanting him to comfort her, yet he refused to give in, pulling her towards him, watching her tears form.  
   
“There is nothing wrong with us, right Mikey?! She was a good friend, someone I actually enjoyed talking to. We put everything down for her, we were always there for her… We saved her more times then I can count, over half of those times were her own doing… Yet she blames us, our family… We can’t help being who we are! I never felt so dirty, so disgusted, in being a ninja, a mutant, a turtle…” Leo balled burying her beak into Mikey’s plastron.  
   
“I know how you feel, I understand Leo… we all felt the same, we all felt betrayed by her words, especially after all we have been through,” Mikey calmly told Leo rubbing the back of her neck, “But that is her opinion, because its her opinion doesn’t make it truth! Far from it!! There is nothing wrong with us, I’m proud to be a turtle, proud to have such a family, proud to have you Leo.”  
   
Looking up at him, Leo’s eyes watered more, before she pressed her lips against Mikey’s, making him shudder, surprising him, yet he love how it felt, how soft they were.  
   
Not helping himself, he kissed back, making the simple gesture last longer, finally pulling apart to gasp for air; Leo gave him a little lick on the lips, “Thank you, Mikey.”  
   
Nuzzling his beak against hers, he let out a happy chirp, “Your welcome Leo. Leo about Casey do we have to have hard feelings against him?”  
   
“No, I don’t think so, he is still family, besides, if he wasn’t, Raph would have thrown him out of her room already. Besides, like you said, it was her opinion, I don’t believe it was Casey’s, I actually felt bad for him that day… I should though, go and apologize to him later for the way I acted on that day. I just hope he doesn’t have hard feelings against me.”  
   
Mikey chuckled smiling, “Nah, probably not, if he did, I doubt it, he would have even dared step into the lair.”  
   
“You know what, you’re probably right… so what do you think Mikey should we invite him for breakfast… I think I over did the pancakes,” Leo looked at the mountain of blueberry pancakes that was too much for even the five of them.  
   
“Over did? … More like overkill, Leo you did read the recipe, correctly? You do know it tells you roughly how much a batch makes…”  
   
“It does?” Leo looked at him, a bit complex.  
   
Lowering his head, Mikey sighed, maybe he should go through each cook book and underline that part, so Leo will notice it next time...


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angerly, Raph storms into Donnie's lab, only to let his anger get the best of him as he triggers an explosion, resulting one of the brothers to experience something that, the brother never experienced before.  
> Disclaimer: TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.  
> (Turtles are AU and Leo is 23 and Raph is 22, Donnie and Mikey are 20)

**One week Later**  
  
 _ **Mikey POV**_  
   
Watching in silence, Mikey pressed his body against the cement pillar admiring her, part of him wanted to show her what he had in his hand, the other part, naughtily wanted to continue to observe her, taking in her breathtaking curves.  
   
There on the couch, lying on her stomach, Leo was sprawled out with nothing on, soaking in the rays, which came from the UVB lights that were placed above the couch area.  
   
Donnie wanting to find out more about Leo’s pregnancy, performed some tests, seeing what Leo’s body would be needed, what kind of treatments she would have to have and what kind of pregnancy, she will experience, including all the stages she will go through before the day she gives birth.  
   
In many words, most going over his head, Mikey caught on the important bits, that he hoped were the only ones, in a nutshell, Leo like any other turtle was going to lay eggs, yes more than one, two actually.  
   
That part was the simple truth, the rest was a bit more complicated, for example, like a human pregnant woman having an umbilical cord attached to her offspring, Leo too had them, but they were attached to the eggs themselves, so essentially she gives her babies's nutrients similar to a mammal, of course this is more complex, but that was as far as Mikey could understand.  
   
As well, there were things Leo did need, certain vitamins, for instance, that Casey was more than happy to acquire, it was actually funny when it was announced that Leo was pregnant, Raph was overjoyed and Casey congratulated them, it didn’t bother him at the least that Mikey and Leo were together.  
   
The best part, Mikey had to admit, was actually surprising to everyone, was when Mikey and Leo both agreed, that Casey being family, their children's relationship with him wasn’t just a friend of the family, but he was their uncle.  
   
Casey was overly ecstatic, revealing a side of Casey that no one ever knew existed, he loves kids, he actually gets along with them better than adults.  
   
Needless to say everyone was supportive, this was something new in a good way, something they all needed, making both Mikey and Leo happy to know their family was there with a helping hand.  
   
Going back to the UVB lamps in the living room, Donnie found out, Leo needed to bask, being in New York this wasn’t possible, or practical for her to go do this on some roof, so there was two options available, give Leo something to help her body, or this simple solution.  
   
Not wanting to give her drugs, fearing what effects it would have on the fetuses, Donnie put together the lamps, finding the living room the best place to have them, in truth, everyone wondered why something like this wasn’t installed before, for the feeling of it beating against their shell was so relaxing, a nice treat after a long day.  
   
Breaking his gaze, Mikey stiffen when he became aware that Leo was leaning her head over the couch’s arm, staring at him with an amazing smile, enjoying the rays.  
   
“So are you having fun watching?” Leo purred, she was definitely in her happy place.  
   
“Maybe… I didn’t want to bother you,” Mikey made sure the package he was carrying was hidden behind him as he made his way to the couch plopping his butt on the coffee table facing Leo.  
   
“Oh really,” Leo raised an eyebrow, trying to see around him, trying to figure out what he was hiding from her.  
   
“Yep, you know me… So how long have you been lying there,” Mikey asked grabbing the remote for the lamps.  
   
“What time is it?” Leo yawned feeling the tranquility that wrapped around her body, like she had not a care in the world.  
   
“It’s nine p.m.”  
   
Sighing Leo waved her hand sadly, she was under the lamps long enough, for Donnie told her that she shouldn’t be under them over one hour per sitting, with at least two hours time spend between.  
   
Turning the lamps off, Mikey beamed, biting his lip, wondering how he should do this, giving her his present that he had for her.  
   
As Leo slowly rose, she automatically grabbed her itchy sweater attempting to put it on, yet to, only to have Mikey snatch it up, chucking it to the other side of the lair, catching Leo off guard.  
   
 “Mikey, why did you do that!” Leo glared at him, as she snarled, not believing he would act like that towards her.  
   
“Because I have something better,” Mikey brought out a blue box with a bow on it from behind his shell, giving the confused Leo a sweet energetic smile.  
   
“What’s that?” Leo tried to read him, Mikey, she had to admit was doing well to hide his motives, quite well at that, which Leo started to wonder if he was getting better on that skill or she was starting to lose her touch.  
   
Yes, she was a skilled ninja, but ever since being pregnant, she was forbidden to even train, which did make sense, as well for that, she even stopped wearing her bandana, stating she was taking a break from it and wearing it would only make her want to train when she should not.  
   
Apparently she wasn’t the only one thinking about taking a break, Donnie and Raph followed her example, well really Raph was the first to do it, she put her point out there as clear as day, if anyone dared to argue with her, that until she was male again, she was no ninja, though her point of reason was a bit weak, hiding what her true reason was for her decision to do this, no one protested, instead supported her.  
   
Donnie though she loved her bandana, knew this was a nice change of pace she needed to experience, besides, she never was interested in being a ninja in the first place, she has been just happy being a scientist, tinker, doctor, well everything then that.  
   
Smiling more Mikey chuckled at how curious Leo was, “I need you to close your eyes and do what I ask.”  
   
 Baffled Leo gave Mikey an awkward look, then sighed, doing what he instructed her.  
   
Waving his hand in front of her eyes, Mikey went into action, opening the box, grabbing the piece of clothing, “Leo I need you to put your hands up in the air.”  
   
“Mikey, what are you up to?”  
   
“Leo please, just do it, trust me,” Mikey pouted waiting for Leo.  
   
Sighing Leo put her arms up in defeat, taking the sleeves Mikey slipped them on, bringing them down watching Leo’s face that was painted with uncertainty.  
   
When the sleeves were down, touching Leo’s shoulders, Mikey leaned in whispering into Leo’s ear, “Now you can put your arms down, but keep your eyes shut. Now I need you to stand up.”  
   
Not arguing Leo sat up, shuddering when Mikey’s hand was near her tail, feeling her tension, seeing her blush, Mikey tried not to laugh wondering what she was thinking at that moment.  
   
Clipping the three snaps near her tail, he removed his hands, bringing them towards her breasts, grabbing the clothing on both sides of her, bringing them to the center, he button it up, but not before admiring the perfect curves of Leo’s breasts first.  
   
   
Done, Mikey sat up, looking at her in complete awe, it looked great on her, “Leo you can look now.”  
   
Opening her eyes, Leo looked down, seeing the short sleeved long flowing shirt that button at her breasts area, giving notice the way it gently fitted around her body, made her feel not constricted like everything else she has tried on, not just that it didn’t go over her shell, yet around it and around her tail as well.  
   
It was beyond comfortable, beautiful as well, Leo couldn’t help but to smile, feeling the cloth in her hand, part of her actually wanted to spin, but she fought back that urge, “Mikey is this silk? Where did you get this?”  
   
Mikey stared at her, twirling his thumbs, shifting his feet uneasily, as he looked away, embarrassed, “I… I made it.”  
   
A bit surprised, Leo stopped admiring her new clothes, tilting her head at him, floored by the notion that Mikey made this, not just that he made it for her.  
   
Never would she consider Mikey having such a skill set, sure he must be joking right?  
   
“You really made this, Mikey, you can sew?”  
   
“Of course I can, why do you think I always have the best looking coats and clothes for the surface, which actually fit me well?” Mikey smiled deeply, quite proud of himself.  
   
“Well, that would explain things… We just thought that you had better luck than us finding clothes that fit you,” Leo looked at him sweetly, then out of nowhere she gave him a devilish smile, making Mikey a bit nervous as he wondered what she was thinking.  
   
“Well then,” Leo got closer to Mikey, watching him shudder, noticing how lost and confused he was on what she was up to, “It’s your turn to close your eyes,” Leo ran her finger down his plastron, making Mikey whimper by the feel of her touch.  
   
“Umm… why?” Mikey gulp, not helping getting a nostril full of Leo’s aroma, that was very familiar, it reminded him of the scent that he hasn’t smelled since that night they slept together.  
   
“Mikey do you trust me?” Leo purred gently wrapping her arms around his neck leaning in, inches away from his lips.  
   
“Yeah…” Mikey somehow got out, feeling his body getting hotter by the second with her being so close to him, biting his lip, he closed his eyes feeling nervous, wondering why she wanted him to do this.  
   
When he shut his eyes, Leo let go of him, leaving him with his thoughts.  
Waiting patiently, wondering what Leo was going to do to him, suddenly Mikey moaned, shuddering on the feeling of Leo’s hands trailing down his arms, slowly making their way down his body, following his shell towards his tail, then Leo stopped.  
   
Knowing fully well, what was to come next, Mikey wasn’t surprised, as he suspected, Leo’s hands gently started to rub his tail, making him churr.  
   
Closing his eyes tightly, Mikey was in a daze, for the past week they only nuzzled, kiss a couple times, even cuddle in the same bed, but nothing sexual in the least, the feeling of her hands on the bass of his tail was amazing, then suddenly she did something he wasn’t suspecting of her at all, as he gasp for air.  
   
“L… Leo!” Mikey squeaked loudly in shock, feeling Leo’s tongue pressing against his hidden seam, flashing a look at her Mikey wasn’t sure what to say, he thought she was going to only play with is tail not go this far, not that he was actually complaining.  
   
Feeling a bit guilty Leo’s face turned white, “I’m sorry Mikey, I…” Leo got up quickly, embarrassed, kicking herself for daring to take such an action towards him, without asking him first.  
   
Gently grabbing her hand, Mikey stopped her from walking away, he didn’t mean to make her feel bad, he just wasn’t sure why she was doing it. Was Leo willing to play with him in this manner, for she thought this was a way to repay him for the shirt, or was she really doing this for she wanted to?   
   
“Leo I… I mean you don’t have to do this, just because I made that shirt for you…”  
   
Leo shifted her feet with a sigh, biting her lip, “I wasn’t really doing it for that reason, I was actually using it as an excuse really…”  
   
“You really want to do this? Are you sure Leo? I mean what if… what if I can’t control myself, what if… I do something you don’t want me to… do you feel we are ready for this, can you truly trust me?” Mikey panicked, not having much confidence on his self control; he didn’t want to upset Leo, he truly feared his hormones would get the best of him, for her being a female made it harder for him at times to keep it at bay.  
   
Smiling Leo leaned into him, kissing him on the cheek, “I do trust you Mikey, do you trust me?”  
   
Nodding, Mikey did, but he couldn’t help to gulp as his heart raced, for this would be his first time experiencing such foreplay.  
   
Leo taking a comfortable seat on the couch, Mikey moved forward, as Leo guided him towards her with an amusing smile.  
   
“Mikey relaxes,” Leo calmly told him, noticing how tense Mikey was, taking it slow she started again to play with his tail, letting him moan on the sensation, when she figured he was ready, she gently licked the seam, watching his reaction all the while.  
   
Steadying his breathing, Mikey tried to control his body that shook in bliss, that was in vain when Leo’s tongue suddenly gently entered the seam rubbing against his hidden member, biting his lip, he churred on the feeling, noticing how good it felt.  
   
It was nothing he had ever experienced before, everything at this moment was perfect, the way the sensation was taking over his body, making his body feel warm, even just having her touch him with her hands alone made his toes curl.  
   
Every lick, every touch, her aroma filled him, making his member throb, bringing him one step closer to his final unbelievable bliss, biting his lip, he fought the urge to let it drop, wanting to experience this sensation more, only to realize it wasn’t a good idea.  
   
“Leo, I need to drop,” Mikey whimpered noticing how big his bulge was, and how it started to get uncomfortable to hold it in any longer.  
   
“Then do it Mikey,” Leo purred, licking her lips, staring at him with her piercing eyes, that would make any man drop to his knees for her.  
   
Letting it to drop, Mikey gasped almost falling forward, when he felt Leo’s mouth wrap around his member, as her tongue did things he didn’t think possible.  
   
Closing his eyes Mikey never realized such play was so, so amazing, he never thought Leo would ever suggest this, soaking in the ecstasy, of every lick, suck, Mikey started to wish he had something to hold onto, fearing to hurt Leo he didn’t dare to hold onto her, only rub her head as he let out his churrs.  
   
“Oww… Leo… I… I think I’m…” Mikey moaned, feeling the hot build within, fighting with his body not to fall over, trying to keep his eyesight straight, all the while he started to breathe harder.  
   
Even with that warning, Leo didn’t stop, only to grab his ass tightly instead, sucking harder, letting out her own churrs, showing she was enjoying this and how thrilled she was pleasuring Mikey.  
   
“Ahh ahhh, oh this feels so good,” Mikey growled, feeling his climax, flipping his head back, letting out a large churr, mix with a growl that was bubbling in his throat, he ejaculated into Leo’s mouth, not stopping her actions, Leo sucked harder, milking him for all he was worth.  
   
As he stood there, his orgasm slowly faded, wobbly Mikey could barely stand, huffing hard, gasping for air, he couldn’t hold his own weight anymore.  
   
When Leo’s tender hands, let him go, Mikey fell backwards, pushing the coffee table with his shell as his ass came in contact to the ground.  
   
Wheezing, feeling drained and lightheaded, Mikey closed his eyes, leaning his head back, resting it on the coffee table behind him.  
   
The cold floor tingled under him, but he ignored it, focusing on his breathing, then suddenly, startling him at first, Mikey flashed his eyes open to see Leo gently sitting on his lap avoiding to put to much pressure on his throbbing member.  
   
“Mikey, are you ok?” Leo asked worried, brushing her thumb onto his burning hot cheek that was full of sweat.  
   
Unable to move, or really respond to Leo, Mikey strained to speak, “Yeah… oh definitely yeah… give me a sec…”  
   
Blinking, feeling the room spinning around him, though Mikey knew this was Leo’s first time doing this, she did a number on him, that was for sure, he could barely function and wasn’t sure when he would be able to, “Leo where did you learn to do that?”  
   
Smiling Leo nuzzled her beak into his neck chirping happily, “No where really, I was just going on a whim, I will take it that I did fine for my first time?”  
   
With a lick on the neck by Mikey, Leo purred happily, wrapping her arms around Mikey’s neck proud of the effect she had on him, and how much bliss he was experiencing at the moment, giving her much satisfaction.  
   
“On a whim… wow… I mean WOW. Leo I… rrrr.. I’m too tired to talk, can I sprawl out here for a while?” Mikey managed to get his head up, giving Leo a small kiss on the lips.  
   
“Sure, if you let me continue to hold you,” Leo pressed into Mikey’s body more, closing her eyes.  
   
“I don’t mind.”  
   
Wrapping his arms around her, that took much effort on his part, laying his head onto her shoulders, inhaling her aroma, Mikey continued riding his bliss, wondering what did he do to be so lucky to have such a beautiful mate like Leo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angerly, Raph storms into Donnie's lab, only to let his anger get the best of him as he triggers an explosion, resulting one of the brothers to experience something that, the brother never experienced before.  
> Disclaimer: TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.  
> (Turtles are AU and Leo is 23 and Raph is 22, Donnie and Mikey are 20)

**Raph POV**  
   
The air polluted by the ongoing baseball game, both Raph and Casey curse at the TV.  
   
   
“Come on they're going to let him walk! Now the bases are full! That was strike three you dumb ass! Ahhh, I swear the umpire is a blind fucker!” Raph roared crossing her arm sitting back hard, bouncing her leg up and down showing off her frustration.  
   
“Yep, he is! That’s it!  I’m done… sorry Raph, I can’t watch this circus anymore, it’s nothing but a joke,” Casey huffed, who at the moment was half in the bag, drinking at least five beers since the game started and who knows how many before hand.  
   
Sober, not even having one drop of alcohol, Raph too was annoyed how this game has been playing out.  
   
Casey was right, it was a joke, leaning over to the controller she shut it off, knowing all too well if Casey did see more, he might accidentally smash his TV, he was very violent towards electronics, hence Donnie makes him leave her lab when he dares to enter it.  
   
“Well sorry buddy, but I’m going to hit the hay, it's up to you if you want to stay over or not, there is some sheets in the bathroom cupboard,” Casey stumbled by, patting Raph on the shoulder making his way to his room.  
   
In a matter of seconds there was a huge thump followed by a frustrated fuck afterwards; looking over at the closed door, Raph sighed, she knew Casey missed the bed yet again.  
   
Trying not to laugh, she was surprised he has never suffered from a concussion of yet, it was like tradition for him when he was drinking, which she noticed was a lot lately, sure they both drank a lot, too much at that, but ever since he came back, every night he drank himself to the point of passing out.  
   
Leaning forward, Raph stared at the empty cans, that night she actually didn’t touch a can at all, she did like drinking, but not to this degree.  
   
Time to time she did enjoyed getting so pissed she couldn’t stand, but ever night was a bit overboard even for her.  
   
That said, it was obvious why Casey was doing this, no matter how much he kept stating he was over April, he was still hurting over the ordeal between them, though Casey never did go in great detail, the divorce by the sounds of it, was actually nasty in nature, he, in the end got his heart broken by the girl of his dreams.  
   
Worse part, Raph couldn’t do anything to help him, the only thing she could do was show up, have a good time with him, taking his mind off it, but she started to wonder, noticing the increase of beer that Casey has been consuming each day, was she really helping him?  
   
Frustrated Raph flung her body back, hitting the couch’s backing hard as the two front feet lifted off the ground then came back down hard with a thud.  
   
“What the fuck am I going to do…,” Raph huffed, biting her lip, she needed to figure out something, anything that she could do for him, she hated seeing Casey like this, this was even odd behavior for him and she feared it would escalate, becoming more destructive in nature, to the point he might hurt himself.  
                         
Looking around the small, actually disgusting living room, that was worse than a pigsty, Raph couldn’t take it anymore, getting to her feet going into the small kitchen that wasn’t any better shape, she grabbed some garbage bags, which she was surprised he even own in the first place, as well finding some Mr. Clean that was hidden deep in a cupboard.  
   
The bottle not even half full, doubting it that Casey even used the other half,  Raph couldn’t see his human friend even attempting to clean his pad once, she figured it was left behind, when the apartment was cleaned before Casey moved in.  
   
Finding what she needed, she rolled up the hockey jersey she was wearing, after the night with the Dragons, Raph too started to feel uneasy not wearing anything, not owning much clothes, she had to settle with this, for her sweaters made her body to overheat.  
   
With a game plan in her head, Raph decided to start in the kitchen first, throwing the garbage out, almost puking at the sight of a half grown plate that was trying to give life to its own ecosystem, it was so fuzzy and other, that Raph had no choice to open up all the windows, just to help her poor beak.  
   
To think she has been spending all her time there, no wonder she hasn’t had an appetite lately, with all these rotten smells numbing her senses to the point she didn’t notice anymore, yet her stomach still did, making her not able to even look at food.  
   
After what took around a good solid hour, Raph cleaned the kitchen as well as it could get, letting the dishes to soak in the sink with water and dish soap.  
   
Raph made her way to the living room getting to work right away, putting the beer cans in one bag to be recycled as well with the pizza boxes.  
   
Gathering his clothes that she held her beak when handling, she threw them in another bag, for Casey didn’t even own a laundry basket, wondering when they were last wash she didn’t dare to think on it any longer than she had to.  
   
Finally finishing, she sighed, looking at the clock, it was 8 p.m., it was late, but was it too late for her to do his laundry?  
   
Debating if she should cross that line, she looked at the bag holding her gagging reflexes that wanted to go out of control, sure she could leave it, but would Casey honestly do his laundry, she started to wonder if he has been just re-wearing his clothes lately considering he has been smelling a bit ripe.  
   
Which was bad for her to say such a thing, considering she did live in the sewers after all.  
   
“Damn, I have no choice… bringing them home will take too long… and I really don’t want anyone to make fun of me.”  
   
Raph headed towards the bathroom looking for some laundry soap, that she did find and became a bit disturbed on the fact, it never has been used.  
   
Shaking her head, not believing this, yet not surprised either, she was done, she was definitely going to do his laundry, she didn’t care if it was going over the line, she couldn’t take this anymore.  
   
Placing the detergent next to the bag of clothes, Raph scrounged around for change finding the right amount, well she was hoping it was, she knew this building had coin machines in the basement, but she wasn’t sure how much it took.  
   
With everything she needed, she now was facing another obstacle, she couldn’t just waltz down stairs and not worry about someone seeing her, being late, the likely hood of someone doing laundry was slim, but still.  
   
Taking a breath, Raph’s eyes trailed over towards Casey’s door, by now he should be sound asleep, which wasn’t the issue, him being covered was, considering Casey likes sleeping nude.  
   
Yet she needed to get to his closet, he had some over sized clothing that he kept on the side, for her or her siblings, if they ever needed a disguise.  
   
There being no other way around it, Raph braved it, as she went to his door, slowly opening it, taking a peek inside.  
   
To her relief he was asleep and covered, tiptoeing in, not making a sound, Raph went to Casey’s closet, grabbing what she needed as well noticing the dirty clothes that were also all over his room.  
   
Rolling her eyes, she quickly scooped it all up, yet leaving him something if he needed to get dressed in a hurry, before leaving the room.  
   
Once out of the room, she breathe easily once again, wishing never to do that anytime soon, she made her way to the other side of the apartment, throwing the dirty laundry in the bag with the rest, then she put on a large sweater that had a hood on it, followed by the oversized pants that covered her tail and legs, for the final touch, she put her feet in to the uncomfortable shoes that were to big for her.  
   
Sighing, she grabbed the laundry, leaving the apartment, hoping this would go smoothly without issues.  
   
\-----------------------------------------------**************------------------------------------  
   
Thick paint was half peeled off the walls, there, heavy in the air was the stench of mildew and who knows what else; with a crackle and pop, the UV lights over head, flickered not helping the already ominous atmosphere, giving the laundry room the whole horror movie effect.  
   
Any moment Raph could see some psycho coming around the corner with a hockey mask ready for the kill, laughing on the thought, if Casey did know she was there, she could see him doing such an asshole of a prank, but he would need to be sober first…  
   
Giving a sigh, Raph leaned against one of the washers placing her hands in her sweater watching the doorway, with the washer going and so far not a soul was insight, this made this the ideal moment, she just hope it would stay like this.  
   
Not taking any chances she made sure her hoodie was down, though she wondered if this would make things worse, she probably looks like some creep, or stalker.  
   
Figuring it will take around ten more minutes for the washers, then at least forty more minutes for the dryers, she should be done sometime after eleven or close to twelve.  
   
As she looked around, she never knew how much doing laundry was so boring, there was literally nothing for her to do, she didn’t have any music, there was nothing in the room other than machines and a folding table, oh and some chairs on the side, other than that nothing.  
   
Thinking this was going to be uneventful, suddenly a young lady came around the corner, stopping dead at the doorway into the laundry room, staring at Raph uneasily, a bit startled by the looks of it.  
   
“Oh… rrr I will do this later…” the girl voice shake, as Raph looked at her sideways, sure the girl couldn’t tell that Raph was a turtle, then why was she acting like that, then it hit her, recalling back to the statement she must look like some creep the way she was dressed, Raph understood the young ladies hesitation.  
   
Feeling a bit guilty, Raph had to let her know she didn’t have to leave, “Why, there are still empty washers left, I’m only taking up two.”  
   
Stopping herself from leaving, the young lady looked back at Raph surprised, “Oh, you’re a girl,” she said in relief.  
   
“Yeah…” Raph figured that was part of the girl's reluctance to stay at first, thinking she was a guy the way she looked, “Sorry, you can say I have a rare skin condition…” seeing the look on the girl’s face Raph quickly added in, “Don’t worry its not contagious, I just don’t feel comfortable with people looking at me, that’s all.”  
   
“Oh… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…” the girl bit her lip entering the room, making her way to one of the machines, as Raph decided it was best she sat down on one of the chairs.  
   
“It’s ok, I don’t blame you. This laundry room isn’t the most cozy of places, then seeing someone wearing a hoodie like myself, I would too have been weary,” Raph stated, trying not to laugh, for it was kind of funny, well to her at least it was.  
   
“Yeah, you're right. So, I have never seen you around before, are you the new tenant in 4 B?” the girl put her laundry into the machine, turning it on.  
   
“No, my friend is, he is the one that lives here, I’m just helping him out.”  
   
Tilting her head, the girl smile, “By doing his laundry?”  
   
“Yeah, I doubt he would do it anytime this year,” Raph shrugged.  
   
With a laugh the girl shook her head, “Sounds typical for a guy, so you said friend or is he your boyfriend?”  
   
“Boyfriend!” Raph choked on the words, “Oh hell no, me and him, never would happen.”  
   
“Huh, really… not many girls would do a guy’s boxers,” the girl pointed to the washing machine at the moment the boxers swish by the glass door, “So I take it he isn’t your boyfriend, but you wish he was.”  
   
Staring at her, Raph was speechless, she wasn’t sure if she should get mad for this girls accusations, for it was obvious she knew nothing, or walk away in embarrassment, yet she did the opposite.  
   
“Like I said, not going to happen, I don’t like him in that way.”  
   
“OK…” the girl smiled more, like she was reading between the lines, “If you say so.”  
   
Sighing, Raph even noticed how weak that statement sounded, it did sounded like she wasn’t sure herself… shaking her head, she had to change this topic before it got any odder, she didn’t like Casey in that way, he was a friend, and besides she is actually a guy on top of that.  
   
Changing the topic, the remainder of the time she had to stay in the laundry room, the conversation that she and the girl had were actually interesting to say the least, Raph didn’t mind talking to her, it was new, she only ever really talked to Casey, and rarely to April when she was still around.  
   
This was the first time she had a real conversation with a human that was a girl, it was nice and it did make the time go by faster.  
   
During the whole time, Raph made sure the girl didn’t get a good look of her, which she had to admit though the basement atmosphere was creepy, it helped conceal herself, if the girl did notice her green skin, she didn’t make a fuss about it.  
   
With the laundry clean and smelling like it wasn’t growing, Raph made her way back upstairs towards Casey’s apartment, entering the room, it was silent, and look much nicer being clean.  
   
Placing the folded laundry on the coffee table, so it was obvious they were clean, Raph stretch, rubbing her eyes, she was tired, but she still needed to do a couple things before heading home, first the dishes, then she will throw the garbage out.  
   
Getting the rest of the cleaning done, Raph sluggishly moved through the sewers, her bed was calling her, and she was more than happy to comply.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angerly, Raph storms into Donnie's lab, only to let his anger get the best of him as he triggers an explosion, resulting one of the brothers to experience something that, the brother never experienced before.  
> Disclaimer: TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.  
> (Turtles are AU and Leo is 23 and Raph is 22, Donnie and Mikey are 20)

**Donnie POV**  
   
It was early within the morning, yet that didn’t stop her, Donnie taking by her reading, chewed on the edge of her pen that has seen better days, as she bounced her leg up and down, humming lowly to herself as she was consumed by her work.  
   
Thoroughly going over each line with precise precision, on the list of information that was printed out on paper, which was clipped to a board, she circled what was important and what she presumed to be irrelevant at the current moment.  
   
With a sigh, Donnie sucked onto the pen hard, frustrated at the list at hand, being over a week, she has barely scratched the surface of categorizing her lab up to date to determine what was missing or changed since the accident.  
   
Sure, so far she has came across what was amiss to a point, yet nothing came from that information, not a single thing that she did know was missing would remotely explain the effects the accident had on their bodies.  
   
Sighing yet again, biting on the pen even harder, she glared at the paper more, wanting it to catch on fire, sick at the sight of it, even after recreating the formula she was working on for mating season, it came up with nothing but short as well, leaving her more astray then ever before.  
   
What was she missing, what was she not seeing? Was she so blind to see the answer or was there even an answer at all?!  
   
The one good thing she had to admit, even though stressed by this infuriating puzzle, no one actually harassed her to get results anymore, not that Leo was much in a hurry being pregnant and all, it was more on the line with Raph, that Donnie was worried the most with.  
   
Yet to her surprise with Casey back, she eased up on her, telling Donnie to take her time of all things, how Raph stated it, she wanted to be back to normal, but not on the expense of something worse happening to her in return.  
   
Donnie wasn’t sure how to take that from her big sister, part of it was an insult, as the other was like she trusted Donnie to figure it out.  
   
But that was it, the problem was she wasn’t figuring it out, which made her put more pressure on herself, no matter what she did, she felt like she was against a wall that never would break, if it did, the wall would repair itself, making all attempts futile in the end.  
   
Donnie was starting to slip, seeing the endless maze before her, that she could never find a way out of, coming to the realization she might be over her head and to keep what sanity she had left, she finally had to admit she needed help, calling up Leatherhead, telling him what has occurred.  
   
At first the good friend was actually thinking this was some kind of joke that Mikey was pulling, which Donnie didn’t blame him, it wasn’t until he came over and saw her sitting at her desk wearing her new purple shirt that Mikey made her, that he took the situation seriously.  
   
For about two hours he asked questions on the dilemma that the former turtle brothers were facing.  
   
After much discussion, showing him her results, theories and everything she could think of at the top of her head, Leatherhead actually needed to sit down to work it all out, he was still on the first part, Donnie was now a girl?  
   
Now a day working together, neither of them came up with much progress, hitting dead ends, only finding more questions than any true answers or solutions.  
   
“Donatello, I think you might need a new pen,” Leatherhead tried not to laugh, looking at Donnie’s now blue lips.  
   
“Oops,” Donnie took the pen out of her mouth noticing she had chewed right through it, taking a rag she wiped the ink off her face, that slowly touched her tongue, making her face contort on the taste.  
   
Holding back his laughter, Leatherhead put his attention elsewhere, “Donatello, I’m starting to think we might have to consider this situation your brethren were conflicted by, might be something that of unnatural in nature. That could have been caused by something you had in your lab,” Leatherhead sighed, he didn’t like to think this was on the level of other, but in turn it could have been something in the line of magic or science they were not familiar with, he being specialized in biology this other category was a bit over his head even.  
   
Biting her lip that still tasted like ink, Donnie looked up from her papers, “I was afraid you were going to say something on that line, I still believe it has something to do with my experiment, but the same time… I have a feeling it was more a mix effort of that and something else or multiple things at play here. Which could be the reason we haven’t found a scrap of evidence of what it was or could have been? There is too much in this lab, to even know where to start.”  
   
Looking at her lab, it was going to still take weeks to sort things out, even with Leatherhead to help it was still going to take just as long.  
   
“Unfortunately Donatello, it has to be done, I too think it might be something of the sorts, but until we figure out what is missing, we can only theorize, even then that is not truly getting us anywhere.”  
   
   
“I know, this isn’t good… there is no way we can resolve this issue before mating season…” Donnie placed her head on her desk feeling the bitter taste of defeat, which tasted like ink.  
   
Tilting his head Leatherhead was a bit baffled, not understanding the sudden haste that wasn’t there before, that he knew of that is, “Surely being female will not make much a difference during your mating season.”  
   
Shaking her head, Donnie looked up, “Actually, it does, what I had found out that is.”  
   
Curiously Leatherhead went up to her desk, sitting on a stool, “Oh really please do tell.”  
   
“Well, for starters, Leo will be fine, how I see it, even Mikey will be. For the fact Leo is pregnant, she will not experience the needs of mating season, as for Mikey, for him claiming Leo as his mate, he will be more focus on her, and his impulses will be less for he has already made her pregnant,” Donnie started as Leatherhead nodded, understanding how Leo being pregnant, would not only having an effect on her, but on Mikey as well.  
   
“Then for Raph and me that is another story. How I calculated it, we are going to be worse than ever before, even when we started going into heat when we were young males. Being females the instinct to reproduce are going to be overwhelming to say the least. The worse part we can.”  
   
Not understanding the last part of Donnie statement, Leatherhead wasn’t sure what she was getting at, “What do you mean you can, your females, it would be obvious that your eggs can be fertilized. All due respect Donatello, Leonardo being pregnant proved it, it’s not an impossibility for you and Raphael to become as well.”  
   
Sighing Donnie rubbed her head, “That’s not exactly what is the issue… What is, the nature of it. During mating season our bodies will be more acceptable to get pregnant from any species we mate with… You see, when we were male our semen would only work on a female turtle so we never worried. Now being female, some reason being different species has no true limits, though we can take any mate, the child will still be turtle for we being females, determine the species…”  
   
“Oh…” Leatherhead didn’t realize this was even a possibility or consider this a actually becoming an issue, “I see, even a human can fertilize your eggs, in turn during mating season you would have a harder time restricting yourself from looking for a mate either way.”  
   
“That is just one of the problems. I take the time period for our heat cycle to be around a week or two long, which is normal, but the longer either Raph or I try to avoid any contact with any male, it will probably make us both go mad… To the point I fear our instincts will take over and who knows what we will do, there will be no rational thinking, just pure outer instincts to reproduce.”  
   
Grabbing a fresh pen, Donnie went to work on it, chewing on the end, as she stared at the impossible list that they will never get through.  
   
“I wonder why being female makes you more aggressive, than being a male during mating season? For sure, both genders are driven to reproduce are they not?” Leatherhead looked at his friend worried, wishing he had some kind of solution to help her.  
   
“That’s the thing… I don’t know! Nothing will tell me why, every test, every result comes back inconclusive. All I know it could be something that could very well be just natural for a mutant female turtle or it could be some side effect. I truly won’t have any answer until after the fact, after this happens to us. The sad part about this is, I haven’t told Raph, I was hoping to figure out how to convert us back to male before then, or even to suppress the instincts, even tone them down so we can survive mating season.”  
   
Standing up Leatherhead placed his hand on Donnie’s shoulder, “Then let's get to work, there is still plenty of time, who knows luck might be on our side.”  
   
Nodding Donnie tried to smile, “Thanks Leatherhead, you're right, we should get back to work.”  
   
\---------------------------------------------------------******************-----------------------  
  
**Raph Pov**  
   
The air was fresh, there was even a nice cool breeze going her way to tone down the sticky heat that invaded New York.  
   
Each step she pushed herself harder, making her way to Casey’s apartment, wondering why he sounded so frantic on the phone, what was going on?  
   
Dropping down to the roof parallel to Casey’s, jumping to the roof, making her way down the fire escape, Raph froze noticing Casey had company.  
   
There, standing in his apartment was the girl from the night before talking to Casey, staring, Raph started to feel angry, she was actually growling between her teeth.  
   
Stopping herself, she forced herself to move away from the window, rushing up the fire escape as quickly as she could, fighting the urge to go back and enter his apartment, in a heat of fury.  
   
Breathing in deeply, confused by the odd feelings that was swelling within her, Raph looked at the sky, watching the stars that could be seen, twinkling as bright as they could.  
   
   
Why was she feeling like this, what was she feeling?  
   
Biting her lip, taking her hands, she slapped them against her cheeks shooting pain throughout her face, hoping this would help clear her head, whatever she was feeling she had to stop.  
   
Grabbing the edge of the building she breathe in and out, quickly at first, yet eventually it slowed down, with it, her bubbling anger and whatever else the hell was clawing at her, trying to control her.  
   
Closing her eyes, she focused on the cool breeze, memorizing how it felt, how it cooled down her warm body, then it hit her, the image of the girl in Casey’s apartment.  
   
Growling again, Raph’s hands clenched onto the edge hard, making her knuckles turn pure white, “Damn it, why am I acting like this?!” Raph placed her head in his hand, shocked at what she felt on them.  
   
Hands shaking, she brought them into view, they were wet, not by sweat, was… was she crying?  
   
“What the fuck,” Raph huffed wiping the tears from her eyes, what the hell was her body doing to her now, ok, she was getting used to the over emotions part of herself that has been like a title wave now and then, but why was it starting again?  
   
Was this some kind side effect caused by the fact mating season was coming up, was this emotional rollercoaster she has been experiencing caused by that? Or was she just not use to handling all these hormones? Sure, though she wouldn’t admit it, she does have a soft side, that she preferred not to show or let anyone let on, which that said she knew how to control it; the only thing she had to admit was that her anger was her only issue in the past.  
   
Sighing, finally having whatever was the matter with her, passing her by, Raph slid her shell against the brick ledge, letting her butt rest on the warm cement ground of the roof.  
   
Pulling her legs up, she laid her head on her knees, waiting, she will wait until Casey calls her on her cell, then she will know he is alone again, for she really didn’t want to see the girl there, fearing whatever came over her, will take her over again.  
   
“Hey, how long have you been up here?” Casey came from the fire escape, landing on the roof.  
   
“Huh?” Raph looked up at him, a bit startled, wondering that question herself, how long has she been sitting there, “Oh rrr… not long, just got here. Thought to sit here a bit before coming in.”  
   
“Oh ok, well are you ready?” Casey smiled, walking over towards an old chimney that was filled in.  
   
“Ready? Ready for what?”  
   
“Come on Raph, it's Friday night, it's time to patrol,” Casey pulled out his gear from the chimney, then looked over at Raph noticing the shirt she was wearing and the fact she still wasn’t wearing her sais.  
   
“Oh, that… well…” Raph hesitated, not really in the mood to do it, not for the fact she didn’t have her weapons, but she didn’t feel comfortable, not yet, not after what happened last time.  
   
“So… what’s with the shirt?” Casey figured to see if striking up a conversation before hand might help him to convince Raph to go with him, knowing all too well, that her last encounter she had with the Dragons left a mark on her, which he didn’t blame her they did try to rape her, but Raph needed to move on, this wasn’t like her.  
   
“This? Mikey made it, saying the hockey jersey didn’t suit me. I hadn’t had the heart to tell him to piss off, considering the time he took to make it,” Raph admitted, looking at the long black t-shirt that had a gothic theme to it, with a skull and rose.  
   
The shirt like Leo’s, fit around the shell, as well had chains that went across her shell up near the neck, it was cotton and Raph had to admit it, she did like it.  
   
“He did?  Wow, it looks good, it makes you look more like a girl,” Casey laughed.  
   
Raising an eyebrow, Raph growled, “What the hell does that suppose to mean?”  
   
“Come on don’t get pissy with me. The other shirts were too… well you look like a hobo that wanted to be a guy, that screamed I am confused on what gender I am,” Casey roared, as Raph looked at him with her mouth wide open.  
   
Blinking, she was lost with words, his insult actually made no lick of sense, it was worse than one of Mikey’s, staring at him, she debated if he was drunk, yet he seemed to be sober.  
   
“How many drinks have you had Casey?” Raph had to ask.  
   
Stopping his laughing fit he smiled, putting on his hockey mask, “None, now come on, kicking Dragon’s butts, always makes your day,” Casey threw a golf club at Raph to use.  
   
Looking at it, she was still unsure, but before she could protest Casey was already out of her sight, two roofs over and continuing his path without the hint of stopping.  
   
Sighing Raph shook her head, “Damn stubborn arse… Fine, I give! Someone has to make sure that fool doesn’t get himself killed…”  
   
With that Raph rushed forward chasing after Casey, which didn’t take long, only to see the grin that was hidden under his mask, he had her, there was no turning back now.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.  
> (Turtles are AU and Leo is 23 and Raph is 22, Donnie and Mikey are 20)

**Two weeks later**  
  
 **Donnie POV**  
   
Taking a breath, she cringed under the daunting glares of her siblings, feeling her mouth becoming drier by the second, nervously, she took a sip of water, which only made her throat feel more like sandpaper than anything else, all the while each sibling tried their best to be patient with her, watching her every move with much anticipation.  
   
Well, that actually only lasted for two seconds, before Raph lost her cool, snarling under her breath.  
   
“Ok genius, are you going to spill it or what? Why are we having this family meeting, with the four of us only, huh? Why the hell send both Leatherhead and Casey packing, aren’t they family too, damn it?” Raph shifted into the lazy chair, tapping her finger on its warn out arm, waiting for her so call sister to finally tell them what was so important that the four of them needed to discuss right away?  
   
Sure, this meeting couldn’t be about, Donnie finally finding out if this female transformation could be reverted or not, or she would let both of the friends to stay in that case.  
   
“Well…” Donnie bit her lip, feeling uneasy under Raph’s stare, fearing how her older sister was going to react to this news she had, “You see we might have an issue…”  
   
“Donnie, it’s ok. Take your time, what is the issue,” Leo asked, giving a look to Raph to settle down and let Donnie have some room to speak.  
   
Taking another breath, she started to tell them about what her findings were, as well what is going to happen to both Raph and her during mating season.  
   
That alone wasn’t the worst of it, mating season for some bazaar reason was coming a week early, well more like in a couple days, what Donnie could gather from the last blood results she performed.  
   
Staring at her, Donnie could see Raph gulping, slowly sinking into her chair, staring at the floor like it was the only thing that was preventing her from falling into the dark abyss of this unexpected situation.  
   
Donnie figured her second oldest sister would take it the hardest, for that, Donnie didn’t blame her, for she too felt lost as well.  
   
“So,” Leo started, choosing her words wisely, “In other words, in a couple days you two will be showing signs and it will only escalate from there.”  
   
“Yes, it will… Even if we ask Leatherhead and Casey not to come around, it will not do us much good. The agonizing temptations will only build, driving Raph and me to complete insanity…,” Donnie whimpered, not liking this, she really hoped to have a solution by now, but both Leatherhead and her were still working on it, little did she know that it would come early of all things.  
   
Pressing her lips together, Leo stood up, “I think I need to meditate on this.”  
   
As the words meditate left her lips everyone stared at her, surprised that she was actually serious this time around.  
   
Not that meditating was anything new when it came to Leo, but everyone knew the truth, she has actually hasn’t meditated since Sensei died, she lied to everyone, even to herself, going to her room pretending to do it only to sit there and stare at the wall.  
   
The reason they put the rule down on her not to do any meditating while pregnant was for this exact reason, when she pretended to meditate her mood became dark, pulling her into a deep unshakable depression.  
   
Fearing for her being pregnant, no one wanted her to fall into such a state of mind, which could bring problems to her and her eggs health, resulting them to lying to her, telling her they didn’t want her to do it so she wouldn’t want to train, avoiding the real reason.  
   
Yet here she was, truly serious about doing it for once, was it wise though?  
   
Taking her leave, everyone watched Leo as she disappeared beyond the Dojo towards her meditating room, then all focus was on Mikey, as he stirred under their wondering eyes, he was her mate, it would be wise if he spoke with her first, before anyone else.  
   
Sighing Mikey shrugged, “Let’s just let her do it… maybe she will this time around?”  
   
“I guess we could do that Mikey, but I believe it would be wise that you…” Donnie started only to be interrupted by Mikey’s hand, as he gave her an assuring smile.  
   
“Don’t worry about her, Donnie. She will be fine and its best no one bothers her in the mean time. Well, I’m going out, I will be back in a bit,” Mikey left the room quickly before anyone could protest, heading for the entrance of the lair, only to stand in front of the shelves beside the door before heading out.  
   
Raising an eyebrow, Donnie for the life of her, couldn’t see why he would go to them, there was nothing on the shelves that should have been of any interest to him, baffled and a bit stumped, in the end, Donnie could only shake her head, there was just no point on dwelling on it, Mikey was just being Mikey.  
   
“So Donnie…” Raph finally ushered a word, after being so silent.  
   
“Yes Raph?” Donnie put her attention back towards Raph, whom seemed a bit scared at the given moment, which was a rare sight and quite unnerving at that.  
   
“You have no solution for this?” Raph said slowly, hanging on each word as if she feared if she asked such a question her greatest fears will come to pass and consume her.  
   
“No… no I unfortunately don’t,” Donnie sighed deeply, grabbing one of the throw pillows at the corner of the couch towards her, pressing it against her chest firmly as a source of comfort.  
   
“Damn…” Raph bit her lip hard ignoring the pain that it brought her, “Being a girl really sucks,” Raph groaned, putting her head in her hands, wondering what the hell she is going to do. Was there anything she could do to avoid this?  
   
“I have to agree on that one,” Donnie whimpered,  laying her head down in complete despair, what was Raph and her going to do, they were so royally screwed.  
   
\----------------------------------------**************----------------------------------  
   
 **Leo POV**  
   
The room, that was once called her sanctuary for many years, that has been neglected for some time, too long in fact, seemed to welcome her all the same.  
   
Finding some fresh candles that never been used, Leo placed them where she felt they should be, with no particular spot in mind.  
   
Lighting each one, while letting a breath in and out for each flame alit, she sat down in the most comfortable position she could find, slowly she stroked her swollen stomach that has been getting bigger every day, smiling at it, she was doing this for them and herself.  
   
Closing her eyes, she started to count backwards focusing on her breathing and the numbers as they descended.  
   
As she reached zero, her body felt relaxed, more relaxed she has been for a while now, more than the UVB lights brought her, why did she avoided this for such a long time? How could she forget what this felt like, how this serenity purified her soul?  
   
Clearing her mind, she let herself slip away, entering the soft waves of emotions that tied her down, letting them to pour out of her, inch by inch, her body became light as a feather, transparent in reality, well that’s what she imagined it was doing.  
   
Taking a breath, holding it, releasing it again, she found her place, her center.  
   
A place she had to admit she forgotten that actually existed, so much she long to be here once again, yet feared to go there, fearing that the chaos of her life would tarnish it, poisoning it with the cruelty that life can be at times.  
   
As she drifted in the calm seas of her soul, everything suddenly changed before her eyes, something came to her, as an explosion of colors erupted around her like fireworks, blinding her, actually making her fearful at first, then she noticed she went deeper than she anticipated, somehow she brought herself to the astral plains.  
   
This was one of a few times she truly achieved such a state of mind.  
   
Looking around, she found what seemed to be the door, the way out, before in the past, in the dark broken down state she was in, she would have ran for that door without a second thought, to escape this place, not wanting to be there, fearing what may lay ahead.  
   
Yet not this time, she was here for a reason and she was going to find out why.  
   
Appearing down at her astral form, she wasn’t surprised to find herself looking male again, taking a breath, she moved forward, walking in the unnatural, yet breathtaking blue grass, making her way to what she wasn’t sure of, but she knew what lied beyond the rolling hills, the answers she was seeking.  
   
There in the distance was a lone cherry blossom tree, the one… the one she painted for Mikey?  
   
It was remarkable, it was exactly the same in every detail, did she paint it from this place, through her mind’s eye? Or did this place take that image and brought it to life just for her?  
   
Smiling, Leo made her way to the beautiful tree, stopping at its trunk, extending her hand out, touching the pink flowers, that were soft and warm to the touch.  
   
“So you finally came…” a figure appeared from around the trunk, as Leo’s heart leaped into her throat, recognizing the kind old face, “My son.”  
   
“M…m…Master?!” Leo stuttered out, shocked, as she fought back the tears that wanted to flow.  
   
“Yes, Leonardo,” Master Splinter smiled, leaning his weight on his cane, not taking his eyes off of Leo.  
   
“But…umm… wait, how can this be?” Leo looked at him confused, was her master, her father, really there, surely this can’t be possible, or could it?  
   
With a light chuckle the old rat shook his head, “My dear son, even in death, this place can be reached. I have been waiting for you to come visit me for some time, and I am pleased that day has finally come.”  
   
As the guilt build up within her, Leo looked away quickly, so all this time her father was here waiting for her, only to have her not to come, yet lose herself instead, how shameful she felt at this moment, he must be very disappointed in her.  
   
Yet he stilled smiled at Leo, taking a seat on the now green grass within the shade of the tree, he placed his cane down beside him, “Sit my son, we need to talk.”  
   
Not arguing Leo did as her master commanded, “Sensei… father I…”  
   
“Much has happened since my departure, much indeed. Tell me Leonardo, what path do you walk now?”  
   
“Path?”  
   
“Yes, my son, each one of you, my dear sons, have picked a path towards finding the person you want to become. So I wonder, what is your path,” Master Splinter asked, looking at his son, who became speechless on the question.  
   
“I… umm…  the same path you taught us,” Leo answered, yet didn’t feel it was true, but she feared to admit she didn’t have a path, for she still felt lost.  
   
“I see… Leonardo, did you know ones balance in life, even their path, isn’t told by another, or taught? Yet it is found by our own self, looking deep within? Only another can guide them, nurture them in helping them find their true path, but no more, for they can’t pick it or force it, that choice is up to that person alone. Each of your brothers, though I taught them the same as you, each are finding their own ways, whatever they choose, I will always be proud of them. As I am proud of you, my son.”  
   
“Father… I…” taking a breath, Leo couldn’t lie anymore, not to herself, especially not to her master, “There is no path that I follow at the moment, I feel so lost, I… I don’t know what to do anymore. You gave me the position to be the leader, even to be the head of the household when you passed away. Yet I feel such a title, such a position, shouldn’t have been given to me. I am not worthy of it, I…”  
   
“Is that what you really feel? Or is it that you think, you can’t be the type of person you believe I want you to be?” Master Splinter placed his hand on Leo’s shoulder, “My son, my teachings are a guide, not the rules. Yes, when I was around they seemed like it, but in truth, I wanted each one of you to strive to be better, find your own paths. I know I never told you this, for this was the one thing I could never tell you, only you could find this truth on your own.”  
   
Biting her lip Leo looked up, “Yet you’re telling me now.”  
   
With a hearty laugh Master Splinter smiled, “Yes, I guess I am. Well, I can see my son, you are struggling, but the same time I know deep down you knew this simple truth, but fear to explore it. That said, I hear that I will be becoming a grandfather.”  
   
Instantly Leo’s face turned white, so he knew, if he does know about her pregnancy, then he must also know about Mikey and her?!  
   
Gulping Leo looked away quickly, “Yeah…”  
   
“I am happy to hear that. As well to find out that my two sons will be experiencing the joys of being parents, as I have had the honor to experience myself with you and your brothers,” Master splinter smiled joyfully, looking that the petals on the tree.  
   
“You know… and you don’t care?” Leo choked out, surprised of her Master’s reaction, she would have thought that he would have disapproved such a relationship.  
   
“Oh, I do know. I also know you make Michelangelo very happy, as he does to you. As well the current unusual change, which you and your other two brothers are experiencing at the moment, or should I be more accurate and state sisters?”  
   
Crossing her legs Leo tilted her head, smiling, to hear this from him was something she had to admit she needed to hear, “Yes, that would be more accurate, lets say it was one of Donnie’s experiments that, not surprisingly, gone bad,” Leo laughed out, finally actually seeing the humor in it.  
   
Joining her, Master Splinter laughed too, “I can tell, maybe it was for the best, for I know after I left things were getting a bit bleak. Though I never considered such a change would happen or imagined it would have such a positive affect on you four, life can be strange at times.”  
   
“Strange, isn’t the word for it, but I do understand, it has been helping in its way. Yes, I will admit it has brought up more issues to the surface, but I think they were always there in some shape or form. I believe we were blind in seeing them before, too naive to recognize them and deal with them. I will have to admit, I am excited to have my children, but the same time I am completely terrified. But without Mikey by my side, I think I would never have gotten as far as I did. To think all this time, I always saw it that I had to protect him, yet never once did I consider he was the one watching over me.”  
   
“You two balance each other out in your own ways. You and your brother always have, I always saw it, and wonder if you two would finally recognize it as well. I am happy you now see it too, Leonardo,” staring at the sky Master Splinter sighed, “It's time for me to go my son.”  
   
Getting to his feet Master Splinter started to walk forward, as Leo scrambled to her feet, rushing towards him, “Wait!”  
   
Turning around to face her, Master Splinter froze as Leo wrapped her arms around him baring her beak into his chest, something she hasn’t done since she was a child.  
   
“I miss you, we all have! Do you, really have to leave?” tears fell from Leo’s eyes, she couldn’t hold them back anymore.  
   
“I’m sorry my son, I do. But do not threat, I know you and your siblings will be just fine, I believe in you, and them, so much. You and your brothers made me the happiest person in the world; I was so blessed to have you and your brothers as my sons. Leonardo, I truly believe that I have chosen right, making you the leader. I am so proud of you,” kissing Leo on the head, Master Splinter disappeared into thin air, leaving Leo alone, as the wind picked up, blowing the petals on the tree into the sky.  
   
“Thank you father.”  
   
\-----------------------------------------************---------------------------------------------  
   
 **Mikey POV**  
   
Without a second to lose, Mikey ran forward, with music blaring into his ears, picking the music that had the fastest beat that he owned, to inspire him to move faster, he finally reached his destination.  
   
Taking a breath, he looked up towards the manhole, while shutting his music off, as he placed his headset around his neck, with much anticipation, he scaled up the ladder reaching for the surface.  
   
Though he was in a rush, he reminded himself, he couldn’t start getting careless, making sure no one was around, Mikey moved quickly into the not so treaded patch of woods outside of the city, making his long journey forward, coming to an enclosed area thick with bush, the place he needed to be.  
   
There, hidden from sight that seemed like just a normal rock, Mikey removed the front part, revealing underneath it, a smooth surface with engravings on it.  
   
“Sorry father it’s been a while, I meant to come see you a week ago…” Mikey started sitting on his knees in front of the gravestone, giving his respects.  
   
Looking up at the stars, Mikey smiled, unlike being in the middle of the city they shined so brightly, he knew his father must like them too.  
   
“I know normally when I  come here to see you, I usually tell you what is going on in the family, but today I am here for another reason… it’s about Leo, not saying there is anything wrong with her… its just.”  
   
   
Biting his lip, he took another breath, “Leo has finally decided to meditate once again, but that isn’t the issue, I think she needs… Leo is still figuring herself out. I really feel like she needs to talk to you. I don’t know if you can do this, but nothing I can say, or anyone else, can truly ease her mind right now, she needs to hear it from you, father…”  
   
Wiping the tear from his eye, Mikey placed his hands on his lap, “Please talk to her, or give her something a sign even! I know deep down you approve our relationship and that fact she is pregnant… but you’re the only one that can help her to see this…”  
   
Sitting there, Mikey could feel the wind picking up, giving him a calming sense of peace that washed over him.  
   
“Thank you father,” Mikey smiled, placing the stone back to cover the grave stone, remembering he forgot something, taking the stone cover away quickly, he chuckled on his forgetfulness, “Oh yeah! Love you, father and I miss you.”  
   
With that Mikey left to head home, knowing his father heard him, and was going to help Leo.  
   
\------------------------------**************--------------------------------------------  
  
 **Leo POV**  
   
Opening her eyes, Leo stared at the flickering candles, her mind was made up, rising to her feet, she blew the candles out before leaving the room.  
   
As she entered the living room, both Donnie and Raph were sitting there in silence, watching some TV, “Where is Mikey?”  
   
“Right here,” Mikey called out, coming back into the lair, covered fully in sweat, was he running?  
   
“Good we all need to talk right now,” Leo announced as each one of them looked at her.  
   
“On what?” Raph yawned, feeling a bit tired, for the fact it was getting late as it was.  
   
“We are going to pack up, tomorrow we are heading to the farm,” Leo started as everyone just stared at her, like she had lost it, not seeing the point of it.  
   
“What for? Come on Leo, really the farm,” Raph started to complain she didn’t want to go there, why should she?  
   
“Be quiet Raphael! We are all going to the farm that is that, for the remainder of mating season.”  
   
“WHAT?! What the hell Leo? What good is it for us to go to the farm, how’s that even remotely going to help us with this shit?” Raph stood up glaring at Leo, challenging her authority.  
   
“It will help a lot! There is no one around for starters, so you and Donnie can’t get attempted to fuck the first person you find!” Leo growled fiercely, making Raph cringed under her piercing icy blue eyes, for it being such a long while since Leo actually took control of a situation; Raph was unable to come back with some argument.  
   
“Second,” Leo continued not breaking her gaze to give Raph an inch, “By continuing your training, which has been lacking of late and the fact that things have changed. You all need to relearn to use your strengths and weaknesses; we will start training with two hours per session, twice a day, as well meditating for three hours in between.”  
   
“Will that work?” Mikey came up to the living room, looking at Donnie, who was more informed on the matters on how they were going to act during mating season.  
   
“I can see it working… But Leo in my professional opinion, in your current condition, it’s best you avoid training at all costs, please.”  
   
Smiling Leo nodded, “Don’t worry Donnie I won’t. I will though, take part in the meditating, other than that, I will just instruct. That said, we have to put together a list of what we will be needing for the next couple weeks. Donnie that will be your job, for you are more organized in these things, but I would like Mikey to help you with the grocery part of the list. Raph, I need you to ask Casey for help and if he is still ok for us to use the farm, as well I need you to make sure the van is filled up.”  
   
Glaring at Leo, Raph wasn’t too pleased with this idea, but she will give in this time without argument, “Fine.”  
   
“I will need to talk to Leatherhead, I want to set some communication up with him, so I can send him the results of our mating season to get a better picture in understanding it. As well to see if it would help out to figure a solution,” Donnie told Leo, getting the nod of approval.  
   
Leaving the room, Donnie headed towards her lab right away to get her equipment she will need, as well start on the list.  
   
Raph taking this as her cue to leave, left the lair heading towards Casey’s, she could have just called him, but she wanted to talk to him anyways, she needed to get of her chest what was going to happen to her during mating season.  
   
Now alone, Leo flopped onto the couch, breathing heavily, she did it, she actually finally did it!  
   
Feeling a hand rubbing her shoulder, Mikey pressed into her, “Wow, it’s nice to see our old leader again.”  
   
“I know it’s been a while… Actually, I wasn’t sure I could do it,” Leo smiled weakly at him, still dazed at the fact she handled that better than she would have before.  
   
“You did great… and I have to admit it, that was quite sexy too,” Mikey purred licking Leo on the neck seductively.  
   
Shaking her head, Leo laughed, “Is that so? Well, either way, thank you Mikey, for being there for me. I know I still have a long way to go, but I feel a bit more confident now.”  
   
“So does this mean I can’t continue taking control in bed?” Mikey pouted, he really enjoyed that part.  
   
Smiling devilishly, Leo leaned into Mikey biting his bottom lip, “Oh, I never said anything of the source, but you can’t tell anyone, you got that Mikey?”  
   
Waving his hands in defeat, Mikey chuckled, “Oh heaven forbid, I will ever do that… Huh? Leo… Ahhh! Leo don’t do that!”  
   
Mikey let out a shriek, as he fell over by Leo pushing him down, hovering over him, with deep hungry eyes, “Shhh, lets have some fun before Donnie needs your help,” Leo purred joyfully, biting Mikey’s jaw line, turning the young turtle on.  
   
\--------------------------------------------**************------------------------------------  
  
 **Donnie POV**  
   
Sighing shaking her head, Donnie looked at the two siblings fooling around as the thick aroma of lust hit her nostrils.  
   
Shutting the door, she sighed, “I swear Leo has become hornier then Raph…”  
   
Taking a breath, she bit her lip hard, feeling her doubt fill her, knowing it was best that they went to the farm for mating season, she wasn’t so thrilled at the idea.  
   
In truth deep down, though she was ashamed of it, she felt a bit jealous of the fact that Leo and Mikey had each other and she was all alone...  
   
How will she fair, especially with those two stinking up the place with their pheromones, that did turn her on for it made her think about her own sex drive, but as well made her sick in the stomach at the same time.  
   
To think she will be around this for two to three weeks, constantly being reminded, of her loneliness and her building desire in finding a mate of her own to love, “This mating season is going to be nothing, but short then hell…”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angerly, Raph storms into Donnie's lab, only to let his anger get the best of him as he triggers an explosion, resulting one of the brothers to experience something that, the brother never experienced before.  
> Disclaimer: TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.  
> (Turtles are AU and Leo is 23 and Raph is 22, Donnie and Mikey are 20)

**Casey POV**  
   
Biting his lip, Casey leaned forward on his couch, staring at his cell, should he? Should he call?  What if this was a bad idea, yet in the end, he wasn’t sure how to handle this…  
   
Taking a deep breath, picking up the phone, he steadied his hand before speed dialing the number, while he chewed on his thumbnail nervously, waiting for the antagonizing ringing to stop and someone to finally answer.  
   
“Hello?” Leatherhead’s voice came across the line, uneasy at that, as if something was bothering him or Casey interrupted something he shouldn’t have.  
   
“Hey Leatherhead, it's Casey,” Casey said as cheerfully as he could, feeling awkward over this.  
   
“Casey?” Leatherhead answered slowly, there was a mixed of confusion and surprise in his voice, showing he too was a bit awkward in having Casey calling him.  
   
“Yeah… well, I have a question for you…” Casey choked out, wondering how to ask this.  
   
“Ok? What is it?”  
   
“Well… rrr… you see…. I kind of forgot to tell the turtles the water purification system isn’t working at the farm… making the water not safe to drink,” Casey stated, actually feeling the tension on the other side of the line, if that was even possible.  
   
“Casey I’m not sure the reasoning of this call, or why you need to tell me this… just call Michelangelo or Leonardo…”  
   
“About that, no one is answering, I think everyone turn off their phones…” Casey cut in quickly, trying not to sound too aggressive, he wasn’t an idiot, of course he tried that first, before calling him… Jeez….  
   
“Oh… rrrr… I see… I won’t be talking to Donatello for a couple days from now as well,” Leatherhead said sadly, though Casey wasn’t sure on what regards though.  
   
“I figured as much, damn, someone needs to bring them water. I doubt it, they brought any, or have enough for the rest of their stay. So the question is, who will go?”  
   
Casey felt a bit nervous sitting back on the couch, wondering why the other side of the phone became eerily silent all of the sudden.  
   
Finally, what seemed to be like hours, Leatherhead spoken up, “It is best that I don’t do it…” Leatherhead voice trailed off, like he was contemplating on going.  
   
“OK…? Leatherhead, are you… are you ok, I mean you sound,” Casey tried to figure out what was up with him, other then this was the most awkward phone conversation either of them ever had, yet only to be stopped by a venomous growl on the other side of the line.  
   
Putting his arms up in defeat, more for himself, Casey could feel the sweat dripping down his face, what’s with Leatherhead all of the sudden?  
   
“OK, never mind, I will deliver it, but will I be ok?” Casey had to ask, fearing to be jumped and humped, especially from Donnie of all turtles.  
   
“If you deliver it right away, and don’t smell like you want intercourse, you should be fine. Just don’t stick around too long. Hopefully Leonardo or Michelangelo are around, other than the other two,” Leatherhead informed Casey, harshly, before hanging up.  
   
Staring at the phone, Casey was lost, then it hit him, the way Leatherhead was acting, when the turtles were male and in heat, they would get just as irritated, sounding the same as Leatherhead is at the moment.  
   
As the wheels turned in his head, Casey shook it hard, so Leatherhead is in heat too?  
   
Do alligators, even go into heat? Sighing, he started to wish he watched more animal planet, considering his friends are not human, he might be able to understand this stuff a little better in the end.  
   
\-------------------------------************************------------------------------------  
   
 **Leo POV**  
   
Feeling the cool water flowing through her toes, the sun beating against her shell, this moment was the ideal feeling, with a sweet moan, Leo felt like she was in paradise.  
   
Interesting how just a simple pond will bring her so much peace, to add to that peace she could feel, a soft tongue brushing against her neck, making her churr in pleasure.  
   
“Mikey, what do you want?” Leo purred in bliss.  
   
“Nothing, just admiring you, still wrapping my head around the fact I get you all to myself during mating season,” Mikey licked again, feeling the urge building within, yet he tried to be good, though it wasn’t easy, with such a sweet flower like Leo in front of him.  
   
“Is that so, why is that?”  
   
“Well,” Mikey stopped licking, brushing Leo’s cheek with his thumb, “If you were your old self, by now you would be with some woman… though I still don’t understand how you or Raph ever got any girl to mate with you… Not saying you two weren’t attractive or anything, it’s just humans…” Mikey trailed off, it was one thing to go near a girl without her screaming, let alone have them willing to have sex with a turtle.  
   
Tilting her head, Leo bit her lip, “Oh, that’s right… I forgot you never had sex before me.”  
   
“Yeah, so Leo… how did you do it,” Mikey watched Leo raise an eyebrow, noticing the odd glare she gave him, Mikey waved his hand quickly adding in, “Not that I am interested in any humans, your perfect.  I was just curious that’s all, never had the balls to ask before, fearing you would laugh at me.”  
   
Chuckling Leo shook her head, giving in, “Well, let’s say raves are the best place, even a turtle to go and…”  
   
“RAVES. You Leonardo, the one that was so disciplined, whose definition of fun was training for four hours straight, that had a panic attacked when breaking father’s rules… actually went to a raid, full of humans?!”  
   
“Mikey, jeez, can you make me sound any more up tight? I do know how to have fun too,” Leo shook her head, a bit annoyed at the comment, sure she loved to train for long hours, but even she like to loosen up time to time.  
   
Laughing out loud, Mikey couldn’t believe it, Leo must be pulling a fast one on him.  
   
Growling, Leo took Mikey’s hand aggressively, flipping him over her, as he splashed into the water in complete shock, maybe she shouldn’t have done that, but she was being serious, and did he really think she wouldn’t do something so unpredictable?  
   
Did he truly believe she had a stick up her ass or something?  
   
Rising to the surface, Mikey tread the water, looking at Leo who was definitely pissed off, with a cough; he swam up to her, placing his hands on her legs giving her his best apologetic look he could muster, hoping it would do the trick to get back onto her good side.  
   
Sighing, Leo eased up, as Mikey smiled at her, “Sorry Leo… I mean, come on. I really can’t see how you can go to one of those kind of events, without being plastered all over the internet.”  
   
“Easy, I warn clothes for starters, like everyone else and left my katana and bandana at home. As far as anyone was concerned, I was just like them.”  
   
“Really? I still don’t get it.”  
   
“Mikey, the raves I went to were full of people, half drunk, stoned, and who knows what. Even the ones that weren’t, were too busy having a good time. Beside most raves were too dark, full of flashing lights, no one really paid any attention to me, if they did, it didn’t click that I was a turtle.”  
   
“Ok then… so tell me how did you attracted girls? You can’t tell me they didn’t notice you’re not a turtle when approaching them…”  
   
Biting her lip, Leo sighed, she really wanted to avoid ever telling Mikey this, feeling a bit dirty on it, “Pheromones…”  
   
“Huh?” Mikey tilted his head, now lost more than anything, unsure how that made any kind of difference, yet he started to wonder if Donnie misinformed him on something about their bodies when they went into heat, which wouldn’t be the first time his twin avoided informing him on important information for whatever excuse she had at the time.  
   
“Pheromones, see I would release mine into the crowd and watch which girls would react to them.”  
   
“Oh shell, Leo… you drugged them?!” Mikey gasped, not believing what he was hearing.  
   
“MIKEY! What the hell, of course I didn’t… Rrrr you see the ones that responded, were more likely to accept me or willing to experiment. I knew what to look for and who I should approach or not. It was always consensual. I always made sure she wasn’t drunk or high and not underage, you will be surprised how many women are willing to try something new.”  
   
“Wow… I didn’t know… so did they like it?”  
   
“Some yes, some made me swore never to say a word or pretended I was a figment of their imagination, thinking that I was actually a human… I never understood those ones…” Leo thought on it, she didn’t, it was obvious she was a turtle, yet some acted like she had some kind of surgery to be the way she was.  
   
“Leo did… did you ever… you know… started to have feeling for one of them…,” Mikey shuffled in the water, stopping his treading holding onto the dock, placing his head on Leo’s lap.  
   
“Well… one… but that is… that’s history…” Leo slumped, feeling awkward with this conversation, why did she just admit that, now Mikey will be questioning her about who it was.  
   
“Oh… well she must be, if you chose me, in the end,” Mikey leaned up kissing Leo on the lips, knowing how sad Leo has become, wishing he never asked that question.  
   
Kissing back, Leo rubbed her hand on Mikey’s wet smooth face, “Yeah I did.”  
   
Guiding her, Mikey brought Leo into the water, taking this as an opportunity to butter her up, and the thought to ravage her in the water was making the young turtle hormones scream for attention.  
   
Smelling the lust surrounding her mate, Leo didn’t fuss, going to him, kissing him, letting him have the lead, as he started to make love with her without a second thought, churing wildly, locking their bodies together, in the cool refreshing water.  
   
\-------------------------------------****************--------------------------------------  
   
 **Donnie POV**  
   
Biting her lip, Donnie read the line again, then again, losing track half way through, irritated, she flashed a look over towards the water, did they have to do this now?!  
   
Donnie having quite enough, growled under her breath, as she closed her novel violently, which she thought was a good idea to read under the shade of a tree near the pond, thinking how relaxing it would be.  
   
As well, how it would take her mind off how much she wanted to mate, yet there they were, fucking around, as she had nothing to ease her own raging hormones.  
   
Biting her lip again hard, she started the long walk towards the farmhouse, cursing under her breath, they could have had some dignity and do it elsewhere, away from her, don’t they understand the smell of their lust would drive her insane?  
   
To think it’s only been two days and she was already fighting the urge to go looking, to see if she could find a male.  
   
The worse part of all of this, was she still had weeks to go!  
   
\---------------------------------*******************-------------------------------------------  
   
 **Raph POV**  
   
Stretching on the long branch of the tree near the farm house, Raph yawned, not bothering to go with her other siblings to the pond, knowing all to well the water, no doubt will make Leo and Mikey want to screw each other, she was satisfied with her tree.  
   
Surprisingly, she was actually not doing so bad, sure moments she felt like she needed to release herself, finding a way to pleasure herself, for she didn’t want to run through the woods looking for some unfortunate man to jump and hump.  
   
Though she did wonder how long Donnie was going to last, considering she has been very cranky, but that said, Donnie was still a virgin, well, so was she in a way, considering she never had sex as a girl, but as a male she had the pleasure in having sex more than she could count.  
   
Thinking on it, Raph did consider the notion, on if she should give Donnie some of her toys, not daring to go to the farm without them, she did pack each one, she needed something to pass the time after all, and she had to admit they were fun to use on her new sex organ.  
   
Sighing, Raph rolled over, grabbing a green leaf from the tree, “I wonder how it would feel to have a real one pleasuring me?”  
   
Pushing the naughty thought that brought up too much heat inside of her, Raph shook her head, she couldn’t start thinking that way, it will do her no good, only make things worse for her.  
   
Sighing Raph sat up, feeling the rush of her need bubbling to the surface, biting her lip hard, she hoped it would soothe the raging heat, yet with no prevail.  
   
“Damn, I need to find something to do to take this off my god damn mind…” leaping out of the tree, Raph wandered off, trying to figure a way she can tame her lust.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.  
> (Turtles are AU and Leo is 23 and Raph is 22, Donnie and Mikey are 20)

**Casey POV**  
   
Driving up the long dirt packed driveway that only had a lone van parked on it, which belonged to his friends, nervously Casey killed the transmission.  
   
Eyes widen, looking around, not daring to leave the safety of his car, he couldn’t see a soul, sure, that would be a good sign, then any, yet as a reminder to himself, his friends weren’t the normal type, with mad skills to conceal their presence, he would never notice them hiding in the shadows.  
   
Being mid day, the shadows were plenty, which didn’t help his case, at the very least.  
   
“No one is home Casey, they probably went to the pond to cool down…. Just do what Leatherhead told you. Drop the water off and leave,” Casey muttered to himself as he opened his door, leaving the car, not before popping up the trunk that held the water.  
   
Grabbing three cases, which was more than he could handle, he wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible, considering he had five more still in the trunk, hoping it would be enough for the next two weeks.  
   
Making his way to the farmhouse, Casey wondered the best place he should put the water so it would be noticed, maybe he should write a letter telling them about the water, as he reached the door, he kicked himself, why didn’t he write one beforehand, this will only result in him staying longer.  
   
With a sigh, pressing his body firmly against the door to turn the handle, he opened the door, just to be hit hard by the strong aroma, which he never smelled before.  
   
It was sweet and thick, hanging there in the air, it reminded him of caramel apple pie that his grandmother use to make, looking towards the kitchen, he couldn’t see any pies or baking goods, then where was this smell coming from?  
   
As his eyes trailed towards the balcony, Casey noticed the door to the bathroom was wide open, as steam, that only could be caused by the shower, came running out.  
   
Gulping, Casey stared at the door, so one of them was upstairs, then it hit him, the smell, it couldn’t be, could it?  
   
Sure Donnie in the past when Casey first found out the turtles go into a heat cycle, they give out pheromones that humans can even pick up, as he remember the first time he went around Raph noticing this heavy musky smell off of him, and his aggressiveness was out of the norm.  
   
Then was this smell one of them, why did it smell… smell nice, it actually made his mouth water, among something else…  
   
Gulping again, staring at the door, that made him want to see who it could be, giving off this alluring smell, Casey shook his head, what was he thinking!?  
   
As he attempted to turn around to reach for the door to leave, he froze, realizing he wasn’t at the door any more, he was… at the top of the stair!  
   
Panicking, Casey couldn’t believe he just did that without thinking, great… this was a bad sign for sure, yet in the back of his mind, he really was curious about finding out which turtle was in the bathroom.  
   
Realizing he couldn’t fight both things, he sighed in defeat, shaking his head, cautiously walking towards the bathroom’s open door, as silently as he could, which he didn’t do that bad of a job, considering he knew beforehand which floor boards not to step on.  
   
Reaching the door, a moan came from within the room, making Casey shudder.  
       
Just what he needed to hear… that, whoever it was, was beyond a shadow of a doubt, having some fun, so could it be… as the thought bubble to the surface, Casey kicked it back, that was all he wanted at this moment, flashing into his head, Mikey and Leo going at it…  
   
Taking a step back, knowing this was a real bad idea, as his sense of reasoning finally came back to him, Casey unfortunately messed up, stepping on a board he was avoiding so far, as it creaked loudly under his shoes.  
   
Cursing under his breath, he closed his eyes, how could he be so careless, biting his lip, he hoped whoever was in the shower didn’t hear him, yet that wasn’t the case.  
   
“Casey?” Raph voice came from the doorway.  
   
Standing there with water dripping down her skin, forming a puddle on the ground, her face was confused on seeing Casey there, then she started to turn red on the notion she wasn’t wearing anything, not that he never saw her with no shirt on before, it was just the thought of this situation was overwhelming to her at the moment.  
   
“Raph!” Casey stuttered in half shock, so she was the one letting out that alluring smell?!  
   
“Casey why are you here?” Raph said slowly, trying her best not to look at him directly.  
   
“I… umm… you see… I forgot to tell you guys that the water isn’t safe to drink so I brought some cases of water… and I wanted to tell someone…” Casey blurred out, feeling his cheeks getting hotter, for being this close to Raph, which her aroma that surrounded her wasn’t helping him, as he tried desperately to calm his heart that was racing out of control.  
   
Why did she have to smell so nice… not that he was actually complaining in a way…  
   
Tilting her head at him, Raph shifted her feet, noticing the three packages of water near the front entrance, so he was telling the truth… but why did he come up to the bathroom, he could have just left a note…  
   
Suddenly she caught it, the aroma that was surrounding him, was he… was he aroused, by her?!  
   
Gulping hard, Raph took a step back, as the rush of heat that has been bothering her since she been in the shower, which she almost had it go away, came flooding back.  
   
“I rrr… should leave!” Casey choked out, managing to turn around, feeling his member tightly against his jeans, making it feel very uncomfortable, as he hoped that she didn’t notice, for he felt a bit perverted.  
   
Not even a step forward, her hand gently went onto his shoulder, stopping Casey, no matter how much he tried, he couldn’t make himself to continue, he was hooked, he knew that, no matter what, he couldn’t resist her.  
   
Slowly, her hand trail down his arm, of course, at the moment he was wearing a sweatshirt, so he could feel her surprisingly soft skin touching his arm, while she felt his arm muscles.  
   
Not turning around, Casey closed his eyes; he didn’t want to look at her, and have her notice how hard he was, he felt so embarrassed, was it wrong of him in liking this?  
   
Sure, she was in heat and her pheromones were turning him on, yet part of him actually wanted this, though he would never admit it since they were best friends.  
   
Snapping his eyes open, Casey gave out a moan, as he could feel Raph’s tongue traveling up his neck ending at his jaw line.  
   
A small chirp came from her, that made his heart leap in excitement, as if she could tell, she trailed her hand around his arm making her way in front of him.  
   
She was beautiful, with her burning golden rod eyes, her petite frame, even her turtle features, were appealing to him, they have been for some time, though he would never admit it before, casting the thought away before it could form.  
   
Yet, at this moment he couldn’t stop himself from letting his eyes trail down every curve, every feature, soaking up her divine beauty.  
   
“I…” Casey tried to say, part of him wanting to protest this, for if he would ever dare to do such a thing with her, he would prefer her not be drunk with lust, yet the other part said shit on it, leaning forward, meeting her lips part ways.  
   
They were soft, softer than he would have imagined, not thinking, or realizing what he was doing, his arms slowly felt her wet skin, as she shuddered in delight, grabbing his hand, leading him elsewhere.  
  
\-----------------------------------------***************--------------------------------------  
   
The room was dark, the only visible light was what shone through the brown plaid curtains that hung in the window.  
   
Leading him to the bed, Raph pushed Casey down, removing his shoes right away, as Casey took his socks off.  
   
Gently touching her plastron, Casey loved the feel of it, but he didn’t get to enjoy it for long, for Raph growled at him, grabbing his hands hard, thrusting them over his head, as Casey gave out a small grown.  
   
Churring deeply, Raph slipped her hands down towards his top slowly taking it off, without help, warning Casey she was in control and he wasn’t to move unless she lets him to.  
   
Obeying, Casey watched her, becoming excited more and more by this, never really had a girl tell him what to do, it was interesting, yet Casey had to bite his lip, trying desperately not to moan, feeling her butt on his member that only teased him while she was removing his shirt.  
   
When his shirt was fully removed, instantly Raph’s finger tips felt his chest, admiring every inch of his muscles, making ever touch joyful to her, while she breathe heavily, inhaling his scent.  
   
Trying his best to restrain himself, Casey at the moment, wanted no more than to kiss her again, taste her neck, touch those perfect curves.  
   
Unable to take it, Casey leaned forward quickly trying to give her a kiss, only to fail in vain, as Raph hand pushed hard onto his chest, pinning him against the bed.  
   
Slowly she leaned forward, giving him a petty kiss as her teas, all the while she unbuckled his pants, tugging on them.  
   
Biting his lip, Casey offered to help, yet once again to be warned by her.  
   
“Raph, it would be easier….” Casey started to say, only to have his lips locked against hers, as she hissed at him.  
   
   
“Shut up Casey.”  
   
Practically ripping his jeans off, that he swore hearing them shred, yet he pushed that thought away, as he suddenly felt her warm body against his member.  
   
With a gasp, Casey, turned red with embarrassment, realizing one thing, he had no clue where her sex was or where to look…  
   
As if she knew, she smiled at him, leaning her breast against his chest, kissing his neck, Casey’s eyes widen, as he gave out a large moan, as he felt something wrap around his member giving it a squeezing, it couldn’t be her tail could it?  
   
“Like that?” Raph purred biting his neck, as Casey attempted yet again to touch her, yet failed, as she grabbed his hand locking her fingers with his.  
   
“If you think that feels good, you’re about to have quite an awakening,” Raph leaned back, making Casey’s head snap back, as he let out a large moan that made him gasp for air, that was accompanied by a big churr out of Raph at the same time.  
   
Clenching hard onto her hand, Casey’s world swirled around him, as he came to reality, what he just experienced, he was inside her, the feel of it was nothing he had ever experienced, not even April felt this good.  
   
Breathing heavily, Raph let go of his hands, rubbing his chest with a devilish amusing smile, “Settle down there cowboy, this is just the beginning.”  
   
With that, Raph rocked her body up and down, keeping a rhythm, getting quicker by the moment.  
   
In pure lust, Casey closed his eyes, tilting his head up, her smell, the warmth from her body was intoxicating, every churr that bubbled out of her, brought him much heat.  
   
Noticing the increase of the rhythm, the constant churrs, Casey could feel she was getting close to her limit, to have her orgasm not made by him, yet by her riding him, this didn’t sit well for him.  
   
Somehow Casey got the upper hand, flipping Raph off of him, pinning her hard onto the bed, as she growled at him in protest.  
   
“What? You don’t like the thought of me in control?” Casey smiled, forcefully pushing her arms behind her head, thrusting into her hard, as she moaned and churred by his actions.  
   
Licking her neck, Casey love the look that was on her face, the way her eyes showed she wanted to get back the control, like hell he would let her.  
   
As Casey leaned back to face her, to admire how much he was getting to her, to his surprised, he noticed the nipples he swore weren’t there before, so is this one reason they wear shirts now?  
   
Getting a devilish thought, he aimed for one, in response Raph panted harder, letting a growling blissful moan, then suddenly Casey, yelped in pure pain, feeling Raph biting him hard on the shoulder.  
   
The pain jolted through his body, shocked, Raph pulled away quickly realizing what she had done, seeing the teeth marks on his flesh that pierced right through, as blood drip out of it.  
   
Looking at Casey, who stopped making love with her who was trying to recover from the throbbing hot pain, Raph wanted to pull away, how could she do that to him?  
   
Yet Casey stopped her, pushing the pain away, as he started to continue making love with her, locking his lips against hers, with much passion.  
   
It hurt like hell, but he was turned on, he like how rough Raph was, it was exciting, thrilling, he didn’t want this to end, just over her accidently getting too rough with him.  
   
Ending their kiss, Raph churred out closing her eyes, as she was meeting her climax, quickly, Casey picked up the speed, as Raph started to chant his name, begging him to go faster, harder even.  
   
“Casey… ahhh please, harder!” Raph moaned biting his neck, feeling the heat building up.  
   
Answering her, he did so, as she flung her head back with a growling churr, clenching a hand full of sheets under her.  
   
“Ohh…. Casey….” Raph screamed, feeling the ecstasy invading every inch of her body, this was by far better then any toy any time of day.  
   
Not stopping Casey continued to pound into her, then instantly as her churrs ended, out of nowhere she threw him off of her, slamming him to the ground beside the bed, hitting  the floor hard with a moan, Casey gasped for air, only to be met with her lips once more.  
   
“It’s your turn,” Raph churred at him, rubbing her hands hard on his chest, riding him like before, keeping her rhythm, as Casey’s face distorted in pure bliss, reaching his own climax, which came not to long after.  
   
With a lung full of moans, Casey curse out loud, kissing Raph uncontrollably, wrapping his arms around her pulling her into him, as she smiled in complete satisfaction.  
   
Feeling exhausted, out winded and drain of all energy, Casey just laid on the wooden floor, not moving an inch, as Raph laid on top of him resting her head on his chest before falling asleep.  
   
He, too, unable to keep his eyes open, closed them in complete bliss, letting sleep claim him as well.  
   
\----------------------------------------------****************----------------------------------  
   
 **Donnie POV**  
   
As she entered the farmhouse by the kitchen door, Donnie froze as a strong aroma hit her nostrils, unsure what it was from, she cautiously entered the living room, noticing the three boxes of water, that weren’t there before.  
   
Was someone there; was that what she was smelling?  
   
Reaching the stairs, the aroma thickened, as she suddenly recognized one of the scents, it was Raph, the other was a male, she was sure of that.  
   
Slowly creeping up the stairs, she could make out what might have happened, Raph must have been taking a shower, for the bathroom door was still open, with the sounds of water still running, she ran into a guy, then what?  
   
Following the scent, it led her to a door, the strong aroma was seeping out of Raph’s room, biting her lip, Donnie debated if she should check and see, was there really someone in there with Raph?  
   
Taking a big breath, she dared to open the door, as the smell hit her hard, making her hormones scream almost making her collapse to the ground, as she tried to control her panting.  
   
To her surprise, as she took in the sight of the room, she wasn’t suspecting this!  
   
Raph’s room was a mess, with sheets and pillows and men’s clothing everywhere, there on the ground sleeping curled up into a set of men’s arms, was Raph, sleeping on top of… Casey!  
   
Shaking her head, this wasn’t happening, now Raph found someone?!  
   
With a burst of anger and jealousy, Donnie turned around not bothering to close the damn door, rushing out of the farm house.  
   
Why is it that all three sibling found someone and yet she was still alone, what was it about her that she couldn’t find anyone for herself?!  
   
Heading towards Casey’s car, Donnie threw the boxes of water onto the ground, slamming the trunk afterwards, there was no way she was going to stick around, not with…. not with all these blasted smells.  
   
To think that the smell of Mikey and Leo was more than she could bear, to have Raph and Casey in the mix was just too much for her.  
   
Getting into the car, she was thankful that Casey left the keys in, with a huff, she closed the door, looking over the run down vehicle that had Casey’s stench all over it, yet she had no other choice, unfortunately.  
   
As an extra precaution, Leo hid the keys to the van, not before locking it up first, so Donnie couldn’t hot-wire it, sure she could try to break into it, but by taking Casey’s car, no one will notice that she had left, she can be in New York before they realize it and out of her hair!  
   
Turning on the transmission, Donnie left the farm, making the long drive home, her home, the place where she can just lock herself up in her lab without the constant reminder she was alone.  
   
Tears, hot and heavy, rain from her eyes, desperately she wiped them away, trying to keep her hands steady.  
   
Why does she have to be alone, why does she have to feel like this!  
   
When she was a male these feelings were not so strong, why can’t she shake it off, why was she letting it to consume her in such a manner?  
   
Shaking her head, Donnie screamed, slamming her hands hard onto the wheel, still staying on the road.  
   
She needed to snap out of this, she was stronger than this! But she couldn’t fight off the feeling swarming within, pulling her deeper into the darkness of her own heart that would not let her go.  
   
Then out of no where an immense feeling of dread washed over her, it wasn’t caused by her predicament, something was wrong.  
   
Just catching the tail end of it, Donnie just noticed the deer on the road that her car was going straight for.  
   
Reacting she swerved it, loosing control of the car as it hit the side railing on the road hard, in seconds the car flipped, rolling down the steep hill of trees and bushes, flinging dirt and debris into the air.  
   
With a fierce jerk, Donnie’s body felt numb, as the sound of a huge bang commenced around her, making everything go black instantly.  
   
\--------------------------------***************--------------------------------------  
   
Darkness swirled around her, consuming her in its icy grip, was she dead? Or was she dying, for she felt so cold.  
   
Yet something in the mist of the darkness called out to her, it was faint and unfamiliar.  
   
“Are you ok?.... Listen to me, don’t give up!! ….. Hold on!  ….. Please stay with me!! I promise you will be ok, just don’t let go!... **MISS…. PLEASE DON’T GIVE UP**!!”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.  
> (Turtles are AU and Leo is 23 and Raph is 22, Donnie and Mikey are 20)

**Raph POV**  
   
Slowly opening her eyes, Raph could feel his warm body underneath her, looking at him; he appeared to be still out cold, snoring away softly, she didn’t blame him, she was a bit too rough with him after all.  
   
Then she saw it, the define bite mark on his shoulder, the skin around her teeth marks by now was pure purple, looking like it must hurt, or will be when he finally wakes up.  
   
Slowly, with shaky hands her finger touched it, making her stomach turn, what have she done?  
   
How could she have sex with Casey and treat him like he was a turtle, human’s were more fragile and the way she treated him during sex, she was lucky his heart didn’t go out, or break him...  
   
Biting her lip, feeling shameful of her actions, Raph rose to her feet, only to be stopped by being pulled back down, from Casey’s surprisingly strong arms, that held her in place.  
   
Debating the best way to get out of this, not willing to wake him up, Raph tried again to slip out of his hold, finally achieving it without him even noticing.  
   
With a breath, she shook her head, what now, how was their friendship going to go from here on out?  
   
Noticing the door was open, Raph quickly shut it, all she needed at the moment was one of her sibling seeing this.  
   
“Damn it!” Raph huffed slamming the door more forcefully than she attended to.  
   
Her anger was boiling, her frustration was at its peek, the memories on what Donnie said about them being more acceptable in getting pregnant in her heat cycle, haunted her.  
   
So was she pregnant now? With Casey’s kid?!  
   
With a sigh, Raph leaned her head on the door, what was she to do, what was the right choice, damn how could she let her guard down like this, she should have told him to get  his white ass out of the house and back home!  
   
Not go and invite him to her room, so she can ravish him, like she marked him as her mate.  
   
“Raph?” Casey said weakly stumbling to his feet only to collapse on the bed, rubbing his eyes.  
   
Not daring to make eye contact with him, Raph stared at the closed door, “Casey… I’m sorry.”  
   
“Huh? Sorry for what?” Casey looked at her sideways, wasn’t this like one of those dances that take two, to take part, wasn’t he as much to blame, for this?  
   
“You know what I mean… Damn it Casey, I didn’t mean to do that to you…” Raph growled, walking across the room towards the window to open it; she needed some air, but feared to leave the room of yet.  
   
“Ok…” Casey only answered, unsure what to say next.  
   
“Ok?… ok?!. Fuck sakes Casey, we just had sex, because of my god damn hormones, which I have no control over!” Raph barked, slamming her fist onto the window sill, making the window shake by the vibration.  
   
“Yeah, and?! Are you telling me, you are regretting it, Raph!” Casey roared back in frustration, unsure what Raph was getting at, was she really that disturbed in having sex with him?  
   
“Hell, of course I regret it!! This shouldn’t have ever happened, why the hell are you here in the first place!” Raph clenched her fist, taming the urge to thrust it against the poor window or wall beside her.  
   
“Why am I here? Jeez Raph, I came here to give you guys water, for the water system isn’t working, like I said before. So you really regret it, so did I or did I not, just rape you then!”  
   
“WHAT RAPE!? Where the fuck do you get that idea?” Raph’s eyes widen, shocked at the notion that Casey would ask such a question.  
   
“Because, your hormones like you said are on the war path… I being a guy attracted you, did I not? The way you’re acting, makes it clear as day, you would have never slept with me otherwise. So in turn I raped you, for what we did, I loved every goddamn minute of it, with no regrets! Hell, it was the best sex I have ever experienced and probably will ever again! For no girl, would survive that hot… aggressive banging…” Casey trailed off, reminiscing on the event. Realizing the best feeling he had ever felt, was nothing more then, brought upon by the worst act he could have done towards his best friend.  
   
A thick silence fell within the room, as Raph looked at Casey, he enjoyed it, he wasn’t disgusted or bothered by the fact they just mated?  
   
“It.. it was?” Raph said softly as her anger started to settle down, feeling a bit lost, confused on what she truly felt, she never thought he would like it, or admit it to her, not in this manner that is.  
   
“Yeah of course, why would I lie? So did I or not?” Casey picked up his boxers putting them on, then noticed that Raph indeed rip his pants apart, at least he knew he had some extra pairs in one of the rooms.  
   
“You didn’t… I mean I …,” slowly Raph looked away playing with the curtains, should she dare say it, admit how she felt towards him, even though she, herself wasn’t quite sure why or how this came about?  
   
“I know you have been checking me out for a bit now, and when my neighbor came over to give me a sock you left behind when you did my laundry… You got jealous over the fact she was there, am I right?” Casey crossed his arm’s knowing he hit the bull’s eye, finally revealing he has noticed her behavior around him, did she not notice his? Like the fact he stopped drinking that day after she did his laundry, for he saw something, well felt it, making the decision not to drink himself stupid for her?  
   
“What! How… when… shit Casey, when did you get so observant, you normally never notice anything.” Raph smirked, surprised he even knew, so was he hiding this from her the whole time?  
   
“Oh is that the game you’re going to play huh Raph? Well, for your information, I am very observant… most the time… ok a quarter, I will not go any lower than that! Besides, I know this,” Casey went up to Raph as she eyed him, what was he up to?  
   
Suddenly, before she could react, she shrieked in laughter, as Casey tickled her, instantly reacting to this, Raph kicked him in the gut hard, making Casey fall back onto the bed, as he gasped for air.  
   
“Oh shit, sorry Casey… I…!!! CASEY!” Raph screamed in shock, as Casey took Raph’s arm, forcefully pulling her forward towards him, planting a kiss on her lips.  
   
Blushing, Raph stared into his brown eyes, why was she apologizing?  Hasn’t she forgotten he too can be very aggressive, that was apart of him that actually turned her on, more than ever.  
   
Ending the kiss, Raph bit her lip, “Are you sure you want to continue this, come on, you know what I am, and besides, who knows when Donnie will figure out how to get our genders sorted out.”  
   
“Exactly, we don’t know when that will be… So what, Raph?! We both don’t have anyone right now and we both agree, finding someone that will accept us the way we are, is not so simple. I actually don’t give a damn you’re a turtle or the fact you were a dude. You’re a girl now, unless you have an issue… then… we can stop right here.”  
   
“I… I don’t want it to stop… but Casey do you remember what I told you about mating season?” Raph shy away, feeling awful.  
   
“Yeah, what about it? … Oh… umm… no you’re not,” Casey quickly realized what she was trying to say, sighing in the end.  
   
Flashing a look at him, Raph wasn’t sure how he would know that, “What do you mean I’m not, Donnie was dead certain it would happen.”  
   
Letting Raph go, Casey sat at the edge of the bed, lowering his head, there was something wrong, something Raph had no clue what it could be.  
   
Once again silence filled the room, taking a breath; Raph came behind Casey, wrapping her arms around him, as she laid her head on his shoulder, hoping it will get him to talk.  
   
“What’s up?” Raph said as softly as she could.  
   
“I… I can’t have kids, even if I want to… I’m sterile,” Casey choked out, placing his head in his hands.  
   
“You are… Oh, I see… Sorry,” Raph said, noticing how sad this made Casey, so regardless, Casey could never have kids, that was harsh, considering how he love them.  
   
Shaking his head, Casey took a big breath, “Ah well, that doesn’t matter, at least you don’t have to worry, right Raph?”  
   
“Yeah… I guess your right,” Raph got out before being wrestled to the bed again by Casey, “Ok, that’s it, like hell I am letting you over power me!”  
   
With a growl, Raph fought back, she wasn’t going to lose to him, not now, not ever, besides, she was finding this to be a lot of fun, reminding herself not to bite him again, she figured his body wouldn’t be able to take to much of that kind of play.  
   
\--------------------------------------------------*********************--------------------  
   
 **Mikey POV**  
   
Lying in the sun, running his finger down Leo’s shell, he felt satisfied, content, as well, he could tell Leo was too in her happy place.  
   
“So Leo, are you going to stay here? I was thinking of heading back to the house, someone needs to start supper,” Mikey sluggishly got up, not wanting too, but he was right, someone had to cook.  
   
“Mmm…. Huh… what was that Mikey?” Leo turned over, looking at him with sleepy eyes, she must have fallen asleep.  
   
Kissing her on the lips, Mikey smiled, “I’m heading back, do you want to stay here longer?”  
   
With a big yawn, looking at the water, then back to Mikey, Leo nodded, with training already done for the day, with meditation as well, there wasn’t anything she needed to do, she can just relax.  
   
“If you don’t mind, I would like to stay a bit, before it gets dark,” Leo closed her eyes soaking in the sun.  
   
With a kiss on the head, Mikey got to his feet, “Ok, I will come and get you in a bit.”  
   
Taking the path back, pressing forward, humming to himself, Mikey looked at the scenery that surrounded him, this was perfect, at times he forgot how much this place made him feel so at peace.  
   
Sure, he loved the city, but at times, the woods, the nature called to him more; at moments he wondered if it was best to live in such an environment, why did they still live in the city?  
   
Brushing the thought to the side, Mikey stopped dead, smelling the alluring aroma of fresh wild flowers, then a notion hit him, Leo being a girl, would she be more appreciative to receive such a gift?  
   
Did Leo even like flowers? If so, what color or type?  
   
Biting his lip, looking towards the direction of the farmhouse, he debated if he should head back and start supper like he attended to do, or should he go looking for flowers for Leo?  
   
Seeing nothing wrong with trying, and it was the thought that counted, Mikey rushed into the woods, he knew a few places that he could find a bunch of flowers of all shapes, sizes and color, that he hope Leo would love.  
   
\-----------------------------------**************--------------------------------------------  
  
 **Leo POV**  
   
Turning onto her side, Leo grazed her hand over the water, watching it ripple under her fingertips.  
   
Slowly sitting up on the dock, Leo tilted her head up, feeling the light breeze, it was soothing, then suddenly something changed, as a strong sense of dread took root.  
   
The wind seemed to become colder and harsh, the sun that was as bright as it could be, faded, allowing a rolling darkness to come in.  
   
Quickly Leo stood up, watching her surroundings darken, draining of all color, become static in front of her eyes.  
   
Taking a step back, she couldn’t shake this fear, this deep feeling that wrapped its claws around her soul.  
   
She felt like she was being dragged down to the depth of the abyss.  
   
Frantically, she tried to move, to run, find Mikey, anyone, for loneliness held her, kept her at bay, then an odd aroma invaded her nostrils, it smelled… like gas mix with something burning?  
   
As suddenly as this odd sensation came to her, it left just as quickly, like it never happened.  
   
The breeze was once again was soft and cool, the sun became bright, illuminating her surroundings, bringing back the colors and sense of security, bringing the peaceful pond back to her.  
   
Shaking uncontrollably to the core, feeling how cold her body felt, Leo wasn’t sure what that was, yet the feeling of dread, as if something was amiss, was strong still, making her wonder if her sanity was on the line.  
   
Not willing to stay where she was, though the pond seemed to be normal once again, she couldn’t shake the feeling that this was not a place for her, especially alone at the current moment, she needed to leave.  
   
Turning around, fighting the urge to run, for being pregnant, she couldn’t risk it for her eggs, Leo could only walk, as she hoped Mikey wasn’t too far ahead of her.  
   
\-------------------------------------------------*************------------------------------------  
   
Looking back only a few times, Leo kept going, not daring to stop, not even daring to slow down, all she wanted to do was be around someone, anyone, as she could still feel the deep feeling of loneliness and fear surrounding her, suffocating her in a way.  
   
She was still quite fearful of what she experienced, was it a sign that there was something wrong with her pregnancy or something else?  
   
Keeping to the path, not straying, feeling a bit exhausted, yet not willing to stop, Leo made her way to the safety of the farmhouse.  
   
\--------------------------------**********************------------------------------------------  
   
 **Raph POV**  
   
Gasping for air, Raph rubbed her head onto Casey’s sweaty chest, licking him, as he moaned, while he stroked Raph’s head.  
   
How many times did they go at it, getting more passionate on every round, they tried so many ways, so many positions, the best part was that, she could be rough with him and it didn’t matter.  
   
Though she had to check on him time to time, to make sure she didn’t break him, he only smiled at her, kissing her, not letting her notice if he was in any pain, relishing these moments with each other regardless.  
   
“Casey, I was wondering, what happens after we leave this room, well if we ever leave that is,” Raph chuckled looking at him with wondering eyes.  
   
“We remain friends,” Casey started, then shook his head, noticing the disappointed look that Raph was trying to hide, but failed, making him continue, “With benefits? I’m not sure if either of us is ready for a relationship; besides, let’s just see what happens.”  
   
Thinking on it, it made sense, part of her wasn’t really ready to claim a mate or getting really serious with someone, but she like having these benefits with Casey though, who knows what will happen, besides this made things less complicated in the end.  
   
“Ok, I can deal with that,” Raph sat up, not before punching Casey in the arm.  
   
“… Raph can we refrain from hitting for the remainder of the day,” Casey rubbed his sore arm, that seen better days, his playtime with Raph had taken quite a toll on his body, not that he was actually complaining, he wouldn’t want it any other way, but his body needed a break.  
   
“Sure,” Raph smiled, leaving the room, heading towards the bathroom, remembering she had left the shower running.  
   
Wanting to have a shower to wash off the scent that covered her body, that she in many ways wanted to leave it, but wasn’t willing to have someone smelling it on her, she cringed by the feeling of the cold water under her hands, by the looks of it, she ran the hot water out…  
   
Then out of nowhere, two warm arms wrapped around her, shoving her under the icy cold water as she screamed in protest.  
   
“SHIT that is cold! Damn it Casey, you arse!” Raph growled as she glared at Casey, who’s teeth were chattering, for he too joined her.  
   
“Oh, stop your whining Raph, we both need the shower, so suck it up! You’re not the one that has your sex on the outside,” Casey shivered, hating this more than anything, but it had to be done.  
   
Looking down, Raph almost burst into laughter, “Wow, it really… tiny….rr…” Raph stopped her comment, looking up quickly hearing an annoying growl coming from Casey.  
   
He being not too pleased by her comment one bit, Casey narrowed his eyes at her, “Thanks Raph, tarnish my manhood why won’t you! You have something like this, and put it under god damn cold water, and see what happens!”  
   
Pressing her lips together, she tried her hardest not to laugh, “So that’s what happens, huh?”  
   
Surprised by her words, Casey tilted his head, “What do you mean, when you were a guy…,” crossing her arms, Raph looked at him, as Casey stopped to think, then realizing the error of his comment, “Oh that’s right, you guys had it in your body…. Well, I bet it was small inside…”  
   
“Well, actually,” Raph beamed recalling when she was male, she was the biggest of her brothers, being a turtle, she was beyond normal size for any human male.  
   
Letting out a big sigh, Casey let go of Raph, “Fine, whatever,” with that he was out of the shower, drying himself off with one of the towels.  
   
Watching and smelling the anger forming around him, Raph started to wonder, did she just wounded his pride?  
   
Giving some thought on what she said and acted towards him, she didn’t see what his problem was, before, boasting about size was never an issue, Casey always responded with some smart ass remark, yet not this time, why?  
   
As if she was hit by a wall, Raph felt like kicking herself, how could she be so blind and arrogant?  
   
Why else would he act like this, other than the fact at the moment she is a female, and what she said made it sound like he wasn’t good enough or in his case large enough for her, to please her correctly.  
   
“Come on Casey, I didn’t mean it… I… I just don’t know much about male humans when it comes to that department, so I was surprised that’s all. And I didn’t mean to compare you to when I was male, like it was some competition or anything like that.”  
   
“Well, yeah did, Raph, sorry not being big enough,” Casey barked, putting on his boxers, wondering what room had the extra pair of pants.  
   
“Shit man… Ok, if you weren’t ‘big enough’, wouldn’t I have not screamed out your bloody name, a hundred times? Damn, I never felt so much like a girl, until then…” Raph turned red, embarrassed to admit it.  
   
Suddenly, out of nowhere Casey started to laugh out loud, rolling her eyes, Raph joined him, this was starting to be one odd path their friendship was going down.  
   
“Ok, apology accepted, I guess we are even then. By chance, did you or your siblings notice some spare clothes around; I forget where I put them…” Casey asked, feeling kind of naked only wearing his boxers.  
   
“I… huh… Maybe in Donnie’s room, I think…” Raph shrugged, unsure herself, all she knew was that her room didn’t have anything, only the spare blankets and pillows, which didn’t help much for Casey problem.  
   
“Well, I guess I will go and look, then,” Casey started to walk across the loft only to stop dead by a sound of a gasp from below, feeling Leo’s uncertain eyes on him.  
   
Hearing the gasp, Raph cringed, she was so busted, how does she talk her way out of this one, then she noticed something seemed wrong, there was an air of dread hanging there.  
   
Grabbing her shirt, putting it on, she came out quickly, she wasn’t far off, though Leo looked shocked overseeing Casey there, she also seemed out winded, upset over something, was she feeling ok and where was Mikey?  
   
“Raph what’s going…,” Leo started, pushing away the feelings she was experiencing since the pond, only to be interrupted by Raph as she jumped in.  
   
“Later, Casey go check for those clothes,” Raph told Casey, who didn’t protest, who was just happy to be saved by the upcoming awkward conversation, making his leave.  
   
“Leo, are you ok? You look pale, where the hell is Mikey? Jeez, you shouldn’t be walking around alone, not in your condition!” Raph came down the stairs to help her to the couch, running into the kitchen for a cold bottle of water, which they only had enough for Leo for next two weeks, thinking it was best she drank that then tap water.  
   
“I’m fine… Mikey isn’t back? He left the pond a while ago…” Leo took the water happily, gulping it down, just realizing how thirsty she was.  
   
“Are you sure, you look like you saw a ghost,” Raph crossed her arms; she knew something was up; other than the fact Casey was there.  
   
“Like I said, I am fine, where is Mikey… or Donnie at that,” Leo tried avoiding the conversation turning into what she saw at the pond, wanting it to just to go away.  
   
“Leo I’m right here,” Mikey called frantically from the kitchen, as he shut the door behind him, trying to figure out where to put the flowers before she saw them, he wanted to surprise her.  
   
“Fuck sakes, Mikey! What the hell! How could you leave Leo like that, to come back alone!” Raph roared, frustrated at the fact Leo walked home alone, what if something happened to her?  
   
“Ok… ok…,” Mikey finally came into the living room after finding a place to hide the flowers, “She wanted to stay longer, she wasn’t suppose to come back until I came and got her… Leo why did you come back, I thought you wanted more time at the pond,” Mikey went to Leo’s side, noticing there was something wrong.  
   
“I didn’t feel like staying,” Leo claimed, feeling the eyes on her, as she tried to figure out a way she could change the topic, then she remembered, “Anyways, why is Casey here?”  
   
As the conversation change topics, Mikey’s eyes widen, looking at Raph, “WHAT, CASEY IS HERE! Wait… why aren’t you trying to hump him like some horny rabbit?”  
   
Instantly Raph started to sweat, desperately trying to figure out the best way to tell the truth, yet avoiding this situation becoming odder than it was already gotten so far, “Well… rr…”  
   
“You slept with him!?” Mikey jumped to his feet, “You and Casey… shit… Oh I knew it!”  
   
“What the hell? You knew what?” Raph growled at her annoying brother, seeing the sparkle in his eye.  
   
“That you like Caseyyyy,” Mikey gloated with a smirk.  
   
“Rrrr, fuck off Mikey, where do you get that idea?”  
   
Smiling more, Mikey moved in, inches away from Raph’s beak, “Simple, every time I mention Casey’s name, you act pissed at me, yet you smell all hot and bothered. It’s a similar smell to what Leo gives off, when she is around me and feeling all lovely dovey.”  
   
Growling more, not willing to admit it, Raph glared at Mikey, why did he have to be on her case, couldn’t he just leave it, so what she likes Casey, it wasn’t Mikey’s business either way.  
   
As the two siblings agitated each other, well more like Mikey was doing so to Raph, as in return Raph was glaring at Mikey murderously, Leo sighed, shaking her head, slowly tilting it towards Casey, who was trying to flee the scene of the crime before anyone noticed him.  
   
“Casey, don’t you dare go for that door,” Leo raised her eyebrow, crossing her arms, making Casey shutter under her gaze, lowering his head in defeat.  
   
How was it that he got that overwhelming feeling of doom wash over him, like he was caught by the parent of the girl he slept with, from Leo of all turtles?  
   
Turning his head, Mikey smiled at Casey almost laughing at the look on his face, the so called vigilante was shaking in his boots over Leo, though part of him didn’t blame him.  
   
“Hi...” Casey managed to get out, looking for Raph for support, like hell he wanted to face Leo alone, especially a pregnant Leo at that, she could be really moody in her condition.  
   
“So Casey, care to explain why you are here, after it was strictly planned that neither you nor Leatherhead was to come near this place until mating season was over?” Leo leaned forward, knowing Casey wouldn’t dare to lie to her.  
   
Taking a gulp, feeling uneasy under her gaze, noticing that Raph jumped ship from saving him, Casey told her why he was there, but stopped at the part on what happened between Raph and him.  
   
“I see… and you both,” Leo looked at Raph and Casey, watching them both turn beet red in embarrassment.  
   
“Yeah…” Casey admitted.  
   
“Raph you know what Donnie told us about…,” Leo started to hint that Raph might be pregnant because of this, only to be cut off by Raph quickly.  
   
“Yes and no I’m not, Leo just don’t ask any questions, please,” Raph looked at Leo with a sympathetic look, making her older sister realize she was best not to question this, just accept that Raph didn’t get pregnant.  
   
“Ok then, Mikey how about we work on supper, Casey do you wish to join us tonight?” Leo got up with Mikey’s help.  
   
“Are you sure, I mean, what about Donnie? I… don’t, you know, want to go there,” Casey shuffled his feet.  
   
“I wouldn’t worry about it, considering Raph claimed you as hers,” Leo smiled, as Casey seemed a bit confused on the statement.  
   
Shaking her head, Raph sighed, “I will explain it to you,” Raph indicated Casey to sit down on the couch with her.  
   
This was something that she hadn’t told Casey of yet, never seeing the reason too before, all considering she never thought this would have happened, but because they had sex during mating season, she claimed him as her mate in a way, for the remainder of the season, so Donnie will not bother him as long as she stays around him.  
   
Which in turn after that explanation he was relieved and bit aroused hearing she claimed him, noticing his scent, Raph punched him as a warning, “Be good, damn it, you keep that up, I will not be able to stop myself from jumping you!”  
   
“If you two are going to play around again, please go upstairs… As well can you please try not to be too loud,” Leo stood in the archway leading to the kitchen, leaning against its frame, shaking her head.  
   
“Well, you heard the fearless leader,” Raph grinned, grabbing Casey’s arm, leading him upstairs for much needed alone time with him yet again.  
   
“What, right now!? Again!?” Casey panicked, seeing Leo laughing under her breath, feeling a bit sorry for Casey, for of all the turtles he had to get involved with, it had to be the one sister that had the biggest sex drive, yet that said, Casey still let Raph take the lead, as he wondered if he was going to survive another round with her?


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angerly, Raph storms into Donnie's lab, only to let his anger get the best of him as he triggers an explosion, resulting one of the brothers to experience something that, the brother never experienced before.  
> Disclaimer: TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.  
> (Turtles are AU and Leo is 23 and Raph is 22, Donnie and Mikey are 20)

**Leo Pov**  
   
Comfortably sitting at the kitchen table, Leo took her sweet time cutting up the vegetables for the garden salad, with Mikey making the spaghetti supper, using sauce he whipped up before coming to the farm, Leo was more than eager to taste his new creation.  
   
Figuring something must go with the supper, a nice light salad was in order.  
   
Taken by the alluring smells of the kitchen making her stomach growl for attention, Leo gave in, popping a cucumber into her mouth savoring on the taste.  
   
With a chuckle, Mikey shook his head, “I take it, you can’t wait?”  
   
“Sorry, I need something to tie me over that’s all,” Leo weakly smiled, feeling bad for eating part of tonight’s dinner.  
   
“Don’t be, if you like the cucumbers, then eat them, I don’t think anyone will notice or care, do you want some crackers as well?” Mikey went to the cupboard taking out a package of plain non salted crackers, giving them to Leo.  
   
“Thanks.”  
   
Taking the crackers placing the pieces of cucumbers she cut, on top of them, she took a bite, chirping happily, as Mikey smiled brightly, he loved hearing her chirp; even it is over crackers and cucumbers.  
   
“Mikey, by chance, have you seen Donnie?” Leo swallowed before speaking; she just remembered she hasn’t seen her sister for some time, after the conversation in the living room, it slipped her mind, which was starting to be a habit of late.  
   
Donnie did inform her it was a possibility that it could happen, for the fact she was pregnant, but to forget about her sister?  
   
With a shrug, taking a wooden spoon, scooping some sauce up, Mikey blew on it, “I haven’t, she probably is reading somewhere, you know how she is.”  
   
Bringing the spoon over to Leo to taste test it, Leo nodded, taking a lick, loving how it was just right, not too spicy yet spicy enough, unable to stomach spicy foods well, Mikey tone it down for her.  
   
“Ok… maybe someone should go see if she is all right and tell her supper is almost ready,” Leo suggested, knowing she wouldn’t be the best choice for this task, feeling her feet sore and swollen as it was.  
   
“When Raph comes back downstairs, she can go take a look,” Mikey pointed out, for he had to finish supper and to leave, would mean it will never get done properly.  
   
“I will do what now?” Raph slowly came into the kitchen, shaking her head over the fact that Leo was eating all the cucumbers for the salad, considering she too like them.  
   
“Can you go find Donnie and tell her supper is almost ready, as well it would be best to let her know that Casey is here too,” Leo shifted in her chair, feeling uncomfortable, wishing there was a cushion on it.  
   
Before Raph could say a thing to Leo, Casey suddenly walked in with a worried, baffled, expression across his face.  
   
“Casey is there something wrong?” Leo asked slowly, unsure if she should ask, wondering if it was something between him and Raph, yet even Raph tilted her head at him, unsure why he was acting like that as well.  
   
“Umm… Just wondering… where is my car?” Casey looked around noticing there was one missing, Donnie, did she take his car?  
   
“What do you mean, your car is missing?!” Leo sat up quickly, feeling an overwhelming fear come over her.  
   
“Yeah, I went to grab the last of the water I brought, but my car is gone and the extra water was thrown onto the ground…”  
   
Quickly, Raph and Mikey exchanged looks, before running out of the room, as Leo unfortunately was unable to move very fast at the moment, followed slowly behind them.  
   
“Here,” Casey offered a hand, helping her, knowing she was at her peak of exhaustion, being late in the day, Leo was almost to the point to call it in.  
   
Reaching the front door, Raph appeared, looking as if she has seen a ghost, “I think Donnie took the car…”  
   
“Damn… Why would she do that? Better yet, when?” Leo hissed, frustrated at the fact that Donnie would do something so irresponsible; Donnie of all siblings was usually the thoughtful one, not doing something so rash.  
   
“I don’t know, it could have been anytime,” Raph shrugged.  
   
“It had to be before Leo and I came home, or we would have heard it,” Mikey pointed it out, moving pass Leo, entering the kitchen to grab the keys for the van, that Leo hid away.  
   
“Mikey, what are you doing?” Leo asked her mate that rushed for the front door.  
   
“Going to look for her,” Mikey clenched the keys in his hand, he had a bad feeling, fearing something awful could have happened to his twin, if she left, this only indicated she was upset over something, was it because of Leo and  him?  
   
“Can’t we just try to reach her,” Raph asked, not seeing the point in panicking anymore than they were, she was probably fine, she was Donnie after all.  
   
“Sure, if she had her phone on her, or Casey’s was in the car,” Mikey was surprised that no one thought this wasn’t the right idea, to just go looking for her.  
   
“Sorry I didn’t bring my shell cell and I have my regular cell on me,” Casey told them, wishing he left his shell cell in his car, for if he did, they could just track it down with another one.  
   
Holding her chin, Leo thought on it, if there was no way of contacting her, was it wise to go out rushing around looking for her?  
   
Where would she go, would she headed back home?  
   
“Mikey, call home,” Leo instructed, as Mikey did so, dialing the number on his shell cell that he grabbed when he retrieved the keys, which was why he knew Donnie didn’t have hers, for it was still in the drawer.  
   
Waiting for someone to pick up, Mikey shook his head indicating no one was answering, wishing everyone would stop wasting time and let him go and find her.  
   
“Casey, can you go with Raph and see if you can find out where Donnie went,” Leo asked as Casey nodded and Raph grabbed the keys from Mikey, who in turn seemed upset that he wasn’t the one going, “Mikey and I will stay here if she comes back.”  
   
“I will grab my shell cell, don’t worry Leo, we will find her,” Raph went to grab her cell before leaving with Casey in the van.  
   
Watching them leave, Leo couldn’t shake the feeling something terrible has happened, as the feeling at the pond came back to her full swing.  
   
Taking a seat on the swinging bench on the porch, Leo just stared at the driveway wishing she could do more, as Mikey took a seat beside her, rubbing the back of her neck.  
   
“They will find her Leo, it’s not your fault, not noticing she was gone, none of us did…” Mikey tried to soothe Leo’s poor nerves.  
   
“I know Mikey, I… I hope she is alright.”  
   
\-----------------------------------*****************---------------------------------  
 **Donnie POV**  
  
Time felt internal, as the memory of the flames and smoke was vivid to her, that she instantly jumped up, only to grab her side, hissing under her breath for the pain that could only be caused by a broken rib was throbbing within.  
   
Shuttering, trying her hardest to control the overwhelming awful sensations her body was experiencing, which she knew a broken rib was the least of her problems, she took a deep breath, only to stop dead.  
   
With a gulp, she dared to take another, stopping again, it wasn’t the heavy pressure that pressed against her lungs, which made her rethink on doing this action again, no it was over something she wasn’t suspecting.  
   
There lingering in the air was a thick aroma, it was male, that she was certain of, then as her eyes widen, slowly, looking over towards the closed door, in this instant, this moment, she came to the confusing realization she was in some room, a cabin maybe?  
   
Yet that wasn’t what took her by surprise, the aroma, sweet as it was, it was impossible, for in truth, what were the odds, for she could tell by the smell what the male’s species was, it was most definitely coming off a male turtle in heat?  
   
As she nervously looked towards the door, wondering who it could be on the other side, she had not the faintest of ideas, it was obvious it wasn’t Mikey or even Leo or Raph, even if they were male again, this scent was new to her, alluring, making her feel warm within.  
   
Only warm though, not ‘I am going to jump you and fuck you’ warm, more a sense of calming, like she could trust the individual it was coming off of, as if they had some kind of connection together...  
   
Unable to take this anymore, wanting to find out what was going on, Donnie slowly rose to her feet, only to stumble, grabbing a chair that wasn’t too far to reach, as she moaned out loud, her body felt like shit, worse for wear, wondering why, for her mind was still hazy, clouded with confusion of her current situation, the memories slowly seeped back to the light.  
   
The car, Casey’s car… she went over the edge of a cliff, smashing it into the trees below, from there she recall going in and out of consciousness, then out of the darkness that she swore was death,  that voice came to her…, begging her to hold on, did it belong to the one that smells so good?  
   
Did this turtle save her and then what, brought her here to heal?  
   
Shaking her head, which she started to wish she didn’t dare, she knew standing there in the shadows of her thoughts and empty questions, will never be answered if she didn’t seek them out, she had to make a step forward, answering the first of many puzzles that lay before her, starting with who was behind door number one.  
   
\--------------------------------*******************----------------------------------------  
   
With a turn of the handle, Donnie didn’t want to open it of yet, taking her time, she wanted to assess her current predicament, before taking any drastic actions, that could put her in a position she wish not to be in, though this one was starting to be such a one.  
   
Peeking through the small crack between the door and its frame, she could see a faint light, but most of what she saw was nothing more than darkness.  
   
Finding this was just a waste of time, not getting her anywhere, she risked it, opening the door, but not too sudden, trying to avoid it from making any alarming sounds that could alert her host, or was it captive?  
   
As her eyes adjusted to the room, it too was similar to the one she was resting in, this place was a cabin after all, very small one at that, nothing compare to the farm house, yet very ideal for someone that lived alone, which what she saw cluttering the space gave the impression he was.  
   
There were bookshelves full of books, hanging on the ceiling was dried herbs, meat, the clutter, itself quite reminded her of her own lab, the male indeed seemed to live alone, for not just the décor, but as well the only door in sight other than the one she came through, appeared to lead outside, so he gave her his bed as well?  
   
To quench that thirst of knowledge, there, with his head resting on his desk, while he snored away, was this turtle, with pale green skin and a white shell that tinted blue under the flickering of his lamp, he worn a black short sleeve hoodie with lime green designs on it, that wasn’t zipped up, that wrapped around his shell.  
   
Noticing the window above him, it revealed it was night, which would explain why the turtle was sleeping.  
   
Wondering if she should wake up her host or quietly go pass him, disappearing in the night, to find her way back home, Donnie felt a bit ashamed in thinking like that, especially after this guy helped her, just for her to leave without saying thanks?  
   
Then again, the fact it was mating season, didn’t make this a normal encounter either, what if she becomes attracted to him, unable to control herself, that was all she needed was to mate with some strange turtle.  
   
As the thought came to mind, something odd came to her attention, why was she so calm? Surely she should be experiencing the feelings of being all hot and bothered by now, yet she was not, she did like the way he smelled and he… that she had to admit was cute, but she wasn’t acting the way she should be at the moment.  
   
Before she could make up her mind on how she should handle this, a sharp pain rained down onto her, as a reminder that she was injured and standing there wasn’t helping, her body protested against her telling her she needed to sit down.  
   
With a moan Donnie held onto her side, hissing under her breath, as her painful cries came to the unexpected turtle that slumbered there, his eyes jerked open, startled he sprung up, only to lose his balance on his chair, flipping it backwards, as he came crashing to the ground.  
   
“Ouch.. ouch… that was damn stupid…” the turtle huffed rubbing his head, not believing he just did that, slowly, looking towards her direction, his face turned white as he scrambled to his feet.  
   
“You’re awake! You shouldn’t be standing” the turtle flipped the chair up, bringing it to Donnie so she could sit down, “Please sit.”  
   
Taking the chair, watching him carefully, feeling a bit nervous, Donnie sat down, all the while continuing to try to figure him out, where did he come from, better yet where was she?  
   
“Who are you?” Donnie slowly asked as the turtle took a seat on top of his desk, not before moving his papers to the side.  
   
“Oh, my name is Alex, and yours?” the turtle smiled tilting his head at her.  
   
“Donnie… where am I, what happened?” Donnie asked wearily.  
   
“You don’t remember?” Alex bit his lip, wondering what she did remember.  
   
“No, I don’t really… I do recall that I was driving… then, I think I crashed my friend’s car…”  
   
With a sigh, Alex shook his head, “Yeah, tell me about it, I guess you didn’t notice the ‘warning large cliff ahead, slow down’ sign, huh?”  
   
“For your information, I wasn’t speeding, there was a deer!” Donnie suddenly barked, growling at him for his, not called for, sarcastic remark.  
   
Putting his hands up quickly the turtle backed off, “Sorry, didn’t mean anything by it… I apologize for my rudeness, it has been a while that I have had the privilege to talk to a soul, so that imp part of me is on overdrive.”  
   
Crossing her arms, lightly at that, not to put pressure against her sides, Donnie shook her head, she shouldn’t have lost her temper, snapping at him like that, “No, I’m the one that should be saying sorry, I notice your sarcasm in your voice and I still bite back… So yes, it was the deer that was involved, not speeding.”  
   
Holding his chin Alex smiled, “Ah, I get it, you didn’t notice the deer crossing sign then.”  
   
Unable to resist in commenting back, Donnie smiled, “There wasn’t any.”  
   
Slamming his fist into his hand, Alex nodded all knowledgeable, “So that’s it, damn them all for making a road without proper signage, how hard is it to put a sign saying: cliff ahead, warning the deer in these parts are fuckers, and will or might just stand there in the middle of the road just to screw you, so go slow…”  
   
“What?” Donnie burst out laughing, that joke was worse than one of Mikey’s, yet she couldn’t help but to laugh.  
   
“Well, it’s true, for the most that is. At least you don’t seem so uneasy and nervous anymore, like I was going to hurt you or something on that line,” Alex was pleased with the effect of his joke on her, regardless how he might have sounded to her.  
   
Wiping the tears from her eyes, he was right, she wasn’t so tense anymore, he achieved his goal, being a goof in the process.  
   
“Thanks… So tell me, where are we, how did you find me?” Donnie shifted in the chair finding it becoming uncomfortable under her.  
   
Noticing this, Alex got up, taking her hand, leading her to a couch, that he had tucked into the corner, letting her sit there instead.  
   
“Well, where should I start… I was out gathering some herbs, when I saw the smoke… Normally I wouldn’t bother, considering one look at me people scream bloody murder, which makes the situation not in my favor. But…” Alex stopped shifting his feet, grabbing the chair, flipping its back to face Donnie, sitting on it backwards, crossing his arms on the top of it before continuing.  
   
“I… I… um…” Alex stopped again lost in the words, or was it he felt embarrassed.  
   
As the notion hit her Donnie blushed, “You smelled me…”  
   
“Yeah… I did, at that moment I came aware that you were a turtle and female, which I had to admit strike my curiosity… Going against everything, even the rules I made for myself, to never go near any areas that could have humans around, I rushed towards the smoke. When I got there, I saw your friend’s car, which was engulfed in flames, with you in the driver’s seat, bleeding out. I instinctively got you out, just before it well, blew up of all things. You see, you were unconscious, with no clue on who you were or the fact how still surprised I was to see another turtle, I figured it was best I didn’t leave you there. So I took you home and patch you up the best of my capability.”  
   
Listening to his story, she didn’t blame him for bringing her home with him, she was actually grateful, who knows where she would be now if he left her, even if he did tend to her wounds, if some human found her…  
   
Shaking the thought away, she didn’t dare to go down that road, with her past experience she has seen first hand how cruel people could be against someone that was different to them.  
   
“Thanks again, and you did a good job,” Donnie finally gave notice to her bandages, that wasn’t half bad, but she could tell it wasn’t his department.  
   
“No problem, so I have a few questions for you now Donnie. For starters, no offense, but isn’t Donnie a boy's name? Or is it just a nickname?” Alex stared at her, knowing it was a silly question, but still it was the ice breaker to get to know her more.  
   
Chuckling Donnie scratched her head, “I guess it is, it is a nickname, but my real name is more boyish you can say.”  
   
“Really? So what is it, if I may ask?”  
   
“Donatello,” Donnie told him as the turtle looked like he was going to crack up.  
   
“Wow, your right, jeez, Donatello is an old name at that, not too many people name their kids that these days, but it’s not a bad name either, its way better than some out there.”  
   
Shrugging, Donnie sighed, “Let’s say my father was old tradition in a sense. So Alex if we are asking each other questions, may I ask how you came to be?” Donnie slowly asked, unsure she should go there so suddenly, yet her wandering mind had to know.  
   
“Came to be?” Alex tilted his head, unsure on what exactly she was asking.  
   
“You know, are you an animal mutated or human mutated. Or are you a mutant at all?”  
   
Surprised by her question and the way she asked it, Alex shook his head, “I’m well sort of a mutant?”  
   
“Sort of a mutant? I don’t understand what that means or how that would apply?” Donnie was baffled by the answer.  
   
Letting out a sigh, Alex debated how much he should reveal, “I… I was human, then one day my luck ran out, the person I worked for double crossed me and… He did something to me, he… Donnie, please don’t think I’m nuts or anything, though what I am going to say does sound a bit on the crazy side. He had these two artifacts that I found on a dig, wanting the pay all to himself, he found out how they worked. One in theory was able to transfer one's soul and mind to another body. Testing it, he used it on me, actually putting me into a turtle’s body of all things. Then he turned around and killed my human body so the process couldn’t be reverse,” Alex stopped looking at Donnie to see her reaction, yet to his surprise, she didn’t give him that your insane look, instead she was interested, wanting him to continue.  
   
Taking a breath, seeing no reason why not, Alex did so, “To think sticking me into a body of a turtle was enough, I guess the bastard had more planned of me… Supposedly he had some contract with The Foot,” as the name came out Donnie almost jumped out of her seat, The Foot was somehow involved?!  
   
“The Foot! Alex, were you working for them?! Or was it just this person that did this to you?” Donnie asked quickly wondering what Alex connection was to them.  
   
Biting his lip, Alex was startled by her reaction, yet if she was reacting in this manner, she too must have had some dealings with them, “I never would work for such an organization. So no, I didn’t, only the person I worked with was working with them. That said he had his contract, they wanted a test subject, for what reason I’m not quite sure on the details. Only that they ordered him to test the artifact to see if someone's soul can be transferred, then when it was, the person, other words me, was subjugated to this mutagen.”  
   
“So they mutated you on top of that… it makes sense, they could create soldiers with immense power and skill that were already loyal to The Foot… but I don’t’ recall seeing any evidence of this happening. Alex when did this take place?”  
   
“Two years ago,” Alex slumped in his chair, staring at the floor reminiscing the past.  
   
“Really? Wait, what happened then, how did you escape?”  Donnie couldn’t believe that this was happening, or was it still happening, and her family was unaware of The Foots new plans, weren’t they disbanded years ago?  
   
“Well, after everything that happened to me, I saw an opportunity when the other artifact was used, for the person that used it didn’t realize it had a side effect or the fact I translated it wrong… It not only effected the person it was aimed at, but the person that was using it too. So in turn, the fact that at the moment, no one was really supervising this experiment, I smashed the soul transferring artifact, so it couldn’t be used on another person. Considering my human body was no more, there was no reason for me to take it, but the other one I did. And as you can tell I have been here ever since…”  
   
“I see… that would explain things, Alex what did the other artifact do exactly? I mean you look like a normal mutant,” Donnie tilted her head in wonder not seeing what kind of effect it had on him.  
   
“Well…” Alex coughed, relieved that Donnie believed his story so far, would she do so if he admitted what the other artifact was capable of?  
   
“Alex whatever it is, I won’t think you're crazy, I believe your story as it is, why would I stop now?”  
   
Nodding Alex gave in, “I was a girl…”  
   
Not suspecting that Donnie’s jaw dropped, did he just admit he was a girl? In what regards though?  
   
“Are you saying you were a female turtle, then became male because of the artifact?!”  
   
“Yeah… I was also a girl at the beginning, before my soul was transferred to the female turtle, but the idiot who used the other artifact didn’t consider in double checking my work, using it on me, thinking it would make me powerful…” Alex sighed again shaking his head, if he had the translation right the first time around he could have avoided this mess…  
   
Pausing on this new overwhelming news, Donnie couldn’t believe her luck, if he had the artifact that changed his gender, then she might be able to fix her siblings' problem, as quickly as the excitement of the good news came to her, she fell in despair just as quickly, for if Alex did have the artifact why was he still male?  
   
“Alex if you stole the artifact, why are you still a male?” Donnie slowly asked, hoping it was just a personal decision.  
   
“Oh, that, well, I don’t have its twin,” Alex admitted with a heavy heart.  
   
“Other twin? There are two of them?”  
   
“Yeah, you see,” Alex got up heading towards a bookshelf taking down a wooden box bringing it to Donnie revealing its contents.  
   
There in the box was a black statue of a human with no gender to it, the material itself was unknown, yet to Donnie’s surprise she recognized it, “It can’t be!”  
   
“Donnie, do you recognize it?!” Alex flashed a look at her, did she know it, or seen it somewhere, considering no matter how much he tried, he was unable to find its better half.  
   
“Well… ummm.. how significant is the other half by chance?” Donnie gulped, dumbfounded how this was turning out, she finally found the cause of her predicament, but unfortunately the half she had in her lab was amongst the many other things that were destroyed during the explosion.  
   
“It is very important, without it, one can’t reverse their gender change. So other words, if your gender is changed by either statue, you will need both to reverse the effect… Donnie, why do you look like you're going to puke?!”  
   
Feeling sick, dizzy even, Donnie was at a lost, this time it was something on the line of other, the unknown or magic, after all, that changed her and her other two siblings.  
   
Something in the explosion must have activated her statue, part of her was happy to finally reveal the truth behind that day, but to find out that there was no way to reverse it was devastating to say the least.  
   
“Hey Donnie, snap out of it, what’s wrong?” Alex rushed to her, supporting her, preventing her from falling over, as she stared into nothingness.  
   
Slowly looking up into his green eyes, Donnie wasn’t sure how to state this, she herself wasn’t sure how to handle it either, “I… I’m sorry Alex… the other statue… I had it and… it was destroyed….”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.  
> (Turtles are AU and Leo is 23 and Raph is 22, Donnie and Mikey are 20)

**Donnie POV**  
   
“WHAT!” Alex staggered back, feeling like his world was crumbling before his eyes, slowly making his way back to his desk, he stared at the papers that cluttered it.  
   
In a heap of rage, Alex slammed his fists onto the desk’s wooden surface, by the impact, the papers exploded into the air, scattering this way and that, as Donnie watched him, feeling sorry, realizing something, was he crying?  
   
“Two fucken years… I have spent two years of my life, researching that damn statue, hunting down every possible lead, risking of being caught in the process… For what! Just to find out it was all in vain… I know I can never regain my human body, but I thought… I thought if,” Alex put his head into his hands as he started to sob, “I thought if I could at least regain my gender, I would be able to live with this body, having something that is familiar to me…”  
   
As all hope this turtle had, that was keeping him going, suddenly drain out of him, resulting in him collapsing to the ground.  
   
Lowering her head, looking at the twin statue, Donnie didn’t blame him, but what made this situation worst was the fact that this poor guy has been dealing with this all these years alone, it must have had its ups and downs, she couldn’t imagine such a scenario not being surrounded by family, even though they can be a pain at times…  
   
Unsure if this would ease his mind or hers, Donnie slowly stood up, struggling to reach him, she needed to talk to him eye to eye for this one.  
   
Hissing under her breath, only inches away from him, the pain consisted, making walking a task in a half.  
   
Instantly Alex flashed a disappointed look at her, waiting for him to blame her, that blame never came, instead he did the opposite, “Donnie, damn it, don’t you dare! You’re going to hurt yourself, come on, back to the couch. Jeez, you shouldn’t be attempting to walk around in your condition,” Alex wiped away the tears while he got to his feet, helping Donnie back to her seat.  
   
Once seated, Donnie looked into his eyes, taking a breath, “Thanks… Alex, I’m sorry…”  
   
Shaking his head, Alex sighed, feeling embarrassed by his reaction to Donnie’s news, “Donnie, please don’t… I will take it was an accident right? Even if it wasn’t, I doubt you knew anything about the statue or me, so why should I blame you in the end? Just putting blame on another doesn’t help the situation, besides, I’m not that type of person, I just don’t see the point. Sorry for that outburst… I lost my head for a second there…”  
   
“You’re right, I didn’t know anything about it really, I think you’re not the only one that translated it wrong… as for what happen to it… it was an accident, that affected not only myself, but also my other two siblings in the process…” Donnie admitted, seeing Alex’s eyes widen.  
   
“Wait a minute, are you telling me you were once a guy?” Alex sat beside Donnie on the couch, tilting his head at her in wonder; this wasn’t what he was suspecting to hear, making him question of her origins more than anything, including what did happen to the statue.  
   
Slowly telling him the story about how she was trying to find a formula for mating season and the accident, as well telling Alex a bit about her past to explain how she became a mutant turtle, in the end both sat there in silence afterwards.  
   
“So it was mating season that started your problems and doomed us all… Great, damn hormones they are such a bitch… Well slave driver… Or is it whip and chains…” Alex sat back leaning his head on the back of the couch.  
   
Rolling her eyes, almost chuckling by his long list of metaphors, that became odder and creative by the second, Donnie figured it was best to stop him before he says something he will regret or she will, “It appears to be… While we are on the subject, not that I’m not thankful on the fact that neither of us are at each other… I don’t understand why. It’s not far in the season, and I can smell your pheromones, yet it’s not bothering me in the manner it should be.”  
   
“What exactly do you mean?” Alex raised his eyebrow at her, wasn’t her aroma killing him enough, sure he could control it, as long as he doesn’t let his mind wander that is.  
   
“You don’t have the faintest idea do you?” Donnie asked, seeing Alex shaking his head, which did make sense living here, he never had the temptations or constant reminders of his sex drive, not just that, his first two times might have been mild, not hitting their peak yet, “Oh well… at this moment in normal circumstances, I would probably… jump you.”  
   
Putting his arms out in defense Alex looked at Donnie wearily, as she burst out laughing at the look on his face, “Don’t worry Alex, I said in normal circumstances, though I still not sure why I am so calm in that department. The point in mating season is to reproduce, that instinct should be on overdrive, especially being close to a male, even you should be having issues too, feeling the overwhelming desire to claim me as your mate.”  
   
“Really? Well, I have to admit… you… well you know, smell… Anyway,” Alex desperately tried to change the topic feeling awkward by it, “Maybe it’s because you’re injured?”  
   
Staring at the floor, Donnie gave it some thought, it was a possibility that actually fit the current moment and would explain why she feels the way she does, including why Alex is in such a stable, calm state too, “Preservation over reproduction, huh… Being injured and hurting, both of us are taking it instinctively as a sign that we shouldn’t mate for it would be a risk to me and any offspring…”  
   
Shaking his head Alex could only nod, not to fond in hearing the words, off spring, claim a mate, mating… he really had no clue about these matters, though he understood what Donnie was getting at, it was still very foreign to him.  
   
Suddenly, hissing under her breath, Donnie could feel the pain escalating; she needed to find something to take the edge off, anything.  
   
“Alex do you have any pain killers?” Donnie growl accidentally, fighting the tears.  
   
“Sorry Donnie I don’t, all I have is herbs. I have a bit of knowledge to whip something up, but I hardly doubt it would be effective, though,” Alex got off the couch heading towards some cupboards full of dried herbs that he collected.  
   
“Alex, if I tell you which ones to use and the amounts, would you make it for me?”  
   
Viewing the arrangement of herbs, recognizing many of them and recalling reading on the effects and which ones to combine, Donnie was confident she could instruct Alex to create a remedy that would be strong enough for her cursive pain.  
   
“Yeah of course, Donnie you know about herbs?” Alex grabbed a step stool to get full access to the cupboard, for the top shelf was out of his reach, he wasn’t a tall turtle, he was actually shorter than she was when she was male, he even looked younger than he was, having that baby face of his, that she could tell, considering his rings on his shell stated he was 20, the same age as her.  
   
“I read about them, let’s say I have a photographic memory,” Donnie chuckled, feeling a bit embarrassed in admitting to it, for once in her life.  
   
Tilting his head at her, Alex smirked, “How smart are you Donnie?”  
   
Blushing Donnie looked away quickly, “Well, I… um, average…”  
   
Smiling, Alex chuckled, “Aren’t we modest, you seem smarter than that, so Donnie what do you do for a living? I mean, what kind of activities do you do to pass the time?”  
   
“I tinker a lot, read, work on experiments, work on my sister’s bike or invent something…” Donnie started to list off things stopping halfway, realizing how much a geek she must sound.  
   
“Ha, so I wasn’t far off then, you’re the brilliant genius type, I bet your way over average, question is… Are we to compare you to Albert Einstein or Leonardo da Vinci, or is there even a comparison and just put you up there with them? Donnie remind me never play any games with you that require intellect, I would get my ass handed to me otherwise,” Alex laughed gathering the bottles of herbs that were instructed to him.  
   
“Fine, so I know a lot, it doesn’t mean you have to make it sound like I’m some super genius… Alex stop smirking at me…” Donnie blushed more, feeling really red in the cheeks, any time of the day she wouldn’t care flaunting her skillful mind, but with him it was different… why?  
   
“Ok, ok, I will stop teasing, that imp in me is going at it again, so what is the portions,” Alex placed the herbs on his desk including a mixing bowl and a glass of water.  
   
Instructing on which ones to mix first and how much, Alex did exactly what he was told, finish, Donnie got him to put the mixture into a cup of water and pass it to her to drink it.  
   
It was bitter, smelled funny even, but she had no choice, as she chugged it back quickly, “Ugh… I forgot how terrible herbal remedies tasted…”  
   
“If it takes the pain away in the end, it's worth it, right?” Alex sat beside her once more, trying not to laugh at Donnie’s distorted face, which was quite amusing to see.  
   
Sighing, she had to admit he was right, “It should at least dampen the pain a bit. Alex if it is alright to ask, what kind of work did you do before all this?”  
   
Sitting back, Alex crossed his legs, “Well, I was studying archeology, which is how I got into this mess in the first place, I was such a fool, easily manipulated, thinking my big find will do me wonders for my upcoming career…”  
   
“Oh, sorry… Archeology? How did you get into that, if I may ask?”  
   
Smiling, Alex chuckled, “I blame my dad, he was always exploring, then one day he just disappeared and I have never heard from him since…,” Alex sighed, “I guess in a way I took up the field to find him…”  
   
Feeling a bit bad for asking, Donnie bit her lip, wondering if her next question was stepping over the line, “Who was your dad? You don’t have to answer if this is too painful, I don’t mean to pry.”  
   
Cheering up again, Alex smiled, “You’re not prying, I don’t mind talking about him. I doubt it if you ever heard of him, he wasn’t the sort that published his work or cared for such things. But if you’re curious, I see no harm in telling you, his name was Augustus O'Neil.”  
   
As the familiar name came to her, Donnie’s eyes widen, Alex father is April’s Uncle?!  
   
Noticing Donnie’s reaction, Alex tilted his head at her, “Donnie what’s wrong?”  
   
“Alex is your father by chance related to an April O’Neil?” Donnie watched the turtle’s expression darken like he wasn’t too fond of that name.  
   
“What of it!” Alex growled, snapping at Donnie actually.  
   
Putting her hands up, Donnie could tell Alex didn’t like April to much, “Just asking, if so, then… wait April never mention that her uncle had kids…”  
   
Crossing his arms, Alex huffed, “No surprise there, April never considered me as family, I was too weird for her, hell because my mother refused to give me my dad’s last name, giving me her families instead, April saw me as some stranger, an outcast… Even after sometime when my dad disappeared she refused to give me any of his research, stating it was her uncle’s, and I have no relation to her or her family…”  
   
Unsure what to say, Donnie placed her hand on Alex’s shoulder, which made the turtle calm down quickly, “Sorry for bringing up bad memories, I didn’t know. I knew April a while back, that’s before well she decided to move away, yet I never thought she had any other family, talk about coincidence.”  
   
“Yeah, you’re telling me, though I can’t get my head wrapped around the idea that April, Miss Princess, being remotely friends with you Donnie. No offense, April never portrayed to be the type that took kindly to anything that was on the weird side, or different to her,” Alex held his hands pushing away the anger that started to boil up.  
   
“I must admit it was a rocky relationship, I mean at first she was afraid of us, then she came around becoming friends with my siblings and I. Then one day it fell apart, she left, but not before making sure we were fully aware of her feelings about us… lets say it wasn’t a pleasant event,” Donnie sighed, still not over why April acted the way she did that day, why couldn’t it just be a clean break, what was with all the unnecessary drama?  
   
“Huh… Sounds like her… Sorry to hear it though, to think she was fine with you, that is a part of her I have never seen, but I guess that part never lasted too long then… go figure.”  
   
“It sure didn’t… Oh, that’s right! Speaking of your father, I actually have his research papers, never got around to reading them though…”  
   
“Really!” Alex almost jumped up from his seat, Donnie has his father’s work papers!  
   
Chuckling Donnie smiled, “I do, if you want I will give them to you, you’re his daughter… umm… you’re his child, so you deserve to have them, more than me.”  
   
Sitting back down, Alex tried to contain his excitement, he finally was going to be able to see what his father was working on last, maybe he could figure out what happened to him.  
   
\------------------------------------------------**************---------------------------------------  
   
Feeling better and striking one conversation after another with Alex, Donnie was enjoying this, she never truly ever got the opportunity to just sit there and talk to someone around her own age, other than Leatherhead, who was a bit older than her, and their topic of discussion where more complex, but the simple ones she was having with Alex was a breath of fresh air.  
   
Feeling her cheeks blushing after one of Alex’s teasing jokes, that she had admitted he wasn’t half bad, Donnie found herself laughing a lot, hanging on his every word.  
   
“So yeah… let’s say I never did that again,” Alex smiled brightly, then raised an eyebrow, was Donnie blushing, better question was, was it his imagination or was Donnie smelling more delightful than a while go?  
   
Shaking his head, he brushed that notion to the side, “So Donnie, maybe we both should get some sleep, it’s getting late. Besides, on the fact that you’re feeling better because of that herb mixture, I think you might want to take advantage of it and get some rest while you can.”  
   
Nodding Donnie agreed, she was best to call it a night, without the antagonizing pain hindering her, she might get enough rest to be able to function half decent the next day.  
   
Slowly getting to her feet, not even making a step, Donnie lost her balance, falling forward, quickly Alex jump to his feet, grabbing her in mid fall, yet in turn, he wasn’t so nimble on his own feet, falling backwards with Donnie landing on top of him.  
   
Blushing, they both looked at each other nervously, it was Alex who was first to snap out of it, helping Donnie to her feet quickly, not making direct eye contact with her.  
   
“I will help you to my room; you can have my bed tonight. I will take the couch…” Alex choked out, fighting the alluring aroma that surrounded her, what was going on, why did she smell so, so intoxicating?  
   
Shaking her head, Donnie bit her lip, “No… I should do it on my own, thank you Alex; I can take it from here.”  
   
Quickly leaving the room, Donnie shut Alex’s bedroom door behind her, leaving the male turtle alone, what was wrong with her? Why was she feeling this way… unless… was mating season starting to affect her again, but how, everything was going fine, not a single problem, until now, what has changed?  
   
Then it hit her, the herbs, before she was in pain, she must have been giving off in her scent, something that warded off Alex, and the pain itself was holding back her own lust, but now feeling better, her need was coming back full swing…  
\-------------------------------------******************------------------------------------------  
   
 **Alex POV**  
   
Staring at the door, gulping, he could smell her, the more he inhaled her aroma that lingered there, the hotter his body felt, as an unquenchable hunger tried to take over, that he has never experienced before, was this what Donnie was stating about, how he should be feeling within, over the fact its mating season?  
   
Was this unbelievable sensation that was taking a hold of him, was what a male turtle goes through during mating season, all this time he lucked out, never becoming drunk with this crazy lust, never realizing the true pull of his instincts had over him, that were deeply buried within.  
   
Shuddering, feeling his reasoning slipping through his fingertips, he couldn’t take it anymore, holding his hand back that wanted no more than to open that bedroom door, Alex forced himself to turn away, heading for the front door instead, leaving the cabin all together, before he wouldn’t be able to consider this as an option anymore.  
   
Within the safety of the forest that surrounded him, Alex felt somewhat at peace, the night cool breeze welcome him, wrapping around him with the fresh smells of nature, it soothed his aching body that wanted something, needed something he didn’t dare to think of in details.  
   
Acknowledging being too close to the cabin would draw him in once again, he made his way forward, as every step he made felt heavy, as his instincts fought with him, screaming at him to go back and take her as his own.  
   
Finally reaching a nearby tree, he panted wildly, slowly pressing against its cool bark, trying to inhale its smell, to overcome the one that haunted him, at the moment he would do anything to battle her spice that stick there, taunting him all the more.  
   
Why couldn’t he shake this off, why did she have to be so attractive, not just by her aroma, but her body as well? Those perfect curves, her round breasts, those brown eyes that reminded him of sweet chocolate…  
   
“Alex get a hold of yourself,” Alex hissed, hoping hearing his voice out loud would dominate the voice that said the opposite in his head.  
   
Yet to his dismay the voice in his head was winning, he could feel the uncontrollable throbbing below that kept persisting, begging for attention.  
   
“Alex?...”  
   
Her voice like a holy angel itself, made him shake his head, he had to ignore it, had to keep what little control he had left, “Donnie please go back inside its…”  
   
Before he could say another word, Donnie’s hand was trailing up his shirt sleeve feeling his arm, fearful of turning around knowing he would lose it, he couldn’t fight this temptation back, finding himself to his dismay, locked into those delicious eyes that held him in his place.  
   
“Donnie… we…” Alex attempted only to feel Donnie’s lips against his, bringing him a bliss like no other, as he could feel himself melting under them.  
   
Ending her kiss, Donnie churred at him seductively, making his heart throb, as his hand trembled, touching her soft green skin, that Donnie was longing for him to do so, pressing herself against his body, sniffing his neck, inhaling his male hormones, releasing her own for him to take in.  
   
“Donnie…”Alex tried to fight it, biting his lip, feeling her body grind against his, bringing  him too much heat that became unbearable, she was there, wanting him, throwing herself to him, begging him to claim her as his.  
   
Shaking his head, he couldn’t do it, he couldn’t fight it no more, he wanted her more than anything in the world, the urge was to great, engulfing him, letting out his male side he wasn’t accustom to.  
   
Before he knew what he was doing or how at that, for this was still new to him, not daring to explore this before in his own fear in liking it, that could have clouded his judgment in finding a way to reverse his gender issue, he let his instincts guide him.  
   
Churring to her, Alex placed his hand under her tail lifting her up, turning around pressing her against the tree gently, not to harm her, kissing her deeply on the neck, in response Donnie gasped, moaning, licking him back.  
   
Holding her in place, holding the back of her neck, as his other hand went just under her shell, to play with her tail, Alex watched her squirm under him, panting, grabbing his shell, moaning harder, whimpering for him to stop teasing her.  
   
“Please Alex…” Donnie whimpered more, kissing his jaw line.  
   
Smiling, Alex could feel himself drop, as odd the sensation felt, it was amazing at the same time.  
   
Getting himself into position, he slowly took his time, first contact, feeling her wrapped around him, Alex shuddered, fighting back the urge to discards being gentle and become more forceful towards her, “AH… Donnie you feel so good…”  
   
Kissing her neck, Alex started to develop his rhythm, feeling Donnie’s body tremble in bliss by his actions.  
   
\-------------------------------***************----------------------------------------------  
 **Donnie POV**  
   
He was perfect, the way he moved his body, the way he made sure to pleasure her fully without harming her, was beyond words.  
   
Though Donnie did try to fight her needs at the beginning, yet failed, some odd reason she didn’t care anymore, this was amazing, the way he smelled, the way his green eyes shone in the pale moonlight, making this no shorter than a dream.  
   
Wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, she buried her face into him, inhaling his hormones, kissing him, licking him, feeling how every gesture touched him deeply, making him thrust into her more, harder, faster, as all she could do in return scream in ecstasy, begging for more.  
   
Feeling her climax nearing Donnie held onto him tighter, “Alex harder!” Donnie gasped, feeling her body vibrate, her breathing quickening, reaching so close to her limit.  
   
Giving what she wanted, Alex didn’t complain, churring deeply, panting, pressing her body tightly against his, then it came, the pure light that filled her, making her eyes roll back as she moaned uncontrollably, “Oh my…..oh my….. Alex… yess… yess….”  
   
Gasping for air, she could feel him focusing on his own pleasure, feeling his limit almost reach, then suddenly he thrust in as deeply as possible, letting out a growling churr, as her body  felt overly warm, soothing, instantly her body reacted milking him, spazzing blissfully.  
   
Alex unsure what was going on, didn’t care, as he stopped his movements, bringing Donnie into him closer, turning around to lay his shell against the trunk of the tree, then slowly slid down to the ground, so Donnie could still be connected to him, yet sit on his lap, while they both continue to ride this everlasting exotic feeling.  
   
Cuddling into him, Donnie didn’t move as her body continued to milk, experiencing him filling her to the brim, as she somehow guided it, to where she knew deep down it needed to go.  
   
What felt like hours suddenly she felt it, feeling them being fertilized.  
   
The feeling, that had no words, yet she knew exactly what was happening, she churred one more time, before noticing her body drained of all energy, collapsing against Alex’s sweat drench body.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.  
> (Turtles are AU and Leo is 23 and Raph is 22, Donnie and Mikey are 20)

**Donnie POV**  
   
Reluctantly opening her eyes, as her enduring dream faded from her deep thoughts, Donnie was met by the sight of Alex’s room, did the night events truly occurred or was it some wet dream, from having such a scent such as his so near?  
   
To answer her wondering questions, Donnie came aware of the pale green arm wrapped around her, as she could tell Alex was sleeping soundly behind.  
   
Slowly turning her head to meet the turtle to see what condition he was in, he seem in a state of peace, yet was that what he was really feeling? Were his dreams clouding their act towards each other, what would he perceive their time together, once awake? How will he react towards her or the mere idea of their actions, second thought how was she feeling about all this?  
   
With shaky hands she brought them to her stomach, feeling her soft plastron, under it, in her womb, she knew the truth, there was not a shadow of a doubt she was pregnant…  
   
Oddly, she recalled the night’s heated moments in every detail, including the point she became pregnant, yet when Leo and Mikey were together, Leo had no clue of her dilemma, maybe the ordeal was too much for her to consider the possibility or it could be the fact Donnie knew this would happen, that she understood what her body was doing.  
   
Lightly sighing, Donnie laid her head down, staring at the cracked, blistering wood of the door, which was worn down by age, that needed a good sanding and varnish job.  
   
Then suddenly a gentle squeeze came from Alex’s arm as he muttered something under his breath, nuzzling his beak into her neck, snoring lightly once again.  
   
Not bothering to move, or protest, Donnie allowed him to continue to hold her; it in many ways was comforting, the calm before the storm…  
   
As she closed her eyes, inhaling his aroma, it eased her mind, giving her a sense of security, she wanted this moment to last forever, if that was even possible, yet alas it could not as she noticed his eyes slowly opening.  
   
Turning red, Alex moved his beak away from her neck, not daring to make eye contact with her big brown eyes.  
   
“Sorry…” Alex whispered, sluggishly removing his arm around her, which seemed to be a task, like he in many ways didn’t want to.  
   
“Don’t say sorry… it’s not your fault, it was mating…” Donnie started only to have Alex interrupt her shaking his head.  
   
“No, that’s not why I’m saying sorry… I mean I am sorry about last night, but I do understand what happened and I’m fully aware no one is at blame… it was more towards the fact I am laying behind you, holding you…” Alex bit his lip nervously.  
   
Tilting her head Donnie didn’t quite get it, “What do you mean?”  
   
“Well, after you fell asleep, I brought you back inside and put you to bed… By that time I regain my sanity, I guess you can call it… But when I tried to leave the room, I couldn’t… I didn’t want to be alone, fearing that if I was, I wouldn’t stop kicking myself on what we did. I just wanted to get some sleep, so I…”  
   
“Took comfort by lying beside me?” Donnie stated as Alex nodded in shame, with a sweet smile Donnie gently brushed Alex’s face, “Thank you, I get the feeling if you didn’t, I wouldn’t have gotten a good night's rest either, feeling lonely myself.”  
   
“Oh… Umm… Donnie I know I promise to help you home right away in the morning… But can we… Can I,” Alex stuttered nervously, as Donnie understood, taking his hand, giving him permission to hold her, as he laid his head back down, pressing it against her neck closing his eyes.  
   
He needed the moment to think things over, being close in this manner was bringing him a sense of comfort and peace, helping him to clear his mind to think straight, she didn’t blame him, she needed it too, she will worry about going back home when they are ready, right now both needed this, and even talk when the time is right.  
   
“Donnie… are you…” Alex asked softly, placing his hand on her stomach to indicate what he was asking without saying it out loud.  
   
“Yes…” Donnie answered, hearing the small sigh from Alex who went silent once again.  
   
Closing her own eyes, Donnie held his hand, wondering what now…  
   
\--------------------------------------******************-------------------------------------------  
   
 **Leo POV**  
   
The noise pollution was thick within the living room, beyond the kitchen table where Leo sat there in her silence, not getting in the middle of it, as her two other siblings, went at it, arguing and fighting.  
   
Tension was high, with three days now without a clue what happen to Donnie, only that Casey’s car was in ruins, that was found on the side of the road smashed into some trees, with no sign of Donnie anywhere.  
   
What has become of her former sister, was she injured, or in danger?  
   
Mikey, as oddly as it was, wasn’t himself, chained by his anger and frustration, snapping at anyone that dared to get in his way, being the twin, Leo figured it was the root of the sudden mood swing.  
   
It wasn’t uncommon, out of them all, Mikey had the tendency to show this side of himself when it revolved around Donnie, them being so close, it wasn’t surprising, even Donnie in turn had developed the same demeanor, agitated at the mere thought her twin was in any danger.  
   
Biting her lip, Leo sighed, part of her, though she did not understand how, she had the unbelievable overwhelming feeling that Donnie was fine, relying on that prediction, she didn’t question it, for the one she had at the pond proved to be true as well.  
   
Now that she thought about it clearly, the feeling she experience, the smell of gas, the moment was around the same time when Donnie must have crashed the car, how was this possible?  
   
No matter how she summed it up, she wasn’t sure, yet she has bear witness her master doing the same thing in the past, knowing when her siblings were immediate danger like some six sense, was she developing it too?  
   
Deep down, she knew she was right about Donnie being fine and will be home soon, in what condition though, she couldn’t speculate.  
   
“Hey, Leo here,” Casey voice broke her veil of thought, slowly looking up to him, Leo came aware the living room was now dead silent.  
   
“Thanks Casey.” Leo took the bottle of water, realizing how parch she was.  
   
“No prob, Mikey and Raph went out looking again; I figured it was best someone stayed with you,” Casey took a chair, slumping into it, moaning over his aching muscles, he has been searching the woods where the car was found for over five hours without rest all night.  
   
“I see,” Leo sighed biting her lip, she did in many ways wanted to help out more, but she couldn’t, not that anyone would dare let her.  
   
“Hey Leo we will find her, come on, think about it. It’s Donnie. If this was one of those island survival crap, she would survive longer than any of us,” Casey laughed, knowing it was true, the turtle had a knack of knowing exactly what to do regardless of the predicament she was in.  
   
Smiling weakly, Leo nodded; she had to agree, but still worried a little bit.  
   
Closing his eyes, letting out a sigh, Casey tried not to pry, but he felt he should for no one else noticed, being too consumed over the issue surrounding Donnie, “But that isn’t what you're worried about is it? There is something else?”  
   
Quickly flashing a look at him, Leo gulped, the human friend noticed? Raph was right, Casey has been more observant than usual, has he matured a bit since back then?  
   
“So I am right?” Casey crossed his arms, trying to read Leo’s expression that was a mix of nervousness and fear.  
   
“Yes… I mean I am worried about Donnie, but I have faith she will return home safely… It’s… Casey, maybe it is best you don’t know,” Leo insisted to her human friend to stay out of it for his own good.  
   
“Spill it Leo, if you are not talking to Mikey then you're keeping it in, I don’t think extra stress is any good for you, as I have been told multiple times,” Casey demanded, leaning forward staring into Leo’s grey eyes.  
   
Biting her lip, she sighed, as she reluctantly dragged her shell cell that was under her hand the whole time, towards him, “Read the texts.”  
   
Raising an eyebrow, staring at the cell, Casey picked it up, flipping up the lid.  
   
Scrolling down to the text button, taking his time to read each one that Leo was indicating him to take a look at, his heart leaped into his throat, as his anger started to boil.  
   
“That date… that’s when I…” Casey choked out not believing his eyes.  
   
“That is, when you were in the hospital, because of the purple dragons, that blew up the antique shop. That was when we thought you weren’t going to make it…” Leo finished his sentence, as the human that was unsure who to be pissed at, glared that the row of texts that were sent to Leo a day ago, around the time Leo started to act oddly.  
   
“Then answer me this Leo,” Casey narrowed his eyes towards the turtle that stayed calm, yet shameful, fidgeting under his glare, “Did you?”  
   
Shaking her head, Leo placed her hand on the table, tapping her fingers, trying to contain her own frustration in, “No, I wouldn’t do that, you know that!”  
   
Closing the cell, not daring to look at it anymore, feeling like he was going to puke, Casey took a breath, “So that day, the day she told you all off, it was more aimed towards you wasn’t it?”  
   
“Yes, she was pissed that… that I wouldn’t sleep with her that day when she thought you were going to die,” Leo slowly said, not understanding why this was coming up again, why was April texting her now, after all these years?  
   
Passing the cell back, Casey sighed, leaning back in his chair, crossing his arms behind his head, as he kept his balance by the ball of his foot, “So she did approach you again back then, damn I thought…. Because we were married, she was over you. To think she jumped ship with me so easily… So is this the first time she has made any contact with you… since that day we left New York?”  
   
“Yes, it is, I haven’t heard from her since that day, sorry Casey… I know this isn’t something you didn’t want to hear about. Trust me when I say I don’t want it either…” Leo sighed, pressing her hand against her head, this was ridiculous, that day all ties were cut between them, hell, ever since Casey and April got married, what was between her and Leo was over with, they were just friends.  
   
Leo was just a fling to April at the time, before Casey came around, acknowledging this, Leo came to terms with it, Leo had her fun, and even promised Casey there was nothing between the two of them anymore, respecting her human friend that was best friends with Raph.  
   
Yet that one day, April came to her, wanting to talk, spilling out her sorrows, of her dilemma, fearing Casey was going to die, then out of nowhere she started hitting on Leo, telling Leo she missed her, her touch, her smell, the sex…  
   
Keeping her promise and honor, Leo denied April’s proposal, frustrating the red head in the process, for denying her like that, though Leo was civil about it, putting her down gently, April didn’t care, she was giving herself to the turtle and Leo didn’t want anything of it.  
   
“Well, we are history, I’m with Raph… well, sort of… it’s complicated...” Casey scratched his head, wishing he didn’t stated he was with Raph, considering the deal was friends with benefits, yet the past couple days, when Raph wasn’t brooding, Casey was enjoying this thing that they were having together.  
   
“I noticed,” Leo finally gave a real smile making Casey want to regret what he was going to ask next.  
   
“Not to pry, what does she want all of the sudden?”  
   
With a shrug, Leo wasn’t sure herself, “I don’t know, it looks like she wants to talk, like I even want to! Just like you, I have moved on. I’m with Mikey and having his offspring. I’m very content with things as they stand; I don’t need her bull right now.”  
   
“I don’t blame you, damn. So what are you going to say to her?”  
   
“Exactly what I have been texting her so far. 'I don’t care about her, and leave me the hell alone',” Leo smirked, April didn’t deserve an explanation or sympathy, she was done and wanted nothing of the sort anymore.  
   
“Good choice… I will take it, you want me to keep my big mouth shut on this one?” Casey asked, knowing the others don’t have a clue about what conspired between Leo and April long ago.  
   
“If you don’t mind, I really don’t want Mikey to find out, besides, I doubt it that you want Raph to find out either, for it might cause complications between you two.”  
   
“Yep, it would, let’s drop it and pretend it didn’t happen… Leo don’t let her get to you, if you want to talk about it I’m here.” Casey offered, he was the only one that Leo could talk to about this situation.  
   
“Thanks Casey, but that wouldn’t be necessary, I hope she got the message and that will be that,” Leo stood up, stretching, “Well then, can you help me to get breakfast ready, I’m starving and I know those two will be too, when they get back.”  
   
“Sure thing, I will try… no promises I won’t burn it,” Casey chuckled, he sucked at cooking, he was more an instant meal kind of guy, or order by phone.  
   
Smiling, Leo shook her head, “Great… so, we might have breakfast ready, or have to resort to instant oatmeal!”  
   
\-------------------------------------*****************************--------------------  
   
 **Mikey POV**  
   
As the dark cloud over the younger sibling loomed, Mikey didn’t settle down, he wasn’t in the mood, three tiresome days he has been scowling the woods for any evidence of the whereabouts of his sister, there being no signs of adduction by road, the turtle could only speculate that she was brought inwards, somewhere deep in these wilds.  
   
Hastily he continued, ignoring the protests from Raph, who in turn was the levelheaded one at the moment, not seeing the point in harshly rushing through this, for in the fear of missing something significant and also the knowledge that their stamina will soon dwindle, considering she was almost at her limits as it stands.  
   
“Mikey, slow down,” Raph calmly begged, trying her best to keep up, wheezing through her nostrils, trying not to collapse from exhaustion.  
   
“No! Not until I find her,” Mikey growled, not daring to look behind, still frustrated over the other night, when Donnie first disappeared, everyone just pissed around, if they left sooner, they might have had more luck and found her then, not wandering around the god damn woods in hopes they will find a clue where she was or if she was alive.  
   
As the thought of her being dead flashed into his head, he pushed it back, she wasn’t allowed to die, she wasn’t allowed to leave him alone, she was his twin and the mere thought of her gone was more overwhelming than anything he has ever experienced, it was like having a part of him dying too.  
   
“OK, I understand,” Raph pushed forward, grabbing Mikey’s arm, pulling him back, hoping this will make him stop for one second.  
   
Instantly the orange clad turtle glared at his sister, slapping her hand away forcefully, “Fuck off Raph, no you don’t!”  
   
Hurt by his harsh words and actions, Raph sighed, pulling him in, holding him, something he would have done to her, when her anger overpowered her.  
   
Fighting her, Mikey didn’t want to be held, to be comforted, he wanted… he wanted his sister back.  
   
Falling to pieces Mikey started to cry, pressing harder into Raph, “What if… what if she is gone…”  
   
Holding him tighter, Raph smiled sweetly, trying her best to soothe her little brother, in the way she figured would help him the most, “It’s Donnie, I doubt it if she is, you know her more than anyone else, she is probably waiting around wondering where the hell our shells are at, to bring her back home.”  
   
“… I guess your right… can you bring out the map then,” Mikey waited for Raph to take the map out that they have been using to mark the areas they already search, with so many remote areas out there, with the fear of going into circles, they have been keeping track of which places have been checked all ready.  
   
“Lets go this way for a couple hours, then back track this way where we left the four-wheelers,” Raph trailed her finger on the beaten map that was marked up with Xs and comments of the last owner, which was Casey, he was searching early in the morning coming up short.  
   
“Ok isn’t there some cabins up that way?” Mikey tilted his head at the map.  
   
“That’s what Leatherhead found, but some of the area is just land, full of bush.”  
   
“The perfect place to hide a turtle or a turtle to take sanctuary?” Mikey tried to be optimistic, though it was weak.  
   
“Yep, it is, lets go take a look,” Raph put the map away, taking the lead as Mikey followed quietly behind, they had to find her, another day like this… Mikey wasn’t sure if he could handle it.  
   
\--------------------------------------------***********************--------------------  
   
 **Donnie POV**  
   
Finding herself cuddling up to Alex that hasn’t said much, still deep in thought, Donnie lightly brushed the back of his neck the same place she would do to Leo, it appeared that he too like the attention, closing his eyes laying his head on her shoulder.  
   
Finally, what has been hours, Alex finally spoke, “We should have something to eat and start heading out…”  
   
“I agree…” Donnie answered yet didn’t move, neither of them did, as both just laid there.  
   
Biting his lip, Alex sighed lifting his head, as it was apparent something was on his mind, suddenly he leaned forward, kissing Donnie on the lips sweetly, pulling away quickly after, as if testing the waters or was it to see how he felt afterwards?  
   
Blushing, Donnie stroked his face with her thumb showing she didn’t mind him doing that to her.  
   
Yet even so, Alex appeared to be a bit uncertain, the feelings that were swirling inside him were plaguing him, she understood, she too was in the same state, this situation was something neither of them ever thought they would get into, the emotions they were experiencing towards each other, was it mating season or their true feelings?  
   
“I want to… I’m going to be honest with you Donnie; I never had a relationship before or know the first thing about it or how to react… Right now at this moment, I am scared over the fact that you’re pregnant, yet I’m more fearful of my actions and this desire I have over you…” Alex anxiously stated looking away.  
   
“Alex… I want to kiss you, touch you, hear you moan and churr again… What I am saying is… I do understand how you’re feeling right now. To tell you the truth, you are the first person I have ever had sex with, even when I was male…” Donnie admitted cupping Alex’s face, she meant every word, her need for him was still strong, and she wanted to ease it.  
   
“I was your first? Damn now that is pressure for yeah. So was I.. ok or…”  
   
“You were perfect… and of me?”  
   
Leaning in with a grin on his face, Alex kissed Donnie on the beak, “Beyond perfect, I never imagine it would feel so good, or make me want more. I mean Donnie everything about it was perfection, your smell, your soft skin,” Alex started naming everything at the top of his head while he started kissing Donnie’s neck, trailing down her arm to end at her hand, giving her a cute gesturing kiss on her palm, then pressing it against his cheek.  
   
Turning beet red, Donnie gulped, every word that came out of him, she hung onto it, Alex knew how to express himself, leaving her with butterflies in her stomach, he was very romantic, never before Donnie has ever been wooed as such.  
   
Pressing her body against his, kissing him on the lips, tasting his skin, Donnie churred seductively, seeing Alex’s eyes widen, as he wrapped his arm around her, making her sit on his lap.  
   
“Donnie… I would like to…” Alex started, yet was unable to finish, only letting out a loud churr, feeling Donnie’s hand near his hidden seam, teasing what was hidden within.  
   
\---------------------------------------------------**************---------------------------------  
   
Fist full of sheets, Donnie panted heavily, feeling him within her, wanting him to never to stop.  
   
It didn’t take them long to get back to this position, the turtle that was still new to this, was enjoying himself and how he was pleasuring her, as she had to admit she was more than anything, loving this as well.  
   
Reaching her limit, Donnie’s body shuddered in ecstasy, knowing Alex wasn’t far behind, Donnie aroused him by grabbing his tail, playing with it.  
   
Breathing heavily the male turtle quicken his rhythm, then suddenly the door burst open as a flash of orange came to Donnie’s view, as she could feel Alex being forced off of her, thrown across the room, slamming into the far wall, as he gasped for air, letting out a loud husky groan, in pure pain.  
   
Flashing up to see the attacker that dared to barge in there, Donnie’s face turned pure white, never did she consider this would be a likely scenario, “MIKEY?!”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.  
> (Turtles are AU and Leo is 23 and Raph is 22, Donnie and Mikey are 20)

**Mikey/Donnie/Alex POV**

Standing there consumed by his animosity, eyeing down the male turtle that defiled his sister, an unspeakable act, Mikey's blood boiled. How dare this turtle touch her, or mate with her at that! Regardless of the reason, regardless of the fact it was mating season, no one uses his sister in such a manner and gets away with it.

Growling furiously, Mikey instantly grabbed his nunchaku to restore his sister's honor, yet Donnie wasn't going to have anything of it.

Quickly Donnie scrambled to her feet, getting between the two male turtles, hoping this will make her brother's odd behavior to dissipate, yet in vain, she only got caught in the crossfire, feeling Mikey's body plowing her down, knocking her into Alex, as the white shell turtle moaned in pain, for the way Donnie landed, her shell hit his member hard shooting pain throughout his body.

Closing his eyes, Alex tried to push the agony way, desperately trying to take control of his body back, that only protested, he wasn't sure what was going on, considering Donnie did explained to him about her siblings and did mention the one called Mikey, yet Donnie failed to state that Mikey was schizo!

"Mikey back off!" Donnie hissed at her brother, who eyes were showing clearly he was engulfed in a pure hot rage, a rage that Donnie never witness out of her younger brother, it was very uncharacteristic of him.

Ignoring her plea, clenching his fist hard, Mikey narrowed his eyes spitefully, responding to her in a venomous tone, "Move out of the way Donatello!"

Once upon hearing her name in full, which Mikey was prone to only use nicknames while addressing his siblings, this strike at cord into the female turtle, bringing her a nervousness that clawed at her deep down, the brother she thought she knew in every way was no more than a stranger in her eyes, Mikey was serious in taking action towards Alex, has her twin lost his sanity?

"NO! Don't you dare hurt him Mikey! There is no reason for this!" Donnie screamed at Mikey, placing her hand out refusing to move, wondering what she should do, she was unarmed, and she knew Mikey would prove to be the strongest in a fight, then there was the fact this was a small space, not much room to work with either way.

" **DONATELLO!** " Mikey yelled impatiently, making his move towards her, grabbing her arm tightly without mercy, forcefully throwing her to the side, like some rag doll, making the poor female turtle smack her head onto a dresser not too far from them.

With a hard thud, Donnie landed onto the ground hard, as she started to whimper in pain, shocked and completely confused on how he just treated her, all the while realizing how helpless she was to defend Alex any longer.

In horror, she watched her brother dismiss her in discuss, turning his attention back towards the male turtle, before Alex could react or fight back, he found himself pinned into the corner, using all his strength to hold onto the chains of Mikey's nunchaku, trying to prevent them from choking the life out of him.

Gasping for air, Alex could feel his body slowly being raised, as he suddenly realized that he couldn't touch the ground any longer, only to find himself helplessly dangling there in the mercy of the turtle that wanted him dead.

"P..p..please stop…" Alex wheezed out pleading for his life, how did he get himself into this one, why was this happening?

Slowly his vision blurred, while he could feel his lungs screamed for oxygen, the room started to spin out of control, as his life started to flash back to him as a sick side show of his past.

"Shit Mikey what the fuck!" Raph voice came behind, grabbing Mikey's shoulder, just to only receive a snarl from her younger brother in protest, as she stared at him not believing his demeanor.

As the haunting reality hit her, that even though she could see her younger brother, he wasn't himself, instead this turtle was someone she never considered would exist, him of all people… Mikey was never such a person to become this, sure he had his days, but this, this was beyond anything she has ever witnessed or wanted to.

Seeing no other way around it, Raph instantly gripped Mikey's shoulder hard, with all her strength, pulling him backwards, forcing him to let go of Alex, she slammed him onto the bed, as he smashed his jaw onto its wooden frame, while blood splatter across the once white sheets.

"Michelangelo calm the hell DOWN!" Raph demanded growling under her breath, showing her dominance, holding her brother down firmly against the bed, noticing that she had hurt him in the process accidently, but her actions were the only way to overpower him before he realized what she was up to.

"LET GO OF ME RAPH!" Mikey growled, screaming at the top of his lungs in a murderous tone, kicking and jerking his body to get free.

Not letting go, Raph flashed a look up to Donnie, who was still frozen in shock, never before Mikey has been so hostile, "Don't just sit there and stare Donnie! Get the guy out of here! Wash him down, anything to get his scent to smell less potent! You shorty, put that thing away, and stop thinking about fucking my sister! You're making this worse!"

Feeling the weight on him Mikey desperately fought Raph, he wanted to kill the bastard, the male turtle that should never touch his sister!

 

* * *

**Donnie POV**

Scrambling to her feet, ignoring the dizziness that was taking over, Donnie quickly grabbed Alex's hand, leading him through the door, then out of the cabin, before the tides turn and Alex found himself at the mercy of Mikey's wraith once again.

Reaching, at the moment, safety of the outdoors, Donnie breathed heavily, feeling her pain once again coming back, that so far was worse in comparison to the other day; it was now in full swing with revenge over her body.

"What…What is going on? Donnie I thought you said Mikey was a cheerful type of guy! That wasn't jolly what so ever… he… oh hell… he wanted to kill me for real!" Alex panicked in horror, as his face went whiter than a ghost, while he rubbed his red marked neck that burned uncontrollably, making breathing a painful task at the moment.

"Mikey… Mikey must have been agitated before hand, probably over the fact of me missing… You can say we have a special bond, and tend to go a bit on the deep end when the other is in danger... Yet never before in this manner, though…," Donnie looked down in shame trying to figure out what came over him, why her brother was acting like this.

"The only rational explanation is your scent Alex and the fact it's mating season! Smelling your scent and mine, must have triggered some primal instinct to protect me, his flesh and blood. It is obvious he is blinded by this and will not listen to reasoning, we have to wash any trace of our heat, to show you are no threat towards me and have no disrespect to him or me. Not knowing you, he must not approve of your actions towards me," Donnie explained, looking around noticing the well not to far from them, taking a step towards it, Donnie shuttered as the pain escalated.

"Donnie is the pain back?" Alex gently grabbed her arm, helping her to the well, giving her a worrisome look, she did smack into his dresser, yet there was no broken skin, could she have a concussion?

"Yes, it is, but I will be fine…" Donnie sat down, leaning her shell against the well's wall, as her muscles were happy to relax a bit.

"Are you sure? You hit the dresser, then the floor… and what about the… is the baby going to be ok?!" Alex asked, concerned, flashing a look at Donnie's stomach, though he still wasn't sure how he felt over this, but the mere thought of her having a miscarriage because of him, was to much to bear.

Smiling sweetly, Donnie shook her head, "Don't worry, I can take more than that before there is any harm done. Now, Alex you need to wash yourself down, then me."

Nodding Alex placed a bucket he had for the water, under its spout cranking the lever to fill it up, taking a breath, he put it over his head, letting the cold water pour over him, as he shivered on how icy it felt against his skin.

Then taking another bucket, he did the same to Donnie, as she gasped, chattering her teeth, "Oh that is cold!"

Smirking Alex laughed, "What did you suspect, huh? It to be warm, you are aware that I don't have electricity," Alex sarcastically pointed out, getting a disapproving glare from Donnie.

About to tell him off, they both froze, hearing the front door open up with a forceful swing; there, storming out like all hell broke loose, Mikey stomped out, without a second thought Alex went in front of Donnie, this time around, he wasn't going to let Donnie get between them and get hurt again.

Moving forward with much speed, Mikey jumped at Alex, bringing the smaller turtle down hard in a heap of dust.

Not sparing a moment, Mikey who was now unarmed, resorted to his fists, thrusting them at Alex's head, in a cry of pain, Alex flinched, defending himself, putting his arms up to block the oncoming blows, that did unfortunately made one contact to his jaw, as he could taste the blood in his mouth.

"Mikey get off of him!" Donnie protested in fear, trying to get to her feet, failing miserably.

"NO! He touched you, he defiled you!" Mikey roared not giving in.

"He didn't Mikey, I was the one that made the first move, he didn't want it, but I seduced him! It was my fault…," Donnie stated, trying to reach her brother, hoping it will clear his madness.

"NO EXCUSE, NO EXCUSE!" Mikey insanely repeated not stopping his assault on Alex.

"MIKEY! HE IS THE FATHER OF **MY EGGS**!" Donnie screamed, as Mikey suddenly froze in his attack, staring at the bleeding turtle under him, who arms were full of black bruises.

"He… is…" Mikey weakly let out in confusion, as some reasoning fought the dark cloud that hindered him from acting and thinking rationally.

"He is, making him my mate Mikey, I have chosen him, he never forced it," Donnie slowly got to her feet, waddling her way towards Mikey, to put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"He is…" Mikey started to whimper, as reality started to sink in, on what he just done.

"Yes, Mikey please you must stop," Donnie calmly told him lowering his arms.

"… OH… What… what have I done!" Mikey shrieked retreating back, getting off of Alex, scrambling backwards, shaking his head in disbelief, how could he just act like that, why would he be so ruthless, this wasn't him, he wasn't like that!

Curling into a ball, Mikey whimpered more, shaking uncontrollably, unable to comprehend why he would act in such a manor, or why this came over him.

Quickly going to her brother's aid, Donnie tried to calm him down, explaining to him it wasn't his fault, it was his instincts that had control of him.

"But…but… I didn't mean to!" Mikey whimpered yet again, shameful of his current actions.

"Mikey it wasn't your fault…" Donnie attempted to soothe him once more, as the brother refused to listen, seeing how he couldn't be blamed for this.

"How about this, bygones be bygones and put this in the past, and go back inside, the damn sun is way too hot to stay out here like this," Alex stood there, face pale full of sweat, extending his hand to Mikey.

Looking at the white shell turtle, Mikey didn't understand why he was so willing to forgive him so easily; he did just beat the shit out of him, "Why…"

"Easy, just say I found out first hand last night how these stupid hormones can be overwhelming to the point you can't control your own actions, becoming consumed by them, making you do things you wouldn't normally do… Besides it would make Donnie upset if I had a grudge on you for this," Alex smirked weakly.

Smiling, Mikey took his hand, "Thanks… Sorry for hitting you… a lot… no hard feelings? I can't believe what just came over me…and thanks… for helping my sister..."

"It was my pleasure, now can we go back inside? I wasn't kidding about it being hot, I'm roasting here," Alex asked as both turtles nodded in agreement.

 

* * *

After an hour explaining what happened to her, how Alex found her and even about Alex himself, the two siblings remain silent, taking in every word that came out of Donnie's mouth.

"Wait! Let me get this clear, you were a human girl, had your soul put into a turtle, mutated, then turned into a guy… Wow, that's just messed up," Raph sat back into her chair, crossing her arms.

"Well, if you say it that way, sure," Alex sighed, cringing as Donnie continued to wrap his wounded arms.

"What happened to the statue?" Mikey finally asked shyly, still feeling bad for his actions, not saying much, letting Raph do all the talking so far.

"It's here, but like Donnie and I said, you need both to reverse the gender back, and Donnie's statue was destroyed," Alex explained, hissing again over his arms, as Donnie glared at him, warning him to stop being a baby, while rolling her eyes.

"So that is the only way? What do you think Donnie?" Raph sighed knowing the answer was going to be, yet she had to ask.

"I believe in Alex's research to be correct, but it wouldn't hurt to study the statue further, on a different angle, maybe it had a safety feature, a back door, in case this happens," Donnie stated pondering what it could be if there was one, or where she should start to figure it out.

"Or they were plain fucken dicks about this and didn't add such a thing, saying screw the ignorant idiot that actually destroyed the other half…" Alex pointed out, getting a snicker from Raph, yet an annoyed look from Donnie, that actually made him look away quickly, avoiding her eyes, he didn't mean to sound like he was referring to her as the ignorant idiot...

Sighing shaking her head, Donnie put away the medical supplies passing them to Raph to place on the desk, "Or Alex is right… except the part of me being an idiot…," Donnie narrowed her eyes at Alex for the comment, knowing he didn't mean anything of it, but still, he could have said that a bit nicer, "I won't know until I look into it… Alex do you mind that I borrow the statue?"

Shrugging the turtle passed it to Donnie, "Be my guest, it's not like I can do anything with it now."

Taking the statue, looking it over, she wasn't sure if she could find a solution or more dead ends, but she needed to try, though at the moment Leo and her couldn't risk changing back, being pregnant and all, it wouldn't hurt to help Raph or Alex that is if he still wanted to be female and Raph wanted to be a male again.

"Well Donnie we need to get back, Leo wants to go back home to New York today, she is done staying at the farmhouse now," Mikey got off his chair, as Donnie looked at her siblings indicating she needed a moment, taking the clue as clear as day, both got up leaving Donnie and Alex alone.

Shuffling her feet Donnie bit her lip, "So what are you going to do now Alex?"

Sighing leaning back on his couch, Alex placed his hand onto his forehead, "I… don't know. I mean, all I have been occupying my time so far was researching that statue. Now I don't know if I should start from scratch to see if I missed something over my ignorance, thinking that there was only one solution to my problem or just give up all together and accept this… Then… then there is the predicament I am plagued by, that I must sort out… you…"

Knowing how he felt, understanding even, Donnie couldn't help to sigh lightly, "I take it you're still getting your head around the fact that I'm pregnant with your kid…"

"Yeah, I am… that is a doozy; I always imagine the other way around and never considered that something like last night would ever have happened. Not that I am complaining on some level… well many levels… it's complicated…"

Getting up Donnie placed her hand on Alex's shoulder, passing him a shell cell, that she took off of Raph and already program it to be his, making the spare at home Raph's new cell.

"Donnie, why are you giving this to me?" Alex looked over the cell, unsure why she would and how he can use it, for he had no power to charge it after the battery goes dead.

"So I can call you… I know you need time, I understand that, but I still want to keep in touch… Alex we just met, yet my feelings are mixed up and I know yours are too. So I thought…"

"Thanks Donnie, I would like that… but there is one issue, I have no power."

Smiling, Donnie shook her head, "It has a built in solar panel, so you don't need power, your not really tech savvy are you?"

Narrowing his eyes Alex grunted, "No, but I have other qualities to make it up… just don't ask what they are… for I just went blank," Alex chuckled, as Donnie joined in.

"Wow that was a bad comeback Alex," Donnie smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, I have my good moments and bad… Anyways, your brother and sister are waiting, we will talk later, give me a couple day to clear my head," Alex got up leading Donnie to the door.

Stopping not letting him open the door just yet, Donnie didn't care, leaning towards him wrapping her arms around the back of his neck, placing her lips against his, making the male turtle churr in response.

"I will call you then, and maybe I will have more information on the statue, goodbye Alex," Donnie let him go sadly leaving the cabin, joining her other siblings as they made their way back to the four-wheelers to get back to the farm.

 

* * *

**Alex POV**

Pressing his head against the door, he was kicking himself, why didn't he say he wanted to go with them, get to know her more, so he can make up his mind?

The once cabin he called home, that he never cared that it only hosted him, now felt empty and lonely, all these years being alone, suddenly she walks into his life and now his old ways seemed pointless unfulfilling, like he had no goal to move on anymore.

Taking a breath, he managed to leave the door, feeling his heart sinking to the pit of his stomach as he placed the shell cell onto his desk.

What was he to do now?

As his thought suffocated him, a sudden noise of a vehicle came from outside his door; it couldn't be Donnie, could it?

Would she come back to talk to him, or give him another chance to make another decision, then just staying here alone?

Heart lifted, unsure who it was, Alex knew it had to be her, who else could it be?

Going for the door, as the bright sun shone into his eyes, blinding him at first that slowly cleared up, a fear washed over him, as he stared at the one person he never consider or would believe would go out of their way to make a visit to him.

"Why… why are you HERE!" Alex growled, noticing the intruder wasn't alone, accompanied by some well built men that seemed stronger then him in many ways, not to mention armed as well.

"I need you," the intruder purred, as the men attacked Alex, pinning him to the ground, as he screamed in protest, kicking for dear life.

"What the hell, leave me alone!" Alex yelled out, wishing this to stop, why was this happening, why was she here, and doing this to him?

"Sorry Alice, but like I said you're needed, if I am going to win him back again!" the intruder clicked her fingers making the men to bind Alex's hand's and feet.

Furious over being addressed by his old human name from her of all people and the fact on how she was treating him, Alex snarled at the red head, "Fuck you April!" Alex managed to get out before they gagged him, knocking him out in the end.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.  
> (Turtles are AU and Leo is 23 and Raph is 22, Donnie and Mikey are 20)

**One week Later**  
  
 **Raph POV**  
  
Sniffing the air, wagging her tail, Raph crouched down into the shadows, waiting for her prey; he was going to be coming back to the apartment any moment now.  
  
Casey changing his tune, now keeping his apartment clean and tidy, probably for her, he left for a spell to get the laundry he was hoping to finish up before she came to visit, but that didn’t happen the way he planned, for he still had one load to grab as she finally arrived at his place, reluctantly he had to leave her there as he ran downstairs.   
  
Though it was still mating season, with the lust for Casey she wasn’t in any harm going after another man, that was the only reason she was allowed out of the lair, other than that, Leo would have forced her to stay put.  
  
Things are settling down, Leo wasn’t so stress out, Mikey finally came to terms with his actions over Alex, and Donnie… well she has been moping around, more than anything actually, which was unusual for her.  
  
Finding out that Leatherhead’s mating season is around the same time frame as theirs, he wasn’t allowed around Donnie, just in case, with the absence of her mate, that might make things more complicated with her and Leatherhead, she was alone most of the time since they came back home.   
  
Raph did feel bad for her, it seemed although the male turtle and her sister only known each other for a day, Donnie became attached to him, maybe it was the fact she was carrying his child?  
  
Unsure, Raph stayed out of it, she had her own things to be concerned about, like how she was going to jump and hump Casey today.  
  
Slowly the door to the apartment swung open, as the human friend slash boy toy, came walking in carrying his laundry basket in his hands, trying to shut the door behind him with his foot.  
  
“Raph?” Casey called noticing the apartment was empty, where did she go, he told her he would only be a second…  
  
Pouncing forward, Raph flung through the air, catching the unexpected human off guard as he gave a big yelp of surprise; while the basket he was holding exploded into the air, with all his clean clothes falling everywhere.  
  
Hitting the ground with a thud and grown, Casey should have seen this one coming, she has been antsy ever since she has arrived.  
  
As the falling clothing settled, Casey tried not to snicker, looking up at the female turtle that was on top of him, wearing his laundry basket on her head.  
  
“Ummm, Raph, that’s for my laundry, not a helmet for your head,” Casey blurred out without thought, as the hothead’s face burned red grabbing the basket off her head, slamming it onto the ground next to his head.  
  
“Damn basket… what now?” Raph tried to be angry, only able to manage to roll her eyes for Casey was still trying not to laugh his head off, but failed as his hands smacked onto the floor, while a roar of a laugh came out of him.  
  
Annoyed Raph didn’t see what was so funny; she took the damn basket off.  
  
Wiping the tears from his eyes, Casey leaned up removing something off her head, as Raph bit her lip, coming to the realization why he was laughing.  
  
“Let me rephrase that Raph, my boxers aren’t a hat accessory,” Casey held onto the black boxers with red hearts, which he had no clue where they came from or remember buying them, then it came all back to him, Raph bought them long ago as a joke.  
  
“Hardy har har,” Raph snatched the boxers putting them on Casey’s head to see how he would feel wearing them instead.  
  
With a devilish grin, Casey leaned his head onto his hand, as his elbow was against the ground, “So how do I look, Am I sexy?” Casey raised and lowered his eyebrow to emphasize the word sexy.  
  
Bursting into laughter, Raph couldn’t take it, with the look on his face, and the eyebrow, to the boxers on his head, it was too much for her to take, as she fell forward unable to stop laughing.  
  
Smiling Casey wrapped his arms around her, kissing her on the head, “Ah, so I am, maybe I should wear this on my head more often, wait I think Mikey might have some funky color ones that I can borrow if that suits your fancy.”   
  
Sides burning, Raph could picture it, Casey wearing such a thing on his head, laughing more she cuddled into Casey, “Ok, take that thing off, jeez you’re such a goof sometimes Casey.  
  
“To hear you laugh, it’s all worth it. So Raph do you want to stay for supper tonight?” Casey brushed her cheek, as she leaned up looking at him.  
  
“Like a date supper or lets eat, I’m starving supper?” Raph licked Casey’s lips making the human moan.  
  
“A… well date supper, I don’t know where to go on the romance, but I want to try something if you’re up to it?”   
  
Sitting up squeezing her thighs around him making Casey red, Raph trailed her finger up his chest, playing with his shirt, “I wouldn’t mind that, as long it doesn’t require you cooking, I saw the damage you and Leo left in the kitchen at the farm house.”  
  
Chuckling lightly, with a cough, wishing everyone would just drop that, even Leo wanted it to disappear, for it kept coming up… in many words, it was a disaster and a lot of charcoal food, as both announce their defeat, making instant oatmeal that somehow failed on top of everything else…  
  
“Well, yeah… let’s just drop that, shall we… I actually ordered Chinese food; I figured you would enjoy the change?”   
  
“I do like Chinese food,” Raph purred coming in closer, kissing Casey on the lips, “Though not sure if I would like an appetizer first to past the time.”  
  
“Should we wait and make that dessert?” Casey pointed out, watching Raph’s hand trail down his shirt, stopping at his pants tugging them lightly showing she didn’t want to wait.  
  
Gulping, Casey wasn’t sure if he should argue, for she might just overpower him and take him even if he didn’t want it, not that he actually would complain, he liked it when she treated him in that fashion.  
  
Yet to his relief the doorbell rang, as an annoyed sigh came out of Raph, while she rolled her eyes, reluctantly getting off him, heading towards the kitchen to get out of sight.  
  
Jumping to his feet, Casey answered the door, to be met by an older gentleman holding a paper bag, “That will be $45.”   
  
“Sure thing,” Casey took out a fifty from his wallet, passing to the guy, taking the food, “Keep the change,” Casey told the man before shutting the door behind him.  
  
With the door shut Casey inhaled deeply, enjoying the aroma in his apartment, which made his mouth water, with the food in his hands and the scent of Raph lingering it was short then heaven itself for his senses.   
  
Placing the food on the coffee table Casey went by Raph who was wondering why he was going into his bedroom, with a shrug, Raph took a seat on the old couch eyeing the food, her stomach rumbled with need, she didn’t realize that she hasn’t eaten much today and was starving.  
  
Slowly going for the bag she froze, hearing a warning cough out of Casey, tilting her head up to him, becoming surprise to see what was in his hands.  
  
In one hand he held a candlestick in a silver base with two wine glasses, as the other hand had a bucket that looked like it had ice in it with a bottle of unopened wine, chilling.  
  
Setting the bucket down first, then the candle and glasses, Casey didn’t say a word going to the kitchen coming back with a match box lighting the candle, as Raph who was quite impressed leaned back into the couch, so he was planning this then.  
  
“Well, I wanted to make it special… but I guess all this laundry around dampens the mood,” Casey picked up a shirt tossing it over the couch into the basket behind it.  
  
“Sorry… It still romantic… not that I’m in that kind of stuff… I mean…” Raph stuttered turning red.  
  
Crossing his arms raising his eyebrow, Casey looked at Raph, “Cut out the tough guy act, you know you like this, as much as I do.”  
  
Biting her lip Raph played with her shirt, “Ok… it is really nice, and… it’s the most flattering thing someone has done for me…”  
  
With a grin Casey took out the wine opening it up, then placed it in one hand as his other went across his chest with a small bow towards Raph, as he smiled wildly, “Well my lady do you wish for some wine?”  
  
Letting out a small chuckle Raph picked up her wine glass, letting Casey pour her some wine, “Why yes, my gentle sir, but don’t suspect me to curtsey to you though.”  
  
Trying not to spill the wine while he poured it into the glass, Casey laughed, “Please don’t try too or you might be ending up, wearing it instead.”  
  
Finishing with her glass, Casey poured his own, then took the food out of the paper bag placing Raph’s order in front of her as his own before him, finished with that, Casey picked his glass up, presenting it to her.  
  
Eyeing him, wondering what he was up to, Raph let him to continue what he was trying to accomplish, as he wrapped his arm around hers, interlocking their arms, with their glasses once again facing themselves, blushing Raph never seen Casey pull all the romantic moves in such a manner, who knew he was capable of such a feat?  
  
Taking a sip of her wine as he did of his, they smiled at each other, Casey has been very good to her, as she has been experiencing things she never consider before, she had to admit she liked it, sometimes she wondered why April ever let him go, sure he had his moments, like anyone, but he does try which in the end, in truth is all that counts, for no ones perfect including her, look at her anger issues for instance.  
  
Ending their sip, Casey didn’t move, staring into her eyes, “Raph you’re very beautiful, I know we agree to keep between us as friends with benefits, but I was wondering if we… we can step it up a bit… I mean…”  
  
Blushing brightly Raph gulped, was he asking her to be his girlfriend or something on that line?   
  
Clearing his throat Casey back down quickly, “Never mind, the food is getting cold,” unwrapping their arms Casey placed his glass down, what was he thinking, it was too soon to ask her to be his girl…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Silence fell between them as both wonder what they should say to banish this awkwardness, for neither where enjoying this date now, that did start on a good foot.  
  
Finally braking the veil between them, Casey had some noodles between his chop sticks presenting it to Raph, “Open up.”  
  
Raising an eye brow, Raph looked at the food then at Casey, was he really going to do that?   
  
With the puppy eyes that Raph wasn’t sure to laugh or scream or run away, for never she thought Casey would dare such an act, which was creepy in many ways, she gave in for him just to cut it out, Casey wasn’t the type of person that master such an art and Raph never wanted to bear witness it again.  
  
Grinning knowing she gave up because of his brilliant puppy eyes act, Casey slowly directed his chopsticks to her mouth, only inches away the noodle slip falling into her shirt sticking onto her breasts.  
  
Letting out a small shriek of surprise, Raph jumped, “Casey!”  
  
With a devilish smile, Casey gave out a fake oh no, “Oh Raph I’m so so sorry… Let me get that for you!”  
  
Before Raph could figure out what he was really up to, Casey had her shirt in his hand, pulling it down to get access, then licked up the food making sure to clean her breast fully.  
  
Stunned and coming to the realization he did that on purpose, Raph narrowed her eyes, the bastard wanted to play that game, then she was in.  
  
Letting go of her shirt moving away, Casey licked his lips, “Mmmm, that chow main was delicious with a little Raph in the mix.”  
  
“Oh really now?” Raph took some rice doing the same thing, “Open up!” she purred bringing it to his mouth just let it to fall onto his chest, to give this a twist, Raph placed her palms on his shoulders, giving him a small shove, forcing him to fall back, as she got on top of him licking his hairy chest clean.  
  
“Mmm, I think the rice taste better with a bit of Casey to spice it up,” Raph purred nibbling at Casey’s chest.  
  
Moaning Casey placed his hand under her chin, making her to look at him, “Really now, I think this will taste better,” Casey took a chopstick swirling it with sweet and sour sauce coating Raph’s lips, then licking them, finishing with a kiss, as he danced his tongue with hers.  
  
Gasping for air, both ended their kiss, panting, gently Raph rubbed her thumb against Casey’s cheek sweetly, cupping his face afterwards, “Now we are both sticky, and I am in the mood to have dessert now...”  
  
“Oh, I see, you want to take a shower, it’s over there Raph, I don’t mind,” Casey yawned, stretching his arms as he did, relaxing in his spot, not showing any sign of moving.  
  
Left there hanging, Raph’s jaw dropped, that wasn’t what she was implying, how could he not be aroused or wanting to take a shower with her?  
  
Turning red Raph got off Casey with a huff, crossing her arms angrily, disappointed even, at the fact that he didn’t get the hint, making her way to the bathroom alone, she was fed up, “Fine if he can’t get a clue then I will take a shower alone, that jerk, with his so call romantic night my ass…”  
  
As frustrated as she was, flipping the light on to illuminate the dense, dark bathroom, she froze, staring at it, there over the floor and in the bathtub itself were thousands of rose pedals.  
  
“I told you I wanted to try something,” Casey whispered into her ear, pressing his body against her shell, rubbing his leg behind her to show her he wasn’t wearing anything at all.  
  
Tilting her head up, she felt a rush of guilt, he was trying to surprise her, and accomplished it.  
  
Getting a smart ass grin, Raph licked Casey’s chin, “You are aware Casey normally the guy decorates the bedroom, not the bathroom and tub with pedals.”  
Placing a hand around her waist as the other holding her chin softly, he kissed her, “Yes, but normally girls don’t get super aroused in water. I love how you get when you’re all wet, even when I am.”  
  
“Oh is that the reason?” Raph purred squeezing her thigh around his leg, and wagging her tail, knowing what it was brushing against, that made the man moan in response.  
  
“Yes, it is,” Casey swooped her up, as Raph shrieked not suspecting him to do that, as he was very proud on the fact he got her twice in one night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
 **(Many hours later)**  
  
 **Casey POV**   
  
Wrapping his arms around her, as Raph laid on top of him, Casey gently rubbed her shoulder lovingly, as he suspected the past hours were heated, with constant contact, she was amazing when wet.  
  
“Raph, I’m going to clean up the living room, then set up dessert,” Casey leaned forward to planting a sweet kiss on her lips, as she looked at him confused.  
  
“I thought that was dessert? What are you up to Casey Jones?” Raph pulled herself up licking Casey’s cheek.   
  
“You will have to see, just keep enjoying the water, I will fetch you when I’m ready,” Casey got out of the bathtub, only to jump feeling a sharp slap on the rump.  
  
Looking over his shoulder, quickly Raph instantly acted like she was innocent, as Casey shook his head grabbing a towel to dry off, heading for the living room, scrounging for clothes to wear, picking up the items of clothing he didn’t need, placing them back into the basket.  
  
After that was done, Casey took the supper, putting away what still was good for leftovers as the rest was thrown out, then cleaned up the mess they made.  
  
Once everything was back in order and he was satisfied with his clean up job, Casey looked towards the fridge; he needed to get ready for the dessert, refrigerator door ajar, suddenly there was a knock from his front door.  
  
Looking out of the kitchen in a mix of surprise and confusion, Casey didn’t have the fondest idea who it could be, who would be knocking at his door?  
  
As another knock came, Casey sighed, at least Raph was in the bathroom.  
  
“Coming,” Casey called out, making sure Raph wasn’t around before slowly opening the door, swinging it open, Casey wasn’t suspected her to be there, there standing was the neighbor of his, the one that Raph met and came over that one day.  
  
“Stacy?! Umm, hi what bring you over?” Casey stuttered, not sure why would she be coming to his door.  
  
“Hello Casey, I am… you see I accidentally made too much,” Stacy held a casserole dish in her hand, “So I was wondering if you like beef stroganoff…”  
  
Leaning against the door, Casey looked at the casserole dish, smelling the alluring aroma, making his mouth water, “Who doesn’t!”  
  
“Really,” the girl’s eyes brighten up, as a sweet smile formed on her lips, “Well, if you want you can have this, like I said I made too much and prefer to share.”  
  
Passing the casserole over to Casey, the girl fidgeted with her shirt, “I also came over to ask you if you’re free this Friday, me and a couple of other tenets are going out for drinks and I was wondering if you would like to hang out.”  
  
Biting his lip Casey looked towards the bathroom through the corner of his eye, “Well, I would love to… but I already have plans, sorry Stacy.”  
  
Fiddling with her hair Stacy pressed her lips together, frowning a bit, that she actually tried to hide, “Oh, I understand, maybe another time… Well, I have to go, when you're done, you can just bring me back the dish, if I’m not home, then just leave it in front of the door. See you later, Casey,” the girl was gone before Casey could say another word.  
  
Shrugging Casey closed the door, just to catch Raph trying to sneak out of the apartment.  
  
“Raph? Where are you going?”  
  
Stopping dead in her tracks Raph bit her lip nervously, “Well, I should really get home, I know you planned more for tonight, but I’m really worried about Donnie, with her moping around and all.”  
  
“Oh… ok, do you really have to leave at this moment?” Casey said sadly wishing Raph would reconsider.  
  
“Sorry Casey, another time,” Raph left the apartment quickly out of the window, before Casey could say another word.  
  
Standing there in the mist of his silence, he leaned against the wall disappointed; he had more for that night, why did she have to leave?  
  
Sure, she might have said it was for Donnie, but her eyes said another thing… Was she upset that Stacy came to the door?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
 **Raph POV**  
  
Leaping roof to roof, the female turtle brushed the tears away, what was she thinking?  
  
She has been getting too close to Casey, to the point the human wanted to bring their friends with benefits to the next level, yet how could she?  
  
There was no doubt in her mind that she had real feelings for the human, but how can she chain him to the life of hers?  
  
Yes, they are the same when it comes to many things, but socially and the fact he could never reveal his relationship to the world with her, what kind of life is that for him?  
  
Just the thoughts on him putting that girl down because of whatever reason hit a cord in the heart of the poor turtle, Casey could have anything he wants, if he dares to be with her, he can never have it… a real family that he deserves…  
  



	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.  
> (Turtles are AU and Leo is 23 and Raph is 22, Donnie and Mikey are 20)

_**One Week Later**_  
  
 **Leatherhead POV**  
  
Waves of uncertainty washed over him, as the alligator sat there, staring at Donnie’s shell, knowing all to well what the female was doing.  
  
She was consumed by her shell cell yet again, running through each and every text she sent so far, making sure each one was sent properly.  
  
Donnie was becoming obsessed by it, to the point that Leatherhead has even caught her using one of the other's cells, to make sure it wasn’t a malfunction issue on her own, alas, not one fruited a response by her attempts to contact the turtle she fell in love with, dragging the female down all the more…  
      
How could anyone treat her in such a despicable manner?  
  
Donnie was a kind hearted person, never judgmental, always trying to see the good in people, an idealist.  
  
Yet, this male turtle that Donnie has came across during mating season, making her with child, just dismisses her texts, her even, what kind of person was he?  
  
Biting his lip, trying to settle his anger over this situation, Leatherhead couldn’t let Donnie see him like this, that wouldn’t do her much good.  
  
In the end he took a deep breath, pushing the one thought that has been plaguing him ever since he found out she was pregnant, was the one thing he should not think of.  
  
Many times after drowning in her big sad brown eyes, he wished he went with Casey, if he did… Donnie would never meet that turtle, wouldn’t be in such a depressing state, regardless of the outcome between them, at least she would be carrying a child from a mate she knew, not some stranger…  
  
With a heavy sigh lingering around the turtle, Donnie placed her cell down, fidgeting with it as if she was debating if she should give it another look.  
  
Unable to take it any longer, Leatherhead made his way to her before she dared to touch the cell again.  
  
Taking a gulp, knowing he never done an act such as this, but seeing this the only solution, Leatherhead took a pointer out of Mikey’s book, with a gentle hug, Leatherhead wrapped his arms around Donnie, in hopes to bring some comfort to the female.  
  
A bit startled at first, Donnie looked up at him, as his heart sank deeper into despair, seeing the tears that formed around her eyes, it was heart breaking and he couldn’t do a thing for her, only watch this predicament she was in, that tormented her so much.  
  
\----------------------------------*******************----------------------------------------  
  
 **One hour later**  
  
Smiling noticing the change in her mood, Donnie was happier, getting back to work even with a lighter heart, how odd a small gesture as a hug, would bring this on, yet he was glad it did, never before would he consider Donnie of all people being so simple in this manner.  
  
Sitting back down on his chair, crossing his legs, Leatherhead placed his glasses on his snout, adjusting them before he started to look over the current readings they have gathered on the statue, which appeared to be the source of the turtle’s gender bender.  
  
So far, they haven’t discovered anything out of the ordinary or new that could solve this puzzle, even the research that Donnie found on it only concluded Alex’s findings, making this grim all the more, maybe there wasn’t any way for his friends to regain their current gender, stuck to be females for the rest of their lives...  
  
Was there no other solution, surely there had to be another way, maybe they haven’t been exploring the right options, or missed something?  
  
Leaning back, seeing nothing particular in the readings to go with yet again or any leads, Leatherhead sighed, wearily staring at the statue he thought that would provide answers, yet another dead end, he wondered if this was hopeless, maybe it was time to admit defeat and consider other options if there were any left to explore that is.  
  
Suddenly breaking his thought of concentration a knock came from the front of his lab, looking up, both Donnie and him were surprised to see Casey standing there of all friends.  
  
“Casey?” Donnie stopped typing on the computer, tilting her head in wonder, not suspecting to see him here of all places.  
  
“Hey Donnie, Leatherhead, I was hoping you two would be here,” Casey greeted friendly, yet seemed to be a bit distracted at the same time, like he was nervous over something.  
  
“Oh is that so, what can we do for you today, Casey,” Leatherhead stood up slowly, still confused on the notion that Casey was there, he never once came over to his lab before, though he did only live five minutes from the turtle’s lair, it wasn’t a place that Casey even bothered adventuring too, so why now?  
  
Nervously the human bit his lip, like he was trying to find the words, or was it to recall the spiel he prep before hand, “Well by chance you two wouldn’t by chance… well have any um… mutagen, do you?”  
  
“WHAT!?” both Leatherhead and Donnie responded in utter shock, did they just heard Casey right? Did he just ask for mutagen?!  
  
“You heard me, so do you or do you not?” Casey crossed his arms annoyingly as Donnie stumbled off her chair, looking at Leatherhead who was still processing the question, it was clear the alligator still was in complete disbelief.  
  
“Casey, may I ask why you would need such a dangerous substance in the first place,” Donnie asked as calmly as she could, she needed to know what he was up too, though she had a sickening feeling she knew where this was going.  
  
“What do you think?!” Casey only answered, becoming frustrated of the silence from Leatherhead.  
  
“Well…, may I ask why or… damn, I can’t act rationally or calm towards this…,” Donnie started crossing her arms as her demeanor took a more aggressive approach, “Why the HELL do you want to mutate yourself, if that’s what you are planning? And why!?” Donnie stuttered unsure how to take this, this was just plain odd, twilight zone weird even, Casey thinking of mutating himself, has he lost what little sanity he had in the first place?  
  
Sighing, Casey rolled his eyes, leaning his body weight against a pillar, “Because I want to, do I really need to explain it? Why would you care Donnie, it’s my decision!”  
  
“True… but I’m also your friend who in turn knows this is a bad idea… is it about Raph? You're planning to mutate yourself into a turtle aren’t you?” Donnie went up to him as the human shifted his feet.  
  
“What if I am…” Casey didn’t dare to make eye contact to Donnie, knowing all too well if he did she would just read him, she was good at analyzing people.  
  
Biting her lip, reading his body movement, acknowledging all the signs he was showing that he wasn’t fooling around, Donnie rubbed her head, “Casey, I understand you and Raph are having a bit of a rough patch of late, but mutation… isn’t a solution, does Raph knows about your idea?”  
  
“Yes… Of course she doesn’t, she wouldn’t let me come here if she did and would kick my ass, damn it Donnie, are you going to answer me or not? Do you have any or not?” Casey growled glaring at Donnie making her shudder under his brown eyes, he was determined, he had that dangerous look, the one where his mind is made up and nothing could change it.  
  
“Ok… Ok…” Donnie put her hand in front of her quickly, trying to show him she wasn’t the enemy here, “Casey we do…”  
  
“Donnie!?” Leatherhead finally spoke up not understanding why she would even admit that, it was clear for daring to state that they do own such a substance, would only make the human demand to have it, not giving up until he does.  
  
Tilting her head towards the friend she gave him an assuring smile, giving the alligator the impression she had this covered, he didn’t have to worry.  
  
“Ok then can I have…” Casey started only to be cut off by Donnie.  
  
“No…” Donnie said strictly as Casey raised an eyebrow, readying himself to say something towards her answer, yet couldn’t for Donnie continue before he could get a word in, “No! Not until you talk to Raph, Casey this isn’t something you can just change your mind later, once done it’s done, no turning back. Besides, if you’re doing this for the fact of Raph, whatever reason that is going through your head, justifying your actions on this… I warn you. You have to talk to her beforehand, how do you think she will react if she found out after the fact, it might destroy your relationship right there and then, over mistrust. Do you really want to do that?”  
  
Backing down realizing how true the turtle’s words were, the human shook his head, “No… I… Donnie, she has been avoiding me… I think its over the fact I’m human, I… I don’t want to…”  
  
Gently squeezing his shoulder, Donnie softened her voice, “I understand, but like I said this isn’t something you just jump into without thought or consideration of the consequences that go with it. Besides, have you talked to her about this, about you and her as a couple and how you feel about her regardless of the species difference?”  
  
Slumping, Casey head went low, “I tried… but she changes the topic, or... ok Donnie I will talk to her, if she agrees, will you then give me the mutagen?”  
  
“If she is on board with your idea, then yes,” Donnie agreed, hearing a disagreeing grunt from Leatherhead.  
  
“Ok, thanks Donnie,” Casey left quickly, leaving the two mutants in silence.  
  
Nervously Leatherhead move towards Donnie, peering towards the other room, to make sure Casey wasn’t in earshot, “You were playing with him right? You wouldn’t really consider such a thing?”  
  
Tilting her head up to look at Leatherhead, Donnie sighed, “Don’t worry, we will not give him any, I would hate to see the result of him using that stuff, besides he will talk to Raph. In result, she will freak out on him and the mere idea of his ludicrous plan will die before it gets out of hand. He is just…” Donnie stopped looking towards the door Casey left from, pondering on something.  
  
“He is just, what?”  
  
“Oh… rrr… never mind, let's get back to work,” Donnie walked by Leatherhead, it was obvious the female had an epiphany, what was it? Did she know something he did not, was there another reason Casey wanted to do this, other than to keep a relationship with Raph?   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
 **Casey Pov**  
  
Quickly the human ran through the sewers grabbing his cell out of his pocket, speed dialing Raph’s number, Casey slowed his pace down when it started to ring.  
  
Nervously the human, now at a dead stop, took some comfort leaning his back onto the brick wall, anxiously awaiting for Raph to finally pick up, which felt like hours before Raph finally answered, “Hello Casey.”  
  
“Hey Raph are you busy? I was wondering if I can talk to you in person,” Casey chewed his nail, as the other side of the line went cold.  
  
With some shuffling Raph slowly responded to him, “Yeah, sure, I need to talk to you too, so when would…”  
  
“How about now, in the sewers south of your place, I really prefer to avoid prying siblings, mainly Mikey from eavesdropping,” Casey rushed in hoping Raph would say yes.  
  
“Well… ok, give me ten minutes, I need to wash up, I was just working out,” Raph hesitantly answered.  
  
“Yeah, sure... that would be fine, see you in ten…” Casey breathed in deeply noticing his hands were shaking after he hung up with Raph, he was scared, he wasn’t really sure how to bring this topic up, or how she would react, but he needed to discuss this with her, for more than one reason…  
  
\-------------------------*************--------------------------  
  
 **(Ten Minutes Later)**  
  
Sitting there on some pipes, Casey shifted, eyeing his cell over the time, she said ten minutes, she will be punctual right? She had to be, before he chickened out, losing his courage over this.  
  
Suddenly movement in the shadows to his right caught his eyes, as he let out a breath of relief, noticing Raph walking towards him, with her hoodie over her head, concealing her face.  
  
“What’s up Casey?” Raph slowly greeted, sounding not too overly happy in many ways.  
  
“Nothing much, sorry if I interrupted you from any training you were doing, I just really needed to talk to you,” Casey said cheerfully, feeling a sense of dread seeping off of Raph.  
  
“Yeah, about that, can I go first?” Raph shifted her feet, avoiding looking at him directly.  
  
Though the little voice in his head said he shouldn’t let her, his mouth answered, before he could stop it, “Sure.”  
  
“Thanks,” Raph sighed, “Casey this isn’t going to be easy to say… but I think we should go back to being just friends, nothing more than that…”  
  
“What?!” Casey spat out more forcefully than he attended to, feeling a bubbling anger starting to rise up within him.  
  
“You heard me!” Raph snapped her head up as her golden eyes glared into his brown orbs, “I said we are better off as just friends.”  
  
Grinding his teeth Casey stood up tall, “Why? I thought things were ok between us!”  
  
Shaking her head, Raph crossed her arms, “Ok, I have to admit it was fun, but come on Casey it was just friends with benefits and the benefits have ran out. We both agree it wouldn’t be more then that.”  
  
“Raph that isn’t an answer?! Why all the sudden you don’t want to continue, was it something I did? Did I treat you like a girl too much? Did I say something stupid or insulting??? Why RAPH, what was it, huh?” Casey barked holding back the tears that he wish would piss off, he knew it, Raph was pulling away, if so was it for the reason he truly believed it was?  
  
“It just wouldn’t work out between us!” Raph angrily stated, not wanting to go into details.  
  
“Raph for fuck sakes, just tell me! You can at least give me that!!” Casey yelled, clenching his fist, giving an half a mind to hit the wall.  
  
“FINE, YOU WANT TO KNOW!!!” Raph screamed at the top of her lungs losing her own temper in the process, “YOU’RE HUMAN!!! THAT IS WHY!!! I’m a turtle damn it! Did you really think a human and mutant can co-exist? Casey you are a great guy, you don’t need a thing like this to hold you down.”  
  
“HOLD ME DOWN, is that what you believe Raphael, that I think you will hold me down, from what? There is nothing to be held back from, I want to be with you, don’t you understand that?”  
  
Turning around Raph desperately tried to control her shaking body and the hot tears that her hoodie was hiding, which was the reason she was wearing it in the first place, in case her damn hormones took the best of her, “Casey... sorry, but we can still be friends, but no more than that, just like how it use to be…”  
  
“Raph!” Casey called after her, as she bolted into the shadows, before he could argue anymore on the subject, she couldn’t take it, she feared she would give in, backing out of her decision to break it off with him if she stayed there any longer.  
  
She wanted him to have a life, that didn’t force him to hide in the shadows, besides he wanted a family one day, who would let them adopt a child anyways?  
  
Standing there alone, Casey’s eyes harden, that was it, he didn’t care what she thought, he was going to do it, he was going to make it that she couldn’t use that excuse anymore, even if she neglects him afterwards, either way this would prove to her once and for all, how serious he was over her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  



	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.  
> (Turtles are AU and Leo is 23 and Raph is 22, Donnie and Mikey are 20)

**(Donnie POV)**  
  
An overwhelming addictive yawn took over the female turtle as she stretched out her tiresome arms, rubbing her eyes in the end.   
  
Staring at a screen all day was starting to take its toll on her, besides that, she was just sick at looking at one dead end, after another.  
  
Turning her head towards Leatherhead, catching him in the act, he too has been targeted by this yawning spell, trying to cover it up, unsuccessfully she might add.   
  
Smiling watching the old companion, she was thankful, to be so lucky to have a friend like him, all though she has been very upset over the fact that Alex hasn’t gotten back to her, at least it was nice to have someone around, then being alone.  
  
Slowly getting up from her chair, figuring it was best to call it a day since they both weren’t getting anywhere anyways, yet just before she could even say a word towards Leatherhead, foot steps echoed beyond the other room.  
  
In a flash Casey once again was there, face red, eyes determine, the scent came off of him was overly potent, he was agitated, out winded, it was obvious why he was back, even then, Donnie couldn’t help to be in fear on what he was going to demand.  
  
“Donnie, I need that mutagen!” Casey finally caught his breath, as the mutants looked at him not to pleased he was asking yet again, this time Donnie had the feeling it wasn’t going to be easy for her to change his mind this time around.  
  
“Casey… I don’t think that is a good…” Donnie started only to have Casey snap at her.  
  
“Fuck sakes Donnie, this is my decision! Don’t you dare tell me if it’s a good idea or not!” Casey stood his ground, even after Leatherhead gave a growling warning to him, telling the human it was best he behaved himself and stop addressing Donnie in such a manner.  
  
Yet the friend didn’t give a damn of Leatherhead’s warning, glaring down the alligator, his brown eyes even made Donnie shiver, she has never seen Casey so dead determine over something, not something like this at least.  
  
“Please Casey…”   
  
“No Donnie, you either going to help me or not, which one is it!” Casey put his attention back towards Donnie approaching her.  
  
Instantly Leatherhead got in between the two, narrowing his eyes challenging the human to dare cross that line, regardless if Casey was a friend, he had no right to speak or treat Donnie so disgracefully.  
  
Clenching his fist Casey stood tall, meeting Leatherhead’s challenge head on, not even blinking, the air around them thicken and Donnie feared they would start fighting if she didn’t do something quickly.  
  
“Both of you just calm down!” Donnie stood there as both males ignored her; frustrated Donnie tapped her finger on her arm, as the two men only stared each other down in a pure rage, actually growling at each other, while both males nostrils flared in response.  
  
Not able to take it anymore, considering this male testosterone battle was something she never tolerated, not even when she herself was male, Donnie lost her temper, “THAT ‘S IT! THE BOTH OF YOU!! THAT IS ENOUGH! Now sit down!”   
  
Startled by Donnie’s outburst, both men stared at her in fear, listening to her command sitting down quickly with their heads low, in utter embarrassment.  
  
Taking a breath to calm her nerves, Donnie ran the questions that she considered would be appropriate to ask, as well ones that will not agitate Casey, “Casey please understand that we are concerned, tell me why are you committed into doing this, for as we see it, you're being irrational, not thinking this through at all. So please enlighten us, for yes, it is your choice, but the same time we are allowing you to have such a dangerous substance, which falls upon us in the end. We do have the responsibility to put into consideration of your health and well being. Among the fact of having such a substance in our procession, we can’t just hand it off when one requires it, without valid reasoning. It’s too dangerous for anyone without the proper knowledge on it, to even dare handle it.”  
  
Biting his lip, Casey told Donnie what had happened in the sewers, “You see it’s the only way to get Raph to change her mind. I know she is doing this for she believes that because I am human she isn’t good enough for me… but she is wrong, it’s the other way around… Donnie please reconsider…”  
  
Closing her eyes evaluating what she has seen and what Casey told her, she still didn’t feel comfortable over this, “I’m sorry Casey…”  
  
Sighing the human stood up, “Fine… Then you have given me no choice then to resort to the black market for what I want. I have made up my mind, I’m doing this one way or another.”  
  
“Black Market,” Donnie gasped, was he insane!  
  
“Casey, the Black Market products are unstable and unpredictable, all you know you can mutate into a monster,” Leatherhead frantically looked at the human, this was some joke right, some empty threat, surely he wouldn’t be that naive?!  
“Leatherhead is right Casey, no one can truly predict what kind of results could occur, in the end you might not be yourself anymore!” Donnie pleaded, wishing the human friend would reconsider, coming back to his senses.  
  
Yet attempts to change the human’s mind failed, for Casey refused to back down, “Donnie I’m tired of trying to convince you, so what will it be? You help me, or I risk it and go to the black market to get what I want?!”   
  
Pressing her lips together, Donnie stood there in complete silence, what should she do? If she refuses to help him, it could be disastrous; yet agreeing would go against everything she believes in, unethical even…  
  
“Casey… Give me one good reason why I should abandon my beliefs to help you? Just one, don’t give me some threat in return,” Donnie slowly asked, holding her arm for a source of comfort, as she could feel Leatherhead silent protests behind her.  
  
Sighing the human bit his lip, “I love her… I always have… Even before all this, I did, yet never entertain the idea. Donnie when I was with April, did you know, I use to think about Raph all the time. I just shrugged it off, assuming it was for the fact we were best friends, nothing really to it…. But I was really wrong. I know that now… So please, Donatello, I’m begging you….”  
  
“I will do it,” Donnie caved in, seeing first hand that look in his eyes, he wasn’t just jumping into this, he actually took the time to think it over, how can she refuse him now?   
  
After seeing those eyes of his, he did love Raph, very much in fact, in truth Donnie knew her older sister shared the same feelings, that’s why she let him go.  
  
“Donnie I don’t…” Leatherhead came up to her, placing his hand on her shoulder in protest to this, yet it was in vain, for she wouldn’t hear it from him, ignoring him Donnie put her attention back towards Casey that look relieved.  
  
“But there is a catch,” Donnie continued, as both men look at her in wonder, for what more could there be, she gives him the mutagen, it’s that simple.  
  
“What kind of catch?” Casey raised an eyebrow at the female, feeling a bit weary of this notion.  
  
“For starters, I will be the one that will be mutating you, in order to have control of the situation, to insure that your body mutates correctly without abnormalities.”  
  
“Are you sure?” Leatherhead had to ask, for her doing this wasn’t some simple task, yet it would be easy for her to perform, but the issue was, it was more on the fact that she will be performing an act she wouldn’t ever do, going against everything she stood for, it was worse than just giving Casey the mutagen.  
  
Donnie was always a person that never wanted to be one of those scientists that experiment on others, and this would be such a thing.  
  
Donnie understanding her friend’s cautious state nodded, smiling sweetly at the alligator, “I am, don’t worry Leatherhead, so Casey, do you agree to my terms?”  
  
Shifting in his spot, Casey slowly agreed, knowing all too well how Donnie was like and wish he didn’t have to put her in such a position.  
  
“Donnie, thank you. Actually, I prefer that it was you, I trust you more than anyone else to do this for me.”  
  
“Good, now the other term,” Donnie crossed her arms with a slight grin.  
  
“The other term?” Casey started to feel nervous what more could she add now, she just said she had one?  
  
“Yes, Casey, this is a delicate topic… but I must know, by chance are you sterile?”  
  
As word hit Casey’s ears, his eyes widen in disbelief, how could she have known, sure Raph never said a word to her!  
  
Shaking her head partially amused by his reaction, Donnie leaned forward, pointing her finger at him, giving him a wink, “Casey you were mating with Raph throughout her heat cycle, yet she is not pregnant. I know she was fertile Casey Jones. Leaving one conclusion, considering I know my sister isn’t the wrap it up type of person, so you must be sterile or have a low sperm count.”  
  
Chuckling under his breath, scratching his head, Casey avoided Donnie’s big brown eyes, “Oh… never thought of that… then.. yes, I am… sterile that is,” Casey admitted shamefully.  
  
Slamming her fist into the palm of her hand like she was pumped over something, Donnie smiled brightly, “Then the second catch will be, I will first fix that issue before mutating you.”  
  
Confused Casey tilted his head at her, this was way over his head, even Leatherhead seemed baffled with Donnie’s so called term, “What? I thought mutating would correct that predicament I have…”  
  
Letting out a hardy laugh, knowing this was so her element and she had both stumped, Donnie couldn’t help it, feeling satisfied by the confusion the men were in, “Not necessarily, it’s more a 30% chance, but that said I do have a solution that is actually a targeting mutagen that only mutates a specific organ or body part. In short, simple terms, I take a turtle sperm mix it with the mutagen formula I created, then inject it into your… you know. What will happen is it will dominate your human seaman changing it to take the trait of a turtle, yet keeping your DNA intact. The only thing about it, is that I have to do it before mutating you, for once mutated your body would be immune to this treatment, also fair warning it will be very discomforting at first and can’t be reversed.”  
  
“Fine Donnie I will do it, I agree with your terms. By chance can we do this sooner than later, I kind of don’t want Raph to catch wind of this and try to stop me.”  
  
“We can start prepping now, Leatherhead will you give me a hand?”  
  
\----------------------------------------------*****************--------------------  
  
Watching the human squirm, Donnie couldn’t help finding this a tad amusing, Casey stripped down, which Donnie stated it was mandatory considering wearing clothes during mutation would be discomforting; as well she wanted to minus any possible contamination.  
  
Casey had to take a cold shower before hand as well, then when ready, he was instructed to lay on the medical bed, she disinfected laying some clean sheets over him to give the human some privacy, yet that didn’t last too long, for the procedure with his sperm problem required her to have access to his jewels.  
  
Instantly the human turned every shades of red when Donnie had gently moved his member to the side, to gain full access, all the while she tried not to laugh by his reaction.  
  
Giving the human some warning, to take deep breaths, Donnie injected him with the mixture she created to help him with his problem.   
  
Just as the serum was ministered to the human, Casey gasped, whimpering, clenching the sheets under him, even Leatherhead who stood on the sidelines for his presents could create complications to Casey for not being a turtle, was taken by seeing Casey acting like this, coming to the conclusion there was a limit to his tough act after all.  
  
Breathing heavily, Casey shut his eyes, was the human starting to have doubts, this was just one part of him, she hasn’t started to mutate him fully of yet.  
  
Covering him up once again, Donnie went to her tray, taking the IV that she needed to place into Casey’s arm, the way she was going to control this mutation, was to minister the mutagen with turtle DNA through the IV into his blood stream, only giving him enough to mutate him avoiding any abnormalities… Well that was the theory so far.  
  
“Casey, I will need to put this in. Are you still experiencing discomfort below?” Donnie flattened his arm, poking him with the needle.  
  
Taking another breath, Casey didn’t dare to open his eyes, “Yep… this is going to hurt like a son of a bitch isn’t it?”  
  
Biting her lip, taping the IV onto his arm, Donnie sighed, “Yes, it is, Casey you can turn back… I mean your previous problem is corrected, you can…”  
  
Tilting his head Casey smiled weakly, “I told you, I’m doing this, not going to turn back now! Besides, I’m not afraid of pain.”  
  
“It’s not the matter of you not afraid of pain…” Donnie started, seeing the clear determination in his eyes, that yet to back down, she gave in giving him a sweet yet very weak smile, “Ok… you understand the procedure, for the fact that Leatherhead can’t give me a hand between the time frame where the mutagen will define what DNA to mutate your body too, I will have to strap you down, in order that you don’t hurt yourself or me.”  
  
“Donnie, do you think I would get violent or something?” Casey asked a bit scared on the idea.  
  
Shaking her head, she smiled at him, “Not necessarily, I was thinking about body spasms, I wouldn’t be able to hold you down, but don’t worry, I will not have them too tight, just enough to prevent you from falling off the bed. When the shell starts forming I will take them off.”  
  
Slowly taking another breath, Casey nodded, “Do what you need to do Donnie, I prefer not to hurt you.”  
  
“Thanks,” Donnie strapped down Casey’s arms and legs, when done, she went back the tray, picking up a syringe that was full of mutagen with another that was clear, that held the DNA.  
  
Connecting them to the IV, Donnie took in a big breath to calm herself, “Last chance…”  
  
Not saying a word Casey clenched his hands, preparing his body, taking that as no objections, Donnie injected both syringes into the IV watching them making their way down the tube, entering Casey’s arm, this was the point of no return now.  
  
Placing the syringes back on the tray, Donnie looked up at Leatherhead that has been silent so far, not making a peep, he was against this all the way, who knows what was running through his mind at the moment.  
  
Putting her attention back towards Casey, as she suspected the change wasn’t going to be instantaneous, considering she did make sure that it wasn’t to assure this to be a success.   
  
Casey now sweating, was breathing heavily, clenching his eyes, his scent was thick with fear.  
  
Regardless how much he tried to play this as nothing before hand, the human was still scared, who wouldn’t be?  
Taking some of the white sheet that was covering his body to take a peek under it, Donnie wanted to see if the plastron was forming yet, so she could start hooking up the heart monitor to keep an eye on his vital signs.  
  
His skin that was light, was starting to turn green, a bit darker than hers, but lighter than Raph’s, suddenly Casey screamed snapping his head back, his body spazed, as the plastron started to form over his chest.  
  
Seeing her opportunity, Donnie hooked the friend up to the heart monitor looking at the readings, his heart was racing at 200 beats per minute and rising, very high but not unexpected.  
  
“Is it safe for me to be involved?” Leatherhead asked, staring at Casey’s body slowly changing wearily.  
  
The Alligator wasn’t sure if Casey binds might break, for they seemed to be strained by Casey’s body trying to fight them, if this keeps up, Donnie wouldn’t be able to handle him if they do.  
  
“Yes, the time frame is met, you wouldn’t decontaminate his DNA,” Donnie took a wet cloth wiping the sweat that was thick on top of Casey’s brow, just as she did she started to notice his hair was thinning out, falling out actually.  
  
Walking up to the bed, Leatherhead took a look, making notes on what conditions Casey’s body was currently in, feeling a bit bad to stand there all calm as the human was obviously in much pain, Leatherhead knew he couldn’t do anything for that.  
  
“He looks like he is crossing phase two, if this keeps up, he should be fully mutated in five minutes,” Leatherhead pointed out.  
  
“As long as nothing goes wrong, yes, that is my assumption as well…” Donnie started only to stop in mid speech as Casey’s body spazed once more, then suddenly going limp, while the monitor went dead.  
  
“Shit! He is defibing!!” Donnie panicked trying to get a pulse out of him, then resorting to CPR right away.  
  
“What?! This shouldn’t be happening,” Leatherhead ran across the room looking for his defibrillator that he had for emergencies.  
  
“It shouldn’t be… I don’t understand, why this is happening!... Hurry Leatherhead, please!” Donnie gasped, feeling out winded as she had no other choice, but to go on top of Casey’s body, pressing her hand down firmly in hopes to get his heart to work again.  
  
“Donnie?” a voice came from the doorway, not turning around, a rush of fear took her as she came aware it was Raph.  
  
Why was Raph there!? Of all the times for her to come over it had to be at this moment.  
  
“Donnie… what… WHAT’S WRONG WITH CASEY!” Raph stuttered running up to the bed, gasping at the sight of his half mutated body, for his heart stopping the process also stopped.  
  
Not saying a word, Donnie once again did mouth to mouth with the human pushing air into his lungs, then went back to his chest.  
  
“DONNIE!” Raph yelled at her sister wanting her to explain, “What… what have you done?!”  
  
Flashing an irritating look at the hotheaded sister, Donnie growled on the notion that Raph would automatically think this was her doing, though she was the one doing it doesn’t mean a thing.  
  
“He asked me to do this!”  
  
Clenching her fist, shaking in by her fright and confusion, Raph narrowed her eyes in disgust, “So you did this to him! Of course you did, why am I not surprised!”  
  
“FUCK off Raph! Don’t you blame me! He begged me to do this, he forced my hand, just because… because of you… you damn idiot!!!”  
  
Growling Raph snarled, “What did you call me!?”  
  
“AN I-D-I-O-T! He loves you and you just throw him away!”  Donnie screamed at her sister before giving air to Casey once again.  
  
“Damn you Donnie, cause you lost your catch and got knocked up in the end, doesn’t mean you can start going around judging me!”   
  
“THAT IS ENOUGH!!” Leatherhead growled over the two bickering sisters, picking up Donnie, who in turn was surprised by his actions, placing her to the side, hooking up the defibrillator to Casey, “If you two haven’t realized the seriousness of this situation, Casey’s heart isn’t beating, in turn he is dead or will be! So stop fighting and lets get him back before this leaves permanent brain damage!!”   
  
Falling in silence, the two females looked at the alligator in shame, ignoring them, Leatherhead crank the dial, shocking Casey’s heart, still no response, he repeated the action again, then again.  
  
As the realization of the situation sunk in, Raph’s face turned white, she was going to lose him for real?  
  
Then suddenly Casey spazed, then he gasped for air, while his body started to jerk around like some fish on land, as his mutation continued.  
  
Instantly Leatherhead held him down, for the bonds around his arms and legs gave way, which wasn’t surprising as the alligator experience first hand the change in strength that Casey was showing from turning into a turtle.  
  
Walking up to him, Raph clenched Casey’s hand hard, that wasn’t human anymore with his once five fingers, now only three.  
  
As if some odd reason Casey could tell she was there, his body calmed down, letting the rest of his mutation continue in ease.  
  
Flashing a look at each other, both Leatherhead and Donnie have never seen this before, they seen many mutations in the past, but never once have they witness this, just by one touch calming the person down allowing the individual to mutate in peace.  
  
Even when the shell started to set in, Casey’s heart rate was beating normally, all the while Raph refused to let go, standing there in silence staring at her best friend.  
  
Once it was over, Donnie and Leatherhead made sure everything checked out, it was a success not including the little hiccup they had, other than that, he seemed healthy, only once he awakes she will know for sure.  
  
“Donnie…” Raph slowly whispered, not taking her eyes off of Casey.  
  
“Yes?” Donnie came up to her.  
  
“Can we let him rest in my room, please,” Raph asked, holding onto Casey’s hand harder.  
  
Looking at Leatherhead then back to Raph, Donnie nodded, “I don’t see that being a problem.”  
  
“I will carry him for you Raphael,” Leatherhead offered.  
  
“Thanks…” Raph sighed biting her lip, “He can be such a moron at times… Damn stubborn numbskull…”  
  
\---------------------------**************------------------------  
  
 **Raph POV**  
  
Lying there on her bed, with a stranger in many ways, yet someone she had known for so long, beside her, Raph leaned her shell against her wall, using her pillow to support her head, watching Casey’s new plastron that covered his once human chest rise and fall.  
  
He hasn’t moved much in the past hour, just slept, after all that his body went through, Donnie assumed he will be out for some time, though that said, if anything changes or he seems to be in discomfort or showing any odd alarming signs, Raph was instructed to contact her sister right away.  
  
Sighing, Raph lowered her head, biting her lip, part of her wanted to touch him, to see if this was really happening, though she was pissed at him, yet a little fragment of her was happy?  
  
A bit disgusted with herself, Raph buried her face, how could she think like that?  
  
Her best friend mutated himself because she was an idiot, stating to him for not being a turtle like her, they weren’t meant to be… she didn’t mean it for him to take this kind of action instead…  
  
Then the worse part, she was turned on by this, she wanted him more, not that she didn’t want him before, but now a relationship was a possibility she was willing to consider exploring…  
  
Feeling frustrated and confused, Raph wanted this to be a dream, it would be easier to handle, what was she to say to him, does she give him shit? Does she forgive him and say sorry for what she said to him?  
  
Feeling the despair creeping in on her, suddenly she could feel a warm, gentle hand brushing her head.  
  
Slowly looking up, Casey was partly awake with a weak smile on his lips, feeling her rage for his action, she glared at him, “You! You!”  
  
“Later…” Casey only managed to get out, pulling her into him, as Raph face turned red, while he held her tightly against his body.  
  
“Casey…” Raph whispered noticing he was drifting back to sleep.  
  
“Yeah…” Casey muttered under his breath.  
  
“Are you… Are you in any pain?”  
   
“Not anymore…”  
  



	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.  
> (Turtles are AU and Leo is 23 and Raph is 22, Donnie and Mikey are 20)

**Leo POV**  
  
Silently the eldest sat there staring at the stairs, not ushering a word to her mate.  
  
All the while, Mikey in turn was attempting to occupy himself with his game, yet failing at it miserably.  
  
The orange clad turtle could only manage to quickly bash the buttons on his controller, which was all the wrong ones, making his character to commit suicide way to many times.  
  
In normal circumstances dying over and over again would start to irritate him, getting under his skin even. When it came to games Mikey secretly hated playing poorly as he was currently, but even he surprisingly didn’t care. All considering, his thoughts were only on one thing… her and how he could fix this situation that had unfolded.  
  
\----------------------------------***************--------------------------------  
 **1 Hr Ago**  
  
What started as a simple evening relaxing on the couch cuddling together sweetly, the mood was disappointingly disturbed by the sudden motion of the front door of the lair opening quickly.  
  
To both of their surprise, Leatherhead came into the lair in much haste, holding an unconscious unfamiliar male turtle in his arms.  
  
Following not too far behind the alligator, was Raph, who appeared to be stressed out, full of worry.   
  
Raph biting her lip didn’t dare to look at the leader’s direction as they rushed by, almost stumbling over Leatherhead’s long thick tail.  
  
It was obvious the hot headed sister wanted to avoid Leo and Mikey before questions were asked.  
  
Clouded in confusion, both siblings were lost in words, unsure who or where this turtle came from. Or why Leatherhead was bringing him to Raph’s room in the end.  
  
Before the female turtle could say a thing, Donnie approached the couch with her head down low, shuffling her feet nervously as she did.  
  
Instantly a sense of dread wash over Leo, as she sat up, studying her sister, then flashing a look back at the group that disappeared out of her sight.  
  
“Donnie, what is going on? Who is that turtle and why is he here?” Leo slowly asked reading Donnie’s body language that was on high alert, showing signs she had done something, or was going to say something Leo wasn’t going to be too thrilled to hear.  
  
“Well…” Donnie gulped rubbing her arm, seeing the hints of Leo’s anger growing. With her pregnant state, that anger that rarely seen the light of day, was an easy fuse lately, making the calm sister more moody than Raph on a good day.  
  
“Donatello?! What is this… that turtle’s scent… it smells like…!? Donnie what happened to **Casey!** ” Leo barked out with a growl, getting up to her feet quickly.  
  
Instantly Mikey protested over her moving so rashly in her condition, attempting to soothe his mate.  
  
“I… you see…” Donnie backed up fearfully, coming to the realization that her speech that she had prepped before hand just slipped between her fingertips. Making her stutter her words, unable to find the right ones to explain to her big sister on what happened at Leatherhead’s lab.  
      
In frustration Leo slammed her hand down hard onto the back of the couch making both siblings jump in response, smelling the heavy rage that was more potent than either have smelled for a long time.  
  
“Leo… just calm down, think of your eggs…” Mikey slowly approached her, only to have Leo snapped her head quickly at Mikey, piercing him with her icy grey eyes, challenging him to interfere and see what she would do to him if he dared.  
  
Backing down, Mikey didn’t want to cross that line, not in this mood she was brooding in. The leader was being very unpredictable and not very easy to handle. Besides, Mikey felt fearful that if he did step over that line, Leo would just push him to the side or refuse to speak with him afterwards, for undermining her authority.  
  
Focusing back to her younger sister, Leo walked up to Donnie, seeing the sweat trickling down her brow, “Donnie, explain yourself now!”  
  
Nodding in agreement, Donnie didn’t want to provoke her older sister anymore by holding back.   
  
The condition Leo was in at the moment would be certain death if she did, though it did make Donnie question Leo on this. All considering the past weeks Leo has been on edge worse than ever. Were her constant mood swings a direct result of her pregnancy or was there something more eating at her sister of late?  
  
Taking her time the young sister explained what happened in great detail, not leaving any parts out in fear Leo would take it the wrong way.   
  
During the update, the elder turtle crossed her arms soaking up the information with a blank face, not showing what her thoughts were on this so called event that played out without her knowledge or approval.  
  
Once the explanation was done and over with, Donnie’s mouth felt dry of all the talking. While a thick silence closed in around the mutated turtles as all eyes were on Leo, waiting for her to respond to this wild unexpected tale.  
  
What felt like hours, Leo turned around sitting back down onto the couch not saying a word, while the twins looked at each other unsure what this action could have meant.  
  
Cautiously not to provoke her, Mikey sat beside his mate, biting his lip nervously.  
  
The elder sister’s eyes were dark, deep in thought.  
  
Not bothering to move or show that she noticed Mikey, Leo looked at her mate through the corner of her eye. It was painted on his face, his emotions were there for all to see. Mikey was worried, upset, scared even and she was the reason for this.  
  
Taking a breath pushing back the cluster of thoughts, which were dragging her down, Leo sighed, leaning into Mikey to help herself from losing her temper again.   
  
Yet it didn’t help her voice, that came out harsh and venomous, “Donnie, I will discuss this matter later, when I have processed what has occurred. Until then please leave me be. As for Casey Jones… I will have a little chat with him as well when he is awake. He might be older than me, but after his decision, he will understand how this family runs, and come to the realization he too will answer to me for this irrational action, regardless of his reasons. There are consequences, he must meet for his choices. Now, as for you Leatherhead, I know you’re up there at the top of the stairs. I may not have much saying towards you, but I am disappointed that you didn’t stop my sister. That said, I ask of you to please take your leave for now, until after I deal with this unspeakable act properly with both Donnie and Casey.”  
  
Slowly coming down the stairs Leatherhead held his head low, “My apologies Leonardo, please understand I meant no disrespect to you or our family.”  
  
“I understand Leatherhead, but this matter isn’t so simple and I need to deal with it accordingly. Until then don’t take my decision to deal with this as any form of mistrust towards you. I would like to handle this on my own terms and prefer not to pull anyone into it until it sorted out.”  
  
Nodding the alligator walked away from Leo, not before giving Donnie a sympathetic look before leaving the lair.  
  
Turning around to leave herself, Donnie stop as Leo added in, “Donnie I don’t want you to leave the lair for the next couple days, do you understand?”  
  
“Yes, Leo… sorry…” Donnie rushed to her lab, closing her door quickly behind her.  
  
Lying down against her mate once again, Leo closed her eyes, feeling Mikey’s tension, while he debated what he should do.  
  
Stretching her arm towards the coffee table, feeling for the game controller that Mikey had placed there earlier, when he was going to play his game just before this circus came into the lair, Leo picked it up, insisting for him to take it.  
  
Nervously the male turtle took it from Leo, with not saying a word, starting to play his game, feeling awkward in doing so.  
  
“Leo…” Mikey piped up finally pausing his game, which was his worst round yet, giving Leo a kiss on the head, in a temp to help Leo out.  
  
“Mikey… please can you just play your game… it’s helping,” Leo whispered, wanting these feelings to settle down, she didn’t like the idea of scaring everyone like this, or being so forceful in this manner, she was at her limits which even bothered her.  
  
“Ok Leo, do you want me to beat my high score for you?” Mikey swallowed his fear and nervousness, letting out a cheerful churr, rubbing his cheek against hers.  
  
“That would be nice, let’s see how many times you die before hand,” Leo managed to let out a chuckle, then sighed, pressing into Mikey more.  
  
She had much to think about, too much like usual… this is all she needed. It wasn’t like she wasn’t having issues with another particular human that was starting to become a problem for her as it stands…  
  
\-----------------------------------------*****************----------------------------------  
  
 **Raph Pov**  
  
Pressing into him, Raph couldn’t help wanting Casey’s warm body closer against hers.  
  
Regardless on the notion that a small part of her resented the idea of her thinking the once human friend made a better looking turtle, she was unable to stop herself from soaking up his deliciously hot figure.  
  
The muscles that were larger than before, felt quite sexy when she ran her fingers over them.  
  
 By her gentle touch, a slight churr escaped his lips, even though he was still fast asleep.  
  
His sounds were alluring, bringing Raph even closer to her sexual hunger.  
  
Biting her lip, she couldn’t hold it back the lust growing inside her, the need that she swore was worse than mating season.   
  
Was it due to the fact that he was now a turtle that made her hormones go haywire of a sudden?  
  
Positioning herself over him, Raph aimed at his neck, lightly licking and kissing.  
  
Each gesture of affection made her blood boil, yet the male turtle didn’t stir, only small moans and churrs were any indication he was enjoying her seduction.  
  
Feeling the little imp deep inside her coming forth, Raph smirk, as a plan formed in her mind, his punishment for doing this to himself without discussing it with her first.  
  
Leaning to the side of the bed, the female turtle opened her drawer, taking out her old bandana and a silver foil wrapper.   
  
Placing the crinkling wrapper to the side that was in arm's length and in her view to remind her that it was there, Raph gently pulled Casey’s arms over his head.  
  
With the bandana, she fastened his hands firmly to the bed’s headboard.  
  
Once he was secured, Raph gently sat on top of him, licking her lips contently.  
  
Now what was she to do, where does she start, and how long will it be until he wakes up?  
  
Going with the flow of her rising growing hunger, letting her body rub against his, Raph shuddered by the feel of him, how his plastron brushed against her thighs.  
  
Moaning wildly Raph wagged her tail, suddenly catching Casey’s tail in surprise, that reacted to hers’ coiling around tightly bringing her new pleasure and much heat.  
  
The female turtle admired this new sensation, having another turtle’s tail around her own.  
  
Oddly, though, as she indulged this new experience, she swore Casey’s tail was getting thicker by the second.  
  
Shaking her head, ignoring the impossible, Raph churred out loud.  
  
Suddenly her eyes widen, when something thick and hard slowly entered her, making her snap her head back in ecstasy.  
  
Just as she did, with the chain of churrs that escaped her, the thing thrust into her harder, going deeper than Casey’s human member has ever achieved before.   
  
Panting wildly, lost in the heat and pure pleasure of the constant action of what she finally realized had to be Casey’s new turtle member pounding her, Raph’s mind swimmed trying to piece together on what was going on.  
  
For when she was male, her and her brothers’ manhood was always located in the front, hidden by an invisible seam of their plastron, yet it appeared Casey’s body was different.   
  
It was more turtle like than she ever had, in nature a turtle’s sex organ is located at the tail area and Casey’s appeared to be too.  
  
It even functioned in the same manner, so the question that plagued Raph the most was, did it look more human or turtle?  
  
Reluctantly uncoiling her tail, slowly making him exit her, Raph didn’t want this to stop.  
  
By the whimpering sounds coming from Casey, it was apparent he wasn’t too pleased with her sudden decision, though the guy was still fast asleep.  
  
Finally able to get off of him, Raph felt the foil packaged she left there under her hand.  
  
The sound of it crinkling under her weight was a sharp reminder to her, clearing any of lustful clouds that fogged her mind, to just go back on top of him and ride it out.  
  
There was a reason she took this thing out in the first place, she wanted to play it safe, not willing the risk of becoming pregnant.  
  
Yet in the back of her mind, she became complex on the issue before her, wondering if the condom would be even useful.  
  
It was obvious that Casey’s new manhood was not human in any manner, even the way it throbbed was turtle in nature.  
  
It was thick and larger than she would have ever dreamed off, then there was its tip which looked like an orchid.   
  
Gulping at this bizarre sight before her, Raph was speechless, she never considered this a possibility, why was it so different?   
  
Not that she was complaining really, it was beyond sexy and appealing to her, it actually called to her raging hormones to continue what she stopped.  
  
Taking control of herself, Raph managed not to jump him, which took much effort on her part.  
  
Instead she placed her hand over it, feeling it to the fullest as it reacted happily to her touch, relieving some of her sexual tension as well.  
 “Mmmm Raph whatcha doing?” Casey gasped, trying to move his hands, coming to the realization he was bound to the bed.  
  
“You’re up?!” Raph stuttered removing her hand from his swollen member.  
  
“Yeah I am… huh?” Casey started and then suddenly squinted his eyes at his member that was throbbing, with much uncertainty and confusion.   
  
“Is that monster attached to me?” Casey nervously asked, unsure what to think at this given moment, he wasn’t suspecting his sex organ to look like this thing, or be so.. so huge…  
  
Tilting her head sideways, Raph smirked amused by the expression on Casey’s face.  
  
“I believe so, for its definitely not attached to me,” Raph touched the tip sending shivers of delight to Casey, as he tilted his head back enjoying the sensitivity towards her touch.  
  
“Mmmm, shit that feels good… Raph.. mmm. So this is what it looks like… I thought it would look well more like a human’s…mmmm.”  
  
Taking a long lick on the tip, Raph watched Casey trying his hardest to unbind his hands, as his scent thicken with lust, she was driving him mad with her teasing.  
  
“Actually no, I mean when I was male mine did look a lot more human then yours, even the location was different.”  
  
Panting Casey tried to speak slurring his words, “Reeeally? _**OH shit!**_ Right there Raph!”  
  
Smiling Raph nibbled one of the petal like skin, hearing the husky growing churrs coming out of Casey, “Really, I don’t know why it’s different. But that doesn’t matter, it sure did feel good inside.”  
  
Stopping his churrs in pure horror, Casey’s face went white, “ **OH shit we had sex and I missed it!!??** ”  
  
Startled by his outburst Raph choked on her spit, coughing uncontrollably, trying desperately to hold back her laughter.  
  
“Casey chill out we didn’t have sex yet. I was sitting on top of you and you entered me before I knew what was going on… Wow, you’re really upset on the idea aren’t yeah?”  
  
Rolling his eyes Casey huffed, “Of course I am. You would be too being unconscious during your first time.”  
  
“Oh your first time, huh?” Raph moved in licking his cheek.  
  
“Yeah, sure it is, come on. This is nothing like when I was human, even I can tell, just by  the feeling.”  
  
“I guess your right, humm so I get to have you on your first time, now that’s _sexy_ ,” Raph churred seductively, making Casey pant, aiming for her lips, locking them as he did.  
  
“Raph your not going to untie me for this are you? …”  
  
Smirking, Raph kissed deeply, whispering through her lips, “Nope, this is your punishment for being an idiot.”  
  
“Mmmm is that soo…. Mmm I should be one more often,” Casey churred using his legs to pull her into him so he can coil his tail around hers.  
  



	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.  
> (Turtles are AU and Leo is 23 and Raph is 22, Donnie and Mikey are 20)

**Casey Pov**  
  
The Dojo was cast in a thick silence, while Casey sat there across Leo. Who in turn hadn’t ushered a word, not even when he entered the room upon her request.  
  
Shifting in his spot, he couldn’t help feeling the nervousness that dug its sharp claws deeply into his state of mind, refusing to piss off.   
  
He had to admit this was the first time Leo has ever summoned him in such a manner within all the years he has known the turtles.  
  
Sure, it wasn’t like she never talked to him before or called him to the lair for some reason or another, just this time it was different, it felt very abnormal in so many ways.  
  
Not saying him being a turtle now wasn’t in its own way a change in itself, yet it was more than that.  
  
For the first time in his life, or was it this feeling something he never experienced in ages? He felt like a child, waiting for punishment.  
  
This sensation was foreign to him, no one ever made him feel like this, not since he was five, yet there he was feeling Leo’s icy eyes on him and he could only draw a blank, as the rolling fear took him.  
  
What didn’t help was when he was informed by Mikey to meet Leo in the Dojo, not just the orange clad turtle gave a weary look to Casey, Raph herself shuddered on this, making this moment more unbearable.  
  
What was she going to tell him? It was obvious the female turtle was discouraged by his actions of mutating himself, on what regards he wasn’t quite sure yet. He wouldn’t put it pass the pregnant turtle that she was more upset on the fact he used Donnie to do this. In reality he did blackmail the genius after all for his own purposes, which probably didn’t sit too well for Leo being the head of her family.  
  
Clearing her throat, Leo attempted to straighten up, only to have her swollen stomach rested on her legs which didn’t go so well. Casey wondered if she was uncomfortable for her tail was twitching and an aroma came off of her that smelled very odd to the new turtle.  
  
Still being new to this he could only guess what this meant, though he did recall many moments that Raph even her siblings commented on each other scent, as if it were markers to tell one's mood, could that be what he was experiencing first hand?   
  
This being the first time for him ever noticing it, other than that sweet alluring smell that Raph gives off when she is frisky, Casey was more complex than ever before on what Leo’s actual mood was.  
  
“Casey,” Leo started, then paused like she wasn’t sure how to go about this, “I was informed on what had occurred at Leatherhead’s lab and what you had requested and how you went about to requiring it. It was one thing to ask my sister in giving you the mutagen, but another to force her hand. Not just that alone, you turned around making her being the one to perform this on you.”  
  
Lowering his head Casey sighed, biting his lip on what kind of response to give her, she knew the story, then she knew how he felt?   
  
“Leo listen, I… I’m sorry…”  
  
“SORRY?!” Leo burst out, clenching her fist in rage, “Casey you almost fucken died!”  
  
Startled Casey could feel the sweat trickling down his brow, so Leo was upset he almost died? Is that why she is so angry?  
  
“I didn’t Leo.”  
  
“That’s because you were lucky this time around! Damn it Casey! I tolerated antics like this with Raph, even Donnie if it comes to it. I even will over look Raph’s and your little Purple Dragon ass kicking, that at times get a bit to close for comfort. But this… this was unnecessary and could have been avoided. Do you have any clue what you have done?” Leo hissed, narrowing her eyes at the male turtle.  
  
“Ok, I see that my actions pissed you off Leo, because I decided to mutate myself for your sister. It was my decision, I am sorry that I pulled Donnie into doing it ok, are you happy?!” Casey barked back, trying to restrain himself, reminding himself that he was dealing with Leo and Leo was pregnant and hormonal.  
  
“Rrrr… That isn’t the point, I don’t give a damn that you mutated yourself for Raph. I am happy that this will help you two in your relationship. That isn’t the problem, the problem is you went into it fool headed, not letting Donnie to do some tests first to make sure to minimize all risks involved. Casey, you do realize if you did die, it would have broken Raph and destroyed Donnie? Not just that, and made this family morn once again! We had enough lost; we don’t want to lose another family member, especially over reckless decisions!” Leo blurred out, as her body started to tremble over every last word.  
  
Staring at her, Casey swallowed hard seeing the tears forming in her eyes, as the guilt gripped at him clawing at his heart.  
  
This was a painful sight to see Leo breaking down, all this time he was sitting here, he thought she was not too fond of him mutating into a turtle, reality she was upset she almost lost another family member.  
  
The worst part was he knew he was part of the family, but this moment made him realize how much.  
  
It never dawned on him, or made him in seeing Leo as a sister, or anything like that, considering before Leo was just a friend in his mind.  
  
Slowly getting to his feet Casey made his way to Leo sitting beside her, “I never thought of it that way. I guess Raph is right, I can be such a bonehead. I just didn’t want to lose her…”  
  
Sniffling trying to fight the tears, Leo shook her head, “Casey do you really think some spat between each other would make her never want to see you again?”  
  
“Leo she said we can’t be and that was that. She didn’t want to be with me since I was human.”  
  
Breaking into laughter Leo held her side, “Casey you're dealing with Raph here. She tells me she hates my guts all the time, even goes as far as telling me to go fuck myself. Then the next hour or two she acts like nothing happened between us. Put it this way, you guys have been making fun of me and my mood swings, yet she is the queen of mood swings in this family.”  
  
Tilting his head at her, Casey held it in only to fail, with a roar he joined Leo, “Ok you may have a point. Though please don’t let her know, that I agreed on the ‘queen of mood swings’ she will kill me.”  
  
“Don’t worry Casey I won’t. Just for now on, keep that in mind. Sometimes when it comes to dealing with her stubborn push you away attitude, you have to push back… In simple terms, no more drastic things like mutating or anything else that comes to mind.”  
  
Leaning back looking out of the Dojo, Casey nodded, “Ok I promise no more... well I will try.”  
  
Shaking her head Leo rolled her eyes, “I guess that is the best I can hope for from you. So Casey may I ask how are thing between you and Raph and this new experience?”  
  
“Actually good, I mean Raph is a still pissed at me for not going to her first, other than that she seems happy and willing to continue our relationship. As for the mutation… well, its a lot to get use too.”  
  
With a small chuckle Leo grinned, “I could only imagine. You are aware that any of us are willing to help you if need be. Or if you're more comfortable consulting into someone that is also a guy. Mikey, believe it or not, is a good listener and willing to lend any advice if needed.”  
  
“Mikey really?” Casey asked, surprised that Leo would suggest the orange clad turtle, Mikey to him never seemed that kind of guy or one that took anything seriously.  
  
“Yes Mikey. He promises not to make fun of you. I know you two haven’t talked much since you came back, but Mikey has grown up a lot over the two years.” Leo pointed out, smiling more of the expression on Casey’s face.  
  
“Ok… we are talking about the same Mikey?” Casey asked, still not believing Mikey was like that now.  
  
“Casey I think you two need to spend more time with each other,” Leo pointed out shifting herself in a more comfortable position, “Anyways, back to the other things I want to discuss with you.”  
  
Tilting his head Casey was confused, there was more?  
  
Clearing her throat, Leo’s eyes were serious once again, showing Casey this matter, she needed to discuss with him was necessary, “With your new body and the fact you know more than anyone, on how humans react to our kind. I assume you will be moving in.”  
  
“I… actually never thought of it. I never planned that far,” Casey chuckled in embarrassment, as Leo sighed shaking her head.  
  
“I figured as much. I assume you are, am I not?”  
  
“Well if… that is okay with you Leo. I would like too. Not sure if Raph would be on board with me staying in her room or not though.”  
  
“Why do you say that? You’re her mate, she would want you closer,” Leo pointed out as Casey thought on it.  
  
“I guess your right. So my answer is yes, I’m moving in. Though I still need to get my stuff out of my old apartment before the end of the month.”  
  
“We can help with that one. Casey I hope you understand that once you make this decision you are bound to my rules. Even now you are aware I still have to lay punishment for your actions over your mutation,” Leo slowly stated, watching Casey’s body language.  
  
Biting his lip, Casey nodded, “Yeah, I knew that one was coming soon. I’m aware of how you run this family Leo and I want to be with Raph. I accepted all packages that come with being with her. So what is my punishment?”  
  
Smirking Leo leaned back, “You’re grounded for a week, so no leaving the lair. Though it would be inadvisable anyways considering you need to get used to your body’s strengths and weaknesses, in order that you don’t get yourself or others hurt out there. Also Donnie wanted to keep track of you to make sure everything is fine and there are no issues that may have occurred during the mutation that she hasn’t noticed of yet.”  
  
“Fair enough, wasn’t planning in going to the surface for a bit anyways,” Casey agreed to the punishment, it wasn’t as bad as he first thought.  
  
“Good…” Leo started to say just as Raph peeked her head into the Dojo.  
  
“Yes Raph?” Leo placed her attention to her younger sister.  
  
“Leo, are you done with Casey? Donnie wants him to come to her lab,” Raph asked nervously, not to thrill to do this errand for her little sister, but Donnie was afraid of Leo at the moment.  
  
“Donnie doesn’t have more experiments for me, does she?” Casey moaned, the genius was having too much fun with this.  
  
“Yes Raph, we are done here, Casey I guess you should be going. The faster you respond to Donnie the quicker it will be over,” Leo grinned loving the torment look on Casey’s face, there was nowhere he can run from her and knowing Donnie she was doing more than was necessary.  
  
“Yeah… So she wants me right now?” Casey sluggishly got to his feet.  
  
“Don’t worry, I promise I won't let Donnie keep you all day. Besides LH is here, so she is kind of occupied with him,” Raph stated getting an odd look from Leo.  
  
“What are you applying Raph?” Leo asked, not sure what Raph was getting at. It wasn’t over the fact Leatherhead was there that bothered Leo, she did give him permission to return after she had a long talk with Donnie. It was the way Raph said ‘occupied’ that made the eldest question her sister.  
  
Realizing that she said something she shouldn’t have, Raph chuckled under her breath, “Oh, it's nothing, Donnie just has been well... A bit flirty with LH lately, probably to get over Alex. The guy still hasn’t said shit to her, damn bastard.”  
  
Pondering on this news, Leo felt weary; it wasn’t like Donnie to act in such a manner. Even though the purple clad sister never talked about Alex, she was hurting over him ignoring her. Was she distracting herself to be able to cope with her sadness? Which leaves one question, who in the end will really get hurt? Leatherhead or Donnie?  
  
“I see, well that is her decision, now if you excuse me. I need to find Mikey,” Leo got up, heading for the door only to stop two inches out of the Dojo.  
  
“Leo you don’t approve do you?” Raph crossed her arms.  
  
“… No, I don’t, I fear this will be a path that will end up with someone hurt. Donnie is very much in love with Alex… I understand that bond, for me and Mikey share it,” Leo placed her hand on her stomach, closing her eyes, “But this is her decision to make, not mine.”  
  
\-------------------------------------**************----------------------

**Mikey POV**  
  
Whistling a beat, Mikey placed the pin in the white fabric, running it through the sewing machine.  
  
With the catchy tune in his head, he worked without mistake, he loved doing this. Never having much opportunity to show his creative side in this manner, this was bliss.   
  
With three sisters that were more accustom to clothes, and even request pieces from him. Mikey was more than happy to oblige.   
  
The part that got him the most, was their faces, each one was happy with his work and how the clothes tailored to their specific body shapes fitting them without issues.   
  
Even Raph was grateful; her orders were more grunge, which Mikey was having a lot of fun with.  
  
Donnie though she never asks it, Mikey couldn’t help to make cute outfits for her.   
  
Being his twin and he can’t be classified as the cute one anymore, he has been putting that part on Donnie, which made her blush, then she would turn on him, giving him shit afterwards for embarrassing her.   
  
Then there was Leo, her taste was more stylish and simple, which came to a surprise, she secretly did like bows, and lace.   
  
Which the lace was blue, of course, she still love that color regardless if it was her bandana color.   
  
Though she has requested yellow a few times, this in turn made her shine even brighter in his eyes. Yellow really look good on her, it suited her when she was happy and cheerful.  
  
Removing the material, Mikey shuttered when he heard his bedroom door opening.   
  
“Shit!” Mikey spazed, knowing it was Leo.  
  
Quickly grabbing the item he was working on he threw it in a box kicking it under the bed before Leo stepped in.  
  
“Mikey…. Why are you standing there like that? Is there something wrong?” Leo slowly asked, trying to read the younger turtle’s eyes.  
  
Nervously Mikey shook his head, “There is nothing wrong… So what’s up Leo? Do you need me for anything?”  
  
Watching the brother sheepishly changing the topic, Leo wasn’t going to let it go, “No nothing really. Just wanted to know what you're up too. You have been in your room for some time, so what are you hiding?”   
  
“Hiding?!” Mikey squeaked in shock, coughing to clear his throat, “Nothing why do you imply that I am hiding anything?”  
  
“Well,” Leo got closer, taking in how Mikey’s body was not willing to move away from his bed, was there something that he was trying to prevent her from seeing.  
  
If she was correct, just as she came in, Mikey was scrambling and she swore she heard something scraping across the ground.  
  
Tilting her head, Leo looked towards Mikey’s feet, wondering if something was under the bed.   
  
“You know what Leo, I was wondering if you wanted too… to have a shower with me… or a relaxing bath with salt rocks?” Mikey quickly offered, moving forward, hoping Leo would stop looking at the bed as she was.  
  
“Oh, that would be nice,” Leo said, bringing some relief to Mikey making the young turtle put his guard down. Just for Leo to get pass him quickly, leaning down low to get her hands under his bed, before he could say a thing.  
  
“But I would love to know what you're hiding,” Leo smiled devilishly pulling out the box, placing it on the bed, looking at it in wonder.  
  
“It’s ummm nothing really Leo. You don’t want to open it,” Mikey placed his hand out looking at Leo with his big bright blue eyes, which pleaded with her not to open it.  
  
“Oh is that so,” Leo narrowed her eyes at him, yet not washing away her growing grin.  
  
“Yeah…” Mikey gulped almost shaking.  
  
Not taking that as her final warning, Leo opened the box, only to have her grin fade away.  
  
“Mikey what is this?” Leo carefully picked up the white dress by the shoulders, which was half done, looking over its details.  
  
It wasn’t some summer dress, or something that either Raph or Donnie would request. It was a wedding dress, with blue ribbons and white beads as it décor.  
  
Gulping Leo placed it back down gently, looking at Mikey who’s face was white.   
  
Wishing she listen to him, Leo chose her words carefully, “Mikey is this a wedding dress? By chance are you making it for me?”  
  
Nodding slowly Mikey held his arm, looking away. He didn’t want Leo to find out like this, he was planning to do this right, or not at all.  
  
“Yeah…” Mikey didn’t dare look at Leo, suddenly was startled by Leo wrapping her arms around him, planting a kiss on his lips.   
  
“Leo?!” Mikey stuttered moving away from her to get a full view of her.  
  
Seeing his reaction, Leo became small, looking away sadly.  
  
Feeling bad the way he reacted, Mikey went to her, gently placing his hand under her chin to direct her eyes to his.  
  
Once she was looking at him, Mikey smiled sweetly, brushing her cheek lovingly.  
  
With a deep breath quickly the younger turtle went to one knee, “I wanted to do this differently, in more a romantic way then this…. But… I know this is a human custom… but I dreamt that one day I would share my vows with someone I love, after the first wedding we went to long ago… What I am getting at is… Leo will you marry me?”  
  
Smiling brightly Leo nodded, “Of course I would. I know it’s a human tradition, but I would love to have one too. Mikey, it’s a beautiful dress, I would be honored in wearing it to marry you,” Leo choked out through her sudden tears that formed in her eyes that were full of joy.  
  
“Mikey, I love you,” Leo fell to her knees, as Mikey held her kissing her.  
  
“I love you too Leo. I can’t believe you really want to do this. I am the luckiest and happiest turtle in the world! You’re going to look an angel in that dress, what did I do to deserve you and our children?” Mikey rubbed Leo’s stomach, still feeling like this was some dream, which he never wants to wake up from.  
  
“I was wondering the same thing, when it comes to you and them,” Leo nuzzled her beak into his neck, this moment was what she needed, to wash away all the things that has been bothering her of late. She was so lucky to have Mikey.  
  



	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.  
> (Turtles are AU and Leo is 23 and Raph is 22, Donnie and Mikey are 20)

_**1 Week Late**_  
 _ **(Leo POV)**_  
  
Holding her sides for a source of comfort, Leo casually leaned against the stairwell staring wearily towards the Dojo.  
  
It’s only going to be a few more hours until she enters that room, devoting her life, that in many ways she already has towards the turtle she loves.  
  
Yet this time her devotions would be of marriage not of family honor or some ninja code, no she will give herself to him body, mind and soul; in return he will do the same.  
  
Shuffling her feet Leo sighed, her stomach was full of butterflies, her palms sweat and she wonder the first time in her life can she muster the courage to face something that she feared.  
  
She was always strong, always did faced her fears, even when she was messed up after her father's death.  
  
Sure she abandoned her responsibilities during that time of her life, but it wasn’t over fear, it was over her sadness, her question on her own abilities.  
  
Taking another breath, holding it, then releasing it slowly, Leo turned towards the stairs.   
  
Suddenly out of the blue, Leo cringed, grabbing the railing for support, as she experienced a wave of dizziness followed by a sharp pain in her stomach.  
  
Not making any sudden movements to allow this to pass, the female turtle could only shake her head disappointingly at her current state.  
  
She was stressing herself out, even after being told by Donnie to take it easy, for these spells will continue if she doesn’t start to chill out and stop letting every little thing get to her.  
   
What felt like hours, the moment passed, allowing Leo to continue heading to her room.  
  
There wasn’t much time left and she needed to get ready, though she was still not sure how that was going to go, being that she had no clue when it came to wedding dresses.  
  
\----------------------------------**************-------------------------  
  
 _ **(15 Min Later)**_  
  
Fussing over the constant touching and bickering, the female turtle took a deep breath, flashing a look at her two sisters.  
  
Thinking that this was going to be something she was going to do alone when she first entered her room, Leo was sadly mistaken.  
  
Both Raph and Donnie were waiting for her to help, which was some relief at first…   
  
That was until she realized how annoying it was to have them there.  
  
Raph never being the subtle type in the first place, wasn’t helping one bit, taking Leo’s head as a pin cushion, painfully placing the veil over her head.  
  
Hissing in agony, Leo backed away from the hothead sister quickly, “Raph please be gentle. Could you not jab me?! That is my head you’re handling with, not some training dummy that you want to beat the stuffing out of.”  
  
Narrowing her eyes Raph huffed under her breath, “Well **_s-o-r-r-yyy Leo,_** like I know what the hell I’m doing here! Damn how could anyone do this in the first place?!”  
  
“I don’t know, but I strongly believe your methods are wrong! OUCH SHIT Donnie!” Leo flashed over towards her younger sister that was pinning the dress so it would not drag.  
  
Since Mikey being the one that made the dress in the first place, he didn’t want to see Leo in it before their wedding, leaving Donnie to be the seamstress, which wasn’t her forte.  
  
Considering Leo swore the needles were mostly trying to poke through her skin then the fabric.  
  
“Sorry Leo…” Donnie shyly mumbled, biting her lip for she was only half done and worried this was going to continue.  
  
Sighing Leo reminded herself they were helping and not to kill them, though she wondered what kind of shape she will be in the end, if this kept up.  
  
Feeling another pinch on the head and prick in the leg Leo screamed in frustration, startling both siblings that were not used to such a reaction from their leader, especially lately, for Leo was more like her old self then not.  
  
Before either sibling could say a word or complain, Leo threw her hands in the air.  
  
“I’m done! No more poking me like some voodoo doll! I will do this on my own,” Leo growled harshly towards her sisters that blankly stared at her.  
  
Gulping Raph placed her hand ups slowly in defeat watching the rising tide of anger taking over the older sister, “Okay we will stop Leo, just calm down.”  
  
Flashing a hatred look at Raph, Leo spat, “Oh that is rich coming from you!”  
  
“Hey hey, come on Leo that wasn’t necessary.Jeez what the fuck shit in your cornflakes?” Raph huffed back, as Donnie nervously looked at the two sisters.  
  
“Fuck you Raph! What happened is that you two are bringing me more pain!” Leo threw the veil to the ground, taking off the dress, forcefully chucking it to the bed.  
  
“More pain? Leo, are you in pain?!” Donnie stepped in, placing her hand onto Leo’s shoulder to show her support.  
  
Not ushering a word Leo stomped towards the door, gripping the handle tightly as her body cringed by the rush of pain, making her moan loudly.  
  
“Leo?” Raph weary asked the older sister, looking at Donnie for answers, only to witness Donnie’s eyes widen.  
  
Letting out another wail of pain, Leo fell to her knees, holding her stomach, while tears fell from her eyes.   
  
It hurt more than anything she has ever experienced in her lifetime.  
  
Why was this happening, what was wrong with her?  
  
“Raph… Go grab Casey fast!” Donnie rushed towards Leo, making the sister to lean against her to hold her.  
  
“Why what is going on?” Raph went around them to access the door.  
  
“Leo is going into labor!” Donnie flashed a look at Raph who only turned white.  
  
“Now?!”   
  
Narrowing her eyes, Donnie rolled them annoyingly, “Yes now.”  
  
“But you said she still have sometime before… this would happen” Raph opened the door.  
  
“I said she might have a few more months or so, but I don’t know for we are turtles,” Donnie reminded Raph of the conversation she had long ago.  
  
“Ok… I will go get Casey, what of Mikey?”   
  
“Mikey has his shell cell off…” Leo managed to get out between the pain.  
  
“Damn it…” Raph left the room quickly.  
  
“Leo take long deep breaths, I need you to be calm okay,” Donnie kissed her sister on the head.  
  
“I… I will try Donnie… I hope Mikey gets home quickly… I’m…scared…” Leo whimpered clenching her fist in pain, screaming a bit in response.  
  
“I know and its natural…we all are Leo… We all are.”  
  
\-----------------------------*************----------------------  
  
 ** _Mikey POV_**  
  
Feeling the warm, gentle breeze and the rays of light that kissed his shell, Mikey smiled brightly at his father’s grave.  
  
With Leo getting ready Mikey didn’t want to be around getting in the way, besides someone needed to inform their Sensei of the wedding.  
  
“Father, I wish you could be here with us to see it… I know that would have made Leo happy. But I understand that is not possible… Man I am so nervous… I mean what if I screw up my vows or trip and fall onto my face or…” Mikey listed off all the things that could go wrong only to stop as the wind picked up.  
  
Chuckling Mikey smiled, “Yeah I’m getting myself over worked for nothing, it will be fine, everything will go smoothly. And if it doesn’t who cares, I’m with Leo in the end, that’s all I want.”  
  
Taking a breath Mikey leaned back looking up into the deep blue sky overhead, admiring the view and fresh air. He loved this spot, it reminded him of the farm and it wasn’t far out of his way to venture to.  
  
Feeling he had spent enough time there Mikey placed the stone back on his father’s headstone to cover it from any prying eyes, that’s all he wanted was someone consecrating his father’s grave.  
  
Once on his feet Mikey stretched, loosening his wind up muscles that were being affected by his tension and nervousness.  
  
He needed to calm down, take a breath or two, it will do him no good if he keeps this up, it will only hinder him in the end.  
  
Making his leave, Mikey stopped suddenly feeling a rush of dread overtake him, as his eyes widen taking in his surroundings carefully.  
  
It was clear, the strong overwhelming sensation of someone watching him?   
  
Scanning the area, he couldn’t see anything that stuck out of the ordinary.  
  
There were only trees that sway in the rising wind, that… that oddly had a hint of blood in it?!  
  
Quickly calculating where the breeze was coming from Mikey moved forward, someone was bleeding, someone was in trouble?  
  
Even then he couldn’t shake the feeling he was being watched at the same time, yet he couldn’t very well ignore this, that wasn’t him.  
  
With the uncertainty of what was going on, the orange clad turtle kept his guard up as he took to the trees to use them as extra cover and to able him to see ahead, avoiding any unnecessary contact if he could help it.  
  
Mikey was alone with no backup or anyone able to get to him in time if he did fall into trouble, with that in mind the turtle took his shell cell out in case it came to it.  
  
The lingering scent of blood thickened every step he took, it was potent, giving the poor turtle the impression that who it was from wasn’t in good shape.   
  
Slowly down his pursuit to this mystery, Mikey lost all breath and feeling in his knees at the sight before him.  
  
There in a clearing of some truck stop north of where Mikey was originally, was a body lying there motionless.  
  
Being the back of the truck stop yard there were no signs of human activity, only the fare whispers of voices near the restaurant that was in the distance.  
  
Staring at the body, Mikey wearily stepped out of the bushes, holding his breath, repeating to himself this was just his imagination!  
  
Unfortunately he knew no matter how much he told himself that, it wasn’t going to change the white shell facing him, a shell Mikey knew could only belong to one turtle… Alex…  
  
The dirt rock ground soaked up the red crimson blood around the beaten up body.  
  
Shaking Mikey kneeled behind Alex’s shell, gently turning the turtle over to get a better view.  
  
Feeling like all the blood draining from his face and his stomach turning wildly, Mikey held in the puke that wanted to come up.  
  
Alex’s face was bashed in, to the point there was no way he was alive, his beak was caved in his eyes were swollen he was full of cuts and bruises.  
  
His body looked broken like someone used him as a punching bag or resorting to using a led metal pipe on him. The way his body was mangled this looked personal or some hate crime…   
  
“Oh shit… who would do this to you dude…” Mikey whimpered placing his hand on the dead turtle’s chest, as the tears fell down his face.  
  
Consumed in his sorrow, Mikey knew Donnie wasn’t going to take this news good, yet he couldn’t just leave Alex like this, it wasn’t right.  
  
Sucking up his despair Mikey focused on the task, he had to move the body before some human found him and called the police.  
  
Alex deserved a proper burial not becoming some lab experiment, being dissected by some human.  
  
Gently as he could, Mikey placed his hands under Alex slowly raising him up, just too almost drop the turtle in the process.  
  
Suddenly Alex gasped, gurgling with fluids, spitting up blood.  
  
“ **Shell!** You’re still alive!”  
  



	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a rage, Raph storms into Donnie's lab, only to let his anger get the best of him as he triggers an explosion, resulting one of the brothers to experience something that, the brother never experienced before.  
> Disclaimer: TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.  
> (Turtles are AU and Leo is 23 and Raph is 22, Donnie and Mikey are 20)

**Mikey POV**  
  
Fighting the bushes that constantly slapped him hard in the face, making his skin sting on every contact, Mikey continued to hold onto Alex tightly.  
  
He had to get a safe distance away from the truck stop before anyone becomes aware there is a pool of blood in its parking lot.  
  
With not many options opened before him, the safest thing he could do was head back to his master’s gravem then attempt to call his family for help.  
  
With Alex being in such a poor state, it was too risky in attempting to bring the kid back home by foot, without making matters worse or killing him in the process.  
  
Stumbling over some dead tree branches, the young turtle took a ragged breath before gently placing Alex down to be able to retrieve his shell cell from his belt.  
  
Though he swore he was alone, Mikey still felt off as he placed his hand on his cell.  
  
There lingering in the back of his mind, was an unmistakable impression that would not fade, the disturbing feeling as if someone was keeping tabs on him was still fresh and consistent.  
  
Was it just his imagination playing tricks on him, his paranoia getting the best of him for being mortified in witnessing the condition of Alex, or was someone really there?  
  
Whoever it was, if it was someone at all, was good.  
  
No matter how thoroughly he scanned the area or focus on his surroundings, Mikey couldn’t figure out where they might be hiding at.  
  
This only made him feel more concerned and anxious in the end.  
  
The overwhelming sensation of getting some help nagged at him, putting all his senses on high alert.  
  
Regardless if he wasn’t at his father’s grave of yet, Mikey needed to call for help now.  
  
All he knew it could be the same person that did this to Alex.  
  
 If it was, Mikey in many ways wished the bastard would show his smug face so he can demonstrate what happens when someone messes with the people he knows and cares about, especially the father of his niece or nephew.  
  
No one messes with his family, not in this manner that is for sure.  
  
Turning on his shell cell, Mikey tapped his thumb on it anxiously, waiting for it to boot up, why the hell did he turn it off in the first place?  
  
How could he do such a stupid stunt like that, he knew better than this.  
  
Finally, what felt like a decade, Mikey throat suddenly became dry and harsh.  
  
There clear on his screen in bold letter ‘No service’ flashed before his eyes.  
  
Shaking his head, he pressed the buttons quickly, there was no way he should be getting this message.  
  
Donnie was thorough on these new shell cells, making them to connect even without any cell phone towers around to bounce off of.  
  
The devices had many ways to keep in service, from using satellite and other methods that Donnie developed, yet the twin turtle avoided explaining in detail since it was complex in their own ways.  
  
Mikey wouldn’t be surprised Donnie resorted to magic as well, which the genius referred to “other” category than its original name, probably finding some types that worked well with technology.  
  
Shutting the cell lid, then placing it back again in his belt, Mikey cursed under his breath, this wasn’t happening, how could it.  
  
Taking another look around, the feelings didn’t waver only increased with his frustration, dread and fear over the white shell turtle’s life, which was deteriorating quickly before his eyes.  
  
Kneeling down to pick up Alex again, Mikey could only see one path that was available to him, he had to start heading home and try again to contact someone, he couldn’t risk sticking around here any longer than he has already have.  
  
It could be a matter of minutes for someone to come across the blood pool and have the police and dogs scrounging this area for clues.  
  
Suddenly a rustle to his right caught the ninja’s ears, forcing him to debate to go for his weapon or swoop up Alex quickly to make a break for it.  
  
It wasn’t until he realized there was more movement to his left and behind him, that he came to the conclusion that whoever was watching him  finally was making their move, closing in on him from all sides.  
  
With Alex in such a bad shape this made Mikey wondered what was the right way to deal with this predicament?  
  
Sure Mikey could fend off any foe protecting the poor turtle in his care, yet he was unaware of the numbers or man power that his enemies had at their disposal.  
  
If they were armed with guns, there was a disadvantage on his behalf with Alex in his condition.  
  
There was still the notion that there could be more men than he could even handle coming for him.  
  
It was obvious this encounter wasn’t on friendly terms, for there was tension in the air and the feeling in his gut told him to run.  
  
A sharp crack of a twig commenced from behind giving the turtle enough information on how close his hunters were to him.  
  
Taking that as his cue for action, Mikey threw down a smoke bomb he had handy for such situations.  
  
Quickly the orange clad turtle picked up Alex, more forcefully than he wanted to treat the injured turtle, but this wasn’t time to worry about such details.  
  
The thicket of the trees cast in a hazy mist making invisibility poor, Mikey still strived, he knew his headings and with the sounds of stumbling and yelling brought his hopes to new heights.  
  
His little trick worked, confusing the enemy, giving him the opportunity to escape.  
  
Inches to the place he had in mind for a starting goal to reach first, the spot where the grave stone was, which from there he had mapped out a path to the manhole to find his way home, Mikey screeched out in surprise.  
  
A rush of pain invaded his body starting from his legs.  
  
Through the agony Mikey could feel its source, something had wrapped around his ankles tightly, letting out an electric shock in the process.  
  
Losing his balance, Mikey fell forward, throwing Alex unwillingly into the air, unable to hold onto the poor turtle over the consistent shock to his system.  
  
Smashing to the ground hard, Mikey moaned, trying to collect himself, struggling against the agonizing pain.  
  
The male turtle forced his thoughts elsewhere to give him the strength to fight back.  
With no hesitation Mikey grabbed the metal rope firmly with both hands, tearing it off of him, while his arms started to feel numb by the consistent electrocution.  
  
Taking deep breaths to refocus his mind on more important matters other than the burn marks on his legs and his hands that came in contact with the rope, Mikey attempted to get to his feet.  
  
Not even an inch off the ground, Mikey swallowed hard seeing a dozen men armed to the teeth with heavy gear and guns slowly coming to his position.  
  
“Oh man this isn’t good…” Mikey whispered under his breath, going for his nunchakus.  
  
“I wouldn’t bother with that Mikey,” a familiar voice warned him.  
  
Recognizing the voice all too well Mikey’s eyes widen flashing a look over towards the female human he hadn’t seen for ages.  
  
“April?!” Mikey said coldly than he originally anticipated.  
  
“Well, you don’t seem to thrilled in seeing me Mikey,” April crossed her arms as her men, Mikey presumed were taking orders from her, kept a lock on him.  
  
“Well, I would say ‘Hey long time no see.’ but you have these guys aiming guns at me and you are not too concerned about that either! So the question is, what do you want April? What is going on? Why did you attack me?” Mikey growled narrowing his eyes at April, while attempting to valuate the situation, to come up with some escape plan that included Alex in the mix.  
  
Sighing April shook her head, “You ran, I had no choice to order these good men to take you down.”  
  
“I ran because of them, you should have known better I wouldn’t stick around to be caught by some humans. Besides, I have an injured turtle here on top of that.”  
  
“I know,” April smiled devilishly bringing a cold chill down Mikey’s spine.  
  
She was acting like… as the thought came to Mikey, he grabbed his nunchakus out, as he swiftly got back to his feet, putting himself into a fighting position.  
  
“You wouldn’t be behind his injuries, would you be April?”  
  
“And what if I am?” the female purred in amusement.  
  
Grinding his teeth, Mikey gripped his nunchakus tightly, “What the hell April. The kid is a turtle, a mutant like me. You were once friends with me and my family, why would you do that to him? What did he ever do to you!?”  
  
“He is a freak of nature, an abomination just like you Mikey and your brothers!” April snarled waving her hand for her men to proceed in taking Mikey down.  
  
Keeping his ground Mikey twirled his nunchaku as his one and only warning to the oncoming humans, “April you are disgusting do you hear me… I can’t believe we considered you family once. You think we are monsters, guess what? You’re the monster here! Oh and for your information, its Michelangelo, only good hearted people are allowed to address me as Mikey!”  
  
\--------------------------------------------*************----------------------------------  
  
**Raph POV**  
  
Muttering under her breath, Raph rushed forward.  
  
Of all the times for Mikey to turn off his shell cell, it had to be when Leo was going into labor.  
  
Figuring it was best she went out looking for Mikey, considering she had an idea of where he might be at; Raph went alone telling Casey it was best he helped Donnie with Leo.  
  
Amused by his reaction, she swore he was going to pass out, at least if he did, Leo might find it humorous or use it as a way to distract herself from the pain she was experiencing.  
  
Reaching the man hole in question that would bring her near the spot that she stated her life on, which Mikey must have gone to, Raph left the sewers, venturing into the thicket of trees on her way to her father’s grave site.  
  
It has been some time she had gone down this path.  
  
Part of her felt guilty that she didn’t take the time to come here beforehand, only finally visiting over the fact she had no other choice.  
  
She found it hard in seeing his grave, it made her regret many things and experiencing her weaknesses once again.  
  
No amount of working out to become stronger was able to do anything when he became sick.  
  
She always hated more than anything that helplessness feeling and strived not to succumb to it ever again.  
  
Yet no matter how strong she became she couldn’t avoid that moment and was unable to do a thing in the end.  
Sighing Raph held her sides, she didn’t want to come here under such conditions, she was buying herself time to visit when it was right and stay for a bit not making it a one second visit.  
  
Taking a deep breath to bring her the courage she needed, Raph only choked on it in disgust.  
  
The strong scent of blood invaded her nostrils, making her trembled in dread.  
  
Breaking into a dead run, Raph rushed forward without hesitation, coming up to the spot were the source of blood was coming from, which was at the grave site as she feared.  
  
Her eyes widen at the carnage before her.  
  
There was blood all over the place; a lot of it was fresh and recent.  
  
There in the middle of it all was this body, in which Raph recognized it right away; it was Alex, facing down to the ground motionless, with Mikey’s nunchakus not far from him.  
  
Going to Alex quickly, Raph turned him around gently, grinding her teeth on the condition of the turtle.  
  
Did Mikey do this? No that wouldn’t make any sense.  
  
Grabbing the nunchakus, Raph took a deep sniff, the blood smelled more human then turtle, so the weapon wasn’t what messed up Alex. So then was there a fight?  
  
Taking in her surrounding pasting together the events that took place, she couldn’t tell who attacked the two turtles, but there was at least a dozen men and one female?  
  
The shoe size was smaller than the rest giving Raph the impression there was a woman among these men.  
  
The men were wearing boots, so that crossed out the foot soldiers, then who was it and what happened to Mikey?  
  
Grabbing her shell cell out Raph quickly called up Casey, giving the confused male turtle instructions, one main one out of the list of orders, was don’t tell Leo or Donnie.  
  
\----------------------------------****************----------------------  
  
Waiting patiently in the bushes, Raph breathed easier seeing the van pulling up to her position.  
  
Quickly Casey came out to give her a hand with Alex, placing him in the back.  
  
“Where is Mikey? What happen to the kid?” Casey looked wary at Alex injuries not sure how he could still be breathing or alive at that.  
  
“I don’t know, I need to go back and look for more clues,” Raph took a look behind her, biting her lip.  
  
“Wait, what? I should come with…” Casey protested only to get interrupted by the female turtle.  
  
“No, you need to get Alex to LH’s lab quickly. I already called him and instructed him what he needs to do. By no means necessary do you tell Leo or Donnie what is going on, do you hear me?”  
  
“Why?”  
  
Sighing Raph shook her head, “Leo is going through labor, do you really think she needs the stress of knowing Mikey has disappeared and finding out what happened to Alex? Besides Donnie will be devastated in this news, she needs to focus on making sure Leo lays her eggs without complications. They both need to stay in the dark on this.”  
  
“I understand but…”  
  
“I know, I don’t like it either, but it has to be. I will go find more information as I can before the damn police get that far. The damn guys already have started their search, I will lose any evidence on who is behind this if I don’t hurry my ass.”  
  
Biting his lip, Casey nodded in agreement, but wasn’t too happy though, “Ok Raph… please just be…”  
  
Giving him a gentle kiss on the lips Raph smirked her devilish stubborn smile, “I will be fine, don’t worry, I will contact you right after I am done.”  
  
Noticing that wasn’t enough assurance for the male turtle to go on, Raph grabbed his shell cell pressing a button.  
  
“Here Casey, if this makes you feel better you can track my every movement with the tracking device in the shell cell. See there I am.”  
  
“So that’s what that button does… To bad it doesn’t show Mikey.”  
  
Crossing her arms Raph sighed again, “Yeah, whoever took him destroyed his shell cell not to far from where I found Alex. I wish he still had it on him too. But I will find the bastard behind this that is a promise.”  
  
Hearing the howling of dogs in the distance, Raph cringed, they were getting too close to the area she needed to explore, “Damn, I don’t have much time, go bring Alex to LH, he will fix the guy up. Oh and by chance you are called by my sisters on where you are or what you're up to, tell them your helping me to find Mikey since he went for a joy walk of all times. Just don’t mess it up Casey, please.”  
  
Rolling his eyes, as he shut the back door of the van, Casey huffed, “Don’t worry about that, now go and come home quickly and please Raph don’t go off on your own. Please promise me that!”  
  
“Can’t make that promise, but I promise to call at least if I do,” Raph grinned wildly disappearing into the bushes.  
  
“Yeah… Why would I think anything less from you.”  



	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.  
> (Turtles are AU and Leo is 23 and Raph is 22, Donnie and Mikey are 20)

**Leo Pov**  
  
The clean lab where everything was fully scrubbed down days in advance, in regards to be ready for Leo labor when the time came around, Donnie still felt very unprepared for this event.  
  
There on a hospital bed, Donnie found months ago and fixed up, for her old one wasn’t suitable in the comfort department for any pregnant turtle, Leo laid there fidgeting, rubbing her legs against the white sheets repeatedly.  
  
Once again, screaming her lungs out to the point they became dry and were burning like fire, the irritated in labor female turtle, gripped the bed bars violently, making her knuckles white in the process.  
  
Fearing that her sister would move to much Donnie took extra precautions, one by insisting to keep the bed bars up to help prevent Leo from rolling off the bed.  
  
Though they were making her feel caged in, Leo had to admit they felt nice and cool under her sweaty hands.  
  
As well as using them to direct the focus of her pain to something other than her body was making it bearable, yet unfortunately the little trick was failing with every contraction that went by.  
  
She heard labor would be painful, she didn’t imagine it to be this discomforting!   
  
No fight or beating was even remotely comparable to this ungodly experience.   
  
She swore by every breath she took she will never again dare to put herself in such a condition, after this is over!   
  
If Mikey in the future wants to consider having more kids he will have to carry them himself if that was a possibility, yet after her being the way she was, it was more realistic than not.  
  
To top it off, she just knew these little devils were going to rip her apart before ever leaving her womb, they were out for vengeance!  
  
How can any woman go through this, not just once, but multiple times in one lifetime at that!?  
  
Of all the times she appreciated in being male she wished she was once again, it sucked being a female.  
  
“Leo you need to breathe…” Donnie instructed while biting her lip; turning every shade of white. She too was becoming frightful over this labor, all considering she herself will have to endure it when her time comes.  
  
Flaring a nostril, Leo narrowed her eyes, “Don’t you dare tell me to breathe, what the hell do you think I been fucken doing this whole time?!”  
  
Chuckling under her breath, Donnie gulped as she measured how far Leo was in her labor, only coming to the realization that she wasn’t getting far and still had a long way to go before she laid her eggs.  
  
“I meant it by taking a long deep breath; you need to ease your body. You’re all up tight.”  
  
“Donnie I have damn eggs coming out of me, how do you think my body is going to react?!” the turtle in labor snarled, quickly letting gravity to pull her head back down as she stared at the roof feeling another contraction, moaning in agony.  
  
“I know you want to push and get this over with Leo, but it isn’t time yet. You must have patience. Or you will only harm yourself in the end. There is even a high chance your haste could put the eggs in danger,” Donnie pointed out softly, hoping not to get snapped at again, she wasn’t sure who was more stressed out at the moment.  
  
Shaking her head Leo wanted to scream in frustration, “I can’t do this Donnie, it hurts so much! I… I just want them out already!!”   
  
The closing in feelings of helplessness to ease her sister, consumed Donnie, as she warily looked over towards Leo’s expression on her face, that showed signs of her starting to give up, “…I understand… to a point Leo… I do. But please calm down you can do this. Out of us all I believe you’re the only one that can…”  
  
Whimpering Leo put her hand on her face, “Where is Mikey… I need him…”  
  
Sighing Donnie rubbed her arm lovingly, Leo was all over the place. One minute angry, next depress, then needy, this labor was hitting her from all sides and messing her up all the more.  
  
“I don’t know Leo, Raph went out to fetch him. Don’t worry, he will…” Donnie tried to comfort her sister suddenly panicked seeing the pool of blood seeping out of her older sibling. “LEO! Oh no this can’t be happening!”  
  
\-----------------------------------*******************-------------------------------  
  
 **Leatherhead  Pov**  
  
For his mere size that many would consider him feeble and slow, the large alligator move swiftly around his abandon lab, gathering the necessary tools he would need.  
Only an hour ago, he received a call from Raph instructing him about the situation that fell upon her family.   
  
Mikey was missing; Raph had Casey on his way to his lab, bringing this turtle named Alex, which to his surprise was the same turtle that Donnie mated with.  
  
The full condition of the turtle was unclear other than Raph stated he should be dead, yet was breathing all the same.  
  
Placing a tray down on a table, before looking over his tools, Leatherhead groaned in frustration.   
  
He truly wished Raph was more detail orientated on her description of the male turtle’s injuries, other than he looks like he was hit by an ugly stick a thousand times over, with a side of being a punching bag for some football team.  
  
All the reptile knew he might need more than just the basic surgical equipment to save the kid's life.  
  
That is if he wasn’t to the point that saving him was an impossibility, or he passes before ever entering Leatherhead’s lab.   
  
Just as Leatherhead was about to let out another sigh in his self doubt, heavy footsteps came his way quickly, accompanied by wheezing from a very exhausted turtle holding onto what Leatherhead thought was a corpse.  
  
Gulping Leatherhead had to sadly admit Raph description was on the ball, he too like everyone else, was astonished over the fact this white shell turtle was clinging on to life with an iron fist.  
  
“Casey place him here… What did they do to him,” Leatherhead questioned taking a breath, feeling overwhelmed with what was the right course of action to proceed upon.  
  
“Leatherhead can you help him?” Casey was skeptical, he couldn’t see anyone having the capability to do so, especially putting into consideration the equipment that was available in Leatherhead’s lab.  
  
“I… there is…”   
  
Interrupted by a ring from his shell cell that sat on the table nearby, Leatherhead turned white, was it Raph calling or…  
  
Dread consumed the alligator as the word “Donatello” flashed on the screen of the cell.   
  
Donnie was calling him, what kind of excuse could he give her, what was he to tell her?  
  
“Are you going to answer it?” Casey nervously asked, looking at the injured turtle again.  
  
“It’s Donatello, what do I say?”   
  
“I don’t know? Just answer it or she will get suspicious… you have to get back in helping Alex. I don’t think he has much time left,” Casey pointed out, watching the fearful alligator, which was a bizarre sight to behold.  
  
Answering the cell Leatherhead cleared his throat, placing a fake smile on his face to lighten his voice before answering, “Hello Donatello.”  
  
“Leatherhead I need your help!” the frantic female answered, making Leatherhead’s blood run cold.  
  
Biting his lip Leatherhead took a breath, looking back at Alex who was his main priority, “Calm down Donatello what is wrong? What happened?  
  
“Leo is bleeding out, her eggs are stuck and I have to do a C-section. I got the bleeding to stop to a point… but I need your help and… I need a vile of the x project,” Donnie blurred out, growling in frustration.  
  
“What?! The X project… are you sure? You are aware that…”  
  
“FUCK sakes Leatherhead I am fully aware the pros and cons of the formula, Leo is going to die if I don’t use it on her! That is what we agreed upon correct?” Donnie screamed over the phone ferociously.  
  
Clearing his throat Leatherhead nodded more for himself than anything, “Yes we did, if one of us is near death, we will use the X project…,” closing his eyes Leatherhead felt terrible for what he was going to say next, “I understand, I will send a vile with Casey he will…”  
  
“Casey?! Leatherhead I need your help, I need someone more capable than him! Didn’t you hear the part Leo will die?” Donnie interrupted Leatherhead more irritated than before, bewildered at the notion that Leatherhead would even volunteer Casey in such a matter as this.  
  
“Donatello please, I can’t come at the moment…”  
  
“What!! Why the hell not!” the female barked.  
  
Seeing how this was going to play out Casey grabbed the cell out of Leatherhead’s hand, taking the responsibility of his next course of actions.  
  
  
“Donnie, it’s Casey. Before you get all pissy with me, hear me out, Alex is also dying! Leatherhead has to work on him, so I’m coming over with this so call X project... whatever it is. So just don’t give him shit he is already stressed over this as it is.”  
  
As the word Alex left Casey’s mouth both Leatherhead and Donnie on the other side of the phone went silent.  
  
What seemed like hours Donnie finally responded in a calmer state, “Casey, can you please give me back to Leatherhead.”  
  
Sighing Casey passed the cell back to the nervous alligator, “Yes?”  
  
“How bad is he?” Donnie’s voice trembled as if she was holding back the tears.  
  
“I don’t want to tell…” the alligator could only answer with a heavy heart.  
  
“I see, send Casey over then. Leatherhead if he is that bad give him the other vile of X project we will make more later.”  
  
Startled Leatherhead turned white, “Wait Donnie…, this stuff will only work on animal mutants, not humans mutated.”  
  
“I am aware. I also know Alex is actually a turtle mutated. It will work with his biology. Please Leatherhead, do what you need to save him and I will worry about Leo.”  
  
“I will Donnie I promise and use the X project, he will need it. I will be sending Casey on his way now, keep Leo alive until then,” Leatherhead hung up biting his lip, seeing the questionable look on Casey’s face. “Casey in the back there is a black box, can you grab it for me, but please be careful the contents is very fragile.”   
  
Doing what he was told Casey did so, as Leatherhead put some gloves on evaluating what parts of Alex he needed to fix before giving the kid the X project.  
  
“So are you going to fill me in what this X project is that you and Donnie cooked up?” Casey passed the black case to Leatherhead.  
  
“Short explanation… it’s what you can call a miracle cure that we created long after Donatello’s father passed away. The truth is Donatello was making this elixir for her master, but never finished it in time. We just finalized the formula half a year ago,” Leatherhead opened the case taking out one of two vials that contain a blue liquid. “Let’s put it this way. It will heal only an animal mutant like myself and the turtles, for human DNA doesn’t work so well with this drug. Even then with us there is a drawback… it will only work once. After that the patient’s body will become immune to it making it useless than water on the second time around. We never figured out how to make the body not to respond to it after its one use or came up with another formula that would have the same effect to the body.”  
  
“So that is why you didn’t want to use it. All considering if Leo ever got into another situation you won't be able to use this as an escape goat for death,” Casey looked at the vile, if anything happened to Raph this stuff would save her that was a relief in many ways.  
  
“Yes, but we agree if there was no other way around it, we will resort to the X project. Casey you need to go, I have work to do. I can’t use the formula until I reconstruct Alex’s face, or it will heal as is, leaving him with more complications down the road.”  
  
Nodding Casey headed out without a second word, leaving the broken hearted alligator alone, “I promise to save you for her… even if it means I will never have a chance with her for your still in the picture…”  
  
\-------------------------------------***************-------------------------  
  
 **Raph Pov**  
  
Breathing heavily, the female dashed into the nearby bushes for cover, feeling the sweat trickling down her brow.   
  
She knew the damn dogs were getting close, howling for the good hunt, tracking their prey, but she wasn’t anticipating that there would be three search parties with mutts.  
  
With all thoughts on finding clues on the whereabouts of her brother Mikey, she became careless and now she was between a rock and a hard place.   
  
There were too many cops and not enough places to hide or a signal escape route optional for her.  
  
It didn’t help it was the middle of the day, so using the shadows of the night wasn’t available for her, why did she put herself in this position?   
  
She knew better, yet she still did it…  
  
Hearing the voices coming nearer Raph hoped this search party wasn’t the one with the dogs, though she had to admit she was surprised how many guys were on this.   
  
It was too organized; there were way too many men for some blood pool in a truck stop.   
  
What was going on?  
  
Avoiding all eyes Raph kept her head low, if she played her cards right, she should be able to find herself a clean break, getting out of this damn witch hunt without detection.   
  
Yet the dogs howling didn’t fill her with confidence, they could have her scent by now or getting close, when that happens she was screwed.  
  
Moving slowly and stealthily as possible through the nearby bushes, Raph froze, hearing a click of a gun behind her followed by a stern voice, “Freeze! Hands up in the air!”  
  
Sighing under her breath, Raph was happy she was wearing her hoodie that at the moment covered her face.  
  
Though her legs were showing off her dark green skin, the person was no doubt mistaken it for pants which wouldn’t be the first time.  
  
Not making any sudden movements the turtle evaluated her situation. If she time this right, she should be able to kick the gun out of the human’s hand, using the opportunity to make a break for it.  
  
Counting to three, taking a breath, Raph leaped into action, only to be stopped in her tracks as a jolt came to her side with a surge of pain that invaded her body without mercy.   
  
Losing all feelings in her limbs, the female turtle came crashing to the ground hard, hearing an out of place sounds, vibrating and buzzing even with a slight popping accompanying it.  
  
Fighting against the current, commanding her body to respond to her orders, Raph struggled, failing all the more.  
  
With her body not responding, Raph was dead in the water.   
  
Then she caught a glimpse of what hit her, it was a taser in the hands of another cop that literally came out of nowhere.  
  
She didn’t even notice him, how did he get the upper hand on her? How could she be taken down so easily?  
  
“Damn, what is that thing?” the cop that zapped Raph gasped, bewildered on what he was looking at, seeing Raph’s face fully and realizing the shell on her back wasn’t some backpack.  
  
“Some freak of nature? Alien maybe? Who the fuck knows, come on lets cuff it and let the big boys handle this thing down at the precinct. I just want to get this over with and go home. Chasing a stupid call on a murder by some monstrous white thing, then we find this… I’m done.”  
  
“You don’t think she did it do you? She has no blood on her and there was a lot at the crime scene.”  
  
Shrugging the cop knelt down to cuff Raph’s hands, using zip tags for her feet, “Honestly Harry, you’re debating if this thing killed someone or not? Shit, it should be in a zoo not running around loose with innocent bystanders around.”  
  
No point in arguing over weather Raph was innocent or not, the man sighed, “I guess your right… It just doesn’t seem right... Hey, why are you binding her legs for?”  
  
Growling under his breath the cop snarled, “Why else?! So the little demon won’t pull any funny business with us.”  
  
Working her mouth Raph tried to speak, “I’m not going to hurt anyone…”  
  
Shocked that she spoke, the cop reacted in fear, making Raph regretting that action to speak out and not just keeping her mouth shut.  
  
With a sharp smack, her vision darkened, ending with it being engulfed in complete darkness.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------************---------------------------  
  
The repeating sounds of wheels hitting every pothole awoken the drowsy turtle, or was it that fact, her head was killing her from it constantly kissing the bottom of the van floor?  
  
With her body still feeling contained Raph blinked wildly, trying to refocus her vision.   
  
The strong smell of human’s scents and other things invaded her nostrils. She debated on the notion when the last time this cage was cleaned out, for the stench of every individual that took passage by the means of this four by four box on wheels was still clear to make out.  
  
As she assumed, she was in a van of some sorts, probably a police vehicle.   
  
Taking notice of the benches on both of her sides, Raph sighed they didn’t even bother seating her, letting her ride the whole way laying on the ground. No wonder her head felt like someone took an ice pick at it…  
  
She wouldn’t be surprised they just threw her in closing the door behind them, without caring if they might have hurt her.  
  
Through all the years she lived in New York, this was the first time she found herself in such a regretful and shameful position.   
  
Sad part was, she had done more stupid stunts in the past and none ended her up being captured by the men in blue…  
  
Steadying her breathing, she took in what she could, she needed to find an angle and fast. She most definitely didn’t want to end up as some bastard’s lab experiments or another punching bag either.  
  
Suddenly, without warning the van stop as she feared the worst, this was it, now what was she to do?  
  
Once the engine was killed, sets of heavy footsteps echoed around the outside of the vehicle, as she focused all her attention on them, counting around four men in total.   
  
Four wasn’t bad at all, Raph played the optimistic card, noting to herself that was good odds.  
  
Trying desperately to forget the fact it took one to bring her to her knees, yet like hell she was going to let that happen again.  
  
Realizing that one of the set of footsteps was making their move towards the door, Raph contemplated the best course of action. Should she play dead? Tricking the cops into thinking she was still out cold.  
  
Before she could even make her decision or act upon it, suddenly the door handle turned, with the door being forcefully swung open unexpectedly, catching the turtle off guard.  
  
This move by the human, abrupt her dark cage with burning light that blinded her at first.   
  
Once her vision finally refocused, Raph felt like all the blood drain out of her face.  
  
There dimmed by some garaged light, for the van appeared to be inside not outdoors, was a man… not just any man… but…  
  
“Hun?!” Raph blurred out in disbelief, feeling all life being choked out of her.  
  
Why were the cops giving her to him!  
  
Fearing for her life, Raph knew she was in trouble… Really big trouble…  
  



	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.  
> (Turtles are AU and Leo is 23 and Raph is 22, Donnie and Mikey are 20)

* * *

_**Mikey Pov**_  
  
White…. All around him was pure white, no designs decorating the wall, nothing at all to inspire any imagination.  
  
Sitting there Mikey leaned his head back with a tiresome sigh, staring at the same white… roof, it was plain and nerve wracking.   
  
How long has he been abandoned here?  
  
It’s not that he didn’t attempt to open the thick metal door that caged him, or took his chances by yelling out until his lungs caught on fire in order to catch someone’s attention.  
  
In the end he came to one conclusion, regardless it wasn’t the fondest scenario that had to be played out. It would seem he was stuck at the time being and had to wait.  
  
The worse wasn’t the room his gracious host gave him… oh no, it was the memory on how it all went down… How could April do this?  
  
When did she become so cold hearted that she regarded someone else’s life meaningless, no matter if that individual was a turtle or not?  
  
It all came back to him hard as the flood gates opened.   
  
The poor turtle whimpered in regret, playing the horrifying memories again. The last thing he remembered before being knocked down, was Alex… was he dead? Did he make it?  
  
Unable to take it Mikey held onto his legs tightly, screaming into his flesh to muffle it to a point.  
  
This was frustrating beyond compare. He had no clue where he was. What was going to happen to him or why this was happening in the first place?  
  
He hated this, the feeling of confusion, the lost of all control of his situation, and being alone.  
  
Then there was one other issue that has been plaguing him on top of everything else.  
  
Taking his fingers feeling the metal collar around his neck, he shivered, what was its purpose?  
  
No matter how much he tried he couldn’t pry it off or figure out how to unlock it to take it off.   
Not that he would think it would have been such a simple task, but still it was smooth with no indications or hairlines to where it started or ended which depressed him more.  
  
Feeling the burn of utter defeat Mikey slumped in his spot, he just had to have patients and wait for someone, anyone to come to him to clear the air of the questions he had.  
  
“Getting bored Michelangelo,” a female voice inquired, making Mikey’s head flash up quickly, locking onto April’s green eyes.  
  
Holding back his disgust Mikey calmed himself, he refused to satisfy her with his sharp tongue, “Nah, have been stuck in more boring rooms then this. Have you ever seen Leo’s room, talk about needing a makeover?”  
  
Not mused by his playful remark April tapped her fingers on her arm, narrowing her eyes at him, “I see some things never change.”  
  
“Sure, some things don’t. I would say the same to you too… but you April, I have to admit are now a one hundred percent bitch then the last time I have seen you. Honestly, even with that outburst way back when, this was the icing on the cake…” trailing off Mikey’s face harden as his eyes became cold, “ All joking aside what is going on April O’NEIL!”  
  
With a curling smile playing on her ruby red lips, April trotted forward in her black high heel shoes, stopping inches away where Mikey sat on the ground still.  
  
“Are you sure you really want to know Mi-key? As the saying goes, ignorance is bliss.”  
  
Tilting his head up not bother to even stand, he will take his time to do so when the moment is right, Mikey didn’t soften his expression, “I think knowing is more assuring, besides you owe me answers!”  
  
Bursting into laughter April held her sides, “I owe you? That is rich. You make it sound as if we are on the same playing field Mikey. Have you forgotten so easily I’m human and you’re just a mutated animal? A freak of nature?”  
  
Unable to take it anymore, Mikey rose to his fee,t growling into April’s face, “Freak! So that’s your real impression of my brothers and I? All that time we thought you were our friend, you what, took us as some kind of pet? I guess in the end you got bored playing with your little pets huh, is that what really happened? Is that why you personally attacked us that day, telling us all off?”  
  
Raising his voice more into an all out yell, Mikey’s eyes became drunk with rage, “Do you have any idea what you did?! Do you have any clue how you hurt us all, especially Leo? You two were great friends! He was broken by your words, someone he trusted, in the end to be betrayed by some **whiny spoiled brat** like yourself!”  
  
 _ **THAP!**_  
  
Suddenly feeling a rush of heat on his left cheek, Mikey stared at April who was breathing heavily with her hand still in mid air, after her action of slapping him for his outburst.  
  
“Shut up! He asked for it! Leo… Leo forced my hand that day, it was all his fault!”   
  
Confused seeing the pure anger in her eyes, Mikey backed up slowly evaluating everything he could read off of her.  
  
Her body was tense, she was undoubtedly furious, yet upset, saddened over the fact she hurt Leo, yet had no remorse for hurting anyone else?  
  
Choosing his words carefully, this was a delicate situation. He could very well take his chances and go for the door, but part of him told him that wasn’t a good idea, not yet, he needed to discover what was really going on.  
  
April knew the location of the lair, anytime she could invade it; Mikey had to assess the situation, maybe find a compromise if there was one.  
  
“April… what are you talking about, Leo asked for it? What did Leo do?” Mikey slowly asked, not seeing what the fearless leader would have done to bring this much hatred.  
  
Clenching her fist, April’s knuckles turned white, “You have no idea do you? I guess he still hides the truth, even to his precious brothers…”  
  
“Hides what?”  
  
Chuckling April shook her head, “You’re an idiot Mikey and you never noticed did you. And I thought you were more observant than that. Pathetic, do you think Leo and I were just friends?”  
  
“What are you talking about?” Mikey blurred out wishing he didn’t, for part of him didn’t want to know.  
  
“Mikey, Leo and I were dating before,” April sighed annoyingly over the fact he didn’t get the clue.  
  
The shock of hearing this, Mikey took a step back again, as more question rose to the surface.  
  
April and Leo couldn’t be a thing right? Leo would have said something. As the thought came to him like a wave, he painfully recalled the conversation he had with Leo at the farm, with her admitting she did like one human woman but it wasn’t meant to be.  
  
Staring at April, Mikey was floored on this notion, yet it still didn’t make sense. Why was she mad at Leo, she was married to Casey after all.  
  
Leo wouldn’t have had an affair with her, Mikey knew that for certain. Seeing only one way to respond, he had to get to the bottom of this, “April, if what you're saying is true, you were with Casey? What did Leo do to piss you off so much?”  
  
“He denied me when I needed him the most… I was lost, fearing Casey was going to die and he pushed me to the side like I meant nothing to him!! Rambling some nonsense about honor, like hell that’s what he was thinking! I know it was over the fact he was a turtle, that is why he treated me like some lovesick puppy… that was his real reason!”  
  
Raising an eyebrow Mikey was relieved to hear that Leo kept her honor in check, she was never the type to do such an unspeakable act towards her two human friends.  
  
Taking everything into account, Mikey still couldn’t see how this messed up April; to the point she became such a heartless fiend.   
  
Or was April always this fucked up, just now showing her true colors?   
  
Either way, Mikey got the sickening feeling this was something he couldn’t just patch up and go home.   
  
There weren’t many options available for him, only seeing two in the end.  
  
One was to attempt to talk some sense into the frantic female, showing her that what Leo did was to help her not hurt her.   
  
The other was to take a break for it and talk to his family to get this resolved.   
  
Taking a quick look towards the door, it seemed an easy escape, but was it wise?   
  
Leo was pregnant and so was his twin, they both couldn’t fight if the lair became under attack over his rash decision.   
  
Then again, who’s to say she wasn’t planning on it anyways?   
  
What if she finds out Leo is actually a girl now, how would April react in her condition and state of mind?  
  
Plagued by so many questions and uncertainties, Mikey took a breath, “April, I don’t know what happened, or can say I understand fully on how you’re feeling inside… But I can tell you how Leo thinks. You might have seen him as a guy trying to break your heart, yet that isn’t Leo. He might have said he was doing what he did because of honor and truth it probably was. Knowing him, that was only half the truth, he was protecting you from any regret. You were vulnerable because of what happened to Casey. Leo would never use you or treat you as such. He had to much respect for you…”  
  
Biting her lip, April shook her head, staring at the floor, she had that look as if she was going to cry, “Of course you defend your brother Mikey…” Tilting her head up narrowing her eyes they became engulfed in rage once again, “but what the hell do you know about love Mikey? Have you ever loved anyone and I don’t mean that family shit! Don’t patronize me, thinking you have everything figured out. I saw the real Leo; the part of him you never consider would exist. There was more to him than some leader Mikey and you think you knew what he was feeling?!”  
  
“April I do know Leo more than you realize! I stand by my honor and father’s grave that the light you see Leo in, is false. You’re blinded by your anger and self pity!” Mikey barked back, he was getting sick of this, he didn’t know what she wanted from him, but it wasn’t good.  
  
Figuring this would be the right time, Mikey bolted for the door, only one foot on the threshold he felt like his body was on fire.  
  
Screaming in agony Mikey’s knees buckled under him as he fell flat onto his face, while his body stopped responding to him.  
  
Confused and still feeling the constant sting of pure pain invading every part of his body, Mikey stared at the floor as April crouched down to let him see her face.  
  
“Well Mikey do you really think I would leave the door wide open like that? I’m not naive; I knew you would go for it eventually,” April purred brushing his cheek gently.  
  
Gasping for air Mikey pushed out the question, “What do you want with me April…”  
  
Smiling brightly the female human licked her lips in amusement, “To help me achieve what I want of course.”  
  
“My brother **LEO**! Like hell he would never fall for any of your threats or demands!” the male turtle snarled, snapping his beak.  
  
“Oh Mikey Mikey Mikey. I am not going to use you as bait silly turtle. I know that will not be enough. You’re going to be my key to win him back. Alex was that key too… but unfortunately he was useless then I thought. He just wasn’t a right fit.”  
  
Staring at those green eyes, Mikey was more confused then before, “What do you mean the key? What does Alex have to do with anything,” realizing it wasn’t a wise idea to let April come to the conclusion he knew Alex just in case, Mikey covered his mistake quickly, “If that’s the turtle’s name that you left for dead.”  
  
“Yes, that is his name, he wasn’t good enough, but you are. You might not be related by blood to Leo, but you both experience the same mutation…”   
  
Taking Mikey’s face in the palm of her hands the red head beamed, making Mikey’s blood run cold. Something in her eyes terrified him, she was thinking of something unspeakable. Whatever she wanted him for wasn’t going to go well for him in the end.  
  
Like she could smell the fear pouring out of him, April only smiled more with those red ruby lips, which were venomous along with her words.  
  
“Mikey you should take this as an honor, a one in a lifetime privilege… We are going to make you human! Once we figure out how to accomplish this with you, we will do it to Leo next. Then and only then, I will finally win him over.”  
  



	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.  
> (Turtles are AU and Leo is 23 and Raph is 22, Donnie and Mikey are 20)

**Raph Pov**  
  
The clanking of chains echoing off the walls, reminded her of her stupidity, her rash actions, her… her…  
  
Huffing in a snarl Raph once again attempted to pull the chains that bind her hands above her head.  
  
Dangling there, her captors made sure her legs were anchored down, Hun didn’t want to take any chances with her, all considering he knew her all too well.  
  
Luckily for her sake, not as the male version of herself as Raphael, yet some mysterious female turtle that has been lately hanging around Casey, beating up Hun’s men left, right and center.  
  
Not as if someone like Hun himself, could ever put two and two together. Even if there were speculations, it’s not like any of them would understand or be able to comprehend the truth in their small peanut brains of theirs.  
  
They probably have a meltdown, which in turn would be amusing to spring up, if she wasn’t chained up…  
  
Still though, being a female with no pass relations to her male self, as far as anyone could tell, she still managed to make a name for herself yet again to Hun. A freak he would love no more than to squish her under his thumb.  
  
So the question was why did he lock her up? Why not make a sample out of her right away, not that she was complaining.  
  
As far she could tell when she arrived into Hun’s loving hands… he paid off the cops.  
  
How the whole deal just boiled down to just business was uncanny, so Hun had some guys on the force on his side?  
  
Hun was paying some cops off?  
  
If she thought about it, it did explain many things, like why some of his men tend to get back on the streets faster then normal.  
  
Go figure there was some dirty cops in New York PD; sadly she had to find herself in the company of one, which was more than happy to sell her to this behemoth.  
  
With a sigh Raph looked at her cell once again, seeing nothing new, except the constant dripping of water coming from the roof that has been getting louder.  
  
Catching her attention away from the annoying sound was the first sound in ages that brought her hope and dread at the same time. The door opened, shining the hallway light into the dark forgotten room.  
  
Pacing herself, she figured it was Hun, yet became surprised to see two of his lackeys instead.  
  
The tall one looked out nervously, while the other came in casually tilting his head at her.  
  
Feeling like her heart leaping to her throat at the sight of him, Raph recognized the creep right away. It was the douchebag that tried to rape her the first time she attempted to go to the surface after her gender bender.  
  
“Well, it’s the little slut that got away,” the purple dragon mocked coming up to Raph placing his hand under her chin, attempting to show his authority.  
  
“Oh great, just my luck… The sick fucker that couldn’t keep his pencil dick in his pants,” Raph rolled her eyes at him.  
  
“You little skank!” the dragon roared squeezing Raph’s chin hard not stopping his effort.  
  
A rush of pain pulsated from the area, making her eyes water, yet she refused to show him any satisfaction, instead Raph only glared at him growling fearlessly.  
  
“Well, let’s add to your description shall we! How about impotent, you probably can’t even get it up! So you go and find some scared defenseless little girls hoping it will help with your tiny wiener’s problem. Sorry buddy, but no pill or girl, or guy can help your pathetic, so called male part. You and it is just simply useless!”  
  
Fueled by anger the purple dragon hissed under his breath, pinning Raph to the wall hard.  
  
“Doll your going to find out first hand how big I really am! When I’m done with you, you will be screaming like a bitch in heat!” the purple dragon threatened, running his hand up her thigh.  
  
It took all her strength not to shudder on how disturbing his hand felt against her soft skin.  
  
“The only thing big about you is your mouth, I bet you suck cock to get anywhere in life!” Raph smirked seeing the anger growing in the man’s eyes.  
  
Just as she predicted he turned around from sexually assaulting her to physically assaulting her, slapping her face hard with the back of his hand.  
  
Raph could take this, the beating, the abuse. It was better than the alternative.  
  
If she pissed the guy off enough he will focus on this, and with luck someone will come to stop him to further his endeavors by mounting her in the end.  
  
Like hell she would let him, the mere thought of his thing getting near her or inside her made her want to puke.  
  
Even with all the luck in the world, she was sceptical that she would come out of this unscathed.  
  
His buddy that must have been the watchdog, didn’t motion any complaint of his friend wanting to rape her, yet the beating on the other hand, he wasn’t pleased snapping his head to the commotion with a displeased look in his eyes, “Shit man, you promise me no evidence on that thing. What the hell are you doing, you’re marking her all up!! The boss will have questions, if she looks like the shit hit the fan on her!”  
  
Breathing heavily, the purple dragon stopped his next attempt to teach Raph a lesson, clenching his fist not taking his eyes off of her.  
  
With the sly smirk on her lips, she knew it was eating at him.  
  
She wasn’t showing any emotions or signs she was in pain, hell she even ignored the warm crimson blood running down the side of her face, where her skin splited open above the eye from his last hit.  
  
“Fuck off Mark, the bitch deserves it! Why would the damn boss give a damn if I scuff this freak up? I heard he called the Doctor anyways. I wouldn’t be surprised the Doctor will be coming to slice her to itsy bitsy pieces,” the Purple Dragon taunted with a satisfied tone, seeing Raph’s eyes widen, “I heard turtle soup is very delicious.”  
  
“Is that so!” A voice roared behind the Dragon that cringed in pure terror.  
  
Before he could turn around a large hand grabbed the Dragon’s head thrusting the pervert back, as he squirmed gasping for air.  
  
“B-b-bos-ss,” the Dragon shrieked in fear between the big behemoth’s fingers.  
  
“I made it clear that no one touches the freak!” Hun boomed clenching his hand tight, amused on how much the man’s body flopped around like some fish, fighting for his life.  
  
“I-I,” the Dragon attempted to defend himself, yet Hun wouldn’t have any of it.  
  
With a quick sickening crunch the man screamed in agony, the helpless body jolted once more, then suddenly became limp while blood ran through Hun’s fingers.  
  
Watching the carnage Raph was lost for words, Hun had no regard for the life he took, which in many ways wasn’t surprising.  
  
Surprising or not, seeing Hun treat his own man made Raph fearful on what were his plans for her.  
  
She wasn’t the only one shocked and horrified by this event, the other guy’s mouth was open wide, his eyes were glossy, consumed by his disbelief at what he witnessed.  
  
“No one steels or defies me!” Hun growled, turning his attention to the other Dragon that turned pure white.  
  
“Boss, I had nothing to do with this! I was trying to tell him this wasn’t a good idea …” the guy shuddered, taking a step back away from the door frame.  
  
“Shut your pathetic mouth! I don’t want to hear excuses! Take this traitor,” Hun threw the corpse at the dragon’s feet, “Tell everyone that anyone dares to piss me off they will end up like this trash! No one touches the freak! Unless I say so, you got that worm?!”  
  
Nodding in compliance, sweat dripped down the man’s brow, as he nervously took an arm of his dead friend.  
  
Not saying a word more the Dragon dragged the bloody corpse down the hall, leaving a trail of blood behind him.  
  
“Well Mr. Hun, killing your man in such a manner will do you no good,” a brittle husky voice came from the shadows of the doorway.  
  
Sighing Hun didn’t take any offense of the statement, “They need to know who is in charge and he was trying to steal from me.”  
  
“I see, so this is your trophy then,” the voice asked, as a small woman of Chinese origins came out of the shadows carrying a very large medicine bag in her arms.  
  
“Yes Mrs. Sung, can you do what I requested?  It will be a problem if not resolved.”  
  
Placing her bag down the old woman sluggishly came up to Raph tilting her head, examining her.  
  
“She is young and vibrant, it would be a problem indeed,” the old woman went behind Raph lifting her tail; irritated the turtle responded by swapping her tail at the old ladies hand.  
  
Unfazed the old woman smiled, looking into Raph’s eyes, “But I fear there is another matter, then worrying if she would go into heat… she is pregnant.”  
  
Startled by the sudden shock of the word ‘pregnant’, Raph shuddered, shaking her head quickly, “Like hell I am!”  
  
There was no way she could be, right? Casey and her have been very careful, was the old woman senile… Or was this the opportunity she was looking for and she just blew it?!  
  
“Can that be fixed?” Hun growled, looking back at the blood streaks.  
  
“Oh, it wasn’t done by one of your men, unless she was in your care for two weeks,” the old woman assured Hun, making the man to ease up.  
  
“Fine I don’t care… All I care is that it can be fixed and the other issue as well?!” Hun raised his voice, then softened it quickly seeing the old woman’s eyes flashed him a warning over his manners towards her.  
  
“Yes I can abort it and can have her spayed so her heat cycle will not come and affect what you need her for. But is that what you really want Hun? It would be wise to wait until she lays her eggs, they would be more profitable in the end,” the old woman questioned.  
  
Feeling like her life was spinning out of control, pregnant or not, Raph wasn’t going to let them spay her!  
  
Struggling with her chains Raph put all her strength on that task, she had to do something.  
  
The two human’s watching her, ignored her fruitless attempts continuing their conversation.  
  
“Do it, I have plans for her now, not later!” Hun crossed his arms beaming at Raph with much satisfaction, “Besides, it will be her first punishment for crossing me and making me lose money.”  
  
“Very well then,” Mrs. Sung sighed, she seemed more interested in Raph’s eggs, yet Hun was the customer after all.  
  
Going to her bag the old woman pulled out a syringe filling it with some clear liquid from a vile that Raph couldn’t read from where she was.  
  
There was no doubt in her mind, it was a drug to capacitate her.  
  
“Don’t! Don’t do this! Don’t you dare touch me!”  Raph screamed, struggling more, eyeing the syringe and the old woman.  
  
Straining her arms Raph pulled on the chains with all her strength and will, hoping they couldn’t take the force if one goes, she would have something to work with, a fighting chance.

  
Unfortunately Hun wasn’t going to let her get such a chance, the large man was next to her in a split second.  
  
“There, there, Freak. It will be over soon and the real fun will begin!” Hun grabbed Raph’s throat making it hard for her to fight back.  
  
“No…DAMN YOU BASTARD!! FUCK YOU! Get your filthy hands off of me, you monster!” Raph growled screaming more, trying to kick her legs that didn’t do much to aid her struggle.  
  
With the chains and Hun’s iron grip around her throat, Raph was cornered with no way of escape.  
  
This was really happening, there was no rescue, and there was no one there to help her…  
  
Feeling defeated Raph resorted to the one thing she would never do in the pass.  
  
“Please don’t do this, I beg you,” Raph resorted to begging to the one man that she swore no matter whatever he did to her she would never go so low.  
  
It wasn’t about her anymore; if she was pregnant, it was about that egg, her child… Casey’s and her egg…  
  
Consumed by her fear, she didn’t want them to abort her pregnancy or gut her out either!  
  
Feeling a slight pinch, Raph’s body instantly went numb as her vision blurred.  
  
The last thing she recalled before the darkness swallowing her up was Hun’s laughter.  
  
If she could ever explain what the laughter of a devil would sound like; Hun was such a demon.  
  
In the end she had her nightmares realized, the one she was promised by Casey that will never pass…She was alone… all alone…  
  
\--------------------------------------***************----------------------------------------  
**Donnie Pov**  
  
The lab was quiet, still even.  
  
Donnie with much care gently placed each of the two eggs that Leo laid, in a separate section of an incubator she created.  
  
“Why are you separating them?” Casey asked, leaning on top of Donnie’s desk, making himself comfortable in her chair.  
  
Smiling Donnie slapped off the rubber gloves she was wearing tossing them into the nearby garbage can that was already full of bloody rags.  
  
“Simple, Mikey wanted a girl, and Leo wanted a boy. Turtle’s genders are defined by the temperature of the nest,” Donnie came up to the desk looking over towards the bed where Leo slept soundly.  
  
The X project saved her life, even though everything is fine now; Leo’s body still needed much rest for all it went through.  
  
“So that also goes for us?” Casey asked very intrigued over this.  
  
Shrugging Donnie smiled more, “I’m not sure myself, Leo didn’t want me to look into it, she wanted to be surprised either way.”  
  
“Huh, well surprise for sure,” Casey chuckled, finally feeling better, when he first arrived, he thought he was going to be sick and pass out.  
  
Sure the vigilante had seen his fare share of carnage, but seeing Leo like that actually got to him.  
  
“Agreed… I should really see how Leatherhead is doing… but first, where is Mikey and Raph?” Donnie leaned forward, eyeing the male turtle that became tensed on the question.  
  
“I… I will call Raph,” Casey scrambled for his shell cell; it has been hours since he heard from her last, where could she be?  
  
“That is fine, but put it on speaker,” Donnie didn’t back down, she was determined, did she know something was up?  
  
“Of course.” Casey nervously agreed, trying not to make eye contact with the female.  
  
Eyeing him Donnie could tell something was wrong, but she was hoping it was her imagination.  
  
With Leo’s little fall out and then finding out Alex was in critical condition, she was still not brought to speed on what happened to the turtle she thought she would never hear from again.  
  
Casey dialed Raph’s number quickly, placing it on speaker as it continued to ring on end.  
  
Anxiously Casey stared at the cell. Why wasn’t Raph answering?  
  
“Casey is there something wrong?” Donnie inquired smelling the fear coming off of the male.  
  
“No…” the turtle attempted to lie seeing the worried look in Donnie’s eyes, wondering if he can really continue avoiding the truth with her?  
  
“Casey?”  
  
Closing his eyes nervously, Casey bit his lip, taking his time wishing Raph would answer, “Mikey is gone.”  
  
Startled Donnie pressed towards the desk more, “What do you mean gone? What is going on here Casey Jones?!”  
  
“Raph went looking for Mikey and found Alex beaten to death. Mikey wasn’t anywhere and all that was left was his weapons and phone…”  
  
Grabbing the desk to hold herself up, she shook her head, staring at the wooden desk feeling the dread closing in on her, “What happened? Do we know who took Mikey?”  
  
“No, Raph was going to look…”  
  
Snapping her head up Donnie’s eyes widen, “You let Raph go alone!!”  
  
Feeling the anger inside building, Casey narrowed his eyes, “Raph can take care of herself! Besides, it was between me going with Raph or bringing Alex to LH so he wouldn’t die. You pick.”  
  
Seeing the hurt in his eyes, Donnie backed off, letting herself to settle down, “Ok I see… Then why isn’t Raph not answering her phone?”  
  
The phone that was still ringing didn’t stop as both turtles felt off by this.  
  
“I don’t know, she showed me how to track her,” Casey turned on the GPS, which flashed her location that was nowhere near the grave site.  
  
Baffled Casey looked at it, tapping his finger on the screen, “Why would she be there?”  
  
Taking the phone Donnie studied it to make sure it was accurate, “I’m not sure… Casey I have a bad feeling about this, maybe you should go check it out…”  
  
“Yeah I should, maybe Raph found Mikey or who was behind the abduction?” Casey tried to be positive that had no effect on Donnie.  
  
“You’re probably right,” Donnie finally spoken rubbing her arm, giving him a fake smile, “I should keep an eye on Leo. I wouldn’t be much help anyways,” Donnie swallowed hard feeling helpless.  
  
Her brother was missing? Why or who would hurt Alex and take her brother?  
  
Feeling the fear rolling in, Donnie took a seat in her chair once Casey left the room in a hurry.  
  
Even Casey was on edge, he was trying to hide it, but one didn’t have to get a whiff of his scent to know the truth.  
  
This is all this family needed… more pain and loss.  



	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.  
> (Turtles are AU and Leo is 23 and Raph is 22, Donnie and Mikey are 20)

* * *

_**Casey POV** _

The city streets were bare in the thick dead of night.  
  
The bright lights of the city were the only visible things surrounding him with life, which flashed by like wild fire.  
  
Casey consumed with his regret and anguish of leaving her alone, revved the bike’s motor to its limits.  
  
How could he just think she would be okay and leave her like that?  
  
No matter if she was a great ninja, two was better than one when it came down to a fight; he even knew that, considering she was the one that taught him that lesson long ago…  
  
So how could he be so foolish to think otherwise? Was he just telling himself that she can handle herself just to make himself feel better for not being with her, when she might need him the most?  
  
Growling in his frustration, Casey cranked the motor again, making a sharp turn down an abandon alleyway.  
  
Casey being very knowledgeable with the city’s layout took that to his advantage, using every shortcut he could think of, weaving Raph’s bike in and out of alleyways and down the most deserted streets avoiding the main ones in his haste.  
  
With his own bike that April made him sell long ago, he had no choice to use Raph’s for this situation.  
  
Any large vehicles wouldn’t be as fast and he couldn’t reach to such speeds without alerting nearby cop patrols in a car or van, bringing him more problems than he wanted to handle at the given moment.  
  
Not that he was complaining in resorting to Raph’s sweet ride, considering he did appreciate the craftsmanship on how Donnie designed it to work with someone that had a shell on their back.  
  
He could see how keeping a proper balance on tight turns being difficult on any other bike that was meant to work with a human’s body.  
  
Even Raph’s old biking gear fit him like a glove, down to the jacket and shell cover that made it look like he was wearing a bag, which was engineered to protect the shell in a crash.  
  
Biting his lip, Casey could still hear Raph’s voice in his head complaining on end about how nothing fit her like it use to anymore.  
  
Her small sexy body did swim in that jacket, which was an amusing sight.  
  
It was like watching a kid trying on their father’s clothes for size, realizing how much smaller they are compared to their old man.  
  
As the memories flooding the turtle’s mind Casey firmly shook them off, he was acting like he lost her, what the hell was he doing?  
  
This was Raph, he was thinking of, the toughest person he has ever had the pleasure of meeting, she gained his trust when he was uncertain on what she was.  
  
She gave him a friend that he didn’t realize at the time he needed, a strong friendship and family to boot.  
  
There was no way she would go down so simply, besides knowing the female all too well, Casey undoubtedly figured he was going to find her standing there with that annoyed ‘What took you so long?’ expression plastered all over her face.  
  
Oh, that wouldn’t be the end of it either, knowing her he wouldn’t be surprised she would joke about him being a turtle now doesn’t mean he has to act like one when it comes to being on time…  
  
With all joking aside and the images he tried to burn into his head to be positive over this situation, the daunting feeling of dread still washed over him, clawing at his soul.  
  
What if he was wrong? What if she was in trouble?  
  
First Mikey disappears and then Alex is beaten to death, could he handle coming up short… Losing the one person he couldn’t live without?  
  
\-----------------------------*****************------------------------------------  
  
**_Leo POV_**  
  
The air around her was still, in the depth of the darkness the female leader could hear a ‘ _ **tap tap tap**_ ’ sounds that were consistent coming from all directions.  
   
Attempting to open her eyes, she found it difficult, as if someone was trying to prevent her from seeing where she was.  
  
Her body, stiff as a board, refused even to respond to her…  
  
What was going on?  
  
Clawing through her memory she came short in many ways, unable to fandom this state she was in.  
  
“Hello?” Leo managed to call finding her voice was male?  
  
So was this like the astral plains? Just like before she achieved with her meditation session to talk to her father?  
  
If memory serves her right, that time she took the image of her male self, probably her mind set chosen that ideal form, since it was familiar and to distinguish the difference between reality and this place.  
  
Willing herself to move, this task should have worked if she was truly in the plains again, yet still she felt shackled in her spot by some unknown force.  
  
“Is someone there anyone that could hear me?” Leo once again attempted to communicate to the darkness, hoping someone or thing would respond and explain what was going on.  
  
To her surprise, the air became cold making her body shiver from the slight kisses from the mysterious wind that came out of nowhere.  
  
The atmosphere was heavy now and something about it frightened her to the core of her soul.  
  
Suddenly, before she could even comprehend what was going on her eyes finally opened seeing still the darkness, yet with one change.  
  
Mikey… he appeared to her out of nowhere in such a condition, that it horrified her.  
  
He had ivs sticking into his arms and his once brilliant baby blue eyes were hollow.  
  
“GET OUT!!! DON’T LEO!!! PLEASE DON’T LOOK FOR ME!!! …. She….” Mikey voiced boomed shattering the veil of darkness around her.  
  
Instantly like she was hit by the aftermath of some bomb going off, Leo snapped back to reality, rearing up in the hospital bed in Donnie’s Lab, screaming Mikey’s name.  
  
As the pure terror of this feelings she was experiencing, Leo suspected Mikey to be there worried, asking her what was wrong, yet she found he was not there to comfort her.  
  
Quickly as Leo panic was evident; Donnie came to her side, grabbing her sister’s shoulder to calm her down.  
  
Panicking Leo looked around wildly, consumed with her confusion and horror.  
  
“Where is Mikey? What’s going on? Donnie, why are we in your lab?”  
  
The questions kept rushing out of Leo’s mouth, while her sibling stared at her unsure where to start or how.  
  
“Leo please, you have to calm down…” Donnie stroke Leo’s arms soothingly.  
  
“But… Please Donnie tell me what’s going on… .I…” Leo kept looking around then stopped when she noticed the incubator with two eggs within.  
  
Leo not believing what she was seeing ignored the protest from Donnie that came right away.  
  
Slowly the female got out of her bed, brushing Donnie to the side, not daring to look into the younger sister’s eyes, fixated on the eggs.  
  
The incubator that was not far from her held two oval eggs, the size of ostrich eggs, one had little brown spots on it as the other was a smooth cream color.  
  
These were her eggs? They were Mikey’s and her children?  
  
Opening the hatch, Leo placed her hand on the egg while a stream of tears ran down her face.  
  
All this time she was pregnant a part of her still couldn’t grasp the idea or believe this was happening, yet here they were… her eggs.  
  
Never once in the past she thought such a moment like this would come to pass, even if she was still male she never thought this was a possibility.  
  
Rubbing her thumb of the soft shell of the eggs, Leo bit her lip as she couldn’t stop crying, she was so happy in seeing them.  
  
Luckily for her, she thought, that Raph wasn’t there or the jokes would never end.  
  
“Leo we need to shut the lid,” Donnie said softly, placing her hand over Leo’s. “Come you need to sit back down, you did just give birth to them not long ago.”  
  
Nodding the eldest wiped the tears away, “Sure… Donnie this is real?”  
  
Smiling Donnie led Leo to the bed, “Yes… Leo do you remember going into labor?”  
  
The eggs bringing her the stillness in her once again, Leo’s mind cleared, bringing her clarity; she started to remember how she went into labor and then passed out?  
  
Inquiring an explanation on that, Donnie was more than willing to comply, avoiding some minor detail, as in Mikey, Alex and Raph, fearing it would put Leo back on edge.  
  
She was mentally exhausted on top of her body still rehabilitating from almost dying and giving birth.  
  
Leo listened contently to Donnie, feeling a bit weary about this X project that Donnie continued her story explaining what it was, yet something in the sister's voice showed signs of stress, as if she was hiding something.  
  
“Oh I see… Donnie where is Mikey? He should have been back by now.”  
  
Nervously Donnie rubbed her head, “Well..” pausing Donnie looked around, how was she to go about this?  
  
Unfortunately, before she could slowly lay the foundation to break the bad news to Leo, a slam of the lab door made both turtles jump in fright.  
  
Standing there was Casey in Raph’s biking gear, with rags in his hands with a broken shell cell.  
  
His face was mixed with fear and anger, his sent was off, making both females worrisome of him doing something rash.  
  
If Casey looked anymore like a turtle in rage, Leo would require her weapons and go on the defensive.  
  
Casey in the past was unpredictable when his anger came around, not that he would actually attempt to hurt one of them, but there were things in Donnie’s lab Leo prefer not to repeat past accidents.  
  
“She is gone! The damn bastards took her,” Casey growled clenching the article of clothing in his hand.  
  
“Casey are you talking about Raph?” Leo slowly asked, getting to her feet.  
  
“Who else would I god damn be talking about LEO!” Casey spat in anger.  
  
He was emotionally out of control, if she wanted to get some clear answers to what was going on, Leo had to act like the leader she was.  
  
Standing stern, flushing all emotions from her face, Leo made sure to present herself as the alpha to both Casey and Donnie.  
  
Casey was unstable, unable to comprehend his own strength and instincts, he could very well lose himself in such a state.

  
Raph had that issue before, her rage was filled with her hormones and turtle instincts, resulting her being irrational and not very easy to handle.  
  
There was even been times the red clad turtle would become berserk and had attempted to attack her own siblings in her blind rage.  
  
It took years for Raph to take control of her anger and understand herself.  
  
Casey was at that stage, probably worse than Raph for Raph grew up with these emotions and had time to deal with it, unlike Casey who was still too new to his body.  
  
Now Casey was thrown into these new experiences, which he hasn’t fully explored yet or could comprehend them fully.  
  
The male turtle wasn’t even aware he was actually challenging Leo.  
  
“Casey, that is enough!” Leo growled at him to grab his attention to focus on her, “We will talk this through, but you must calm down, I am the head of the family here!” Leo snapped at him, narrowing her eyes staring Casey down.  
  
Shivering the male turtle snapped out of it, taking a step back as his scent was less potent being overpowered by hers, “I… I’m sorry Leo…” Casey apologized finding a chair to sit down; while both females let out a breath of relief over avoiding that behavior from the male from escalating.  
  
Donnie too was affected by the scent seemed to settle down, taking a chair as well.  
  
“Casey what is going on?” Leo crossed her arms.  
  
Sighing Casey looked at Raph’s clothes, sadly, “I went looking for Raph at this warehouse near the pier. But all I found was this… Damn I’m such an idiot, why did I leave her alone so long…”  
  
Confused Leo blinked at Casey not sure how this happened, “Why was Raph at a warehouse?”  
  
“Looking for Mikey…” Casey answered not thinking about that question as Donnie face went pure white.  
  
“Mikey?”  
  
Feeling the rush of dread coming clawing back to her, Leo took a breath pushing it away.  
  
“Um… Leo we need to tell you something…” Donnie pressed her lips together nervously.  
  
\----------------------------------****************------------------  
  
“WHAT!” Leo jumped to her feet feeling a wave of nausea coming over her.  
  
At first she was just worried that Raph got into trouble again, only to find out about Alex, and then Mikey, as well Raph disappearance could be connected with the other two turtle’s tragedies that fell upon them.  
  
“Leo…” Donnie tried to put her hands up to ease the sister’s stress.  
  
Treading back and forth Leo didn’t respond to either turtle, brooding in her thoughts as the other two watched her contently.  
  
Finally Leo stopped taking a deep breath, “Casey take Leatherhead with you and go back to the grave site to see if either of you can find any clue who is behind this,” Leo ordered.  
  
“Leo I can…” Casey protested, holding his tongue getting that icy glare from Leo.  
  
“No you will not go alone! Do I have to remind you that two of our family members are missing, that are highly skilled ninjas at that? Someone is targeting this family and it would be unwise to run into this fool headed,” Leo put her foot down, getting a nod out of Casey.  
  
“Leo what are you planning?” Donnie asked, wondering what course of actions that were going to be taken.  
  
“First Casey and Leatherhead will investigate, for I have the feeling you will protest if I were to leave and you’re in no condition either. I know Leatherhead would be willing to help I hope.”  
  
“I will ask him for you Leo,” Donnie volunteered.  
  
“Fine then, also I assume that Alex would have former knowledge on who attacked him?” Leo leaned against the bed.  
  
“He is still out when I talked to Leatherhead last.”  
  
“Then I want you to go watch over him Donnie, if you are up to it.”  
  
“Yes I am… You want me to question him when he comes around then,” Donnie sighed, not very fond with the idea of bringing up any bad memories to the poor turtle.  
  
“He is our best chance if Casey or Leatherhead don’t find any clues. Either way we need to stay calm on this and use as much caution as possible. We will find Mikey and Raph and make who ever behind this pay if they dare hurt either one of them, I swear by it. No one attacks our family without suffering the consequences!” Leo slammed her hand onto the bed staring at her eggs.  
  
She was going to get him back and her sister, this family wasn’t going to fall apart under her watch!  
  



	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.  
> (Turtles are AU and Leo is 23 and Raph is 22, Donnie and Mikey are 20)

_**Raph POV** _

A red haze consumed her, making her drift in an endless sea of her own turmoil.  
  
Raph in her brief moments of fluent thoughts that pushed by the haze, rose to the surface of her consciousness.  
  
In these such moments, she could distinguish the cold steel under her extremely warm body.  
  
Overhead an annoying buzzing sound commenced, accompanied with a flickering light that hindered her vision more, obscuring to the point she could barely make out a thing only the color red.  
  
The air that surrounded her limp none responsive body, was sticky and warm, making her mouth taste like something crawled into it and died.  
  
Raph wasn’t sure if she was in pain or not, as her body seemed numb, yet still was able to  feel this burning sense that came from somewhere below her plastron, between the end of it and her crotch.  
  
The sensation increasing with every passing moment brought her some clarity to her foggy mind that fought to figure out what was going on.  
  
What was the last thing she remembered?  
  
The conversation slowly coming back to her, that was between Hun and the doctor rang into her head, flashing back the memories of them talking about gutting her out and she was pregnant?  
  
Breathing heavily Raph attempted to move only to find herself stuck in her spot, as she became aware there was restraints around her hands and legs.  
  
Raph’s vision still clouded by the haze that finally slowly anticipated, allowed the horrors around her to be visible to the helpless turtle.  
  
The room was small and dark, with one single light above her that was flickering and giving off that buzzing sound that she couldn’t block out.  
  
There in the air rich and new, was this salty tin smell that invaded her nostril instantly as she gasped at the bloody rags on the tray located beside her.  
  
Alarming as that was, Raph could feel her heart being ripped out as her eyes gazed over to the side of the tray, seeing a dish laid out there in full view for her to see.  
  
Its contents she didn’t have to be a genius to realize what was inside, it was her ovaries, or something else they disgustingly took out of her.  
  
The rage and fear clashing within, Raph screamed thrusting her body up, feeling the burning agonizing pain below rising. Making her legs tremble and her stomach twist and turn as her gag reflexes took over.  
  
Spewing up whatever was left in her stomach, Raph coughed and gagged, feeling sicker with every passing moment.  
  
The bastard did it, he gutted her like a fish…  
  
The hot stinging tears running down her face, Raph wanted to curl up into a ball and die.  
  
This was a nightmare… no, this was worse than any nightmare she has ever endured…  
  
“Well the freak is finally up,” the husky voice barked, making Raph flash an alarming look at the despicable human, that seemed proud of himself.  
  
“What have you done!!” Raph roared pulling her body forward, testing the binds limits that didn’t even buckle by her attempts to escape from them and go for Hun’s throat.  
  
“What needed to be done,” Hun curled a smile, that made Raph stomach turn more, his eyes sparkled in the delight over her pain and fear that clawed at her.  
  
“Fuck you, you bastard!”  
  
Hun letting out a sigh, shook his head, “It’s better this way,” looking over to his side Hun smile widen as the Doctor came into Raph’s view holding some jar in her hands, “So Doctor we are done here?”  
  
“Oh yes, thanks again for the payment Mr. Hun, these undeveloped eggs will still bring me quite a profit. They will be very useful in some medicinal medicines that I have been wanting to make.”  
  
Raph’s head jerk towards the jar as her jaw dropped in disbelief; speechless the turtle stared at the container seeing floating in some liquid was four eggs, her eggs!  
  
“Oh god…” Raph gasped, unable to take her eyes off of it.  
  
They were meant to be Casey’s and her, kids… She was going to have four children, like her father had by raising her brothers and her.  
  
The weight of the situation heavy and harsh, slammed against her soul as something inside snapped shattering herself into pieces.  
Rearing her head, Raph eyes narrowed as an animalistic growl bubbled up in her throat, her body, jagged pulled the restraints as they bowed, popping by her force.  
  
“I am going to kill you, you fucken bastard!” Raph raged, snapping her beak that wanted revenge by soaking it with Hun’s blood.  
  
Mused by her acting so wild, Hun dared by coming closer to her, making himself inches away from her beak, challenging her.  
  
“Good, let it out! Show me what you’re capable of, **_Raphael_**!” Hun spats Raph name with confidence that was her name, sending shivers down Raph’s spin.  
  
He knew, how, when?  
  
Leaning closer Hun’s foul breath invaded Raph’s personal space as she huffed, twisting her beak in protest to the smell, “What’s wrong Raph, surprised I know who you really are? It wasn’t that hard to figure out when that idiot of a human friend of yours kept calling you Raph or Raphael.”  
  
“That doesn’t mean shit,” Raph compressed her anger for a moment denying this accusation fearing what it might mean for her other siblings.  
  
“OH, really now. You fight the same, you act the same, you speak the same. You’re a freak so I’m not surprised. Besides, it only made this more enjoyable, taking something away from you like this. For years I waited for a day I could tear you apart freak! Your eggs are going to be made into medicine for humans; as well you can never have any more. And I am the one that took them away, fucking you up for the rest of your miserable life!”  
  
The daunting image of her eggs, her babies being for such a twisted sickening thing, repulsed her, bringing back the bubbling demonic rage that consumed her fully, glazing over her eyes.  
  
Raph breathing deepened, her face twisted in anger and disgust as she lunged at Hun’s face.  
  
Excited over her hostile demeanor, Hun gave out a devilish laugh, thrusting his hand over her throat, pinning her back down onto the cold slab.  
  
Screaming and snarling Raph’s body went out of control, struggling against the powerful, massive hand, “I will kill you Hun! I will make you choke on your tongue, as you watch helplessly when I rip your fucken heart out and eat it in front of your eyes before you let out your last breath!”  
  
“I hope so freak, I hope so, but before I ever give you that chance pet. You have to do what I tell you.”  
  
“ _ **Fuck you!**_ ”  
  
“Good, good, let that anger out, **_hate me!_** Oh, you will do what I say  in the end, if you ever want the chance to kill me Raph. When I am done with you all that will be left is that amazing rage that I always wanted to control,” letting go of Raph’s throat Hun laughed huskily, punching Raph in the face, making her see stars and lose consciousness once again.  
  
\------------------------------------------*************------------------------  
  
_**Donnie POV**_  
  
Days… It has been two days since Donnie found out her twin was missing and she has been continuously sitting there watching the sleeping turtle she thought she never see again.  
  
Alex laid there peacefully in her lab, after Leatherhead moved him there so she can keep an eye on him, while Leatherhead and Casey continued to search for Raph and Mikey.  
  
Leaning forward to rest her head on her desk, Donnie didn’t stir when Leo came through the door, gazing a wearily look over her and Alex.  
  
Slowly the sister approached Donnie tilting her head at her, “He is still the same?”  
  
Nodding Donnie only sighed, not bothering to say a word.  
  
“I see, Leatherhead and Casey have come up short once again. I don’t know how long I can keep Casey calm and in check. Leatherhead had to stop him from almost killing some purse snatcher; he has become difficult with every passing day,” looking for a chair Leo continued, “I fear what he will do next if he doesn’t find something to bring his hopes back up,” Leo let out a sigh, grabbing a chair nearby, slumping into it.  
  
This was too much, she was loosing hope herself.  
  
“I don’t blame him. Leo you are aware he blames himself for Raph disappearance right?”  
  
“Yes… I know all to well, but still how do I deal with him?” Leo questioned the younger sister.  
  
Shrugging Donnie sat up, “The same way you have so far. It seems to be working.”  
  
“Yet the question is how long will it be effective on him? He is worse than I have ever seen when it came to dealing with Raph. I’m use to dealing with the three of you and have confidence in doing so… but him it’s all new to me,” crossing her arms, Leo closed her eyes, “I’m lost on this one. I don’t know if I should handle him in the same manner as I do with Raph or not. They are so alike, yet different as well. What is the right approach? I can’t have him running amuck, I know he is hurting, Raph is our sister too, and we also lost Mikey as well…”  
  
Leaning forward, placing her hand warmly onto her elder sister’s, Donnie attempted at the best smile she could muster, “You’re doing great. Casey respects you and he considers you a good friend and his family. He is in a dark place, like the rest of us. You do understand he has more on his plate in many ways, not just dealing with our current predicament, but his new body too; it’s a lot on his shoulders right now. All you have to do is keep being the leader that you are and we will get through this and find them.”  
  
Smiling back that was genuine, Leo nodded her head, “You're right, we can’t go down that path of thought, not now if we want to find them.”  
  
“Mmm ahh…” a voice groaned on the two females right.  
  
Flashing a look over that direction, Donnie was the first to jump to her feet seeing Alex's body shift as he continue to groan under his breath.  
  
This was the first time in the past couple days he has even moved or made a sound.  
  
“Alex,” Donnie rushed to him, placing her hand on his shoulder gently, to prevent the white shell turtle from rising.  
  
Clouded in confusion, the turtle’s eyes were hazy blinking wildly at her, “Donnie?”  
  
“Yes, it’s me,” Donnie answered, letting out a breath of relief.  
  
For the last few days it daunted on her, with the condition they found him, what if he suffered permanent brain damage when he finally awaken?  
  
Sure the X project would heal that, but any memories that were in the damage areas could be lost, all that she knew. It wasn’t like both her and Leatherhead could test every possible side effect and scenario when it came to the drug.  
  
“What… what is going on… Where are we?” Alex choked out as his eyes flutter about taking in his surroundings, finally stopping at Leo who stood there with her arms crossed.  
  
“You’re in my lab in New York City,” Donnie slowly stated, seeing Alex shift uneasily.  
  
“How? Why?” Alex attempted to sit up, ignoring Donnie’s protests.  
  
“We found you…”  
  
“Found me? What do you mean?” Alex panicked interrupting Donnie, as his head kept swirling.  
  
“We found you beaten up behind a truck stop,” Leo finally joined in the conversation, gazing her cold gray eyes onto Alex making the male shiver.  
  
“What? Wait, that doesn’t make any sense, how did I get to a truck stop?”  
  
Taking a quick look at Leo then back to Alex, Donnie swallowed hard on the next question she had to ask, “Alex what was the last things you remember?  
  
Licking his lips to moisten them, Alex thought on the question he was wondering himself, before answering, “I… umm… the last thing I can remember was you leaving Donnie.”  
  
“ _ **What that’s all?!**_ ”  Leo slammed her hands down on the bed making both Alex and Donnie jump.  
  
“That… that’s all I can remember…” Alex squeaked eyeing the frustrated female that had quite a potent scent making him wish he could hide in his shell.  
  
“You must remember something, anything, about who attacked you or took you from your home Alex. It’s been months since Donnie saw you last!” Leo desperately demanded, becoming frustrated easily.  
  
Shaking his head more, Alex became terrified of the female turtle, assuming she must be Donnie’s older sister, becoming complex on the situation that made no sense to him, “Months… what, what are you talking about…?”  
  
Watching the rising anger boiling inside of Leo and the fear pouring out of Alex, Donnie intervene taking her sister’s shoulder softly, “Leo calm down this doesn’t help, I feared this might happen. He has either lost the memories due to his injuries or locked them away over the ordeal.”  
  
Biting her lip, Leo hesitantly retreated in her interrogation with the white shell turtle, allowing Donnie to take the lead, for she was able to keep a clear head about her, better than what Leo was able to accomplish at the moment.  
  
In silence, both turtles didn’t speak, letting Donnie to sit down to explain to Alex in full what was going on and what they did know.  
  
Listening contently the male turtle’s fear dwindled down to a point, yet she could tell he was full of uncertainty and questions.  
  
“So then… Donnie you are pregnant after all,” Alex slowly moved his hand onto her belly biting his lip, wondering if he should touch it.  
  
He figured she was before after that night, but now the reality of it setting in and there was no doubt he was going to be a father.  
  
“Yes, she is. Alex do you remember anything now or something that would give us any clues on who did this to you?” Leo asked calmly, knowing, acting rash towards the young turtle would only fluster him, getting her nowhere.  
  
Sadly the turtle slumped down, “No, I don’t… I wish I did Leo. I mean it. Yet I can’t remember a thing after Donnie left my house, no matter how much I try,” Alex sulk taking his head, wishing he had something anything to give them.  
  
He wanted to help out for Donnie’s sake and find out himself what happened to him and why.  
  
Rubbing his shoulder, Donnie laid her head on them, “Alex its okay, take it easy. The harder you try the longer it will take for you to remember.”  
  
“But…I know that Donnie… but if both of your siblings are in trouble and if I might know something to help, I want to.” Alex closed his eyes.  
  
“We both know that Alex, we understand you can’t remember. Please don’t push yourself too much okay, or beat yourself up on this…” Donnie sighed, giving Leo a look as the older sister walked away in despair.  
  
Alex was there other hope that both turtles were relying on and that also fell short, leaving them with no leads to go on.  
  
Unless he could somehow manage to remember something, anything, they were just drawing straws, hoping to stumble upon some clue on what happened to Raph or Mikey.  



	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.  
> (Turtles are AU and Leo is 23 and Raph is 22, Donnie and Mikey are 20)

**_LEO POV_ **

The briskly cold wind whipped through her dark blue bandana; the one item she has not worn for some time now.

How odd this old strip of fabric felt, wrapped around her head firmly, seeing the blue around her eyes, as she continue viewing the quite slumbering city on this chilly night.

The summer was starting to come to an end quicker than anticipated, was a bit of a shock to have such weather to fall upon them.

The last pass week, after she lost her family members, was in short hot and humid, making the search for her siblings a grueling task.

Taking a breath, Leo leaped onto the next roof, firmly planting her foot down to continue her journey forward.

Unfortunately, this visit to the surface wasn't in pursuit in looking for Mikey or Raph, she was on another errand all together.

With her frustration growing over the act of continuously being empty handed and dealing with Casey's rage and attitude with the aid of Leatherhead help in such matters; then having Alex, who has been trying his best to help out, she didn't have much patience for pointless, mind numbing distractions.

One in particular has been slowly chipping away her so called tranquil solid walls, making her lose her temper once more.

Her unpredictable mood swings only brought turmoil to anyone close to her, violently shaking up the depressed household, making everyone on edge all the more.

Clinging onto her cell phone, she grew tiresome of the consistent texts and voice messages from the ex female friend, that has been becoming a problem, a thorn in Leo's side.

The red headed woman disturbing her at all hours of the day was making Leo's patience grow thin to the point she had enough.

If April wouldn't get the message by her replying texts, then Leo had no other choice to meet her one on one and get it through that silly woman's head she didn't want to have anything to do with her.

Of course, Leo knowing all to well April seeing her as a female, would gawk in disbelief she was the real Leonardo, Leo had to take some extra precautions.

One was wearing her old gear, including her cuteness, leaving her favorite blue shirt that Mikey made for her behind.

Leo also borrowed an old hologram device that Donnie had around which was fine and handy, for what it was worth.

The issues of the device is that it's just that, a hologram… an illusion, nothing more.

If someone was to per say touch her breasts, they will find this sensation suspiciously odd on why her chest feels like it has two large bulges, when all they could see is a flat chest.

So in a nutshell with her current predicament and not too willing to make this any more complicated than it should be, Leo was portraying her male self, jumping over rooftops. All the while missing how this made her feel free.

With a bit of turtle luck on her side, the device had an old copy of her male self still in its memory banks, when Mikey one time decided to use it on Raph… For what reason, let's just say Leo wish to never mention it again or let anyone else to do so either. It was embarrassing to say the least.

Skipping down a few rows of walls, Leo could see in sight the once antique shop that was nothing more than bricks and boards, as the old owners didn't bother fixing the place back up. The city too didn't want to touch it, after this being the second time the place blew up for different reasons. First time it was the Foot doing and the last incident was caused by the Purple Dragons.

No one could blame either the owners or the city, it was obvious this building had bad luck lingering around it and would just end up as rubble in the end, even if they did dare to give it another chance.

There on the second floor, staring towards the sky was the old redhead friend, dress up in a black skirt and white blouse.

It was very business like for April, Leo was so used to her tacky pants and her t-shirts she used to wear in the past all the time, made it weird in seeing her wearing anything else.

Landing nearby, before daring approaching April, Leo scanned the area to be on the safe side.

Not that she could believe April was a threat, but what happened last week, all she knew who hunted down her siblings could be targeting her next waiting for a moment with her guard down.

Leo finally confident that the coast was clear, skillfully made her way towards April, keeping in the shadows.

The unexpected human still fixated with the little stars that fought to shine against the city lights, Leo cleared her throat, hoping the voice changing feature in the hologram was still functioning, "April?"

Voice coming out like her old male one, Leo was relieved as the human jump turning around quickly.

"Leo… You scared me," April breathed in heavily holding her heart.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you," Leo slowly admitted feeling the awkwardness stirring inside her.

"It's okay, I'm happy you came," April approached Leo, only to have Leo step back not letting April to get too close to her.

"I didn't come for a social visit April. I'm here to tell you that these messages have to stop," Leo firmly put her foot down seeing April's face distorted over how harsh her voice was towards her.

Stirring in her spot, April rubbed her arm, "Leo… I just wanted to say sorry for my behavior a while back. I didn't mean to be so cold and cruel towards you."

"If you meant it or not Miss O'Neil," Leo spat the last name coldheartedly never before addressing April other than by her first name, "You said your piece about my family and towards me, as I can clearly remember. Regardless if you meant it or not, coming back after almost 3 years and think you can plead for forgiveness isn't going to happen."

"Leo…" April choke out whimpering under her breath, "Please Leo hear me out."

"No," Leo firmly protested crossing her arms, "Whatever you think is going to happen it's not Miss O'Neil. We were once friends, but not any more."

"We use to be lovers too…" April brought it up, making Leo frustration to come back in full swing.

"We messed around April! Nothing more, I got over you long ago when I saw that you were very happy with Casey!"

Flashing a look at him April bit her lip, "Casey and I are over."

"Well, good for him," Leo growled, seeing the hurt in the human's eyes over not caring about her, only Casey.

Leo normally not being to fond of coming across so cruel as she was at the given moment, she had other things to worry about then some foolish woman's infatuation over her.

"Leo why do you say it like that!"

"Simple April! We both know Casey and you weren't meant to be, especially after that day when you showed everyone your true colors. Casey deserved better, someone that was not you, someone that would love him no matter who he was. Damn it April, you tried to make me cheat with you when Casey was in the hospital!"

Still feeling hurt April held onto her sides, "I was upset, lonely and…" looking up at Leo, her eyes harden, "I went to you for support, the one person that I knew would make me feel safe and secure! Yet all you did was push me away you bastard!"

"I didn't push you away April, I only told you I wouldn't do such an unspeakable act. If you just wanted me to keep you company like a good friend would, I would have been there for you," clenching her fist Leo closed her eyes, "But that is not what you wanted from me. Do you have any clue April how insulted you made me feel for even suggesting me to sleep with you. I thought we were friends, but I started to wonder if you kept me in arm's length to use me when you had nothing to 'fuck'."

Going forward April grabbed Leo's arm before the turtle could ever respond, avoiding the human from touching her.

Nervously Leo stood still hoping April wouldn't realize how her frame was smaller than what it appeared to look like.

She didn't have the well built muscles she use to have, even her arms, was night and day to her male body.

Not showing any sign of noticing something was off, maybe due to the fact April was preoccupied in defending her actions towards Leo, April glared into her eyes, "I never kept you arms length because I thought you as some sex toy! I cared about you so much Leo and I wanted to keep you as a friend. Then that day after what happened to Casey, I woke up seeing the truth as it was, that has always been in front of me, yet I refused to acknowledge it. He wasn't the one I wanted, it was you. I thought that wasn't a possibility for us to be together, so I convince myself I loved Casey. I didn't love him at all; I really loved you all this time!"

Forcing April off her arm, Leo took a couple steps back for safe measure, "April sorry but I don't love you. I love another."

Instantly April's face turn white hearing Leo admitting she loved someone, was devastating, "What?! Who… Is it Karai?" April asked curse Karai's name in vain.

Sighing Leo turned her head away, avoiding eye contact, she had to lie and didn't want April to catch on, "No it's not Karai. She and I never had anything between each other, just an appreciation for each other skills no more."

"Then who? I don't know any other women in your life… unless it's someone you picked up at one of those raves!"

"N… Yes, it was okay... I found someone that appreciated me and didn't care if I was a turtle or not. We are happy April and having you texting me isn't holding up too well. Besides, I have some depressing issues going on with my brothers, I can't afford spending my time over such matters," Leo tried desperately to change the topic not liking how it was stringing along.

It was none of April business who she was with, she was happy and didn't want April to interfere and besides she had other pressing matters to deal with.

"Issues involving your brothers?" April asked, taking the bait to change the topic.

Sighing Leo finally faced her, "They are missing… Mikey and Raph…"

"Mikey?" April slowly questioned, continuing after, "Also Raph? What happened?" April seemed concerned.

"I don't know really, we are looking for them and have no clues to go on… April," Leo stopped for a second, wondering if she should dare ask April or not, but she was desperate, "April have you by chance seen them or heard anything?"

Shaking her head, April gave Leo a sympathetic look, "No, I haven't seen Mikey or Raph I'm sorry."

"Thanks then… April I must go," Leo turned around, not sure how to end this conversation any other way.

"Leo, wait… Do you think…" April started, then stopped, being interrupted by Leo.

"April sorry, but this can't continue, like I already stated. It's for the best, we don't talk to each other again," Leo vanished into the shadows before April could say another word in protest or repeat the previous conversation.

Leo rushed in and out of the shadows, while April turned around to make her leave disappointed.

Finding a good place to observe April from afar, Leo narrowed her icy blue eyes, watching the human contently.

April lied to her, Leo was no fool, she can tell when someone lies and April was no exception.

The lie wasn't on Raph what Leo could tell, but when she mentioned Mikey there was a hint of hesitation or was it satisfaction?…

\----------------------------------*********-------------------------------

**_Casey POV_ **

Stumbling and slipping on every step he made, Casey wasn't sure if he could continue on keeping up or not.

She was fast and beyond crazily skilled than he would ever could be, yet the turtle kept at it, jolting his memories back to the small yet useful lessons Raph taught him.

He wasn't very subtle in the ways of stealth, but he wasn't half bad at keeping up and figuring out where the individual he was following went to, if he lost sight of them.

With a heavy step forward Casey cringed feeling the slimy cold water splashing in his face, it hadn't rained for weeks, so why the hell was there puddles on the damn roof tops?

Also, why does he have the luck and talent to find everyone, by stepping into them?

Casey not letting down the dead run he had worked up, flapped his leg in the air to shake the water off his now soaked shoes and pants.

"Please no one be around to see this…" Casey moaned, feeling the embarrassment rising inside.

He could just picture it now, the internet gossiping over some guy wearing a shell on his back running and hopping around like some idiot, with ants in his pants on the roofs of New York City.

That's all he needed and have Leo come down on him like a bat out of hell giving him shit for being caught by a camera while on the surface.

He could hear her now, grumbling over about how they lived for years avoiding such exposure just for him to mess it up, since he couldn't avoid the damn puddles!

Not that it would be his fault entirely, at least he has been making sure to be covered up to make up for his lack of skills.

"Casey?" Leo suddenly whispered his name, in confusion.

Not realizing he had caught up to her or when she managed to step in front of him, Casey gasped, losing his footing as his other foot was still in mid air for shaking the water off.

With his weight of his shell and becoming unbalanced, Casey crashed down on the roof as Leo put her hand out in front of herself in sympathy, then let out a disappointing sigh.

"Leo, damn it, don't do that!" Casey bark at her, jerking back in surprise as the female turtle slammed her body into his, placing her hand on his mouth eyeing him darkly.

"Casey," Leo whispered lowly, "Keep your voice down. You're going to give us away, silence is the key here."

Casey not arguing nodded in compliance.

Leo took her time getting off of him as the male turtle let out a sigh of relief, getting back to his own two feet.

"So Leo why are you out on your own?" Casey came up to Leo casting his gaze upon a building that Leo seemed fixated on.

Darting her eyes towards him without fully taking her sights off the building, Leo voice became harsh, "Casey that is none of your business…"

"Leo don't you dare pull that leader shit on me right now. When you break the same rules you forced us all to follow by, like not to go to the surface alone. You either know something or you're up to something, that you don't want anyone to know about," Casey pointed out crossing his arms, seeing Leo slumped on the truth.

Leo knew she had to talk to Casey and tell him what she had found out, but where they stood was a poor place in doing so.

Taking Casey's hand Leo led the questionable turtle away from their current location, until she found a closed in area far enough from the building to not cause any suspicion towards them, but still close enough to keep an eye out.

Once she felt safe, Leo leaned against one of the brick walls, figuring the best way she could explain to Casey what she figured was going on.

"Leo why are you wearing your bandana and gear?" Casey firmly asked before Leo could even start to tell the male turtle anything.

"Well…" Leo paused, biting her lip, "I was…" taking a breath she found it hard in bringing this up.

"Leo what is going on?"

"Casey I left the lair to meet with April," Leo let out seeing a disturbed expression on Casey's face.

"Okay… So she is in town? Is it wise to let her see you… you know as a girl?"

Flashing the hologram device that was tucked away in her belt, Casey tilted his head, "Wait, is that what I think it is? Didn't you guys got rid of it after Mikey…"

"No, we didn't. I told Donnie to hide it away, in case we needed it in the future, but we made sure Mikey had no clue over this, fearing he would continue his disturbing fun," Leo cough not to pleased with the flashing memories back then, and the current ones reminding her he was still missing and she missed him very much.

"Well, okay so you're going to see April and then what? Is she been harassing you still?" Casey leaned forward, trying to read Leo's blank face failing at it miserably.

"I have already had a talk with her."

"Then why where you heading this direction, home is the opposite way?"

Leo taking a breath, let her assumption out into the open with no regrets, "For I think I know where Mikey might be."

"What?!" Casey barked, looking back at the building Leo hasn't taken her eyes off for more than a second, "You know where Mikey is, then what about Raph? Did April say something? Leo answer me?!"

"It wasn't what she said, it was how she said things and the way she acted. She was lying to me when I asked her if she seen Mikey or Raph," Leo started seeing the hope in Casey eyes, feeling awful that she would have to crush them, "Though when she mentions she never seen Raph she was telling the truth. Yet Mikey, she was lying."

Casey opening his mouth to comment, stopped himself for a second, rethinking if he should dare say what was on his mind. Was Leo looking for something that might not be there?

"Leo not to sound doubtful of your skills as a turtle lie detector… Are you sure April was lying and you weren't just seeing something that wasn't really there, just because you really want to find Mikey? Not saying you don't want to find Raph too… But this is April, sure she is a royal bitch and a pain in the ass, but her being behind the kidnapping of Mikey? That sounds a bit fuck up even for her…"

"Casey if she was so innocent, why did she head into that building after our conversation? What business would she have there?" Leo spat pointing at the building, she knew this wasn't something she conjured up for her desire in finding her mate, she knew without a shadow of a doubt something was up with that human.

Raising his hands in defense, Casey sighed, taking another long look at the place, "Do you have any idea what this building is for?"

Leo not looking at him, sunk her head down low, "No…"

Casey seeing how desperate she was and understood it fully, placed his hand on Leo's shoulder, "Then why don't we ask Donnie, she could put her wizard hat on and find out for us."

Raising an eyebrow at Casey, Leo gave him a sour expression, "Casey… Please don't attempt to do that again."

"What?" Casey crossed his arms, unsure what she was going on.

"I will give Donnie a call then," Leo sighed, taking her shell cell out, not before giving an icy glare in Casey's direction, making the male turtle quiver in his shell, awaiting for some lecture from the fearless leader. "Your jokes suck Casey, keep them to yourself. I don't think my ears can handle the sound of them. They are just as bad as nails against a chalkboard."

Casey a bit hurt by that accusation, he frowned at Leo, rolling his eyes at her, "Well, Leo that was cold, even for you."

With a slight smile that she knew Casey couldn't see, Leo dialed Donnie's number. Seeing that face Casey had when he is being put down in such a manner, was the highlight of her day.

\----------------------------------*********-------------------------------

**_Raph POV_ **

She laid there on her shell staring at the painted walls that were peeling away by age.

Nothing about it was unique or captivating to keep her attention onto it, yet she was still fixated to just stare at it.

Her heart filled with regret, fear and hate, Raph wasn't sure if she would ever bother moving from this very spot.

She was lost and she didn't care if she died right there and then.

Sounds of footsteps echo in the air, moved closer to her cage.

Raph not in the mood to bother to look in the direction of the sound, figuring it was that monster making his rounds, to mock her over what he did to her. In truth she wanted to yell and scream at him, threaten his life yet again, but hours on end doing so made her exhausted and lose of all interest altogether.

All she wanted to do was to crawl into a ball and die in peace.

"This is uncharacteristic of you Raphael," a familiar female voice came from beyond her iron cage bars.

Finding the energy to raise her head up to see the old woman, the doctor, Raph growled under her breath as her body felt the fatigue claiming her once more.

She was still recovering from surgery and being fed liquids and slop, she didn't have much fuel to run on.

"What do you want!" Raph snapped seeing the smile on the old woman's lips.

"That is better; you have always been more a lively individual than this."

Huffing in frustration rolling onto her side, Raph scrambled to her feet, wobbling towards the bars, using them to support her dead weight, which was making it hard to stand.

"What the fuck do you know anything about me?" the female turtle scolded narrowing her eyes.

Why was the human here? If she dared to talk about her eggs Raph would… Sighing Raph slump to the ground not bothering, all the fire inside her burned out days ago, she didn't care anymore.

"Well this isn't good, he is breaking you after all. The firecracker ninja, which had more spirit burning inside her than most, is now nothing more a lump of coal…"

"Yeah, and what of it?" Raph questioned not bothering to tilt her head up.

Leaning down so she was in earshot yet making it hard for others to overhear, the old woman beamed, "They are not dead young mother."

Feeling some life coming back to her drained out soul, Raph flashed a look at the old woman in disbelief.

Was she playing her?

"How can they not be, you took them out of me! I was what, maybe a couple weeks, the max a month!" Raph used the bars to pull herself to her feet.

"The father of your children, is not normal is he not?" the old woman leaned forward meeting Raph's golden eyes that spark with fire once again.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Raph confessed not seeing how that was even irrelevant.

"A lot young one, a lot. You were almost fall term because he was more turtle when it came to such matters. Even then I had to take your fluids to make sure they came to full term."

"What?! So they are alive… then where are they, what are you going to do with them!" Raph barked in a rage, demanding for a straight answer finding that was in vain.

"Far away, I'm sorry you can't see them," the doctor sounded sincere, not mocking Raph in anyways.

"What do you mean why not?"

"I gave them to the Daimyo to send them to another dimension for that is their destiny and unfortunately not to stay here with you."

"Daimyo? What does he have to do with this?" Raph stared at the woman in confusion, what was going on?

How does she know so much, who was she?

"Much," the old woman pointed out.

Frustrated at not getting straight answers, Raph drowned herself in the waves of thoughts that poured through the floodgates of her mind.

If the Daimyo had her kids then all she had to do was when she gets out of this shit hole is getting Leo to help her to open a gate to the battle nexus, to talk to him and get her kids back.

"If you are thinking you can persuade the Daimyo to bring them back, he can't," the old woman interrupted Raph's train of thought.

"Why is that? He owes my family I can't see him refusing this."

Shaking her head the woman look towards the door, making sure no one was coming, "If he does, it will bring the multiverse to ruins."

"How is sending my kids into another dimension prevent such a thing! That makes no sense!" Raph huffed, yelling at the old woman not caring if someone overheard her.

"It does when they are going to prevent it from happening," placing her warm hands on Raph's, Raph restrain from moving it away, "Listen they have their own destiny and I'm sorry you were the one that had to give birth to them, not one of your other siblings. This was written like most events in the universe, my hands are bound as are yours."

"What do you mean my hands are bound?"

"Sadly, you will not be allowed to mention this to anyone, not even to Casey. If you dare usher their existence, all you do is put your children in danger… then everything will die."

Sitting back down Raph pulled her legs to her chest, holding back her frustration and tears, "So that's how it is then, I give him the children, he always dreamed of and I can never tell him they exist or see them either… Damn it this is fucked up!"

Sighing the old lady started to walk away, making Raph jump to her feet, "Wait, where are you going!?"

Not turning around the old lady breathed in deeply, "I'm sorry young one I can't interfere more than I have."

"Okay then just let me out," Raph yelled at her seeing the old woman continue her leave.

Shaking her head, she left, not before whispering under her breath that Raph half caught, "I can't help you more then I have, by risking my own life to save your children from death by the hands of that horrible man, Hun. This has to happen; I only came here to tell you the truth, so he will not break you fully. Good luck young turtle, you will need it from this point on."

Laying her head on the bars, Raph closed her eyes, she was so screwed, why her…

Feeling the twisted mix up feeling inside she hated this, she wasn't sure what was worse, thinking they were dead or knowing they were alive and she could never see them grow up.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.  
> (Turtles are AU and Leo is 23 and Raph is 22, Donnie and Mikey are 20)

Leo POv  
  
"As it turns out the building is a research facility." Donnie explained over the shell cell.  
   
"Research into what?" Leo listened contently, anxiously rubbing her thumb over the cell.  
   
"Let's see... as what I can gather they are mainly working on theories to cure strains of cancer and even looking into current diseases that have been surfacing like the bird flu."  
   
"So they have a good track record then?" Casey interrupted crossing his arms, leaning his shell against the brick wall.  
   
"As far as I can see, even after hacking into all their accounts, they have nothing on them. They don't even have a signal code violation, they have a perfect attendance, and the success rate compared to other companies in the development of pushing their research beyond their years is high." Donnie rambled on fascinated by their progress rate.  
   
"Other words to perfect," Leo sighed scoping out the area, if she was to get in without detection, she had to play this safe and plan this right.  
   
If this was that one out of one hundred chance of Mikey remotely being held captive in that building, she couldn't risk letting anyone realizing she was there and loses her chance in finding him.  
   
"Leo you do realize how desperate you sound at the moment, right? I too want you to find him, but there is nothing here to speculate that Mikey is there or even Raph," Donnie pointed out, "I think this one you might want to leave alone..."  
   
"I'm going in Donnie!" Leo snarled into the cell getting a look from Casey, who sighed under his breath.  
   
"Okay, Okay... Leo don't bite my head off, I was just pointing out the obvious.”  
   
Leo closed her eyes and shook her head more for herself, "Sorry Donnie, but I have a gut feeling he is in that building. Please just help me out to get in, and I promise I will take a quick look around. If I don't see any evidence, they are holding Mikey I will leave and let it drop."  
   
The other side of the line going silent, Leo waited, crossing her fingers that Donnie will not argue over this matter any further and aid her with the information she needed.  
   
"Donnie maybe you should just help her. If you asked her, the same favor would she do it for you?" Alex's voice whispered in the background.  
   
Leo hearing his voice reminded her he was there; she had forgotten the white shell turtle has been spending most of his time with Donnie to get to know her and was working on his memories.  
   
Remembering he was around, made Leo weary, didn’t Alex mention something on the line of being related to April?  
  
Not just that, when he became a turtle, he did attempt to seek aid from April, who in turn turned him down not even mentioning to Alex about Leo and her family nor to them about him. Leo knew Donnie would have helped the turtle out, without question. They all would... If these facts were true, if April was behind Mikey’s disappearance, did she know what happened to Alex... or was she behind it?  
   
As the thought came to the light, a sickening feeling washed over Leo. The April he thought he had figured out might be just another mask that woman wears to hide her true nature.  
  
Regardless if Alex was different, how could she allow such treatment to befall upon someone who was family?  
  
Donnie in secret, even making Leatherhead take an oath of silence on this fact, there was clear indication Alex was not just experimented on, but was also tortured, which Donnie strongly believed is the true reason he has no memories.  
  
Who knows what he had endured within the months he was missing?  
  
The pregnant sister was astonished that Alex was even functioning as he was, he acted just the same when she first met him, like the ordeal he had been through never happened.  
  
Leo could tell that her sister was very conflicted over her wanting her brother back, also didn't want Alex to remember, fearing what psychological issues will arise in the white shell turtle.  
   
What seemed like hours Donnie cleared her throat, breaking down by Alex pushing her to help Leo, which Leo was thankful for the support.  
   
"Leo I am going to text you the images of the building’s layouts and with a clear path to their research facilities. I will be tracking you through your cell and I hope you brought your Bluetooth ear set with you. I would feel safer to keep communications open." Donnie instructed, "I can get full access to their security systems, but I fear I will only be able to keep such access for a short time, before triggering some red flags."  
   
"Thank you Donnie, I will make this swift..."  
   
"You mean, **_we_** will make this quick," Casey coughed indicating he was still there.     
Turning white Leo crossed her arms, "Casey, sorry not..."  
   
"I will just follow, Leo."  
   
Annoyed Leo narrowed her eyes at him, "Casey you’re staying put. That is a..."  
   
"To bad, coming with," Casey smirked stretching his limbs, "Normally that would work on me, but the idea of pissing off a pregnant turtle rattles my chains more. Like hell, I’m going home to have Donnie go bat shit for letting you do this on your own. She has needles and can do things to me; I don't want to know. No way, I'm going to be turned into her personal guinea pig."  
   
"I resent that remark!" Donnie growled over the phone as Alex could be heard trying his best to calm the purple clad turtle, "I might be a scientist, but I do have my priorities! I would--"  
   
"Be very ticked off if I don't go with Leo, right?" Casey put in before Donnie could finish her sentence, trying to get the frustrated turtle to agree with him and force Leo to realize it was for the best.  
   
Stuttering over her words, flabbergasted over Casey’s rudeness and interruptions, Donnie shifted in her chair by the sounds of it, "Fine I see your point, Leo, if you want to do this my condition for my full support is that you take that Neanderthal with you."  
   
"Ahh, that was so sweet of you, ice queen," Casey stated with a straight face that Leo wasn't sure how he could manage, since she could tell Casey was laughing in the inside having a bit of fun on Donnie's expense.  
  
Being nowhere near the pregnant turtle he didn't have to worry about her wreath in return.  
   
"Casey that wasn't a compliment, you simpleton," Donnie said coldly.  
   
"I give!" Leo spat suddenly flinging her arms in the air to stop them both from continuing this… whatever it was.  
  
She was no fool knowing this would keep going on with no end until she gave up, resorting in taking Casey with her in the end.  
   
"Good, so what's the plan Leo?" Casey asked with a very satisfied expression on his face.  
   
"First thing first Casey, the ground rules. I know we never had many opportunities to work together so we need to come to an agreement on how this will run," Leo became sincere, seeing Casey too was done with the joking around taking this matter seriously.  
   
\----------------------------------------------**************-----------------------------------------  
   
While entering the building, figuring it would prove to be the difficult part of this mission, Leo was surprised to see it was smooth sailing, without many issues.  
   
Even with Casey’s lack of skills in stealth, he was keeping up the best he could. Though Leo would never hold her breath that she could ever get any better results from the male turtle considering this wasn't his forte, she was impressed.  
  
Leo had to admit she did feel a bit more secure going into this with him, though a part of her did wish, it was one of her siblings instead, yet she couldn’t think of anyone better to watch her shell.  
  
Taking some extra precautions, Leo made sure she had the hologram on, if they did run into April, it would be wise that she took the appearance of her male self.  
  
The question around Casey looking like a turtle would raise an eyebrow, yet if he didn’t speak there would be no way April would have guessed, so Casey was told to keep quiet if that did come to pass, not to make this more complicated than it had to be.  
   
The two turtles making their way through the maze of this building, going by Donnie’s instruction found the building oddly unoccupied.  
  
What Donnie could pull up on this, the place activities were low during the evening hours, leaving a small handful of employees roaming around the facility.  
  
This being ideal for her and Casey and with Donnie in control of the security system, all they needed to do was make sure they weren’t caught by any guards making their rounds and the odd person here and there, burning the midnight oil.  
  
With this relief on her shoulders, Leo reluctantly was still on edge; one thing did stick out like a sore thumb.  
  
Over all the footage Donnie had viewed in the safety of home with the help of Alex, they did find proof April did come into this building, making some of Leo’s accusations true…  
  
Nevertheless; neither could pinpoint where April was, after she entered one of the research rooms that both turtles were now heading towards to feed Leo’s suspicions the human was up to something.  
  
Leo still was adamant that Mikey was here, trying to use any information they gathered to convince everyone she was onto something, she could tell they still felt she was chasing a rabbit down the hole.  
  
Leo swore to them all, when she was outside the building after April entered, she never saw the redhead leave. So where did she get to if she wasn’t anywhere on the cameras?    
   
Leo went as far as to force Donnie to look over every scrap of footage during the time frame to figure out where the female human vanished too.  
  
"Donnie are you certain that the floor plans are accurate and there aren't any rooms that are not registered on them?" Leo whispered over her microphone, peeking around the corner eyeing the lab door.  
   
"Leo for the last time no," Donnie sighed, getting sick of Leo asking that question every ten seconds.  
   
Putting her hand out to Casey to indicate he was to stay, Leo made her way to the door crouching low as she slowly looked into the window.  
  
There seemed to be no one within and Donnie didn't give any indication, there were any signs that anyone was around; Leo waved Casey over.  
   
"Donnie, then answer me this, where is April?" Leo asked once again, opening the door, sneaking inside, being followed by Casey close behind.  
   
"I don't know... If she is there, then she might be hanging around a blind spot. Their security isn't that great, with many areas not covered fully."  
   
"That isn't good enough, have you gone over the footage between the timeframe that I have indicated. You should be able to track her movements. She might bring us to Mikey."  
   
Shutting the door behind them, Leo stood up slowly, taking her surroundings, not seeing anything that stuck out, not that she would recognize anything out of the norm with this place.  
  
If Donnie was on site, she would be more suitable in this search for clues.  
   
"We are working on it," Donnie said hesitantly, knowing how this must look to her desperate sister who was pulling straws.  
   
"So you still haven't found any indications she had left this room then... Hate to break it to you Donnie this lab it deserted and there looks to be only one way out. Unless… there is something that isn't on the floor plans."  
  
Silent Donnie didn’t respond at first on that accusation, “Leo please I think its best you two leave. Take it from me this is starting to be more of a witch hunt than not. You are taking everything into speculation, creating this illusion that you are finally on the right trail to find Mikey…”  
  
Leo clenching her fist didn’t dare to look over towards Casey; he was listening to this conversation having a Bluetooth set of his own that Donnie gave him.  
  
“Donnie I--” Leo held in the anxiety; she had to be right; he had to be here; she couldn’t be making this up?  
  
“No Leo! We played along; bend over backwards for you to pursue this. It’s time to call it quits for the night. I’m sorry, but Leo you have to come back home, if you resist I will get Casey to force you! If that doesn’t work I will come there myself and drag you home!” Donnie’s voice became stern in the end, showing she wasn’t throwing empty threats at her older sister; she was serious and would risk her wellbeing to see that Leo got home safely.  
  
“Donnie, we are so close I…”  
  
“Leo come on, let’s go home before our cover is blown. We don’t want people to start hunting us because we are being stupid and getting caught,” Casey placed his hand on Leo’s shoulder.  
  
Shaking her head, Leo backed away, snapping angrily at the male turtle, “If it was Raph not Mikey, you wouldn’t just walk away like this, Casey Jones!”  
  
“Come on, really Leo? Do you think of me that cold? Yes, I will admit I want Raph back more than anything, but I wouldn’t just ‘Walk Away’ from finding Mikey either,” Casey snarled back, crossing his arms; he was pissed that Leo would even say such a thing.  
  
“Casey?” a voice came behind the turtles, startling them both.  
  
Freezing in their spot recognizing that voice, Leo and Casey turned their head to see April standing there with a puzzled and shock expression on her face.  
  
The female was lost in words looking at Casey, head to toe.  
  
“Ah crap,” Casey choked out, feeling her eyes studying him; he hadn’t seen her since they got the divorce, and this became very awkward moment that he wasn’t prepared for.  
  
Leo seeing the tension stirring within Casey stepped in before the human could ask any questions, for she had her own that needed to be addressed first, "April, where is Mikey.”  
  
“Leo wait, I don’t think it is wise for you to --” Donnie's voice protested over the Bluetooth only to be cut off by Leo taking it out of her ear. She wasn’t in the mood for Donnie nagging at her; she wanted April to start telling the truth and explained where the hell she came from, since the exit was behind them and there was no way April came through there without her noticing.  
  
“What are you talking about, Leo? And… Casey what happened to you?!” April gawked at the male turtle with uncertainty avoiding Leo’s gray eyes.  
  
“Well…” Casey gulp hearing Donnie talking to him, begging him to get Leo out of there and not to tell April the truth for it wasn’t her business.  
  
“That doesn’t matter April, where is Michelangelo!? I know you were lying to me on the roof when I asked you if you have seen him! So speak up,” Leo clenched her fists, taking a step towards the human that tensed up over how demanding Leo was.  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about Leo, I don’t have Mikey.”  
  
“Stop lying I know you have him. We have Alex and he is in bad shape, and we are aware you’re behind it!” Leo barked accusing April as the human’s eyes widen by the mention of Alex’s name.  
  
“Hey Leo calm down,” Casey jumped in grabbing Leo’s arm, receiving a strong whiff of that scent that put shivers down his spine; part of him wanted to back off, as the other part told him he had to get Leo back to her senses.    
  
“Leave me be Casey,” Leo reefed her arm out of Casey’s grip.  
  
Instantly Leo rushed forward, slamming her body against April’s, thrusting the helpless human to the ground with her hand around the redhead’s neck, “I told you to tell me the truth!”  
  
“Leo I… I…. can’t breathe,” April gasped for air feeling Leo’s body weight pinning her down.  
  
“Leo stop this!” Casey panicked, coming in trying to force Leo to get off of April before she killed her.  
  
“I said back off Casey!” Leo swung her free arm hitting Casey in the chest knocking him to the ground.  
  
A shocking gasp commenced from April as Leo noticed what the human was fussing over.  
  
Somehow, when Casey attempted to get her off of April, Casey must have hit the hologram making it to turn off, revealing Leo’s female body that sat on top of April.  
  
“Leo?! What…. No… Who are you? Why did you make yourself look like Leo?” April screeched finally starting to fight back, as if thinking Leo wasn’t really this female turtle was a good enough reason to resist this assault.  
  
Defending herself from the flying arms that came at her, Leo tried to take back control, she didn’t care anymore about how she acted towards April, not that she hasn’t crossed that line already.  
  
“April where is my brother! Where is Mikey!!” Leo grabbed her arms violently pushing them to the ground hearing April moan in pain from the force.  
  
“Let me go! You will regret this you freak! How dare you to imitate him!” April squirmed getting a hand free, slapping Leo’s face, making sure her nails dug deep into Leo’s flesh.  
  
Hissing in pain, Leo backhanded April back, seeing her head snap to the side, as her cheeks redden with the imprint.  
  
“I am him! I’m Leonardo and how is it that I’m a female now, isn’t your concern. What is, will be what I will do to you if you don’t answer my damn question!” Leo narrowed her eyes.  
  
“No you can’t be him! You can’t be! That is impossible!” April hyperventilated, kicking and screaming at her.  
  
“Leo that's enough!” Casey locked his arms around her's, tearing the female turtle off of April.  
  
“Casey let me go! I need answers,” Leo spat, using all her strength finding it in vain.  
  
Casey proved at the moment he was stronger than her and wasn’t going to follow her demands.  
  
“No Leo I can't. You have to get a hold of yourself,” Casey stated, keeping his grip on Leo, she was out of control; he was lucky she hadn’t resorted to her swords yet making this a bit easier.  
  
“Casey I swear if you don’t let go of me.”  
  
“Freeze!” a voice ordered near the door.  
  
Looking over his shoulders, Casey turned white seeing the three security guard holding guns at both him and Leo.  
  
“Casey you need to let me go now.”  
  
Listening Casey slowly removed his arms from Leo, not to startle the guard and becoming trigger happy.  
  
“Casey follow my lead,” Leo whispered going for her sword, getting a nod from Casey.  
  
Swiftly, Leo lunged toward one of the guards taking the startled human by surprise, slashing the gun in half, as Casey threw his fist at the other knocking the guy out of the room slamming into the far wall.  
  
The third guard still standing trembled in fear, dropping his gun, running way down the hall.  
  
Casey about to chase the fleeing guard since they didn’t need more coming their way Leo stopped him, "Casey, where did April go?”  
  
Turning around Casey flashed a quick look around the empty room, seeing what Leo was talking about.  
  
During the commotion, April disappeared as mysteriously as she appeared in the first place, there was no way she got passed them, so where did the redhead go?  
  
“I don’t know.” Casey let his hands drop; starting to see Leo might have been right about his ex after all…    



	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo might be on Mikey's trail to finally find her mate, but is he really there? Will Leo find Mikey in time before April does something to him that can't be reversed?  
> Disclaimer: TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.  
> (Turtles are AU and Leo is 23 and Raph is 22, Donnie and Mikey are 20)

The male turtle that was strapped down onto a medical bed surrounded by equipment, has been imprisoned in this room for the week.  
  
The room not only had the most diabolical machinery that reminded Mikey of every mad scientist horror flick he watched, was full of cages that covered the walls, which housed reptiles, spiders, and rats.  
  
Mikey wasn’t sure who he felt sorrier for, himself in this predicament or these poor animals that they must have been experimenting on.  
  
His body jerked suddenly feeling the rush of adrenaline kicking in, as a suspicious serum entered his veins, making the helpless turtle scream in agony.  
  
“Please stop, I can’t take it anymore!” the young turtle pleaded.  
  
“Why would I bother in doing such a thing? We are so close, can’t you taste it? Soon you will be pure human. This is an amazing scientific discovery that you have been privileged to be a part of,” the scientist mused, adjusting his glasses.  
  
Rearing his head, Mikey whimpered, “I don’t want to be human, I like being a turtle.”  
  
“Nonsense, that’s just your feeble turtle mind making you think in such a manner, continuing to be such a creature is barbaric! Humans are beyond superior in every detail. You must even understand this simple fact, seeing the potential you will gain once you’re human.”  
  
Eyeing the brash man, Mikey should have known he would say something on that line, “Dude because someone is human, doesn’t mean they are better than everyone else. There are other species out there that make humans not the ones on top of the food chain.”     
  
“Is that so…” the man leaned in increasing the turtle’s dosage by inserting a needle into Mikey’s iv.  
  
Instantly the turtle’s body spazzed with his blood curdling screams echoing off the walls.  
  
“What is his progress, how far is he in the treatment?” April voiced huffed as she caught her breath, rubbing her purple neck that had a hand shaped bruises.  
  
“We are still in the early stages, Miss O’Neil,” the man raised a concern eyebrow towards the condition she was in.  
  
“Then start getting this to the final stage! We are running out of time,” April snarled flashing a look in Mikey’s direction.  
  
“They found me didn’t they,” Mikey smirk, yet didn’t feel the full joy of this news, considering he was hoping it wasn’t Leo.  
  
He didn’t want his mate anywhere near this whack job, especially when she is in full term.  
  
Ignoring the turtle, April walked over toward some cupboard in the far back, taking out a clear blue crystal that was cased in a thick glass tube marked with a radiation symbol on it, “We need to test this on him.”  
  
“What? Are you positive Miss O’Neil that is a wise idea in his early stages? We’re still not confident of the full effects and potentials of the tainted crystal. We just recently created it from that mutagen’s second stage, ‘tainted rain’ that we experimented on that other dimension mutating everything that it touched. That formula alone was extremely unstable and unpredictable in its liquid form, either mutating the subject or making them liquefy into their own bodily fluids. Not to mention its original design ‘tainted water’ that we required from the dimension with those odd creatures the Kraang, had similar effects to ‘tainted rain’ only difference was it was potent when ingested. With this being the third stage, who knows what it will do to one’s body in this crystallized state.”  
  
Confused over hearing this Mikey wasn’t sure what the scientist just admitted. Did April have something to do with mutating another world in some other dimension, and this crystal was created by a mutagen from the Kraang?  
  
Never heard of such a being Mikey didn’t like the thought of them, if they were the ones that created a mutagen called ‘tainted water’ in the first place that either mutated people or killed them, he didn’t want to know who or what they were.  
  
“I really don’t care about our past results, now do I?! We need to know if it will work or not, as you told me, this solution would give me the results I wanted. I will have other test subjects momentarily if this does fail on the first attempt.” Annoyingly April dismissed the scientist protest as her face became grim, then with a spark of delight touched her lips she continued, “I want them to see this when they find their way into here,” April smiled devilishly ghosting her finger over the container before handing it to the not so enthused scientist.  
  
“Wait your not going to use that on me!” Mikey eyed the container feeling a rush of doom casting over him.  
  
“Of course we are. This is your future if you don’t die first Mikey… that will show that bitch up, for pretending to be him and attacking me,” April rubbed her neck again as Mikey trembled over her last words.  
   
The markings on April’s neck, a part of him had a sinking feeling it must have been from Leo, then she was here? How can this be, who in the world would let his pregnant mate to go searching for him?!  
  
Taking a good long look towards April and the way she was acting, Mikey’s fears were met, he had a vague idea what might have happened, coming to the realization April was talking about Leo after all. Some how April found out the truth about Leo, but doesn’t believe it?  
  
The way the human smelled and acted, Mikey wasn’t surprised to see that the notion that Leo is actually a girl now was impossible for April to grasp; if she did it would crush her little fantasy, she had planned out for Leo.  
  
The past week studying the human’s demeanor, Mikey fully came aware April were a few screws loose; the human was obsessive over Leo was dangerous, beyond a stalker level.  
  
Her fantasies were twisted and deeply imprinted into her mind. It creeped the shit out of him.  
  
If it wasn’t for the fact, he wanted to protect Leo and live through this, Mikey would have crushed the human while ago with the truth of his mate to snap the human back to reality.  
  
“April do what you want to me, just leave who is coming alone, I beg of you,” Mikey pleaded not sure what else he had to use on her, he would do anything to keep Leo safe even if it meant being defiled by her, being turned human.  
  
“Oh you’re begging me? Newsflash Michelangelo you have no choice in the matter and when Casey, and the bitch come; I will use them next. When I’m done, I will have Leo back.”  
  
Mikey glared at April watching nervously at the scientist through the corner of his eye, feeling a spark of hope hearing Casey was here.  
  
If it was Casey, then the female must have been Raph, she must have used that hologram everyone thought they fooled him over it being destroyed. He knew where it was, but promised himself not to use it since he did go a bit too far on the last prank with it.  
  
So Raph must have blown her cover, knowing her, she must have said something that sounded nothing like Leo, or wigged out when April confessed her love for him.  
  
If he didn’t know about this relationship, the eldest and April had, no way Raph did.  
  
The human man removing the crystal from its case with a mechanized arm, carefully directed the machine to bring the hazardous mutagen above Mikey’s body.  
  
“Miss O’Neil, I require you to be at least ten feet from the medical bed, just as an extra precaution. I wish not to have this crystal come in contact with you.”     
  
“Very well,” April beamed sliding one finger down Mikey’s arm, making the turtle shiver by her touch, and then lightly chuckle removing herself from the area standing at a safe distance with her arms crossed waiting for the show to begin.  
  
“Wait! Can’t we talk about this, you know... talk this through. You really don’t want to do this April… this isn’t you,” Mikey choked out a whimper, trying to buy himself sometimes, seeing the crystal over his chest.  
  
The crystal was ominous giving off a strange troublesome energy; it's eerie blue glow didn’t help one bit, making Mikey wonder if this was the end, and he was going to die.  
  
Was his fate to go out with a splash, or mutate into a human or something worse?!  
  
“Now lower it,” April commended the scientist, grinning ear to ear.  
  
Complying with the orders without hesitation or complaint, the man was currently finding the satisfying enjoyment over this experiment and having such a fine specimen to perform it on, the crystal slowly came closer towards Mikey’s chest.  
  
“MIKEY!” Leo's voice echoed in horror from across the room, making the small turtle jump in fright.  
  
The fear within the male turtle dug its claws deeper into his soul as he turned his head just to see Leo rushing forward with her blades in her hands slicing through the mechanical arm, while the other blade bat away the crystal that shattered into three pieces from the force.  
  
“LEO don’t let it touch you!” Mikey screamed, seeing the small shards from the third piece flying into Leo’s eyes, making the female turtle stop suddenly hissing in pain going for her eyes instantly.  
  
With a ghastly shriek, Leo collapsed, dropping her katanas.  
  
“Leo!” Casey ran up to her avoiding the crystal that lay not far from her glowing away.  
  
Shaking her head, Leo put her hand out feeling for her blade, attempting to give Casey her katana, while the other hand was still covering her eyes that she had closed tightly shut.  
  
“Cut him… loose Casey hurry!” Leo hissed out through the pure agony feeling her eyes were on fire.  
  
Casey paused for a moment conflicted over what he should do, reluctantly snatched up the blade, cutting Mikey’s bonds.  
  
His senses on high alert the anxious young turtle tried to help out by pushing his strength past its potential, snapping a few of them, all the while one thing was on his mind… he had to help his mate.  
  
Mikey finding himself free at last jumped off the bed with haste, placing his hand on Leo’s shoulders fearfully, “Leo are you okay? How do you feel…” Mikey rambled off a mile a minute, cringing over her whimpers and trembling body.  
  
Before he could say another word or Leo could respond if she was capable, they were interrupted by a horrifying scream from behind Mikey where the scientist was last seen.  
  
Flashing back to figure out what all the commotion was about, Mikey and Casey turned white witnessing the scientist’s body starting to bloat like a puffer fish, to a size that was unnatural.  
  
The nightmarish cries of the human soon became muffled by the body mass that kept on growing beyond it stretching point.  
  
Then when the turtles thought, he would stop growing or become the next blob, the body suddenly popped like a balloon with a wet sickening slopping sound, while liquid exploded in front of them all, covering them head to toe in bodily fluids.  
  
Grabbing his mouth, Casey started to gag, as Mikey tried to hold it in as the wretched stench that came from the liquid invaded his nostrils.  
  
The man exploded in the manner as the scientist stated before, that might have been a possibility when someone comes into contact with the tainted crystal, does that mean Leo will die in such a manner too?  
  
Confused Leo tried to breathe through her mouth to cut through the horrible aroma that was worse than the sewers, holding onto Mikey’s leg with her free hand, “Mikey what’s going on?”  
  
“You ruin everything! All of you are going to pay for this,” April voice barked coldly.  
  
The human untouched by the remains of her colleague, must have taken shelter during the horror show.  
  
April’s face that showed no sympathy over the life that was lost was hard; she stood there with a steady hand pointing her gun towards Leo’s head.  
  
Beyond his limit and sick and tired of this human he once called a friend, had enough of these charades, Mikey took Leo’s other blade lunged in full speed towards April before she got a shot off.  
  
The surprised human panicked, shrieking seeing the katana cut through the barrel of the gun like butter.  
  
Not stopping his attack there, before April could react; Mikey went into action performing a spin kick, slamming the bottom of his foot perfectly into her gut.  
  
The turtle not bothering to hold back put his full strength into that kick, not caring if he broke any of her ribs, she was lucky he didn’t use the sword and took her head for everything she had done.  
  
“Don’t you ever threaten my mate and family again!” Mikey growled narrowing his eyes in pure animosity seeing the human fly through the air, crashing into the glass cages that held the spiders and snakes.     
  
“Mikey we need to go,” Casey insisted, pushing past what Mikey did, reminding himself, he couldn’t put pity on that woman not after this.  
  
“Mikey please,” Leo whimpered still holding her eyes, trembling uncontrollably, holding back how much pain she was really in.  
  
“I’m sorry Leo, let’s go home and get Donnie to look you over…” Mikey finally snapped out of his frenzy, happy they said something, since he was going to continue his assault on April otherwise.  
  
Ignoring the weakness in his body and the pain that was slowly coming back to the surface, Mikey swooped Leo up into his arm’s giving Casey Leo’s other katana to hold onto.  
  
“Mikey, what are you doing?” Leo squeaked feeling her body being carried by Mikey, who in turn held onto her tightly, knowing all to well Mikey wasn’t in the shape to carry her.  
  
“Protecting the one I love and this is faster than you waddling around like a penguin,” Mikey put a slight smile on with his joke not truly feeling it.  
  
He had no clue what was happening to Leo if there was anything changing over her contact with this crystal, or his unborn children at that.  
  
What if the crystal harms his children too…  
  
Pushing the fears and doubts to the side, Mikey left the facility as quickly as his legs would allow him. He had to get Leo to Donnie right away, hopefully his twin would be capable of handling this…  
  
Sadly, if Donnie couldn’t, the only person that could have given him answers there and now, was no more than a puddle on the floor…  
  
\-----------------------------------****************-------------------------------------------  
  
Donnie Pov  
  
“Hurry up Alex,” Donnie huffed wheeling the incubator towards the lab’s doors.  
  
“I am Donnie, are you sure about this?!” Alex ran by her with two boxes in his arms, trying to ignore how heavy they were considering he didn’t have the luxury to go back and forth in retrieving each item, cutting his time in half by overloading himself.    
“I am, now hurry. Is Leatherhead back yet?” Donnie stopped holding her stomach, all the stress and moving around was taking a toll on her fragile body.  
  
After Leo found the building and made her look into it, the sister had her doubts on what Leo was stating had any truth to it, being some desperate illusion the eldest made up to deal with her loss.  
  
Deep down, she knew Leo wasn’t one to forge such ridiculous accusations, yet her hesitation was more towards she didn’t want to believe this was conspiring without their knowledge, seeing the full picture of the true threat surrounding April being behind Mikey and Alex’s abductions.  
  
The human knew where the lair was and what information they gathered at the grave site, indicated who took Mikey was well trained.  
  
With her pregnant and having the eggs, the lair if attacked and invaded, there would be no chance to get out of it alive or hold the fort.  
  
They were sitting ducks, Casey, Leo, and Leatherhead maybe could protect their home to what cost it was unsure, either way the threat was too great to consider the lair a safe place for any of them to live in anymore.  
  
Seeing this as a possible outcome, having the place stormed at any moment or at least within the hour, Donnie made the rash decision to put in motions the evacuation protocols she created with her siblings long ago.  
  
She first placed this into action just before Leo even went into the building, telling both Alex and Leatherhead what needed to be done and refused to inform Leo just in case this was a false alarm and too in fear that someone could be listening.  
  
April knew fully well how the shell cells worked; in turn, she destroyed everyone’s cell and the main tracker, except for hers at first after she saw the footage of the building with April in it.  
  
The evacuation plan set up in stages was determined on the amount of time that was given before the lair was invaded.  
  
Each sibling wrote down the main items from their rooms they wanted to be taken if there was time to retrieve them, to what provisions was needed among other things that they wish not to leave behind.  
  
Estimating how much time they would have, approximately, Donnie felt it was safe to retrieve the family member’s items giving the list to Alex, including adding in all articles of clothing from each room, feeling they might need to disguise as humans if it came to it.  
  
Leatherhead given some jobs such as gathering all food provisions; he did so quickly in the beginning, then headed back to his own home knowing it too was compromised grabbing a few things of his own.  
  
Unable to do any real heavy lifting or running around, Donnie went around her lab only gathering the necessary objects she believed would be of value and was easy to transport.  
  
With the weight of all these events pressing down onto her shell, Donnie felt like she was swimming in an endless sea that was swallowing her up.  
  
She was going to lose another place she called home, and she couldn’t do anything to prevent it from happening.  
  
Sighing the pregnant turtle rubbed her belly before heading over towards the C4 she had stashed to rig the lair. Part of the deal she made with her siblings was if this place was taken over she couldn’t let anyone getting their hands on her inventions, and so many were just too big to bring and there would be no time in any possible situation to relocate them.  
  
Coming to an agreement with her uneasiness over her lab falling into the wrong hands, Leo gave her permission to blow the place up regardless to protect New York and themselves.  
  
Donnie no matter what couldn’t see another way around it, moments after Leo confronted April, when Leo’s true body was revealed, the lines were cut off indicating someone blocked the signal from within the building.  
  
This was her timer; she had at least thirty minutes head start she hoped with roughly another thirty minutes unless April had already anticipated to attack the lair after her little chat time with Leo earlier that evening.  
  
“What!” Alex shriek in panic looking at the big clear label on the box that read ‘C4’ on it, “What are you doing Donnie?! You’re not planning to…”  
  
“I am planning to blow the lair up, now hurry up Alex and finish your tasks,” Donnie ignored the uneasiness in the turtle avoiding him from grabbing the box from her.  
  
“Come on Donnie, this is a bit extreme, don’t you think? Is this necessary?” Alex questioned not sure what to do, wondering if Donnie had lost it.  
  
Sighing Donnie shook her head, “Listen Alex you might not understand this, but my brothers…. I mean sisters and brother came to this agreement as a last action of our evacuation plan.”  
  
“But this is your home Donnie, can you really just blow it up? We can come back and grab things…”  
  
“NO,” Donnie became stern eyeing the turtle down, “Once we leave we can’t come back; April is more a threat than you realize.”  
  
Holding his arm, Alex looked away, “Sure, I see that she kidnapped Mikey, and… I just don’t think she can be that bad to the point you have to resort in destroying your home.”  
  
Placing the box down forcefully, Donnie grabbed Alex’s arms angrily not towards him but more towards the idea of April, “She kidnapped you Alex! She tortured you for months and left you for dead… that’s why you can’t remember a thing after that day… She.. she did things… I can’t claim to understand that is showing up in your tests I have preformed on you… She didn’t even care about you or the fact you were family! If she did, she wouldn’t have done this! She just threw you away like trash! You didn’t deserve what befell upon you, or what she must have done willingly towards you!! She is a delusional psychopath that will hurt any of us if she is given the chance!”  
  
Breaking down in front of the turtle, Donnie fell into him crying into his plastron hard, letting her wall to crumble away and allowing all her emotions to sweep her up.  
  
Alex stood there soaking in the information slowly putting his arms around her to comfort her.  
  
“I… I’m sorry I didn’t know…” Alex swallowed hard, not realizing how bad it really was; no one mentioned or talked much about how rough of shape he was in, only he was beaten up before they found him.  
  
Sniffling Donnie stood up straight wiping her eyes, “No I’m sorry I didn’t want you to know that…”  
  
Alex letting out a small chuckle smiled at her, “It’s okay Donnie, was it ignorance is bliss. Right now, we need to get this rolling, right… Do you want me to help you with the C4.”  
  
Smiling back Donnie raised an eyebrow, “Have you ever handle C4 before?”  
  
“No…”  
  
“Thought so, that’s not going to happen Alex, go and keep placing the boxes into the turtle sub,” Donnie pointed out.  
  
“You really don’t trust me with explosives do you?”  
  
“Most definitely not,” Donnie picked up the box not trusting Alex being two feet near the C4.  
  
“Ouch, that really hurt Donnie…” Alex motioned his heart, “Casey was right; you are an ice queen,” Alex mocked running for the door knowing what was going to come next and pleased he turned her mood away from the depressed state she gloomed in.  
  
“Alex!” Donnie barked coldly, throwing a pen at the turtle’s head.  
  
“Sorry Donnie the imp in me just couldn’t help it!” Alex called back, ducking through the lab door before the pen got him.  
  
Sighing Donnie eased up, “I think his imp needs to go back into the darkness where it came from… I swear he can be just annoying as Mikey… Oh no, I fell in love with a guy who reminds me of my twin…” Placing her hand on her head Donnie wanted to cry, she never thought something so horrible would happen to her.   


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo might be on Mikey's trail to finally find her mate, but is he really there? Will Leo find Mikey in time before April does something to him that can't be reversed?  
> Disclaimer: TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.  
> (Turtles are AU and Leo is 23 and Raph is 22, Donnie and Mikey are 20)

* * *

**Mikey POV**

Taking to the safety of the roofs once again, somehow the three turtles managed to escape the building unscathed than they were already.

Unfortunately, Leo's condition that was unclear was worsening by every passing minute; she became unresponsive towards her mates desperate constant attempts to communicate to her.

"Mikey, I have Raph's bike not far from here; it would be the quickest way to get back to the lair," Casey informed his friend, landing beside him.

Pressing his thumb gently against Leo's cheek Mikey just wanted her to say something, anything, then this dead silence that had come over her. He wasn't sure if she was even conscious or not, and he couldn't risk removing her hands from her eyes, in fear in coming into contact with the crystal shards.

What good will it do for Leo if he too becomes affected by this rock that the stupid human, and her messed up fantasies created!

"Sure…" Mikey finally answered, sighing, letting his hand dropped, not bothering to keep stroking Leo lovingly.

"Hey Mikey, Donnie will be able to help her," Casey pointed out. trying to get Mikey to see the bright side of this, witnessing the most cheerful guy he has ever met, slump into misery; the depressed mood was an oddity even in a situation such as this.

"Yeah, you're right… Huh?"

Mikey hearing Leo's shell cell going off carefully removed it from her belt looking over the text that was sent.

"Casey do you have your shell cell on you?" Mikey gulped hard putting out his hand to indicate Casey to give it to him.

"Yeah sure, so they are working again?" Casey asked passing his cell, happy to hear they were, for out of nowhere in the building, they just cut out precisely before Leo and him went after April and found Mikey.

Taking the cell, Mikey didn't bother looking at it, throwing it forcefully against a brick wall along with his.

Casey's jaw dropped at the other turtle's actions as, he stared at his broken cell in disbelief, "Shit man! Why didja do that for?!"

Sighing, the orange clad turtle sluggishly walked to the edge of the building, casting his gaze over the alleyways below, determining where the nearest manhole would be located, "We can't go back home…"

"Why not?" Casey crossed his arms confused.

"The lair has been compromised… the evacuation protocol have been placed by Donnie… Meaning the lair was destroyed, and we should hurry and get to the rendezvous point. Let's hurry, Donnie's message stated she feared that the shell cells are being tapped so we must leave this area quickly," Mikey held onto Leo tighter; no lair meant no lab, so how was Donnie going to find out what was wrong with Leo?

"Ah shit do you think it was April?" the turtle asked following Mikey down the fire escape to a back alley.

"I wouldn't be surprised."

"So who is to say April doesn't know where this rendezvous point is?"

Smirking Mikey shook his head, "Do you know where it is?"

Stopping at the manhole, taking Leo into his arms so Mikey could crawl in first, Casey passed Leo back to Mikey, with a complex expression on his face, "No…"

"Exactly, so I wouldn't worry."

"What huh… oh I get it," Casey finally replied, catching up to Mikey as the small turtle rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Donnie Pov**

Treading back and forth Donnie became wary, while the two reptiles watched her unsure what to say to the female turtle.

"If she keeps this up, she gonna burn a hole into the floor," Alex whispered lowly towards Leatherhead that only huff on the remark, making the white shell turtle retract for saying another word towards the alligator.

After evacuating the previous lair through the turtle sub Donnie brought them to an abandon Reservoir Station, on the out skirts of the city that she had already been working on, organizing it for a safe place if they needed it.

The place still in its early stages and had much work to be done to it, Alex and Leatherhead were impressed at the size and the fact Donnie had such a place with no threat of humans entering.

By the sounds of it, Donnie bought the place long ago, how or with what money no one had a clue.

All the turtle would admit is no one knows it was her that purchased the building, so there was no need to threat in thinking April would figure out this was their new home.

The only person that knew about the station was her, but she did make it her family's rendezvous location, yet never told her siblings why, only those were her conditions in the evacuation's plan, and none can whisper a word of this site at any given moment.

"Where are they…" Donnie muttered under her breath, "I sent the message hours ago. Maybe I should have kept my shell cell."

"Donnie you said doing that April could very well track it here," Alex pointed out as Leatherhead also joined in.

"Donatello they will be fine…" the big alligator said calmly only to jump hearing a door to the right open quickly.

Pouring out was Mikey breathing heavily still holding onto Leo followed by Casey.

"Mikey!" Donnie perked up seeing her twin alive and somewhat well, then felt a rush of doom wash over her seeing Leo lifeless, "What happened to Leo?"

Coming up to them Donnie was going to remove Leo's hand from the turtle's eyes only to have Mikey smack it away quickly, giving her an apologetic look for acting so rashly, "Sorry Donnie you can't do that!"

"Why?" Donnie rubbed her hand baffled on Mikey's demeanor and how forceful he was slapping her hand away.

Giving her the brief updates on the 'tainted crystal' and what happened, Donnie and Leatherhead turned white.

"What? How could she do that," Donnie barked in frustration, not believing April would go so far to win Leo.

"That doesn't matter Donnie, please help her! I… I don't want her to die like the scientist. Or to lose my babies…" Mikey cried having his fatigue finally catching up to him, making the turtle collapse, being caught by Casey.

"She is not pregnant anymore Mikey. Leo laid her eggs a week ago," Donnie admitted trying to soothe her brother's nerves.

"She… she did?" Mikey's eyes widen.

"Yes, Alex help Casey to escort Mikey to the incubator. Leatherhead let's take her to my lab… well my lab to be… I know we don't have much equipment, but we will have to make do," Donnie placed her hand on her sister's shoulder; the turtle was uncertain if Leo was still conscious or not, everything seemed off and Leo was starting to develop a fever.

* * *

Snapping the rubber gloves on, Leatherhead refused Donnie to touch Leo in case these gloves were not effective enough to prevent this mutagen from coming into direct contact.

All they knew clothing and such things as these gloves were useless in handling this deadly substance without becoming affected by the mutagen.

Even though the threat was high, Donnie couldn't help feeling a bit annoyed by Leatherhead's paranoia, but the alligator even went as far to become hostile towards her, growling under his breath stating she was pregnant and risking herself and the unborn child was irresponsible for a new mother to be.

Giving up the reins Donnie sat down nearby; she was not allowed to be three feet closer to the sister.

Slowly and gently Leatherhead removed Leo's hands, that he placed at her side, yet not before making sure she had no shards embedded into her skin.

Leo's eyes were shut tight, and the eyelids had purple vein spreading around her eyes, nervously Leatherhead took a breath before pealing back one eyelid to assess the damage.

Gasping in shock, Leatherhead reared away quickly trying to comprehend what he just saw.

"Leatherhead what's wrong?" Donnie cast aside the rules of her not permitted to come to close, approach the startled alligator.

"Her eyes…"

"What about her eyes?" Mikey's voice came from the open door, holding the frame to support his weight; he appeared sickly then before, showing his body was pushing beyond its limits.

"Mikey, why are you here? Go lay down near the incubator, we are handling it," Donnie threw her arm out, pointing towards the door; to indicate the stubborn brother he should leave.

Ignoring Donnie demands, Mikey walked in, going towards Leo's side, tilting his head at his helpless mate, wanting to see what was wrong with her eyes.

Growling Donnie clenched her fist, "I swear if it's not Raph ignoring my lab rules its you!"

"Chill Donnie," Mikey looked up at his twin calm and collective, "Please I need to know."

Sighing Donnie put her hands to her side, nudging Leatherhead with her hip to go open Leo's eyes.

"I don't think neither of you want to see this," Leatherhead started to protest with this idea, getting both turtles glaring at him making him feel very small compared to them.

Cornered on how the siblings would react to their sister condition; Leatherhead gave into their demands, gently pulling Leo's eyelid back revealing she had no iris only thing that was this blue stone that used to be her eyeball.

"What is that?" Donnie leaned in, feeling Leatherhead's free hand grabbing her shell gently pulling her away to a safer distance.

Crossing her arms, she mumbled some curse words in another language at him, as both the males insisted ignoring her mood swing.

Mikey was lost with words, feeling his legs getting weak under him, unsure what he was looking at or how this was going to affect Leo.

"Is… is it spreading?" Mikey finally choked out looking at the both of them for an answer.

"I can't tell Michelangelo or if it's deadly like the crystal that you spoke of," Leatherhead let go of Leo's eyelids, taking some gauze to wrap over them so no one accidentally touches them.

They had to play it safe until they had answers.

"Donnie please say you can do something!" Mikey pleaded going to Donnie holding onto her arms.

"I'm sorry Mikey, I don't know what I can do, we have no equipment suitable to work with," Donnie wrapped her brother in her arms as he broke down.

"Donnie we do have an option, if you're willing," Leatherhead piped up not sure of this idea himself.

"Dr. Chaplin…" Donnie sighed, answering Leatherhead before he could recommend the man as well.

When it came to the best tech out there he was the human to go to and knowing he was the only one she could trust with this issue it was the one option open for her.

She normally wouldn't dare to go to him even though her family was in good terms with the scientist, but Donnie didn't want anyone to know about their gender predicament.

That was the least of her problems now, and her sister life was top priority.

* * *

~Three days later~

_**Mikey POV** _

The room shrouded in silence the orange clad turtle ignored the chatter that was in ear shot coming from the doorway.

"How long do you think he is going to sit there? It has been three whole days," Alex whispered to Donnie that pushed the white shell turtle forward wanting to get him to help her fix a few things… Well more like to get him to pass her the tools she would need; he was useless otherwise, unless it was anything that was simple as long it didn't have technology involved.

"Until she wakes up, Casey has already attempted to take turns, even Leatherhead had offered. He doesn't want anyone to take on the burden. I wouldn't be surprised; he wants to be the first one that she wakes up to," Donnie pointed out, leading Alex passed the door.

Once again alone, Mikey slumped into his chair letting out a sigh; Donnie was right, he didn't want anyone to be there; this was his responsibility to bear.

He was the one that was caught, the one that couldn't figure out how to escape in the end risking his mate's life... He should have been more alert in his fight, planning his strategy efficiently. However, he had to admit seeing April leading his capture gave her an advantage, an advantage that Mikey allowed the human to have. He deep down, was trying to still see the good in her, thinking she was just misled, and he could turn the tides that only made his capture adamant.

"I'm such an idiot... Why did I think she would have a change of heart at the last moments... I know I didn't understand what was driving that loon, but I... I'm sorry Leo, I should have known better and never got you into this mess in the first place... now... now..." sobbing Mikey lowered his head pressing his beak into her hands, wanting no more than them to soothe him with her touch.

"This is my fault..." Mikey cursed himself. The pending dread and guilt filling him consumed him, leaving a pit of coal replacing his heart; he was even blaming the absence of his other sister Raph, she wouldn't have been missing if he handled himself proficiently, if he was a better fighter, this wouldn't have happened.

"Mikey..." Leo's voice weakly asked, breaking through the darkness around her mate bringing him back to the light.

"Leo?!" Mikey answered her, sitting up quickly grabbing her hand that slowly went for the wrapping that was around her head, "Leo you're awake, please don't touch the wrapping."

"Mikey where are we, this doesn't smell like home..." Leo's nostril flared to the new smells recognizing her mate and the scent of Donnie, who was there not too long ago.

"We are home... Our new home," Mikey helped Leo to sit up as, she tilted her head around, attempting to go for the bandages once again.

"Our new home?" Leo questioned a bit irritated that Mikey refused her from taking the bandages, off so she could take a look at her surroundings.

"Yeah the new lair..."

* * *

After explaining to the confused turtle what Donnie did, blowing up their old lair and had this backup place for such occasions, Leo sat there uneasy processing the information.

What seemed like hours shrouded in silence, Leo finally responded, "I see, she had no choice, it was agreed that was the appropriate action if the lair was compromised. So how is everyone doing?"

"Fine so far, Donnie has been keeping busy getting this place up to speed with both Leatherhead and Alex assistance." Mikey started rubbing Leo's arms seeing how this affection was easing the leader's nerves.

"Casey... what of him?" Leo warily asked, fearing he might have gone MIA without her to put down the ground rules, after this betrayal with April, he must be crawling out of his shell on the fact Raph was still out there, and they had no clue of her whereabouts.

"He has been put to work by Donnie too; she drilled into him that with this place was not up to snuff, it wasn't safe yet, and our first priority is to make it. Donnie told him he had no choice, for Raph would have agreed, especially this is our last resort for a secure home, and she is pregnant and there are defenseless eggs that need to be protected."

"Well then… would hate of being on the other end of that lecture," Leo lightly chuckled seeing the crazy hormones ruling over Donnie.

"I believe Casey would have agreed, he said something on the line that pregnant turtles are crazier and terrifying than humans can be. Even getting both Alex and Leatherhead on his side over that fact. Besides Donnie told him the faster she was back online, the sooner she can start searching for Raph," Mikey added getting a huh from Leo.

"Does she have a lead?"

"Well, not really, but she said she might have to look at this at another angle. She was looking in the wrong direction, going through our past enemies instead of other simpler threats."

"Like?"

"The police would be a great start, she told me earlier. However, she hasn't dared to inform Casey yet of her theories, in case he does something stupid."

"Police really, Mikey? If they were involved it would have been on the news or something that Donnie would have picked up already," Leo pointed out not seeing that even being a reasonable lead to bother with.

"Not really, Donnie quoted not everything they investigate goes on the news or simple to find, but there might be a report with clues that could be pointing to Raph..." Mikey instructed Leo then trailed off the talk about Raph, focusing towards what has been eating him, "So Leo. How do you feel?"

Thinking about the question, Leo sighed, "Fine I guess, not sure what happened or why you're avoiding telling me, you told me everything that has been going on, other than what happen when Casey and I entered that torture room... Mikey. Why can't I take these bandages off; I want to see your face."

Nervously Mikey bit his lip, feeling a bit relieved when Donnie's voice carried across her new lab, "Because your eyes are sensitive to the light right now Leo."

"Right!" Mikey jumped in, too eagerly, getting a suspicious head tilt from Leo in response.

"It would be advisable that you don't remove your bandages until I rig something up for the sensitivity," Donnie came up to Leo.

"Okay… what are you two not telling me?" Leo sighed, sensing the tension rising between the two turtles, "I can smell you still, and you know I am good at telling when something isn't being told by that alone."

"Leo… I hate to inform you that yes, your eyes are sensitive to light, which will bring you much pain if they are exposed…" Donnie started becoming smaller biting her lip.

"You have already clarified that Donnie… So spare me the sugar coating of my condition and cut to the chase."

"Very well then… the other part is… your blind Leo…"

Shock at hearing that word, thinking she was going to be told she has to wear some kind of goggles and glasses for weeks or months; Leo never thought her sister would say she was sightless!

"Leo…" Mikey called to her seeing the darkness of this news swallowing her up like a tidal wave.

"I'm… I'm blind…" Leo stuttered placing her hand on her head.

She was blind… she will never see again? She will never witness her own children hatching or see their faces… or Mikey's ever again? 


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.  
> (Turtles are AU and Leo is 23 and Raph is 22, Donnie and Mikey are 20)

* * *

__**Leo POV**  
  
The female turtle wallowing in her depression sat there, surrounded by her new room, which didn't smell familiar or homey to the home sick turtle.

Leo was overwhelmed by her handicap and didn't dare to tread out of this room.

This building foreign and too new to her and with this disability to be unable to see its layout in her head, she knew wandering around in her state would wind her up flat on the floor or walking into some wall.

That fear alone had proven true as she did just that within the first few hours of finding herself blind and useless.

She couldn't grasp a cup of tea without missing it on her first couple tries or spilling it before its rim touched her lips.

In frustration, she locked herself up, unwilling to venture out or willing to accept any assistance from her family, including from her own mate.

"Mikey?" Leo called out suddenly hearing the door slowly creaking open, in the distance, shattering her confined silence.

"Sorry Leo, it's me," Donnie's voice answered back, as the sister shut the door behind her.

"Oh... Where is Mikey? I... I haven't heard from him for hours," Leo's voice dropped in disappointment that it was only Donnie, why hasn't Mikey come to see her of late?

"He is on a mission that I order him to take part, considering he needed the change of atmosphere," Donnie said direct, there was even a hint of coldness to the last words.

"MISSION!" Leo roared suddenly stumbling to her feet wanting no more then to have her eyes sight in order for her to be able to glare down her sister over this idiocy, "Are you mad Donnie, have you forgotten that April did unspeakable things to him. Things we have no idea what it may be?! Nevertheless, you send him on a mission. I never thought you would be so irresponsible!"

Donnie huffing at her sister's rising anger, only crossed her arms, trying her best not to let her own hormones get the best of her, "No Leo I have not forgotten. Though you have! I told you Leatherhead, and I aren't entirely sure what has been done to him. Without acquiring the original experiments that were performed on him, we are walking into this blind."

Realizing she said blind Donnie paused smelling the distaste from Leo for using that metaphor in front of her, clearing her throat Donnie continued before Leo could comment on it, "As far as we can tell, he is healthy, grounding him will not do him any good. You know very well what kind of turtle he is… He isn't the type to sit around leashed up; he needs his exercise and distractions, so he doesn't resort to other means to quench his easily inflicted boredom in order to amuse himself."

"Grounding him, leashed up?! I swear…rrrr… Donnie are you not concerned over his overall health, that could very well deteriorate if he isn't being under constant supervision? It has only been six days since we rescued him from April, I believe that it is too early to give him a clean bill of health!"

"I think it does Leo," Donnie responded snapping her beak back, afterwards rubbed her belly that was getting upset from all this arguing, "Besides at the moment, you have stepped down as the leader, making me the one in command again, so if I think he is fit, then he is."

"Donnie right now, I might not be fit to lead; I still have some common sense to know that was a bad idea!"

"Common sense... is that what you call it?" Donnie marched up to her sister placing her hand on her shoulder to indicate how close she was and let the eldest to get a good whiff of her scent to understand what mood Donnie was in. "Do you know how Mikey has been feeling of late? Have you not taken a moment to get off your petty train and see he has been suffering too? You idiot, Leo! He sees you like this and blames himself; he has it in his head, he is the reason Raph is gone and how that is eating Casey up! It was bubbling up inside him to the point L-E-O, that I swear he is going to explode and fall apart!"

"I know he has been upset..." Leo admitted, yet didn't know it was that bad; Donnie was right; she has been occupied by her own issues that she never considered his feelings.

"If you did notice, then why did you push him away, making him feel helpless! He wanted to help you Leo for he loves you and couldn't bear witness you struggle like this. I know you have always been the type of person that wanted to do things on your own to prove you can do it... Even when we were kids you were like that, it was the reason you became so independent looking after us... But he wanted to do what you would have done for him. He just wanted you to realize you can depend on him... Yet you refused it, breaking him in half," Donnie slowly pointed out, letting her pent up anger to simmer down near the end.

Her stomach was in knots by now, and she wanted to avoid going into labor prematurely. She figured she still had a month and a half to go basing on Leo's term, which was earlier than Donnie suspected her to be.

Falling into silence too, Leo tilted her head away from her sister in shame.

The past three days every time Mikey tried to help her, she snapped at him, telling him she was fully capable in handling herself and didn't need his assistance.

The truth is, she did want it and needed it, but her pride prevented her once again to ask.

Sadly, she did this so many times before to Mikey in the past that she wondered why she kept on making the same mistake.

Was it her fear that Mikey would think of her weak, for she lost her sight, and she wasn't sure how to manage? Or was it, she was terrified that if she can't prove that she can do this, even simple things with this handicap, she would also fail on other important tasks, like raising two new turtles when they hatch?

Sighing Leo slumped down into her chair, "I'm sorry Donnie, I didn't mean to make him feel like that, I just... It's difficult for me to explain."

"Then let's talk about it then, you know you have my ear when needed. I do comprehend that you are unwilling to tell Mikey everything, especially if it involves him and need someone to help you organize your troubles and issues." Donnie calmly insisted, finding a nice comfy spot on Leo's new bed.

Nodding Leo smiled weakly towards Donnie, which was a start, something she was incapable of performing for some time now, "Donnie thank you. I think I will talk when I'm ready, but first may I ask what form of mission did you sent Mikey on? Please say you didn't make him perform it alone; April is still out there."

Annoyed by the fact once again, Leo had no confidence in her leading; the frustrated turtle rolled her eyes, trying her hardest not to snap at Leo, "I'm not stupid Leo... As for what mission, one that I think will help him as much as it will help Casey too."

Gulping on the thought that Mikey and Casey working together, Leo turned white, "Do you want to retract that 'not stupid' remark?"

Donnie becoming frazzled narrowed her eyes, breathing heavily through her nostrils, "FYI Leo I did send Alex with them for starters!"

Trying not to chuckle on the odd group paring, Leo shook her head, placing her hand on her forehead, "That doesn't make me feel any better..."

"It should. Mikey is to keep Casey at bay, and Alex is to keep them both out of trouble!"

Losing it Leo let out a laugh, shaking the room with the foreign noise that even caught Donnie by surprise, "How, prey tell do you think that kid can manage that?"

Donnie about to comment back, stop for a second, realizing why Leo found this so funny, as she came to the same conclusion, "I have no idea..."

* * *

_**Mikey POV** _

Hanging there upside down using some pipes to aid him to hover above the white shell turtle; it has been ages that he felt like his old self as Casey ignored the playfulness from the orange clad turtle, too eager on moving forward.

"Soo Alex how do you like your first time back in the city?" Mikey flipped off the pipe, landing before Alex that tilted his head over the question.

"Oh yes, the sewers have been my number one vacation destination; I have been dying to see when I came back to the big apple. Thank you for this very interesting, educational tour that has been my lifetime dream," Alex mocked avoiding stepping into something he wasn't sure if it was dead or... something he really shouldn't consider in thinking too much on.

"Ah, I knew you would love it! You think this is awesome dude, you should see our famous dump that Donnie has so gratefully ordered us to visit," Mikey grinned, placing an arm around Alex's shoulder, then with his free hand swept it forward, continuing, "There is garbage as far as one could see, it is the jewel of our fair city, the diamond in the ruff!"

Tightening his lip, Alex tried his hardest to keep the laughter at bay, which was a feat on its own, especially the priceless expression on Mikey's face. Mikey though the sarcasm was easy to spot, the turtle had a talent to make it appear every word he said was true to heart, which could fool some people.

Going to make a smart aleck remark back, which Alex was intrigued to have someone to joke around like this, not that he didn't mind doing so with Donnie, yet the female turtle took it too seriously at times and her mood was nasty in most results, Alex was interrupted by Casey grabbing both turtles shell's forcefully.

"Come on you two clowns; I want to get to the dump site tonight not tomorrow." Casey growled putting both back on track to follow the path before them.

"Okay Casey no need to get all hulk on us, we are just having some fun, not sure about you; I need a good laugh," Mikey pointed out, seeing Casey sighing rubbing his arm.

"Sorry Mikey... I know and I don't blame you, it's just that the faster we get this task done for Donnie the sooner she can get her equipment up, to help figure out where Raph might be."

"It's eating you that we aren't searching for her right now isn't it..." Mikey said slowly, and then added, "It's bothering me too. That's why we are laughing and making jokes to make this easier to handle this messed up situation, in order to prevent us from going -" Mikey stopped for a second, looking at Alex knowing how he felt about Raph's disappearance too. He was doing the same thing as him, "insane with our personal guilt..."

"Yeah I know… Damn, if April isn't such a threat right now I would be out there."

"Agree… Who knows where the psycho is..." Mikey started to insult April then stopped quickly, looking to see how Casey would respond to the comment.

"No kidding, we can't let her find out about the new lair or the fact we are still in the city… Hell, us even going to the dump is risky..." Casey admitted, not bothering to show any emotions over how Mikey felt about April, since there wasn't any. All that was on his mind was one girl, his love of his life, and he had to find her.

"That is why Donnie is getting us to go to this privately own one on the other side of town. The security is low there and the watchdog actually liked me the last time I was there. We shouldn't have any issues, and besides, there is a manhole in the middle of the place, making it an easy slip in and out mission." Mikey pointed out then tugged at his hoodie and pants that he wasn't accustomed to wearing.

He was okay with the hoodie only, since he wears one when he goes running, but the pants were more than he could handle, not including the shoes that made his feet ache.

"Also is why we are wearing clothes…" Mikey whined a bit.

Smirking, both Alex and Casey chuckled, seeing how much the clothing was a discomfort for Mikey.

"Mikey we both normally wear clothes, so it doesn't bother us. Besides, it's nice to see you walk around not in your birthday suit!" Casey barked getting the stink eye from Mikey.

"I do not walk around naked! I do wear my bandana."

Sighing both turtles disagreed as they just didn't bother arguing with Mikey on that one.

* * *

_**(20 min later)** _

"Easy there girl…" Alex nervously whimpered putting his hands out.

Casey rolling his eyes, looked over the list Donnie gave him, letting the other two play with the watchdog.

Hands around the big fluffy mutt, Mikey beamed petting the cute animal as she wagged her tail for the turtle, "Alex relax, she isn't going to eat you. Are you cutie, do you want your belly rubbed?"

Panting the dog happily rolled over giving Mikey full access to her underside.

"See she is just a ball of fluff; her growl is worse than her so called bite," Mikey stated, smiling more as the dog wiggled against the ground, joyful for the affection from Mikey.

"Yeah right… that's why its keeps giving me the evil eye," Alex pointed out, freezing in his spot as the dog once again glared at him for speaking even, "See, see she is doing it again, summing me up, like she is debating how to devour me!"

A chuckle from Casey, Alex crossed his arms huffing under his breath, as Mikey placed his finger on the side of his face, showing he was entertaining the thought, "If you think about it, you really do look tasty." Bending down to scratch the dog's chin, a devilish smile flashed on Mikey's lips, "If you want to taste him girl, go for the shell you can chew on that for hours!"

"MIKEY!" Alex screeched backing away quickly, "Don't advertise that my shell can be used as a chew toy!"

"I don't know Alex," Casey started grabbing the top of Alex's shell near the shoulder, feeling the thickness of it, "I would think for a dog, it would be a great chew toy. It would last longer than any bone, and it does have that bluelish tinge as if it was shiny."

Shock that even Casey was getting into this, making fun of him though part of him wasn't surprised, Alex retreated from him too, "Come on now. You're both horrible…"

Letting a laugh out each, both turtles looked at each other then back to Alex, smirking more, enjoying the horrified expression on Alex's face.

Mikey finishing his playtime with the dog that started to follow him around, Mikey went up to Casey taking a good look at the list as well.

"So let's see… Why don't I take half of this Casey, and you take the other. Alex should help you out for the dog will probably follow me, and it is obvious she makes him nervous," Mikey stated, putting the joking aside realizing that Alex wasn't kidding about how he felt around the dog. He was actually scared of her; he wasn't playing around with that.

If Mikey knew Alex was truly afraid of dogs, which he should have picked up when he mentioned the dog before they got to the dump and seeing Alex cringe at the idea, he wouldn't continue the joking or let it go so far.

* * *

Scrambling through the piles of computer parts and junk, Mikey carefully analyzed every piece; he couldn't just pick something and go with it.

With all the years he joined Donnie's scavenger hunts at the dump; he had picked up a knack in finding exactly what Donnie was looking for.

Other than him, Raph too was decent at this. Leo, on the other hand, believe it or not, never had the patience and was lousy with seeing something that was in front of her beak.

Only on missions she was observant of her surroundings, Mikey guess Leo wasn't very good at this sort of thing; she also sucked at 'Where is Waldo', the eldest was always the last one to find him or many cases never finding him at all.

Picking up a CPU chip Mikey observed it from all sides, squinting at it to make sure there was no visible damage.

It appeared to be in good shape, which was only half the issue.

Such things like this might appear to be in fine shape at first glance, that is until Donnie uses it finding it useless or broken after all.

So in result this came down to one simple solution, when in doubt, don't just pick up what Donnie asks, always double the order.

"So girl do you think Donnie will like this one?" Mikey presented the dog with the chip that only gave it one sniffed before sneezing, wandering off to find something that was more interesting for her attention.

Flipping the chip this way and that, Mikey shrugged, "I guess I should find a couple more then, just the question is… Will there be any in a condition to bother with?"

Mikey starting to dive into another pile froze as Alex frightened wheezing voice called to him, "Mikey... Casey... he... he is..."

Dropping what he was doing, Mikey rushed towards Alex placing his hand on the white shell turtle's shoulders, "Casey is what? ... Alex, calm down, breathe through your nostrils, then exhale through your mouth... Good now tell me what is wrong?"

Nodding Alex did what he was instructed, slowly catching his breath, "Casey and I were looking for items on the list when over the wooden fence, some guys were talking about some brawl. At first, Casey seemed interested only, stopping his search to listen in… However, it wasn't until one of the guys said the main fighter is some green chick. Out of nowhere he lost it, tearing over the fence, I tried to stop him..."

"Green chick? Oh god Raph!" Mikey's eyes widen over the thought, could it be?

Not letting Alex to say another word, Mikey ran towards the direction, he saw both Casey and Alex were going to search around.

The guys on the other side of the fence couldn't be referring about Raph right? A fighter in some brawl, what kind of brawl? Yet how many green chicks are there in New York? Alex did say some green chick not some chick in green…

The closer Mikey got to the area, he last saw Casey heading, the sound of fighting echo through the night air.

Alarming him, Casey was losing his cool and was not taking mercy on his victims, coming to that conclusion over the blood curdling screams.

Mikey seeing the wall before him, knowing Casey was on the other side; Mikey used some old stack up tires to help him to get over, landing directing in front of Casey, who was in a middle of a punch stopping his fist before it came into contact with Mikey's face.

"SHIT MIKEY get out of my way!" Casey roared with eyes a blazing.

Placing his hand out quickly, Mikey stood his ground, noting the one guy laying on the ground moaning a storm, holding his stomach as the other two were behind him quivering in terror.

Their scent was potent and Mikey could tell they were no fighters, hell, they probably wouldn't be able to fight their selves out of a paper bag.

"Chill Casey what's with the berserk mode?" Mikey asked coolly, taking deep breaths to make sure his own scent didn't irritate the turtle more.

"They were talking about RAPH!" Casey barked wildly.

Tilting his head sideways to look over his shoulder, yet still keeping a good eye on Casey, so he didn't pull him a fast one, Mikey made his eyes stern with a hint of kindness for good measure. Two raging mad man, probably would be over the top.

"Is what he said true? Where you talking about some green woman fighting?" Mikey slowly asked, seeing Casey about to answer, then stop when Mikey glared at him for interfering.

Nervously the man gulp shaking as he stood up, while the strong stench of urine hovered in the air, making Mikey pity this guy now more than ever, "We... we..."

Sighing Mikey pointed to the light post, next tilted his head towards Casey, "Casey stand over there you're not helping."

"Fuck that Mikey, I will get answers from him," Casey answered back, slamming his fist in his hand showing how frustrated he was.

Casey was inches away from losing himself in his instincts again, and there was no Leo to put him in his place.

"Casey do you not want to find the truth? Scaring the shit out of them more than you have, isn't going to get you the correct answers, you know that! So get your shell over to that pole NOW!" Mikey growled hoping it was enough to snap Casey back to reality.

Mikey was never really an aggressive individual, but when it called for it, he was up to the task, feeling the butterflies in his stomach in doing so.

Huffing in response, Casey marched over towards the lamp post slamming his shell into it.

Putting his attention back to the two guys Mikey crossed his arms, "Please tell me about this fight and this green woman."

"There...," one of the guys started, then gulp seeing Casey glaring at him.

"He will not do anything unless you don't start talking."

"Right... There is a fight; my friend on the ground got us tickets for..."

Flashing a look at the guy on the ground and then back to the one he was talking to, Mikey put his hand out for the tickets, "What kind of fight? If you mind, let me see these tickets."

Nodding again the guy pulled out an envelope handing it to Mikey as his hand shook wildly, "We don't know anything about a girl name Raph, I mean it! Weee. we were just talking about this fight that will be going on tonight and the tickets my friend purchase online... Man, if we thought it would end us getting our ass handed by some psychopath we never would have bothered going!"

Casey giving another huff being called a psychopath, Mikey ignored it, glancing over one of the tickets feeling his blood turn cold, "You said you purchased these online... And it is about a fight between some green woman and who?"

Shrugging the guy shook his head, "Don't know that's all the site said and the tickets... I know they don't say that, but that is the truth."

Mikey wetted his lips, swallowed hard, before looking back to the guy, "Was there anything about the site, like symbols or names?"

"Well, the site was black with white text with a transparent dragon in the background… I think it was purple... Why?"

"Casey, let's go," Mikey ordered, ignoring the 'what the hell for' look from the still pissed off turtle.

Going to say something Casey stopped seeing something odd with Mikey's eyes, there was something the orange clad turtle knew that he did not.

"Hey buddy, our tickets!" the guy got the balls to yell at Mikey, while the small turtle leaped over the fence.

"Trust me dude, you are better off going home. That place isn't where you want to end up at... Unless you want to be on the main course," Mikey answered disappearing being followed by Casey.

* * *

Once in the safety of the sewers, fearing the teens would call the police; Casey and Alex were quietly waiting for Mikey to finally reveal what he knew.

Far enough from the garbage dump Mikey took a breath contemplating the best course of action.

"What I am going to say, both of you have to take my lead and not question me... or run off to play the hero," Mikey told the other two waiting for a response.

Both turtles nodding Mikey eased up, "For starters, do either of you know anything about the art gallery near here?"

"Mikey they were talking about a fight and Raph not some stupid art!" Casey snapped getting a ticket shoved into his face.

"Then why were they holding these tickets?" Mikey question as the ticket the guy had on him was for the gallery, for a special exhibit that was for that night.

"They screwed with you?" Casey lowered Mikey's hand annoyed; he knew he should have punched the little punk more until he spill the beans.

Rolling his eyes, Mikey shook his head, "The gallery only has regular shows during the day, never at night. The tickets say special and use back door."

"It's a cover up?" Alex said suddenly.

"Yes unauthorized fights in town are illegal. Casey should know more than anyone about that, considering he and Raph always busted them and who was behind them Casey?"

"What!" Casey yelled, finally getting with the program; it helped that his state of mind wasn't clouded with his rage, "Mikey, are you saying Hun could be behind Raph's disappearance!"

Nodding Mikey bit his lip, "I wouldn't be surprised, for Hun did have some deep pockets with the police in the past. I thought it became smaller when the foot started to disband in New York after the death of the Shredder... I guess we were wrong."

"DAMN IT!" Casey slammed his fist into the wall, "This whole time we thought who took you, must have taken Raph too. We never consider looking into the police... Hun has her... Jeez, where is this fight Mikey, I have to save her!"

"We will save her Casey, but we have to play this smart. So you have to do what I tell you got it! Or you will put Raph in danger otherwise."

Thinking about it, Casey closed his eyes finally giving Mikey an answer, "Fine, but I swear Mikey if Hun hurt her in anyway, I will kill the fucker!"

"Take a number," Mikey smirked leading the way through the sewers towards the street where the art gallery he only knew about because a while ago, he was looking up for places, he might want to take Leo in the cover of night, for it held some cool looking art.

He knew a lot about the art gallery for it did peak his interests… Of course the one place he takes an interest in has to be some cover up for the Purple Dragon's activities...


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.  
> (Turtles are AU and Leo is 23 and Raph is 22, Donnie and Mikey are 20)

* * *

**Mikey's POV**

"Are you sure about this Mikey... Look at us. Who would be dumb enough not to realize we are turtles?" Alex whined, looking over Mikey's shoulder, who in turn was peaking around the corner towards the building where the fight was to be hosted.

"Alex relax. No one will even consider three turtles would come to this fight, let alone dressed up. All they will see is three guys wearing either green paint or a mask coming to view the spectacle. Nothing more," Mikey smirked seeing the doubt in Alex's eyes.

"Mikey no one is that dense," Alex once again protested only to be ignored.

Taking the lead acting all natural Mikey was going to prove his point by going up to the bouncer, who took a brief look at the orange clad turtle, then clear as day said, "Ticket."

"Here is my ticket and these two are for my friends," Mikey passed the tickets quickly to the guy trying to avoid him getting a good look at his hand.

Not that Mikey would think the guy would even notice, considering he seemed more occupied staring at the blond that was behind them.

Mikey wasn't a fool and knew his stuff; he purposely waited for someone of interest to come around, before daring to approach the entrance to the fights.

With him getting into the line before that person of interest made it to the bouncer first, was the perfect distraction with fewer hassles on his part.

"Okay get in, I don't have all day," the guy flashed a look at the tickets, then back over Mikey's shoulder to the woman rushing the turtles along.

Not complaining Mikey went through the door following the signs that were pointing towards the basement.

Shyly Alex came up behind Mikey, "I take that back."

"You should..." Mikey started, then was interrupted by Casey, who has been very quiet since they left for the gallery.

"You should have made this into a bet Mikey," Casey beamed trying to hide the anxiety in his voice.

Mikey just shrugged at the thought, "Yeah, I should have. We could have suckered Alex to take our chores for the next couple weeks."

"I'm not that naive... I know better than to make any deals with the likes of you two," Alex barked in frustration, crossing his arms at the two turtles.

"Oh is that so?" Mikey grinned devilishly, "We will see..."

Sighing Alex shook his head; he was afraid Mikey would say something on that line. Now he was for sure a target on the orange clad turtle's hit list.

Finally finding themselves on the bottom step, each turtle looked towards the set of doors that loomed before them.

"This is it guys, stick to the plan. By no means does anyone wander off. We will find our seats and wait to find out what is going on... Do you understand Casey?" Mikey asked, figuring Alex wouldn't stray off and Casey if he was provoked can become ugly making this a disaster waiting to happen.

Crossing his arms, Casey muttered under his breath, "Sure lets get going Mikey. The faster we figure out if Raph is here, the quicker we can bring her home."

"Agree."

* * *

The crowd roared overly enthusiastic; the energy was high and Mikey started to feel awkward seeing the circular room with rows of platforms with seats.

The room's structure ran downwards to the main event the ring, which was caged in with doors that were the only entry points, built in its eight-foot walls of concrete.

It was designed to let the fighters in without interfering with the spectators, and the fence was to ensure the fighters couldn't get out.

"Casey you told me about these fights, yet you never mentioned it being like this," Mikey pointed out, trying not to bump into some humans that were in the way.

"Hun really up this one compared to the others, he only had a plain rusty fence and nothing more in the past," Casey admitted looking at the place in detail.

It was design unlike anything Casey has seen in the line of Hun's past business ventures.

It didn't look like some run-down warehouse or one second set up in some drug place, he took over for his games.

Hun put a lot of time and money on everything.

In truth, Casey wasn't surprised in a way, seeing the time Hun put into this one. After Raph and him exterminated Hun's other businesses of these death matches, the behemoth went for another approach to carry out his plans for wealth that was beyond crafty for Hun.

There was no snow ball's chance in hell either Casey or Raph would have found this one, unless they had horse shoes up their asses, which brought up one question. How long has Hun been running this then?

Was this building underway before the others went down, or was it an afterthought?

"Well lets find our seats. I don't know about you two, but I prefer one that is close to an exit," Mikey led the way not getting a complaint from Casey.

Taking a seat, Mikey tilted his head at Casey that also chosen a seat, realizing they were one turtle short, "Where is Alex?"

"What?" Casey turned around quickly seeing Alex wasn't with them. "I swear the kid was behind me a moment ago..."

"Great... Really, he had to be the one to wander off, wasn't he listening to me at all?" Mikey growled seeing a slight worrisome, yet amused grin on Casey's face.

"And to think you were worried about me? What was it… the silent ones are always the ones to cause trouble?" Casey barked.

"Casey take this seriously, you know he isn't a fighter or has any skills to protect himself. He is defenseless, and this place is like a meat grinder to him..." Mikey scowled, feeling the dread clawing at him.

If he lost Alex here or the kid got hurt, Donnie would have his head. It was bad enough the three of them went here without saying boo to Donnie or Leo in fear they wouldn't abide them to investigate this fight, just to have this happen too. Proving in the end this was a bad judgment called on Mikey's behalf.

Before Mikey could even indicate to Casey they should turn back the way they came to find out where Alex went, the room's noise volume blew out of proportion startling both Casey and Mikey.

Mikey curiously flashed his head towards the arena seeing why the crowd was getting all worked up over; the first fight of the night was on.

One fighter a monstrosity of a man came through his door like some proud peacock, calling out his battle cry punching his fists together to rally up the humans that had all eyes on him.

Then suddenly the other door open next as both turtles lost their breaths.

Stepping out of the door was Raph.

She was dressed in some skimpy red uniform with a skirt showing off her figure.

Her feet, legs, arms and hands were wrapped up in blood-stained bandages; her face was fueled by rage, and her eyes seemed not of her own.

Everything about her didn't sit right to Mikey. She was clearly his sister, but then again, she seemed like some savage beast looking for her next prey to tear them apart.

Like she was going with the impression in Mikey's head, Raph began to snarl at the crowd eyeing them with hunger.

Then when her eyes fell upon her opponent, her scent became potent to the point even high up as he was, Mikey could smell it, which made his body tremble out of control.

It wasn't only him that this scent affected; Casey too was holding his breath, trying to avoid the smell from making him want to retreat in fear. It was worse than anything that Leo even gave off.

Growling like some wild animal, Raph lunged forward attacking her prey without mercy.

With that the fight started as the humans in the room screamed Raph name and cheered her on.

"Raph... what... what the hell did they do to her..." Casey said slowly, feeling his legs were weak.

He didn't recognize her. She wasn't Raph, not even in her pissy moments, she was anything like this. She didn't sound right and smelled off.

"Casey get a hold of yourself," Mikey calmly put a hand on Casey's shoulder; he too was trying to take this in without breaking down or letting his own anger take over him.

At the moment, it was hard enough to ignore Raph's scent and control all the mixed feelings inside, just for Casey to flake on him. In this situation, they needed to try to control their own instincts and deal with this accordingly.

"THAT BASTARD!" Casey spat out suddenly, startling Mikey and breaking him out of the hold that was suffocating him bringing him back to his own senses.

Not sure at first what Casey was huffing over, Mikey glanced up towards what appear to be some balconies.

Then he too noticed that one balcony had Hun sitting in it, watching the spectacle with a satisfied grin.

Lashing forward Casey lost it tearing towards Hun's direction, knocking people out of his way.

"Ahhh crap Casey!" Mikey leaped towards the mad turtle, wrapping his arm around Casey's neck to pull him back.

"Let go of me Mikey. I'm going to kill him!"

Chuckling lightly he ignored Casey putting his attention on the people that were staring, "Sorry he had way too many tonight if you know what I mean..."

"Mikey!" Casey roared feeling Mikey's choke hold tightening.

"Casey shut up and calm down. Dude don't draw too much attention to us! Do you want to help Raph? Then take a chill pill and listen to my damn plan, now!" Mikey whispered in his ear.

Taking a couple huffs Casey noticed the judging eyes that were on him and what Mikey was pointing at. Mustering all the will power he could, Casey sighed under his breath, "Sorry I shouldn't have drank so much beer before coming..."

With a few annoyed responses to the apologies, Mikey and Casey went back to their seats.

Sitting there uneasy, neither dared to look at the ring, just the sight of seeing Raph fighting for her life was unnerving.

"Mikey what's your plan? It better be good or I will hurt you next," Casey growled.

"Casey here is the deal, there are to be three fights scheduled tonight. This one, then the next will be between two different fighters. I know Raph will win, and we can't just charge in and save the day on this one. There are too many people and not enough exits, besides, we also lost Alex..." Mikey started hissing on Alex's name in the end. Why did he bring the kid in the first place?

"Fine I get that after that what are we to do? Wait and then..."

"We are going to find a way to the area they bring the fighters. Everyone will be too distracted with the fight it would be the perfect time to find both Alex and Raph."

"Mikey when the hell did this become a two turtle rescue mission?" Casey sighed wanted to so much to ring Alex's throat.

"Tell me about it. Come on we should look for a way to get to the sub level. I think there were some doors before we entered this room," Mikey pointed out, passing by Casey to take the lead.

"Yeah let's go. I can't do this anymore."

Making their way to the exit, Mikey took a look at the guy guarding the door warily, he wanted to make this secrete as possible. All he needed at the moment was to start a fight and give himself away. Who knows how many purple dragons were in the crowd?

"Hey guys come sit over here," Alex called from the other side, waving Mikey and Casey down, that made the guard who was starting to become unsure about the two turtles standing there staring at him, suddenly taken no notice to them anymore.

Passing the guard and heading towards Alex, Mikey lost his temper grabbing Alex's shirt, pulling the white shell turtle towards him forcefully.

"Alex I said stick together what were you thinking?" Mikey growled seeing Alex cringed in response.

"Mikey... I'm sorry but... I think I have something you might want to see."

"Alex we're not here for sightseeing. We need to figure out how to get to the next level," Casey answered before Mikey could.

Smiling, Alex pulled Mikey off of him grabbing his hand forcing the turtle to follow him, "Oh trust me then you will like this."

Skeptic Mikey wanted to stop Alex for wasting his time yet let the enthused turtle lead him through section after section of seats stopping where the path splited into two ways.

One was the next row of seats, and the other was following the wall leading to a staircase that when down towards some door.

Examining the staircase, Mikey blinked, "Is that the way to the next level?"

"Yep, not just that I bet there is an exit to either the sewers or to the next building across the street down there," Alex said proudly.

"How do you figure that?" Casey raised an eyebrow, for if this was the way to the next level wouldn't there be a guard here too?

"Well because this is what I am good at. I use to find artifacts so this place is no different than any structure I have seen in the past or studied. It's simple to figure it out really. Besides, this place is an art gallery, sure they can fool people with these special night exhibits, but how do you figure they get the fighters here without raising suspicion?"

Exchanging looks, Casey nor Mikey ever thought of that one.

"Oh I see what you're saying. They probably have another way in to avoid being caught, huh good thinking Alex," Mikey smiled, taking back his comment of him regretting to take Alex; he was useful after all.

"Not to sound like an ass here, but if this was to the next level and not just the bathrooms, where is the guard? Like hell Hun will leave it not guarded," Casey crossed his arms waiting for the explanation, which would be amusing.

Chuckling under his breath, Alex placed his hand behind his head, "Well about that... the guard was drinking some soda and was using a beer cup... So I started talking to him saying how it sucked he was missing the fight... and..."

"And?" Both turtles were on the edge of their seats waiting to hear how Alex managed to get rid of the guard.

"And.. When he wasn't looking I put some ex-lax into his drink... So he is in the can at the moment... I hope I didn't overdue it..." Alex sighed feeling bad.

Hearing the story both turtles went silent, then burst into laughter.

Mikey being the first to able to speak held his sides, "Alex you gave the guy ex-lax, really?"

"Yeah..." Alex said nervously.

"Mikey who cares what he gave the guy, you should be asking why the hell he had some on him in the first place," Casey pointed out, wiping the tear away from his eye.

Crossing his arms, Alex rolled his eyes, "Well for starters, I can't fight so I figured I should have something on me in case of emergencies."

"Ex-lax? That is your secret weapon... What were you planning there Alex? Throw it in their eyes... OH, oh, OH! I know! You were planning to ask your attacker politely to open their mouth so you can pour it on their tongue then demand them to swallow?" Casey bursted out, unable to hold the laughter in. This was too funny and weird at the same time.

Mikey on the same boat had a hard time to contain his laughter; he just couldn't understand why Alex would resort to carrying something like that around.

"Fine! You know what, like to see either of you do better without starting a fight or bringing this whole place on us and making everyone realized we are turtles! You know what, keep laughing. I'm going to the next level before the guard comes back!" Alex huffed stomping down the stairs.

Sighing Mikey shrugged, "He has a point, and he did get the job done without anyone raising an eyebrow."

"Even still, I'm not going to let this one down," Casey smiled following Mikey to the bottom.

At the bottom Alex hovered over the door still pissed at the other two.

"Alex what is the hold up?" Casey asked, looking over his shoulder hoping no one has noticed them.

"One sec," Alex waved his hand as he continued to work.

Looking over Alex's shoulder, Mikey found out something else about the kid he didn't know about, "You pick locks?"

Nodding Alex continued what he was doing, "Yes… told you I find artifacts and believe it or not knowing how to pick a lock has come in handy."

"When you say artifacts do you mean ones in a museum or..." Casey started, then stopped getting a nasty glare from Alex.

"I'm not a thief if that is what you're implying Casey Jones! I just learn this skill for I use to travel to some dangerous places and lets say to know how to pick a lock is helpful."

"Okay Okay," Casey put his arms up in defeat, "Jeez don't blow a gasket, man you sound like a chick I used to know Alice. She used to get huffy too over stuff in the same way."

Opening the door, Alex shook his head, "Casey you moron, I was Alice... Get to the program."

Casey's jaw dropped in shock as he blinked wildly, "Wait your April's cousin Alice Cooper! What the hell? I knew you used to be a human then became a turtle, then turned into a dude but... No one said you were April's cousin... Mikey did you know this?"

Tightening his lip, Mikey sighed, "Casey we all know about who Alex was... where have you been? Dude you know you just lost the whole 'being more perspective than you were in the past' title we have been giving you? How could you not know who Alex was… Donnie explained it to everyone on more than one occasion… Heck Alex brought it up too…"

Casey not answering that since he couldn't, Mikey shrugged entering through the door.

Standing there in shock trying to figure out how he was so in the dark on this one, the others went inside.

Casey giving up trying, shook his head, muttering to himself, "Man we really have one weird family..."

* * *

The roar of the crowd above dwindled as the turtles made their way through the winding tunnels. To Mikey's prediction, the place was deserted and by now he figured the first fight must have been over. Now he had to figure out where Raph was being held.

"Alex you wouldn't have any ideas where we might find Raph?" Mikey asked looking down another corridor.

"Most places like this, they tend to keep their fighters close to the ring, but not too close for them to get agitated by hearing the ongoing fights. I say we need to head inwards." Alex pointed out, hoping he was right.

Nodding Mikey pushed forward, then stop when he heard voices ahead of them.

Pressing his shell against the wall, Mikey instructed the other two to do the same.

"I will sneak ahead, you two stay here," Mikey whispered, making his way to the voices staying in the shadows.

"Man she is heavy," a male voice complained around one corner.

"Don't bitch about it, it's better than her being awake and trying to rip our bloody heads off. Man, have you been around her after they pump her with those drugs? She is a fucken freak of nature, a ravaging beast and anything that moves around her becomes her prey. The last guy who dared to get in her way wound up dead as she started to eat him alive as he screamed, begging someone to help him…"

Ignoring the comment of Raph eating someone figuring it was just the guy exaggerating; Mikey turned white all the same.

"Drugs... that's why she didn't seem like herself and why she was fighting..." Mikey told himself.

Looking around the corner, he could see the two men dragging Raph down the corridor, she was out and unresponsive to what was going on around her.

After drugging her to fight, which makes her go berserk. They must have used a tranquilizer on her after the fight was over to make her easier to handle.

Mikey pressed back into the shadows as he waved both Casey and Alex over.

"Casey I will take the one to the left you take the other. Alex you grab Raph."

The two turtles agreed to the task, giving to them without question, got ready for Mikey to make the first move.

Slowly, Mikey approached the two guys from behind as Casey followed suit.

Close enough, both turtles went in for the attack, taking the humans by surprise.

With a quick swing, Casey punched one of the guys in the gut making the human fly in the air.

Mikey handling his human did an air kick in the startled human's face knocking him out cold.

As the two turtles took care of the two men, Alex caught Raph not realizing something was approaching him from behind.

"You three what are you doing here?" a voice questioned behind Alex, who didn't notice the two men on the ground.

All three turtles spooked by the new comer turn around hastily.

The man stood there eyeing Alex as his face turned red in anger, not seeing Raph or anyone else in the hallway anymore.

"You little shit! You did something to me, didn't you!" the man raged at Alex.

"Alex do you know this guy?" Casey asked, getting closer to Alex to take Raph in fear Raph would get hurt.

"He is the guard I gave the Ex-lax to," Alex admitted, handing Raph over just as the man charged towards Alex grabbing him by the shirt.

"You will pay for that, you little fucker..." the man roared raising his fist to strike Alex down.

Just before Mikey could come to Alex's rescue, Alex pulled something out of his pocket blowing a white sparkly dust in the man's face.

Instantly the man let Alex go hollering in pain, holding his eyes.

In pure confusion, the man stumbled around screaming at the top of his lungs, smacking into the wall hard, knocking himself out.

Casey holding Raph securely in his arms gave Alex a questionable look, "What the hell did you just blew in his face?"

Smiling and tilting his head sideways all innocent, Alex told them straight, "Laundry detergent."

"Say what... Alex that was a dirty move..." Mikey said, biting his lip; that was the first time he saw someone fight with laundry detergent before.

"No it wasn't, that was me fighting clean," Alex grinned widely, loving how his awful pun made even Mikey's eyes roll.

"Yeah… Sure... lets not go there," Mikey chuckled lightly, trying not to imagine how much that stuff would sting the eyes.

"Guys, we need to go. Talk about Alex's messed up methods later when we are safe at home," Casey interrupted the two turtles before more jokes or puns were thrown into the air.

"Right," Mikey answered him seriously. They didn't have the luxury to stick around, who knows where the fight was at, and if they are moving to the next one, their window of escape would be coming to a close.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.  
> (Turtles are AU and Leo is 23 and Raph is 22, Donnie and Mikey are 20)

* * *

**LH POV**

Hearing a yawn beyond the threshold, the alligator peaked his head within the ‘still to be organized’ lab seeing his female friend rubbing her eyes blinking at some notes that she was scribbling on.  
   
She was obviously beyond tired and still worked as if sleep wasn’t trying to claim her.  
   
Ever since Raph has come back home a day ago, Donnie hasn't ended her tireless efforts to organize treatments and schedules for her two older siblings who have been hurt and broken-in different ways.  
   
Leo's eyes were still an unknown issue with variables that were still unclear, which made Donnie wary.  
   
Donnie has been trying to create a set of goggles that her sister can wear that will block out the light so it will not harm her sensitive eyes.  
   
However, it wasn’t just a simple task to give Leo some black shades and call it a day.  
   
There were other problems with her eyes other then they couldn’t be exposed to any light source.  
   
The sensitivity to them was beyond anyone’s control.  
   
Everything brought agony to Leo; they were immensely delicate that even normal air was harmful in small portions.  
   
Sadly, Leo couldn't just keep her eyes closed all the time, and the bandages that Donnie placed on her were only a temporary solution that wasn't working so well, since Leo has been starting to complain of the pain now and then looking for relief.  
   
Then in the next corner was Raph... The red clad sister’s predicament that even Leo had put her issues to the side stating Raph was a priority over her was dire.  
   
Raph system was a mess, and that was just the icing on the cake.  
   
The drugs that were forced into her body were addictive. Donnie feared she would have at least a couple of months of rough patches just to ween off the addiction alone. Then there was the matter of her mental state, which wasn't clear of yet...  
   
"Donatello, you should be in bed," Leatherhead announced his presence startling the young turtle that almost jumped out of her shell.  
   
"Leatherhead?! Don't do that! You scared me half to death!" Donnie hissed sharply, catching her breath, trying not to fall off her chair grabbing the desk to balance her once again.  
   
Chuckling slowly, Leatherhead approached her desk, seeing her half scribbled plans cluttering the space with decaf coffee stains everywhere that mug of hers had moved around within the hours.  
   
Gazing over these plans and the evidence she set up camp with the mug full, he wondered how long she was considering working on this tonight?  
   
"Sorry about that, but it's late," Leatherhead pointed at the clock insisting she might want to call it quits and start fresh in the morning.  
   
Donnie took a quick glance at the clock, then shook her head continuing to put her attention back to the papers while biting her lip tensely, "I'm fully aware what time it is Leatherhead... Even then I don’t have the luxury to stop, there is still so much I need to get done, and I can’t waste what little time I have with sleep."  
   
"So working yourself to death is the solution? Everyone needs their sleep and what good will it do for your sisters if you burn yourself out? How much can you accomplish then?"  
   
Donnie displeased by his comments narrowed her eyes, "Oh and what choices do I have?! These problems will not sit while I nap. I need to get everything organized before we are faced with another development with no counter plan to deal with what may come!”  
   
Staring at the pages Donnie clenched her fist, raising her voice that was spiced with frustration and anger, "Leo's blindness is still not fully explained at the point that we don’t know if this is just the beginning nor if it might worsen in time. I haven't heard from Chaplin on that front. Then Raph... Raph’s body was pumped with so many toxins that are highly addictive it will take months for her body not to be dependent on them. Worse off I have to make her go cold turkey for its risky to aquire the drugs she was on to ween her off them properly... Then then..."

Donnie stopped slamming her fist firmly on the desk in a rage, "They spay her! They tortured her! We don't even know if Raph will ever be Raph AGAIN!"

The overwhelming emotions swirled around Donnie forcing her to burst into tears and break down in front of Leatherhead.

Gently the alligator put his arms around her to comfort her as she took them without complaint burying her beak into his chest.

"I can't do anything for either of them... I can't fix this... And I'm worried about Mikey too... I don't know if there is something wrong with him... What if something else happens to my twin... I can't do this... I... I..."

Shhh, the alligator solely told her rubbing her head, feeling her hot tears running down his skin.

She wasn't the single one that felt this way; he too felt helpless watching his family suffering.

There was so much going on, and no one knew what was to come next or where the end of this chaos will finally be met.

"Donnie it will be okay; I promise you. It will take time, but that said you also have to worry about yourself too. You're pregnant and due anytime now. You can't stress yourself out its not healthy for you or your offspring," the alligator said soothingly getting an odd look from Donnie.

"Leatherhead you just addressed me by my nickname... You never do that, unless you're upset with me... This is the first time you pronounced my nickname in such a manner…"

Realizing he did, he blinked at her; he wasn't accustomed to addressing any of them by their nicknames, always being formal when addressing the turtles, unless he is angry or trying to get them to pay attention to him.

"I... I guess I did," the alligator admitted not sure what else to say beyond that.

Feeling the awkwardness in the room, Donnie raised to her feet, then walked away from Leatherhead heading for the futon she had set up in the lab taking a seat on it.

"I don't want to sleep in my bed. I'm going to stay here for the night," Donnie told Leatherhead grabbing the blanket to cover herself.

"Oh ummm… sure, I will leave then. Just don't go back to work Donatello..." Leatherhead started to inform her only be abruptly interrupted by Donnie.

"Donnie," Donnie told him getting an eyebrow raised in response from the alligator.

"Excuse me?"

"You can drop the formal act and just call me Donnie... I like it when you called me that..." Donnie said shyly turning red.

Biting his lip Leatherhead became speechless, was he to start calling her Donnie then Donatello? Was he to say something on the line he will or what was he to say in response?

Seeing how suddenly Leatherhead seemed flustered by the simple request, Donnie smiled brightly letting out a small chuckle, that only worsened the matters.

Instantly Leatherhead turned beet red nervously looking for a way to escape. He was beyond his comfort zone, and he had no clue what was suspected from him or what was appropriate for this situation.

"Donate... Donnie I should get to bed as well," Leatherhead finally choked out, starting off calling her by her true name, then correcting himself seeing her not so please expression on her face since he didn't take her request seriously.

Turning around quickly to head for the door Donnie suddenly called to him nervously, "Leatherhead do you have to... I mean... Can you stay in here tonight?"

"What?!" Flashing a look towards Donnie, Leatherhead heart sank seeing her glancing at the blankets sadly, was she lonely?

"Sorry I... I'm sorry!" Donnie suddenly apologized not daring to look in Leatherhead's direction flopping to the bed turning her shell towards him.

His mouth still open in shock, he blinked at her since she was now sulking.

Collecting the pieces of himself that plummeted into confusion, consumed by feelings, he wasn't ready to sort out yet, he watched her pull the sheets over herself tightly.

The smell was strong, making him feel awful just for standing there and not acting.

Leatherhead unable to witness her in such a state, let out a sigh while he gathered his courage to make the one move he has been wanting to make for some time.

To be the one by her side to be the one she relied on, other than her going to Alex.

Walking to her, Leatherhead sat down on the bed, seeing her cringed as he did so.

"If you want me to Donnie. I will stay all night by your side..." Leatherhead gently placed his hand on her head petting her, seeing how it was soothing her and cheering her up.

"Thank you Leatherhead," Donnie coo turning around laying her head on his lap, feeling how warm his thigh was and how safe and worry free she felt near him.

* * *

**Mikey POV**

The white turtle stood there in silence with his arms crossed, watching some event in the room beyond, that Mikey had no clue what it may be.

Was he watching Donnie? His silly twin wasn't daring pulling an all-nighter yet again was she?

"Alex?" Mikey asked, tilting his head curiously at the white shell turtle noticing the tension he was under as if he was contemplating on something.

Not getting a response from him Mikey slowly came up to Alex then noticed what the turtle was watching.

In the room, Donnie was laying on the bed with Leatherhead as company, and the two weren't just being friend friendly by the looks of it.

"Umm Dude..." Mikey could only say, trying to put his hand on Alex's shoulder.

Mikey couldn't believe of all the times Donnie was to make a move on Leatherhead was the time Alex was around. As far as Mikey was aware there was no indication that Alex or Donnie ever sorted out they were not mates.

Seeing this play out must have been a devastating blow to the heart. How was Alex going to react to this?

"Huh?" Alex said, surprised almost jumping forward bolting for it, seeing that Mikey was standing there next to him out of nowhere.

"Mikey?" Alex whispered, catching his breath, not wanting to be too loud for Donnie or Leatherhead to hear him.

"Yeah, it's me... Are you okay?"

Smiling Alex shook his head. "Yes, just heading to bed," he said calmly, not giving any indication he saw what was going on the room behind him.

"Are you sure?" Mikey asked again seeing Alex was avoiding the event.

"Of course, I am. Why wouldn't I be? So I take it Leo wants tea?" Alex quickly changed the topic moving away from the lab doors to get out of ears reach and stop Mikey from asking him more on the subject.

Remembering he was carrying a tea pot with a cup, Mikey debated if he should just drop it, he didn't want to pour salt into the wound.

Though he wasn't certain what Alex was thinking, and it wasn't like there were many choices of people Alex can talk to.

Besides Mikey was worried on how Alex took what he saw, and he too wasn't sure what his twin was playing. Heck, he wondered if Donnie realized what she was doing?

"Leo wanted some tea before bed to calm her nerves."

Leaning against a wall, Alex nodded, "How is she doing?"

"I would lie and say fine... But I don't know, there are just a lot of things going on, and she is stressed and I don't blame her," Mikey sighed.

"Tell me about it... Hey at least she knows she has you there for her," the white shell turtle pointed out, making Mikey feel worse going back to what was happening in Donnie's lab.

"Are you sure you're okay Alex. You know bro, you can talk to me right? Sure, we don't know each other that much, but I will say I do have your shell if you need it," Mikey offered.

Playing with his thumbs, Alex only smiled, "Thanks Mikey, but I'm fine and... that is just all I wanted to hear. Goodnight Mikey."

Not saying another word Alex left leaving Mikey standing there confused, did he missed something?

* * *

**Alex POV**

Fiddling with the spoon, he placed it in his mouth cleaning the rest of the yogurt that was on it.

His mind wandered staring into the abyss not noticing the glares from the other two turtles.

"Alex... Earth to Alex..." Mikey waved his hand in front of Alex's face, hoping to snap the turtle out of whatever trance he was under.

"Huh?" Alex sluggishly blinked just coming to the realization Mikey was in the kitchen.

"Hey dude are you okay?" Mikey asked, feeling wary about what happen the night before and seeing Alex has been like this all morning so far.

"Ah.. yeah fine... Oh, Leo when did you sit down?" Alex changed the subject looking at the female turtle sitting at the table sipping some tea.

Her cup partially at her lips, Leo let out a sigh, "I have been here since you first sat down..."

"Oh really... I guess I must have spaced out," Alex admitted chuckling under his breath.

"No offense bro but you have been in La La Land for over an hour. I have never seen someone eat yogurt so slowly... I think it has spoiled by now," Mikey pointed out taking a seat, not before placing a bowl of porridge for Leo and his breakfast of cereal on the table.

Playing with his spoon once again, Alex sighed, getting up, "Sorry just thinking..."

"About?" Leo asked softly, making sure she didn't sound too direct.

All she wanted was Alex to think he was getting interrogated; she too knew what happened the night before from Mikey and have been a bit worried what consequences it will breed.

Not that she believed anyone would act childish over this matter, but it has been a subject circling for some time that she feared was going to finally come to the surface if Donnie was ready for it or not.

"Oh nothing much... Well I have some reading to do," Alex washed his spoon quickly and threw out his trash, leaving the kitchen before any more inquiries arose from the other two turtles.

He wanted to deal with this on his own in his own way.

Just as he left the kitchen his sights came across the person he hasn't taken his mind off all night walking down one of the hallways that led to a room Leatherhead has been fixing up of a private study for himself.

Following the alligator Alex kept his distance, he wanted to be out of sight and didn't anyone to interfere with him. He was going to resolve this once and for all.

* * *

The room that was full of debris a few days ago now was semi spotless, Leatherhead was moving some large pieces of concrete to the side.

Raising his head from his chore, the alligator huffed seeing the white shell turtle entering the room.

"Is there something I can help you with Alexander?" Leatherhead questioned.

"Actually, it's Alex, not Alexander. I named myself something not that complex, so it's simply Alex..." Alex corrected, then gulped seeing the raised eyebrow from Leatherhead that brought shivers to the turtle, "Or Alexander sounds good..."

"Well is there something I can help you with?" Leatherhead asked again annoyed, ignoring Alex rambling taking a broom to sweep up the dust.

Nervously Alex bit his lip; he was hoping to start this smoothly, but once again Leatherhead was out to bite his head off.

The alligator has been like this since the start with him, sadly Alex could tell it was personal for he didn't have the same demeanor around anyone else and was a bit nicer when Donnie was in the room only...

"I was hoping I can talk to you about something," Alex started seeing the alligator becoming more irked.

"This isn't the best of times Alexander; I'm busy."

"I can see that... But this has to be resolved now not later," Alex said a bit more demanding than he anticipated, getting a startling look from Leatherhead that made him wish he just said, 'Yeah sure' and left with his tail between his legs.

"About what exactly?" Leatherhead said coldly, eyeing the turtle down.

Taking a breath, trying to show he wasn't intimidated by Leatherhead, though not being intimidated by someone who is as big as a house wasn't an easy feat, Alex cleared his throat before speaking.

"About Donnie," Alex started seeing Leatherhead more interested in what he had to say than a moment ago.

"May I ask what about Donatello that you want to talk to me about?"

Cutting to the chase and the fact he didn't want to pussyfoot around this anymore Alex stood as tall as he could, "The part that you two obviously like each other and about what happened in the lab last night."

* * *

**Donnie POV**

"Where is Alex?" Donnie mumbled under her breath irritated that the white shell turtle wasn't in her lab when he promised to help her that morning.

She wanted to go through her plans for Raph and see what Alex's opinion on them before she went to Leatherhead next. She figured it was best to have three heads on this and trusted Alex's opinion, even if this wasn't his area of expertise.

Walking around the new lair taking mental notes on what parts she still needed to make adjustments to, she couldn't find him anywhere he normally would be.

First she tried to see if he was in his room reading, ever since she gave him her notes on artifacts and places she has been in the past, it intrigued the turtle. If he wasn't helping out he was reading. Other then that she wasn't sure what he does during the day.

Not finding him in his room or at the few places, he would normally be found, she decided to take a gander at the areas he might be helping out.

However, he wasn't in the kitchen or helping Casey with Raph, who woke up that night and hasn't responded once, which there wasn't anything she could do until something changed.

So where was he? She couldn't see him leaving the lair without notice and besides without being accompanied by someone she figured he wouldn't dare.

He felt uneasy still not confident of be on his own and with the threat of April and now Hun, there was no way any of them would do so without someone watching their shell.

Sighing Donnie closed her eyes feeling her stomach, it was so swollen, and she swore she was going to pop, how did Leo manage to move around like this?

"Wait!" Alex's voice suddenly screamed in the distance, coming from one of the rooms that were still under construction.

"Alex?" Donnie fret over how he sounded stressed, was he in danger from who or what?

Rushing forward Donnie hurried down the hallway feeling the number it did to her body.

The female turtle once reached the room gasped in horror witnessing a fight that shouldn't be happening.

Leatherhead was consumed in his anger had Alex pinned against a wall.

Alex's body was covered with dust and bruises as Leatherhead hadn't sustained a single injury.

Which wasn't a surprise for Leatherhead had picked a fight with Alex, and he wasn't much of an opponent to begin with.

"Leatherhead what are you doing?!" Donnie yelled at the alligator that snapped out of his rage cringing over the female's voice.

"Donnie?" Leatherhead suddenly quivered flashing a look over towards the doorway horrified in seeing Donnie standing there.

Her eyes were fearful, and the shame crashed into him like a wave.

"Leatherhead put Alex down!" Donnie demanded.

Placing Alex down who moaned in pain Leatherhead took a step back, watching Donnie quickly coming to the white shell turtle's aid to determine how hurt he was.

"Donnie I..." Leatherhead stuttered, then shut up when Donnie flashed an angry disappointed look in his direction.

"What were you thinking? You know you have an advantage over Alex, and yet you start a fight with him? Why!" Donnie growled, making the alligator feel small.

"I...he..."

"He what? What the shell could he say to you that you would do such an unspeakable act!? I thought you had better control of your animal instinct issues!"

"It..." Leatherhead took another step back feeling the dread falling upon him, what had he done? Now Donnie was looking at him like he was the monster here, the villain of this tale.

"Leatherhead... Just LEAVE!" Donnie screamed at him, then turned her attention back to Alex, who was slowly snapping out of his daze.

As the words 'Just Leave' flew off her lips, Leatherhead's heart shattered to pieces as he rushed out of the room.

Once alone Donnie gently rubbed Alex's face, soothing the turtle that blink at her unsure what was going on.

"Donnie?" Alex mumbled, looking around the room, then suddenly sprang to his feet against the female turtle's protests. "Where is Leatherhead?"

"He is gone you don't have to worry..." Donnie started to assure him, thinking it will calm him down yet did the opposite.

"He is! Oh man this isn't good!" Alex only said running pass Donnie before she could even stop him, watching him rush down the hallway in pursuit of Leatherhead.

"Alex?! Where are you going?" Donnie yelled at him feeling this was getting out of hand, what was going on?

* * *

**LH POV**

Deep within the sewers away from the lair, his rage took over him on once again as he slammed his fist into the wall.

Not only his anger had him by the throat over what he had done, but his shame as well making the alligator hang his head low.

What was he thinking?

How could he let his rage control him to the point he goes all out on that turtle that was between him and Donnie?

Sure he wanted Donnie more than anything now than ever, over last nights one and one time with the female turtle, was his actions even just?

The feeling that overwhelmed him when he had her fall asleep in his arms was nothing that words could explain.

He wanted to claim her for some time, but last night was the first time that gave hope to him that it was possible. Then the brat had to come around and spoil it...

Sighing Leatherhead shook his head, feeling the tears form.

That statement wasn't fully true, it wasn't Alex's fault; he was the one that showed his jealousy over Alex in front of Donnie.

No matter how he wanted to reconcile his actions, he knew Alex didn't do anything.

All the turtle said was he wanted to talk about Donnie and him.

Some words were exchanged, and he lost it when Alex said something on the line about his statement over that Donnie and him didn't do anything last night for him to get paranoid about.

Alex's reply to that was, as Leatherhead could still hear it in his head 'Maybe something should have happened.'

After that he lost his mind attacking Alex, he didn't even know why the white shell turtle said that or what his intensions were.

"I'm such a fool," Leatherhead said sadly placing his hand on his head.

"Really? I wouldn't have ever known. Maybe you should have listened to me before acting!" Alex's voice came behind him startling Leatherhead.

Quickly, the alligator turned around feeling the rage boiling up ready to take another round at the turtle that now must be trying to mock him for making a fool of himself in front of Donnie.

However, when he had Alex in his line of sight, he stopped suddenly baffled on why Alex had a roll of toilet paper feed through the bathroom plunger, then waving it like a flag.

Speechless Leatherhead stood there blinking starting to wonder about Alex's frame of mind, how sane was he?

"What? Why... What are you doing?!"

Smiling Alex shrugged, "It's my surrender flag... Okay, I know it's not really a flag, but I didn't have much time and the resources to make it pretty... Beside the other option was Casey's' tighty whities, which in no way in hell, I would dare to touch them..."

"Flag of surrender? Are you trying to mock me turtle?!" Leatherhead growled, still not sure how to handle this, or Alex at that.

This reminded him when he was first getting use to Mikey, though he thought Alex was most definitely odder than the orange clad turtle.

"Yes as in I don't want to fight... Never did and just wanted to talk. Furthermore, no, I am not mocking you. It was the only thing I could think of to get your attention without getting my head smashed in."

"Talk... TALK you made me look like a savage beast!" Leatherhead threw his arm in the air, slamming it into the wall.

"Sorry that wasn't my intention or getting my shell handed either!" Alex admitted, starting to feel silly holding the plunger now.

"Then what was your intention Alexander? To tell me I can't go around Donnie? Or was it to get me into a corner like you did by stating something should have happened last night between Donnie and I, so you have a reasons to fight me and make me look bad?!"

Waving his hand in front of him Alex shook his head, " Woah woah woah! I don't want to fight you ever! Man you can probably knock my lights out in seconds... I just wanted to talk..."

"You said that more than twice Alexander, what is your game?" Leatherhead snarled losing some steam; he started to see there was no point getting angry at the turtle, though he was starting to annoy him.

"I'm not playing any games. I just wanted to know if you really like Donnie that's all."

"Does it matter how I feel about her? It wouldn't matter either way, considering how I see it; she is yours so it's fruitless for me to think in such a manor anymore," Leatherhead pointed out not seeing why he wanted to ask that, it was relevant Donnie does belong to Alex more than ever.

"Mine? Man you do know I was human, and I don't actually think that way right? I mean sure I like Donnie... but I don't love her that way..."

"What?" Leatherhead looked at the turtle confused.

Sighing Alex eased up placing the plunger down, crossing his arms at Leatherhead, "I said I don't like Donnie that way. Sure, I thought I did at first then I realize what I felt for her wasn't love as in romantic, but love as one has for a family member someone they care about. After last night seeing how she was with you, I wanted to know if you love her?"

"You wanted to know if I love her... I thought you were in love with her and being her mate made it that she was yours."

"Leatherhead," Alex came up closer to the alligator to get his point across, "I said I was human, so I don't think in that manor. To me, she doesn't' belong to anyone, and she never gave me her heart. It pretty much was a one-night stand. All that came out of it was a child between me and her, a friendship and a family I have gained in return."

Crossing his arms, Leatherhead thought about it, "Does Donnie know about how you feel?"

"No... I wanted to tell her, but the timing wasn't right and for a bit I was trying to sort out my own feelings. I thought what I felt for her was true love; it was me wanting not to be alone... I hated being alone, and she was the first person to pull me out of that darkness showing me even though I'm like this. Making me realize that I don't have to be alone and can be accepted."

"Alexander... I didn't know..." Leatherhead felt guilty, then tilted his head seeing the smile on Alex's lips.

"Doesn't matter if you did or not. Let's please just be bygones be bygones. I really never want to be on the receiving side of your fists again," Alex put his hand out.

Nodding Leatherhead gladly took Alex's hand, "I can manage that. Sorry for how I have been treating you. I was being foolish."

"Nah, it just proved to me that you liked her."

"I doubt she will feel anything for me now after what I have done," Leatherhead sadly said following Alex back to the lair, who had the plunger in his hand which was a bizarre sight.

Peaking over his shoulders, Alex beamed, "Don't worry I will talk to her about the misunderstanding, telling her it was my fault, and she would have to talk to you about the rest."

"Me! Why!?" Leatherhead yelped, not liking this plan.

"Simple you are going to tell her how you feel. After I tell her first how I feel about her which I know it's mutual. She just needs to hear it from me first to realize she to only sees me as a good friend nothing more, allowing you both to finally take that chance."

"I...I don't' know about this Alexander," Leatherhead nervously protested.

"Come on Leatherhead you like her, she likes you. Enough with the pussyfooting around. After everything that has been happening, don't you think its time the truth comes out before that window of opportunity isn't available? We don't know what's going to happen tomorrow or the next, do you want to regret never taking this chance?"

"I already have..."

"Then the more reason to do this."

Placing his hand on his chin Leatherhead contemplated about it, "I guess you make a compelling argument. Thank you Alex."

"No problem Leatherhead, when it comes down to it, I want her to be happy. She deserves it, and I believe you are a part of that happiness."


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.  
> (Turtles are AU and Leo is 23 and Raph is 22, Donnie and Mikey are 20)

 

* * *

_**Casey POV** _

Gently as he could, Casey lovingly rubbed her forehead that was lying on top of his lap. No amount of effort so far reached her, and he couldn't figure out any other way to show her that he was there. Even this effort he wondered if it was in vain feeling how helpless he was to contribute to her recovery.

Casey not being too fond of having Raph cooped up in Donnie's lab, figuring that kind of environment would be disturbing for her to wake up to; he convinced the sister turtle in allowing him to have Raph staying in their new room instead.

Sure, nothing there was familiar except a few things that were taken before the old lair was destroyed; he feared how she would react in a room full of equipment and surgical tools.

So far, since he brought her home, she did open up her eyes on a few occasions, yet only gave a dead stare, not responding to anything that was going on around her.

Donnie's evaluation on Raph was that she was healthy but due to the drugs that were pumped into her system, she was in a catatonic state.

How long she would stay like this was uncertain, nor the fact how she would be mentally afterwards was another question altogether.

What Donnie had informed him there were too many variables that she was working out, including making plans to counter any possible dilemmas that may fall upon Raph.

He would be just lucky if she turned out fine with no memory of the past events like Alex did when he was beaten to death. Such luck Casey was skeptical over.

Consumed by burden of feeling alone on this, even with the knowledge of Donnie helping in her own way. He still couldn't shake the pressure of her life in his hands and the responsibility in recovering her to full health once again.

What were the chances that Raph would just walk away from this unscathed? He hoped when this was finally over he would have his Raph back... If that was even a possibility.

Casey biting his lip, started to doubt himself, was he ever going to get her back? Could he find the strength inside him to be there for her no matter what, like he did a stand up job for her so far…

"Damn it... I should have never left you," Casey cursed at himself, placing his shell firmly against the wall, as his left hand went to his head.

"Casey?" Alex's voice came from the door snapping the grief stricken turtle out of his thoughts.

"Oh Alex what time is it?" Casey asked, eyeing the tray in Alex's hands, that had some food on it.

"Past lunch time around two pm. Sorry was planning to bring this to you earlier, but I was a bit tied up with another matter that needed my attention," Alex chuckle lightly placing Casey's food on the nightstand.

Raising an eyebrow, Casey took in the bruises and the couple bandages on his legs and arms, "Sure... What were you doing? What did you say to Donnie to piss her off this time?"

Annoyed Alex sighed, "Why do you think I aggravated Donnie? Never mind… I really don't want to know, and it's none of your business either way!"

"Whoa, calm down... You're touchy, aren't yeah. So did you get on Donnie's nerves?"

"I said no, jeez Casey just drop it," Alex crossed his arms, annoyed that Casey was interrogating him. He didn't want to bring up it was Leatherhead or why; everything was done and solved and there was no reason to make a show out of it.

Besides Mikey was on him like a hawk after everything was said and done, that alone was enough, not to mention Leo wasn't far off placing her two cents in how it was handled.

Though Alex thought, it was handled appropriately… minus the part that Donnie did run off into her lab confused and balling her eyes out. In addition, the other part that the female turtle became overly emotional and furious, not only towards Leatherhead's actions, but his as well, for even getting into a fight and running away making her think this was all her fault.

It took both Leatherhead and him to explain to ease the poor turtle's nerves which in the end she called them both morons, among other names.

Then in her moment of anger she threw some tools at their heads, chasing them out of her lab while yelling at them, she didn't want to see either of their faces for the rest of the day.

So having Casey to the mix of drama was unnecessary and too much of a pain.

"Fine you're just no fun Alice... So what's on the menu?" Casey let it go rubbing Raph's head again.

"Tomato gratin with garlic toast and it's A-L-E-X. Don't call me Alice again," Alex instructed him.

"Yes Ali…Alex," Casey mocked loving how easy it was to pick on the little turtle today.

"Arnold, that is Alex sir to you," Alex grinned wildly, seeing the stunned expression plastered on Casey's face, for him in daring to use Casey's real name.

"No you just didn't!" Casey narrowed his eyes at him.

"Oh I did. So what is my name A-r-n-o-l-d?" Alex radiated, seeing he had Casey by the shell. There was no way Casey would dare to call him Alice again since he would just call Casey Arnold in return.

"Okay, you win, little twerp!" Casey sighed, yet knew he would find something else on the kid later to use.

The aroma of his food beckoning him, Casey stared at the food going to indulge himself, then froze when he felt Raph surprisingly shifting under him. This was the first time she has moved.

Forgetting about how hungry he is at the moment, Casey turned his full attention towards his mate, "Raph? Raph..."

Gently Casey rubbed her shoulders, calling her name softly as he could see her sluggishly turning her head in response to his voice.

With her eyes closed, she slowly opened them blinking at him in confusion.

Overwhelmed by pure joy of this, Casey greeted her happily with a smile of relief. She was awake and looking at him, actually looking at him not at some endless void!

Suddenly, as the happiness filled him to the rim a sharp pain exploded in his right cheek, feeling Raph's fist coming into direct contact with it.

In a matter of seconds Raph jumped off of Casey pressing her shell firmly against the wall as she stood up on the bed growling like some wild animal.

Scrambling to his own two feet, Casey hissed in pain trying to reach out to her.

"Raph stop, it's me Casey!" Casey shouted in desperation to get Raph to come to the realization, she was attacking him not some stranger or fighter in a ring.

The female turtle not showing any signs of understanding or acknowledging Casey nor his voice, attacked him with no hesitation, slamming Casey to the ground hard then flipping off of him.

"Raphael, please listen to me. It's me Casey your mate!" Casey tried again in vain.

Raph lost in her confusion, and rage grabbed the nearest thing she could get her hands on which was unfortunately was her own sais.

Leo did lecture Casey a while ago that it was best that he put all weapons away. Why didn't he listen at the time?

Franticly the male turtle put his hands out looking over his shoulder to see that Alex was gone, he must have left to go get some help.

"Raph please you have to stop now before you hurt someone! Mainly me," Casey slowly approached her with his hand in front of him trying to show her he was no danger to her.

His tactics in gaining her trust, failed miserably, as Raph once again charged at him, slashing her sais furiously in order to kill him.

Growling like some beast, Raph didn't stop her assault getting Casey in the arms and legs as his blood ran to the ground under him.

Ignoring the agonizing pain, he was at a loss, was it right for him to use force against her?

However, he couldn't let her kill him either; he was lucky that she hasn't hit any of his main arteries, but that was going to happen if he didn't do something and soon.

Struggling with the choices and before he could make his mind up on the right way in handling his mate, Raph kicked high knocking him into the wall hard with a thud as she made her escape.

Instantly with her out of his sight, the lair was full of commotion with pleading and growls and screams echoing in the air thick.

"Damn it, this isn't good!" Casey moaned placing his hand on his ribs; he had to intercept her before she did something she would regret later.

Casey finally on his feet again left the room, finding first Alex on the ground, out cold beside Mikey that was bleeding from his head. Mikey had his hand on Alex shaking the turtle to wake up trying not to pass out himself.

"Where did Raph go?!" Casey inquired figuring Alex was in good hands, and both turtles will be okay; they were both tough and can manage without his aid.

"She went towards the lab... I don't recall Raph being that strong..." Mikey groaned, looking at Casey, consumed with worry and dread.

"I know what you mean, sorry I have to go after her," Casey told Mikey making his way to the lab, while his own fears started to consume him, was Raph strength a side effect of the drugs? Were they still in her system?

Reaching the lab, Donnie's voice could be heard inside, she was beyond frantic, moaning in pain.

Not taking a moment to spare Casey rushed in seeing Donnie sitting there on the ground, holding onto her bo staff for support with a puddle of water underneath her. The female was breathing heavily with her eyes closed, as sharp howls were coming from her. She wasn't going into labor was she?!

"Donnie?" Casey came to her swiftly; he couldn't ignore this, since there was no one else in the room.

Donnie letting out another hiss of shooting pain sprang her eyes open quickly, as she swallowed hard holding the pain at bay, "Raph went into the other room…"

"Okay, I will deal with that in a second it's a dead end right? So I should help you first…" Casey knelt down not sure how he could help her; it wasn't like he ever delivered a baby nor an egg at that.

Shaking her head, Donnie's eyes widen in pure fright "The incubator is in there! The eggs Casey!"

As the word "eggs" was spoken, Casey felt his stomach turn unnaturally to the point he wanted to upchuck. Leo and Mikey's eggs were in the other room!

"I…" Casey started to say only to be interrupted by Donnie that was thwarted, snapping her beak at him.

"GO!"

Rushing to his feet, Casey darted to the back; he hoped he would make it in time, if anything happens to those eggs, it will destroy everyone!

 

* * *

 

Entering the room and suspecting the worse, Casey slowed his pace, seeing the female turtle just hovering over the incubator in silence and no sign of aggression towards them.

Her hands shook uncontrollably, and one went for the lid only to suddenly stop as her nostrils flared wildly.

Inhaling the eggs' scents, Raph mood flipped to something dark and gloomy and then instantly she collapsed to the ground, curling up into a ball.

The broken female turtle began to weep loudly, holding her legs firmly against her chest.

Taking his time, Casey approached her fearing to startle her or repeat the behavior in their bedroom.

She didn't stir as he came close to her, she didn't show any sign that she noticed he was even there. Moving his hand towards her, Casey placed it softly on her shoulders, receiving a raspy snap in response.

Quickly to prevent her from biting his fingers Casey moved his hand away, observing her helplessly.

"Raph please it's me…" Casey once again told her feeling the tears in his eyes, how was he to get through to her?

Hearing her name, Raph glared at him, watching him like a hawk yet didn't move from her spot.

Casey not sure what else he could do at the moment that wouldn't cause her to over react towards him, he just took a seat where he was. He knew he couldn't leave even though he still was concerned over Donnie and he didn't dare to move the eggs either, in case she took it the wrong way and attacked him. All he could do was wait for her to trust him and hopefully snap out of this if that was even a possibility for her anymore...

As the cold glares continued, little by little Raph became uninterested in him, falling victim to her depression, crying endlessly in her fetal position.

"I will stay here as long as it takes Raph… I will never give up on you," Casey delicately assured her. He was going to keep that promise one way or another.

 

* * *

_  
**Donnie/Leo POV** _

"AHHHH…" Donnie howled, breathing through her nostrils wishing Leatherhead was there or even Alex.

She knew she was due soon, but not now of all times.

When Raph burst into her lab like a savage beast, the female turtle had little time to defend herself.

Raph without mercy attacked Donnie making the younger sister to resort to using her bo staff against her own sick sister.

Lucky for her she had it placed nearby for easy access, in case anything that might come up or needed something to support her weight.

In the middle of the chaos Donnie some how fought back, feeling feeble and having her fatigue crawl up on her quickly.

Donnie hitting her limit sooner than she wished as a result; she was suddenly out match and found herself pinned onto the ground with a sai at her throat in the end.

To think the only thing that saved her wasn't some hero in shining armor crashing through her lab doors, sadly it was her water breaking that saved her from having her throat slashed.

Once she felt the warm water against her legs, she thought she was done for. However, that wasn't the case, for it must have been the smell of it that made Raph stopped her assault, looking at Donnie in surprise and confusion. The feral sister eyed Donnie and next the puddle that form under her, that made her froze at first. Then suddenly Raph freaked out, then abruptly ran away towards the back in fear and… shame?

"AHHH…." Donnie's head snapped back, feeling her body becoming too warm for her comfort.

"Donnie?!" Leo's voice came from the door. It was frantic and there was much confusion on the older sister's face.

"Yes… Ahhhhh!" Donnie tried to answer shrieking again, feeling the next contraction taking place.

"What is going on?" Leo asked, coming up to her feeling Donnie's shoulder. The scent of birth filling her nostrils, Leo became pale in the face in an instant.

"Donnie are you going into labor?" Leo anxiously questioned fearing the truth she already knew.

"What do you think I am doing?" Donnie found herself snapping at Leo, then attempted to calm herself before continuing, "I'm sorry I didn't…"

Leo understanding fully what the sister was going through shook her head, placing a smile on her lips. "It's okay, you must be in a lot of pain."

"Leo… Raph she…" Donnie started, then paused, allowing another contraction to pass, "She has gone berserk, she went to the room where the eggs are and Casey followed her. I haven't heard from them since…"

The leader contemplating the right course of action took a breath, putting her trust in Casey; she had to assist Donnie right now.

"I believe in Casey's capability to handle Raph and know he will protect my eggs. Besides, regardless how mess up Raph is she would never take a life in such a manner," Leo answered wishing she had more options in her reach. She couldn't see making that her worse disadvantage, and she had no clue this was going on. The other question that plagued her was, where were Alex, Mikey and Leatherhead?

"Okay Ahhhhhh… Leo I can't take this anymore. I think I'm close and need your help to deliver my egg!" Donnie barked, gripping her bo staff hard just to have something to hold on to with all her strength to refocus her pain somewhere else.

"ME!" Leo choked out apprehensively, feeling dizzy on the request or was it demand?

"Yes you, who else is around? I can't do this on my own!" Donnie responded coldly, taking Leo's hand, making it touch her leg that was wet.

"Donnie I can't see…" Leo began to protest, only to have the pregnant sister respond by reefing her hand down below her tail area to show where Leo's hands should be.

"You don't need your eyes to do this Leo you can feel your way through this," Donnie pointed out, desperate to get her sister on board and have this cursed egg out of her before she split into two.

Feeling the area, Leo's face became red, this felt so wrong in more ways than one.

Taking a big breath, Leo's hand trembled in doubt. What if she makes a mistake or does something she shouldn't. Could she just rely on her other senses to get the job done?

"Leo please… I beg of you, help me… I'm scared," Donnie whimpred and began to cry.

The sound of her sister in distress struck a cord, pushing her doubts and concerns away. She was the oldest, and she was to protect her family. Even if it requires her in doing something like this. She needed to be strong for them, for Donnie. Almost chuckling at her once again discovery of who she is, Leo wondered why she kept doing this? How many times does she have to fall and be picked up by an event unforeseen, just to come to the same conclusion? Sadly, she wasn't sure, yet she knew one thing; she was lucky to have such a family as she did to remind her and help her.

"Donnie, I need you to take some deep breaths. In from the mouth out from your nostrils. Don't push yet I don't believe you're ready by the feel of it. I hope I'm right," Leo ordered Donnie, remembering what Donnie said to her when she was giving birth, and Leo did watch some videos before her eyesight was stolen from her.

With a light chuckle, Donnie smiled, "Yes leader. I knew you can do this. Thank you."

 

* * *

_  
**Casey/Raph POV** _

The tension around him thicken over two valid reasons; one of the screams from the other room that never ended, concluding that Donnie was in labor.

The second was Raph hadn't moved from her spot all curled up in a ball weeping.

Her sister cries didn't reach her or was it she couldn't hear them over her own?

Casey still not willing to move from his position, sitting on the floor, was torn by both females who were in distress, and it was apparent regardless what he did, couldn't aid either one.

Though in his mind when it came to it, Casey would always put Raph first, yet he wanted to help Donnie too, knowing it wasn't just her life that could be on the line, but her eggs or was it egg?

Not just that, this egg was going to be his niece or nephew, his family, and he didn't want to see any of them losing their lives for he couldn't help.

Taking a brief look towards the door, Casey couldn't help to whimper under his breath.

If only someone could give him some kind of sign that Donnie was being taken care of, he would stop daunting on Donnie's predicament and just focus on Raph.

Unexpectedly, as if she knew something was wrong or was it, she finally noticed the painful cries from her sibling; Raph ceased her sobbing getting to her feet heading towards the door.

Slowly rising to his feet, Casey kept his sights on her hoping she didn't strike at him for getting up as well. The female turtle making her way towards the door, Casey could see that she was watching him cautiously, tensing when he moved to quickly for her liking.

"I am just going to follow you Raph, like I said I'm not leaving you," Casey showed his hands, so she didn't get the impression he was going to do anything funny towards her.

Snarling under her breath, Raph dangerously scowled at him, warning him not to get too close. Casey taking the warning seriously trying to stay calm and show no sign of aggression or fear as he addressed her again before she made her leave, "I won't stop you nor get to close, but please Raph don't do anything that would hurt you or your family."

Raph not responding to his statement jerked her head back in the direction to the next deafening cries shivering on them, sniffing the air like an animal.

She glanced at him once more before continuing.

Was she dismissing him or she started not to perceive him as a threat anymore? Unsure Casey could feel the sweat beading on his forehead; he thought Raph pmsing with him on a good day was tense and alarming. This was on a whole new level that he didn't have a clue how to handle.

 

* * *

 

Once both turtles entered the room, Casey was suspecting to see anyone other than Leo helping Donnie during her delivery, where was everyone?

Where was Leatherhead at that?

He figured Mikey must still be attending to Alex and by what he observed Alex wasn't moving anytime soon; however, there were no signs of Leatherhead anywhere either.

Did he leave the lair or was deep in the maze of this place prepping things to keep this family safe?

"Leo and Donnie, Raph and I are approaching... Raph..." Casey started to forewarn, to give Leo a heads up knowing with her eyesight gone and the fact she looked a bit stressed; she wouldn't notice their presence until it was too late. This wasn't the best time to spook the blind turtle it might complicate things by startling her.

"Casey, I need your hand!" Leo demanded, feeling a spark of relief hearing the male's voice, though she wished, it was Leatherhead's then his, but beggars can't be choosers, and she didn't have the luxury to be picky.

Casey stopping where he stood flashed a look towards Leo and then next at Raph, unsure if Leo heard him or was just ignoring the issue with Raph at the current moment, seeing no serious threat from the sister regardless if she was sick.

Taking a breath, Casey saw no other choice in the situation at hand, he too had to push Raph's illness to the side hoping it wasn't the wrong decision.

"Okay I..." Casey attempted to make a step forward only to instantly have Raph in his way, on her tippy toe challenging him by snarling in his face.

"Umm Leo we might have a problem," Casey admitted curiously, once again resorting putting his hands up in defense toward his hostile mate who started again to take him as a danger towards whom, he wasn't certain anymore. Was Raph protecting Donnie thinking that he was a male must be a threat towards the pregnant turtle, or was it still back to the original issue Raph was having with him, that he wasn't sure entirely what that was.

Either way he was beginning to see he wasn't going to get a break no matter what he said or do.

"What is going on?" Leo hissed in frustration, hearing Donnie screaming in agony and with all this pain she was enduring had put the sister in a state that she became unresponsive to anything that was going on around her.

Each passing moment Donnie's condition became worse, that Leo wasn't sure what state of health she was in and dreaded Donnie might pass out soon if her egg wasn't delivered, that would put her at risk and her egg.

"Raph won't let me help she... I think she thinks I am a threat or something. Leo she doesn't recognize me..." Casey blurred out taking a few steps back, wishing he knew how to get out of this without proving to her that he could be violent towards her. That was one option he didn't want to play considering that will do more damage between him and Raph. He wanted her to trust him in order for him to help her. If he loses that trust, there might never be another moment for him to gain it back.

Sighing in annoyance, Leo snarled letting out that scent of hers that made both Raph and Casey shudder instantly, "Raphael that is enough! You either assist me with your sister who is giving birth to your niece or nephew, or you let your mate who you love and isn't your enemy, to help me instead. I don't know what is going through your mind or how broken and hurt you may be, but right now I can't do this alone and need help! Do you want to lose a family member Raphael?!"

Silence looming around the disorientated turtle conflicted by her emotions, suddenly straightened up actually responding to Leo's words, turning around heading towards her with not so hollow eyes.

Something that Leo did bring some sanity back to her, only a small portion, but it was enough for her to comprehend the situation at hand.

Reaching beside the bed, Raph nervously placed her shaking hand on Donnie's arm, sniffing the air and tipping her head to the side at Donnie.

Donnie recognizing Raph's touch, snapped out of her daze of pain and gently grabbed her sister's hand, trying to refrain from squeezing it too hard, even though the pain still had much control over her.

"Raphie..." Donnie whimpered for her big sister.

Gulping Raph fell apart and began to cry, burying her beak into Donnie's hand, having Leo suddenly rubbing her shoulder to comfort her.

"Raph, I know I can't say I understand what you're going through, but please comfort Donnie through this process. She is frightened and needs her sister to be there for her. You two always have been there when you need each other. She needs you right now more than her own twin," Leo told the sister, knowing it was best she helped in this fashion. Turning her head towards the direction that she believed Casey was still at, Leo cleared her throat, "Casey I need you to give me a hand… well an eye really. I need you to be my eyes, and I will do the rest.

"I will try my best Leo," Casey came up avoiding in getting to close to Raph. He was happy she was finally responding to someone, a bit jealous it wasn't him, but Leo was right Donnie and Raph always had a connection when it came to things, heck they all did. All the siblings relied on each other for different reasons, which he believed is what made them thrive this long and kept together. They need each other; he too needs them even, and he isn't alone on this. They will help him get Raph back in the end.

 

* * *

_  
**Mikey POV** _

The lair that was polluted by noises a moment ago now was quiet, too silent that brought an eerie sensation to him.

His head pounding away, he was positive he didn't have a concussion. However, he could see Alex might. The turtle finally responding to his calls blinked at Mikey with uncertainty.

"Mikey? What happen? Why does my head hurt?" Alex groaned attempting to get to his feet only having the orange clad turtle stopping him quickly.

"Alex relax there is no fire, and you might have a concussion. As for what happened Raph did. She kicked your shell three times. She drilled you down like a screw..." Mikey stopped for a moment, then coughed correcting himself, "Okay not like that, that sound too sexual… You know what I'm getting at… It was a very quick defeat."

Narrowing his eyes, Alex huffed, not sure if the disturbing sex comment was worse than the fact Mikey made him sound like a pushover, "No really, what happened?"

"What's going on here?" Leatherhead came up towards them from the opposite direction to Donnie's lab, not realizing she was going into labor, nor did the other two turtles had a clue of the events that were unfolding.

Reaching them noticing their condition Leatherhead sighed, guessing there wasn't really any danger around for Mikey would be more on edge, "Alexander, who did you cross this time?"

"What?! Why do you automatically think it's my fault? I'm in pain and all either you two can do is make fun of me?" Alex spazed seeing the other two looking at him like he was the guilty party, and they were innocent.

"I'm not sure," Mikey started ignoring Alex's complaints enjoying the flustered turtle, which the show did make his head hurt less, "But Raph went psycho and Alex got more a beating than me," Mikey pointed out making Alex flash a look at him yet again, that only sugarcoat Mikey's amusement.

"Raph... Oh right! Raph woke up, but she then began acting crazy and attacked Casey for no reason. That's when I fled the room to find you Mikey and... and I can't remember after that," Alex trailed off a bit annoyed once again he has some memory gaps due to a head injury.

"And what happened to Raph and Casey?" Leatherhead asked hesitantly, looking towards the other direction, knowing no one came from the way he entered from.

"Raph ran into Donnie's lab, and Casey went after her," Mikey explained, just to be interrupted by both males.

"What?!"

Instantly as the idea of Donnie being in danger came across both reptile's minds, they jumped into action. Leatherhead attempted to leave towards the lab, and Alex tried to get to his feet to follow Leatherhead without a second thought.

Watching the two foolish men who had something for his twin, Mikey's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Losing his temper Mikey slammed Alex down back to the ground, a bit too harshly than he anticipated, that even caught Leatherhead's attention.

"Enough! Leatherhead you have to take care of Alex first; he might have a concussion, and I'm not in any better shape. Alex you're not going to run off and play the hero, in your condition!" Mikey snarled at them both. "Casey will handle Raph for she is his mate. Furthermore, Raph might have kicked our shells; I know for a fact she wouldn't hurt Donnie," Mikey pointed out.

"How do you know for sure?" Alex was the one to ask first, beating Leatherhead that too didn't want to stay there any longer on a slim chance Raph didn't hurt Donnie.

Growling Mikey narrowed his eyes at the both of them, "First! Donnie is pregnant and Raph wouldn't touch her. I don't care how sick Raph might be, I know deep down, she wouldn't harm a pregnant turtle! The second reason is… this is Donnie, we are talking about! She might be pregnant; however, she still can take care of herself... so don't forget that!"

Exchanging looks, both Leatherhead and Alex realized something about Mikey at that given moment, he was too was worried over both his sisters, yet he put that to the side in confidence, everything was going to be fine and focusing on the issue in front of him instead.

Mikey wasn't rushing in to save the day either, and it was eating at him. What was important right there and then was making sure Alex and himself were taken care of first.

Nodding Leatherhead bent down to take a good look at Alex and Mikey. They needed to get this done, and once he concluded their full extent of their injuries, then they can go see how things are faring in the lab.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.  
> (Turtles are AU and Leo is 23 and Raph is 22, Donnie and Mikey are 20)

* * *

  _ **Leo POV**_

The darkness clung onto her soul, even though she couldn't see it, she could feel the dread and her own demise, grasping at her with its icy long fingers, clenching around her bones and making her body shiver. Her breathing was horsy at best, and she couldn't shake the fact she might be over her head. Where did she get the stupid idea that this was a good judgment call on her behalf.

She was blind, nevertheless, like some green horn, a foolish student in her days; she figured she could do this on her own?

Desperately not to move too much in fear she would reveal to her captor, she was there, if the captor didn't know already, Leo could feel the panic rising.

Her blades as she could tell by the sounds they made a moment ago, when they hit the ground was out of reach. It didn't help her case either that this substance under her, which was stickier than molasses hindered her from escaping this trap. No amount of effort on her part could free her body and by her assumptions, this material wasn't fragile by far and was impregnable without the right tools. Though if there was a snowball's chance in hell to reach one of her blades, she doubted that they were even a match to this stuff, that her imagination wildly conjured up the most bizarre impressions what this was, which at the moment is another question on its own.

Steadying her breathing, she knew, deep down, any sudden movements other than what she had attempted prior would shake her shackles. As she found out first-hand how it vibrated, reminding her of something familiar that was at the tip of her tongue yet she kept losing the idea as soon as it surfaced.

Suddenly to her right, she could hear this ungodly sound that made her skin crawl.

Something approached her that in result made her bounds shake wildly under her. What it was she couldn't tell, but it was large enough to make her feel sick as her body bounce with no control.

"I guess the spider did catch the fly!" a voice scoffed in disgust, yet amused at the vulnerable turtle.

Feeling like her throat dried up, Leo was horrified at the familiar voice, casting her into a void of bewilderment "APRIL?!"

Three Days ago

"Oh you're so cute, aren'tcha. I'm your daddy," Alex excitably held the egg up into the air, receiving a warily chuckle from Donnie in return.

"Alex he or she still isn't developed yet to understand you; please can you put our egg in the incubator…" Donnie weakly asked and then sighed, watching her twin start the same thing as Alex, "Mikey don't encourage him, now put the egg back and walk away or else!" Donnie became more gruff, showing her motherly instincts was kicking in.

Flashing a nervous look at the impatient and irritable turtle that just not too long ago gave birth to her egg, her testy mood wasn't one that either male wanted to get on the wrong side with.

"Sorry Donnie," both turtles apologized putting the egg into the incubator.

Donnie cautiously watching Alex place the egg back, finally felt a sense of relief and less on edge knowing her egg wasn't being passed around like some hot potato, though she trusted her family, it irked her to the point it was driving her nuts.

"It's fine. Besides Alex you need to rest, Leatherhead did say you have a mild concussion and Mikey, you're not helping the matter, you are best to rest too," Donnie ordered sitting up in her bed getting a watchful eye from Leatherhead that was seated at Donnie's desk enjoying the amusement of seeing Mikey and Alex in trouble with Donnie.

"And you need to stay in your own bed and take your own advice," Leatherhead pointed out getting off his chair to wheel the lone incubator to the other one that held Leo's and Mikey's eggs in.

"Wait Leatherhead can you keep the egg out here for a bit longer?" Donnie asked, feeling she wasn't ready to part with her egg just yet.

"Sure Donnie. Alex, Mikey, why don't you both take it easy in the living room and give Donnie some space to rest; I will keep an eye on her," Leatherhead informed the two male turtles that raised an eyebrow as if they were applying to something on the request.

"Sure…" Mikey started, then stop noticing Donnie had that expression when she wasn't in the mood for his shenanigans, "Come on Alex. Why don't we see how Leo is doing and maybe play some video games if you're up to it."

* * *

 

_'On another news, Police are baffled on the recent brake-ins.'_

Leo not able to see what was showing on the news leaned anxiously forward, trying to catch every word the newscaster was saying. That was one thing she was trying to get used to, determining what is serious or not by voice patterns and words that are spoken.

Normally when the word Police and baffled are together peaks her interest, even the more when break-ins are followed after.  
By experience when a normal break-in was committed, that would spell either Purple Dragons or some teens looking for a kick of excitement. She fully well knew the police were never that baffled on such crimes, more than happy and ready to pin it on gang related or on teenage mischief.

Even so, the ones that tend to become a question on either possibility, or what was stolen, she had noticed they always resulted in trouble that will come her way, her family mainly, or threatens her way of living.

Such cases she would in the past make some patrols in that area to sniff out what was really going on and to valuate the threat level.

From there it came down to the matter over if they should get involved or let the police do so.

There had been a few crimes that she simply got Donnie to make fake calls and even email them the evidence to give the police a kick start in their investigation.

Even so, those days were gone, not just what had happened to her, but what might have happened to Raph.

The theory still stands, that some cops in the force were in league with the Purple Dragons making thing difficult and unsettling to her. Sure, there has been the suspicion such relationships might have existed with the past Foot Clan that did try to claim New York as their own, but that died off after the Shredder was defeated and Karai took over. Not to mention the treaty that made their city fewer ninja roaming around, with the occasion of foot activity that didn't really hinder anything or harm Leo's family.

Hun having some cops under his thumb was nerve racking to the point Leo wonder if some of these stories could be a sure cry in getting them to come out of the shadows?

Leo wouldn't think any less of Hun or his ambitions to rip her family to pieces any way that discussing human sees fit.

"Lucky, there are still some humans out there that still have a good heart," Leo whispered beneath her breath before slumping into her chair, continuing her efforts to listen to the TV.

With recent events, her faith in humans was wavering, if it wasn't for Casey's sacrifice to be with Raph, Leo feared she would have lost all hope in that species.

_'All break-ins that ended with vandalism had no reports of theft. The part the police are inquiring is that all cases revolved around...'_

"Leo?" Mikey said softly, not to startle his mate, seeing she was concentrating on the news.  
Hearing his voice even with her current thoughts that started to harden her heart, Leo's spirit lifted, turning her head toward the direction he was coming from.

"Yes Mikey?" Leo greeted him lifting her hand out so he could touch it, something she has been doing with him when he comes to her. It soothed her, and Mikey made a game out of it by doing a different sweet gesture every time.

Taking his finger, Mikey gently touched above her first finger running it lightly up her hand to her arm, watching her trying her best not to giggle on the sensation.

Ending at her elbow, Mikey leaned in kissing Leo on the cheek, seeing her turn red as her head tilted to the side, "Alex is right there isn't he?"

Grinning Mikey sat down beside Leo pulling her into him to hold her, he loved this contact and Leo didn't complain, though she hated to give too much of a show to others, this was more a private thing to her.

"Hi Leo," Alex chuckled lightly debating if he should sit in the chair or not, was this one of those moments he was best to make like a bee and buzz off?

"Sit Alex you're too twitchy when you stand there," Leo rolled her eyes; well she did for herself at least.

Sitting the white shell turtle relaxed, glancing at the TV with a stale expression on his face, "So Leo how you know I was fidgeting?"

"Easy I can sense your tension, besides Mikey gives off the same vibe when he is agitated. Just like how the both of you are staring dully at the TV," Leo pointed out waiting for the suddenly surprised gasps from the two males followed by the denials.

"We aren't..." both turtles started, then paused, looking at each other realizing the other was going to say the same thing.

Taking the lead, Mikey sighed, "Okay, we are bored. I'm because I don't like watching the news, and I just want to do something like... like going for a run..."

Hearing Mikey bringing that subject up again, Leo snarled in protest, "Mikey we have been through this already. Right now, it's not safe for any of us to go out on our own. We just got Raph back and you not too long ago..."

"I understand Leo, but I feel like I'm being cooped up in here," Mikey whined, he always had an issue being in the lair for too many days with no fresh air between.

Standing up Leo let Mikey's hand drop that tried to stop her from leaving, "Mikey my decision is final. No one leaves the lair until we are certain there are no threats! Besides Donnie just gave birth and you are needed to help out around the house and there is Raph on top of that."

"Donnie is being taken care by Leatherhead and Raph is in Casey's hands, and what I heard earlier with him screaming 'don't bite me there' followed by some growling and heavy panting after, I think they don't need me around," Mikey protested wanting Leo to stop being so overprotective.

"Well, I'm not going in there anytime soon after that," Alex suddenly said, shivering at the thought of walking into the room witnessing Casey and Raph were doing any activity that would be disturbing for his innocent eyes.

Remembering Alex was still there Leo calmed down, she forgot about him and let herself lose her temper over this matter then settling it calmly.

"Mikey for now let's leave it as is, please," Leo started to tell her mate only to have him snort at her slamming his body into the couch like some kid having a tantrum. Something she noticed Mikey has been acting of late; he has been easy to provoke and he responded like he was a teenager. She started to ponder if there was something on his mind.

Even so, every time she brought this up, he only got more snappy, Leo just assumed it was anxiety with everything that was going on, which was a storm that hit their family with a spiral of one event after another.

She could vouch on that and was surprise things weren't fully falling apart due to the past events that plagued her family. Then there was the other matter that has been baffling her, was Mikey upset for seeing her like this?

Yes, Mikey supported her; she knew that for certain, although what about deep down? Was it hard for him to keep looking at her as some handicap turtle that was blinded by a friend they use to have? Does he still blame himself? She thought they walked over that bridge already, clearing the air when Raph came home.

Maybe that wasn't enough, or there was still more they needed to work out?

Unable to say another word Leo took her leave hearing Mikey huff more shifting on the couch than passing a controller to Alex stating the turtle had no choice but to play a game with him.

* * *

  
_**Two days ago** _

"Mmmm Mikey..." Leo loudly chirped in ecstasy, raising her body, then letting it fall into him in bliss, repeating the action, though she started to feel the fatigue of this continuing motion.

"Leo, you went didn't you?" Mikey asked suddenly catching Leo off guard.

"Yes, I have... why what's wrong? Am I doing something wrong?" Leo stopped her movements, resting her ass on Mikey's legs, allowing her tail to curl around his.

Placing her hand on his face to feel his lips, Leo want to see if there was evidence of pain, though she didn't smell him being anything but turned on.

"No there is nothing wrong... I just have a cramp," Mikey embarrassingly admitted seeing the disappointment in Leo's eyes; the blue stone eyes that Mikey has been trying to not to dwell on to too much.

With some experimenting, he found out Leo doesn't scream bloody murder in candlelight as long its not directly in front of her face and there is only a few alit at the time.

Wearing the goggles spoiled the mood for her, and he hated not being able to see her in the pitch darkness when he makes love to her either. Though in many ways that was selfish of him since Leo couldn't see him.

"A cramp? Oh, sorry Mikey," Leo lifted herself up letting him to exit her.

"Leo don't apologize, it's not your fault. I just got a cramp it happens," Mikey assured her the best he could, trying to avoid her being any more disappointed not being able to make him to have an orgasm, yet even his best effort, she could hear the uncertainty in his voice, making her question him.

"Mikey is everything alright? You have been acting a bit abnormal lately," Leo leaned forwards touching Mikey's sex, which seemed to be already shrinking to go back in its secret pocket.

Leo became disturbed by this, Mikey never before unhardened so quickly and other occasions when he was hard and prevented Leo from playing with him to relieve his hunger, it took him ten minutes or so for him to even consider it to go back in its pocket.

"Leo," Mikey cup Leo's face gently stroking her cheek with his thumb, "I'm fine. If I have upset you or made you worry, I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to."

"I know, but Mikey if there is something bothering you, you can talk to me..." Leo started again to only have Mikey press his lips against hers.

"I'm fine Leo. I really am," Mikey repeated like a broken record, making Leo feel like he was saying that for himself more than for her.

* * *

 

_'Will the police figure out who is behind these bizarre vandalisms? I have been asking that same question Jim; this is obviously the work from teens, and yet the police make it sound like it's something else. How can they tell the public that they have no leads or suspects, and not one person saw someone first destroy homes, leaving some kind of webbing string from some gag shop, then spray painting the same four numbers at every scene? 40 42 74 0? How is that possible?!'_  
  
"40 42 74 0... Those are coordinates..." Leo thought to herself, that in reality, said out loud, only coming aware when she almost jumped out of her shell hearing his voice in response to her assumption.

"Coordinates to where?" Alex curiously asked, coming to the conclusion regardless if she does acknowledge him one moment she will forget soon after, was he wallpaper to her?

"Alex... When... oh, right sorry… I was talking to myself," Leo chuckled lightly feeling ashamed she forgot he has been sitting there the whole time and even asked her if he could join her to watch the news, since Donnie was busy and Mikey was cooking and didn't want him in his way. Then, with Raph and Casey, something about bite marks on his ass cheek made Alex not dare to go near that room.

"I could see that, you tend to do that a lot," Alex beamed on the expression on Leo's face.

"I do not!" Leo huffed feeling that smile on Alex's lips.

"Sure, you don't… Your mouth is just moving for exercise and it's a coincidence that these mysterious, yet not related to the mouth moving, words, come out at the same time. But nooo… they have nothing to do with each other, not at all. I get it. I really do! You're trying to be a mime. Don't worry Leo your secret is safe with meee... OUCH!" Alex squealed feeling the hard, flat pillow striking at his head with great speed and accuracy.

For a turtle that was blind, she had no issues chucking that thing at his head and hitting him without a sweat.

"Alex don't start. I hear the things you try with Donnie and even with Leatherhead. Mikey is enough to handle," Leo lectured, hearing Alex sigh on the mentioning of Mikey.

"Really that is your defense, I have enough with Mikey? Wow Leo that is weak and Mikey… Okay is a handful I have to admit, but still you could come up with something better… OUCH OUCH OUCH," Alex screamed, feeling one pillow after another assaulting him.

Diving for cover, well he attempted; it was more like him falling clumsily off the chair and scrambling to the other side to be out of Leo's war path. The turtle short of breath, putting his arms in the air, kicking himself on the stupidity of his action recalling Leo can't see he was surrendering.

"I give, I give! I take it back, that is a strong response!" Alex cried not feeling the sudden breeze from the pillows that whipped over his head.

"Will you behave?" Leo mused, chuckling how fast the turtle was willing to admit defeat, too bad no one else was this easy to take down.

"Yes!" Alex said as he nervously looked over the chair's arm to see if Leo was getting ready for him to come out of his hiding spot.

To his relief, she sat there all innocent with another throw pillow beside her.

"One question and don't throw the pillow at me," Alex said softly rising to his feet slowly.

"Yes?" Leo tilted her head at him.

"Where did you get all the pillows? I mean there were only two, on the couch and there are four on the floor and one beside you… Do you have some secret stash?" Alex had to ask, picking up the other pillows placing them back on the couch.

Smiling brightly Leo shrugged, "That is my little secret, so be warned."

The white shell turtle feeling nervous on that statement gulp taking his seat, who knows what other secrets Leo had and was it worth the thirty seconds of amusement to find out?

"Oh I wouldn't doubt you there. I will be good… I hope…"

Chuckling more Leo shook her head, "Wise idea, very wise…"

Sitting back Leo placed her hands together contemplating if she should inquire something from the young turtle, "Alex may I ask you something?"

"Huh? Oh sure what is it Leo?" Alex questioned, seeing how the mood just suddenly changed.

"It's about Mikey," Leo started off only to have Alex interrupt her quickly.

"About Mikey? Why would you be asking me? Whatever it is, wouldn't you be better off to ask him?"

With a sigh, Leo shook her head, "No, I have tried to talk to him, but he will not open up to me… But I know you two have been spending much time with each other, and I can tell that Mikey sees you like a brother, so I thought he might have hinted to you, what has been bothering him… I know Donnie has no clue so you're the only other person that comes to mind."

"Well... Nothing out of the ordinary, he has been complaining about being caged up in the lair and the pain..." Alex started, then jumped in surprise when Leo was almost on top of him in a flash.

"Pain what pain?" Leo questioned hastily, leaning close to the turtle to use her other senses to read him.

Mikey only complains about pain to get out of things, well not so much now than in the past. Besides, other then that, he wouldn't bring it up, unless he was.

Taking a gulp, Alex gently, nudge Leo back, she was too much in his personal space, it only made him feel agitated all the more.

The female turtle not taking this as an offense moved away, but not too much that she would get mixed signals.

"I don't know. He has been now and then complaining... not out right though. I had seen him cringe and seen him curse beneath his breath."

"Where was he in pain and what was he doing?" Leo huskily inquired, fearing this might have to do with what happened with April, Donnie did say she was uncertain when it came to what true condition Mikey was in.

"Nothing special, a few times were when he was cooking. Another was moving a box around. It's random and what kind of pain… I'm not sure. Its has always seemed to be around his abdomen. However, a few times I caught him stretching like he was stretching his back, though we can't for our shells, but the way he does it reminds me of that," Alex finished, blinking at Leo wondering what she would do.

"I should have a talk with him and get him to go see Donnie right away on this matter."

"Is that necessary?" Alex queried, seeing Leo mouth firmly closed and the crinkles on her face expressed she wasn't so pleased with such a question.

"Of course, it is necessary Alex. There could be something wrong with him!" Leo spat out, not believing that this was something that should be debated.

"Or is it in his head?" Alex shrugged, thinking that was a more a possibility than flagging there is something physically wrong with him.

"Where do you get that idea?" Leo demanded, crossing her arms, feeling the uneasiness coming off the small turtle.

"Well," Alex took a breath considering if he should have just shut his mouth and not get involved, this was dangerous water, he was treading, "Mikey is upset for not going outside right?"

"Yes and how is that irrelevant?"

"I'm no expert and probably blowing wind and all, but what if that is taking a toll on him. Causing him to have phantom pain inflicted by his depression?"

"Mikey isn't depressed" Leo spat quickly.

"He is sort of, not as in, I'm going to mope around like some husk. He is upset and moody and can't find any joy in anything as he would have any other given day. Am I right on that?"

Going silent Leo thought over it, was Mikey depressed? Was he being lock up in lair pushing him to feel unfulfilled? Was that what happen in bed?

"So you think he is borderline depressed to the point he is thinking he is in pain?"

Shrugging Alex wasn't sure really, "Like I said I'm no expert, it's possible. Depression can do many things to someone, and if you think about it; April did have him lock up, then physically and mentally torture him. That feeling of caged up again, regardless this is different, still might mentally trigger him to feel that pain he endured, though he might not be associating it with that... I don't know what to say Leo, just maybe let him go out and see whether that will help him?"

Sighing, Leo saw all the points Alex stated had merit, yet was that all that was going on?

The thought of being treated like an animal and afterwards caged again in your own home could be why Mikey was acting like this. Raph was unstable in her mind frame still acting more animalistic than her old self that Donnie calculated will come turn back to normal, yet with time. Mikey could have mental issues that were less noticeable and Mikey knew how to hide things when he needs to.

"I wish I can let him Alex, but with April out there and Hun..."

"Then let me go with him! You said alone right? The last time we went out we were fine and found Raph," Alex volunteered, shocking Leo over that he would dare to volunteer.

"I thought you were afraid and uneasy setting foot on the surface, Alex?"

"Sure I am... But with Mikey it's not so bad, and I know he will protect me. Besides, he knows how to get out of trouble if it comes... I understand I can't always be scared and it's to help Mikey, I owe him for saving my life."

Hearing Alex was so willing to overcome his fear to have Mikey's shell, the female turtle smiled, "I will think over it if that is what needs to be done to help Mikey, and you're willing to go with him, I might allow it. I don't want to, but I can't let my own fears rule my judgment either. It's not like we never had enemies in the past so nothing really has changed. However, I think I will still discuss what we talk about with Donnie later."

"I hope you say yes Leo, I know that would make Mikey's world and make you feel better too," Alex smiled brightly.

"Yes, I agree, thanks Alex. This was a good talk. We should do this more often."

"Yeah, you're not as prickly as I thought you were," Alex blurred out accidentally, to suddenly feel a pillow hitting his face.

"Alex... never mind," Leo sighed throwing another pillow at the escaping turtle that attempted to run into the kitchen for aid only to hear Mikey bark at him to get out of his kitchen.

* * *

  
_**Five hours earlier** _

'Jim, is it me? Or are we sounding like a broken record on this vandalism that keeps continuing and becoming more frequent regardless what time of day it is?'

" 40 42 74 0… 40 42 74 0…" Leo sat there repeating the numbers in her head; she knew those coordinates yet couldn't figure it out.

Then to think she gave up, to her surprise the locations of the vandalisms were announced, making her blood run cold.

"That is around where the Second Time Around is!" Leo spat out in shock over the new discovery as she started to piece together where she heard those numbers.

"April's old shop... Oh your right that is in that area of town, isn't it?" Alex asked, watching Leo jump in fright.

"Alex! When did you... I did it again didn't I?" Leo sigh, letting her head drop down in her shame and embarrassment.

"Yep," Alex answered with amusement, "Don't worry, I know I'm people furniture to you Leo."

"Alex you're not people furniture. I'm sorry I keep doing that," Leo admitted.

"OH, don't be, it's really fun actually," Alex beamed getting a 'huh' from Leo, "You see I have been told so many times no one can sneak up to you. I on the other hand, have achieved to be acknowledged and still able to sneak up on you."

"Alex that isn't the same thing..." Leo said dryly, not seeing how he could be proud of this.

"To me it is."

"Sure... Alex have you seen Mikey by chance?" Leo changed the subject, not feeling up to continue this one.

Scratching his head, Alex thought about it, then nodded, feeling like an idiot for once again, he did something that was a visual response than verbal to a blind turtle.

"I think he went to go hit the showers," Alex answered, watching Leo getting up from the couch.

"Thanks and you might want to get dressed," Leo instructed Alex.

"Dress? Leo? Leo…Wow, once again people furniture..." Alex sighed, seeing Leo was now out of sight, she could have just told him why.

* * *

 

The hot air refreshing and invigorating hit her skin as she made her way to the showers.

With Master Splinter's old staff in her possession, this was how she got around without crashing into things every five seconds. The sounds of the wooden stick echoed through the air as a voice from the shower called to her.

"Leo?" Mikey surprisingly asked, followed by a 'huh' that was from Raph.

"Yes, it's me, is that Raph?" Leo asked, feeling for the side shelves to lean against, where they stored their towels.

"Yep, she is here with me. She desperately needed a shower and let's say a shower was the last thing from her mind when Casey tried to help her," Mikey chuckled brightly over how Raph kept fuddling over Casey as he attempted to wash her.

As soon as the little amusement took a hold of him, it vanished quickly as Mikey could only sigh at Raph.

"Come on Raph hold still I can't clean your shell if you keep fidgeting... Was this how I was when we were kids? Man, I really feel sorry for you guys," Mikey admitted taking the hard brush against Raph's shell.

"I can see Raph acting that way on both accounts," Leo said softly, knowing all too well, depending how she addressed things, affected Raph's mood.

Walking up to her, Leo knelt down, figuring Raph must be sitting on the ground. As instantly as she did Raph went forward, feeling Leo's goggles, letting out a sad whimper.

"I'm fine Raph. I told you that already," Leo took Raph's hands pressing them to her plastron, "How are you today. Are you feeling better?"

Receiving the same response, Raph only leaned forward, laying her head on Leo's shoulder waiting for her older sister to soothe her.

"I understand. You just relax and take your time, okay Raph. We will always be here when you're ready to talk," Leo whispered, she knew Raph was messed up, but she still had the capability to talk, however, for whatever reason she refused to.

The best Leo could do was let her know no one was judging her and wouldn't force her to talk or anything until she was ready to let out what was eating her.

"Leo, can you stay like that, this is making it easier to clean her shell," Mikey pointed out taking the advantage.

"After your done Mikey can we talk," Leo asked, indicating she didn't want to do it in front of Raph.

"Ummm, sure Leo," Mikey said hesitantly.

"Good. First where are Leatherhead and Donnie? Are they in the lab?" Leo inquired next, trying to ignore the hesitation in Mikey's previous response.

"Actually, they went to go have a chat with Dr. Chaplin at a secure location Karai generously set up," Mikey answered carefully realizing neither Donnie nor Leatherhead brought this up with her first.

"They what?!" Leo spat furiously, then shook the anger off quickly as she felt Raph suddenly shift under her nervously. She was upsetting the sister, and she didn't mean to do that.

"Sorry Raph, I didn't mean to raise my voice," Leo quickly addressed the sister, rubbing her head lovingly as Raph pressed into her more.

Lowering her tone and staying as calm as she could, though at the moment she wanted to yell her frustrations over the fact no one informed her about this meeting, Leo tilted her head at Mikey, "Why did no one tell me?"

"I think it was because it's about you Leo... Dr. Chaplin had a breakthrough with the information he got from your samples. That is all I know. I guess Donnie didn't want you to worry or tell her she couldn't go since she did give birth a couple of days ago."

"I wouldn't say no for that is important, but I wish someone told me. How am I to run this household when I am never up to date?"

"Technically, Donnie is in command, after going through you," Mikey pointed out.

"That is not the point. I know she goes by my wishes and is in charge until I get full control over my new condition. That doesn't mean she can avoid telling me if she is leaving."

"I know, I know. She must have a good reason in doing so," Mikey put the brush down.

Sighing Leo shook her head, "Well, I guess I can tell you what I wanted to tell you. Considering I didn't want to upset Raph, but the news of Donnie and Leatherhead going out didn't bother her, neither will the fact that you are too."

"What I'm going out?" Mikey said in half surprised and excitement.

"Yes with Alex, you two can do what you want, but please stay out of trouble."

"Really, Leo?" Mikey perked up seeing Raph seemed happy as if she like Mikey in this mood.

"Really Mikey."

"Why the change of heart? Not that I'm complaining?"

"I realized I have been unfair with you. I have more leniency towards the idea everyone else leaving the lair yet you; I'm strict. I don't mean to Mikey, I just fear that something might happen and I... I can't lose you," Leo laid her chin on Raph's head, feeling the sister holding her tightly.

"Leo I do understand truly... Thank you, and don't worry about us. I was thinking just going out for a jog any ways. I have already mapped out a route that will be safe and with Alex, it will be fun. Besides, he needs the exercise, have you seen those skinny arms and legs? He is a wet noodle," Mikey bark receiving a laugh from Leo.

"I don't think any amount of exercise will help him, besides, he has his own ways to make up for it," Leo stated still laughing over the wet noodle joke.

"Agree, you do have a point. Well, I'm done here; we really should get Raph back to Casey. The guy is probably having a cow right now. He worries as much as you," Mikey got up helping both sisters up, then turning the shower off and grabbing three towels.

Handing one towel to Leo, Raph took it instead and started to dry Leo off.

"Oh, thanks Raph, I can do that on my own..." Leo started to say then paused, wondering if she should let Raph do this, it was something she has never done, and it could be taken as an improvement in her condition.

"How about you let Mikey dry you off while you help me," Leo gently stroked Raph's hand.

Raph taking Leo's hand and placing on her head, she then nodded making Leo laugh by the gesture, "Very well Raph when we are done I will bring you to Casey while Mikey can go and get ready for his run."

"Are you sure Leo?" Mikey asked, finishing Raph and then drying his own body off.

"Yes I can handle it and Raph will assist me as well," Leo assured the turtle.

"Okay, see you later Raphie," Mikey gave Raph a kiss on the cheek, then Leo, "I promise we will be cautious and not take any chances."

"I know you will Mikey," Leo told her mate as he exited the bathroom.

Taking Raph's hand, letting the sister to lead her, Leo kept to herself. She wished she could say her decision was truly based on her statement that no matter what she can't protect Mikey like this forever. Truth is she needed him out of the lair and was planning to distract Donnie and Leatherhead too, but it worked out better than she anticipated.

She didn't want anyone to question her why she was going to leave or the fact she was falling for an obvious trap. The vandalisms as she came upon the notion were messages to her from April, and the coordinates would bring Leo to the old subway station they use to have sex before she married Casey.

April wanted her there and yes, she should have told her family and got support; however, she couldn't let any of them to fall victim to that psychopath and Leo wanted to end this once and for all! Blind or NOT!


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.  
> (Turtles are AU and Leo is 23 and Raph is 22, Donnie and Mikey are 20)

**TMNT Bitter Sweet Honey Ch.41**

* * *

**Mikey POV**

A chilly autumn breeze whipped through Mikey's jacket, pleasantly cooling down the overheated turtle.

It was a welcoming blanket that wrapped around him, reminding him that there was so much to life then staying in the lair day in and day out.

He swore he would come down with cabin fever if he hadn't escaped soon. Besides he wanted some time to think, without having any nagging turtles or alligator, asking him if he was okay or how he was feeling!

He did appreciate their concerns and on any given normal circumstances, he even relished happily over all the attention, however, he wasn't in the mood, making him regard it all as a pain in the shell.

His concerns weren't of his own well being; he was worried about Leo and Raph. If everyone could just stop being stupid and discontinue on focusing on him over nothing, they could use all this energy to help his two sisters to get back to normal.

Well normal was not a very realistic statement, considering they are still females, but that didn't matter anymore not for some time now. Mikey just wanted to see Leo's beautiful grey eyes, even if they were cold to the touch while she scolded him.

What he wouldn't have for Raph chasing him like a mad turtle, proclaiming bloody murder for he did something he shouldn't have.

Sighing Mikey slowed down yet again, feeling the annoyance over his partner falling behind once more and unable to keep up the pace.

"Come on Alex, hurry up!" Mikey jogged on the spot, not willing to lose his rhythm.

"Sorry Mikey," Alex wheezed finally catching up to the turtle, who he contemplated on the notion, he must be part cheetah.

"Don't say sorry, we haven't been out here long enough to take a break. Why can't you keep up?" Mikey asked, keeping his eye's peal while he looked around their surroundings to make sure no one was in sight.

Not that it mattered, it was night for starters and both Alex and him was dressed for the occasion, covering their shells and body.

The park path Mikey picked out tended to be one that many didn't dare treaded down during the night, in fear of being mugged and who knows what. Making this an ideal place, besides, who ever was stupid enough to mug him would have one rude awakening in the end.

"Are you kidding me?" Alex could only answer, tilting his head at Mikey in disbelief.

"What?"

"What?! Mikey where the hell do you get the energy? I am burned out, and you're not even sweating? Are you the energizer bunny?" Alex mocked getting an amused smile in return.

"Yes I am and this bunny saying, keep up, and we will take a rest at the tunnel that is ahead," Mikey avoided on where he gets his energy, it was simple as he had always been like this, even his siblings could run circles around Alex with no effort. On that note, he thought Alex would have done a better job than this, which only concluded to Mikey as he mental noted himself, Alex really needed to work out more.

* * *

**_~1hr later~_ **

Upon reaching the tunnel the once tired white shell turtle hastily went through finding the welcoming solid ground to flop upon.

Chuckling Mikey breathed heavily leaning his shell against the wall, "Wow, you can really move your shell, when you know we are going to take a break!" This was the first time since they started jogging that he had witnessed the turtle become so driven to actually go to a dead run just to flop like a fish onto the ground.

"Motivation," Alex spat, lurching his head up breathing heavily, feeling his heart was about to explode, "Mikey next time I volunteer to run... shoot me please!"

"It wasn't that bad and we are not even half way done!"

"What!" Alex eyes widen in dismay, feeling his body was going to fall apart.

"We still need to head back home Alex," Mikey pointed out with another chuckle, that brought a shiver to Alex's spine. Mikey was enjoying this slice of torture, a little too much.

"Can't we take it easy on the way home?" Alex pleaded; hoping the imp in Mikey wouldn't spark in a blaze for more entertainment on his behalf and actually feel sorry for him instead.

"Nope, you have to jog all the way back, young padawan," Mikey beamed seeing Alex roll his eyes.  
"Really, you had to use a Star Wars reference?"

"Hey going with the flow you did the energizer one, remember?"

Throwing his arms in the air Alex snarled, "That was an hour ago, we are pass the references, I just want to go home."

"Wow your cranky when you're working out," Mikey leaned forward flipping Alex's hood to see fully if the turtle had the twitching brow when he was mad, which would be a rare sight indeed.

As Mikey thought about it, he had never seen Alex angry at any point, the kid always resorted to jokes instead, more mellow than not.

To his disappointment, Alex once again didn't look as irritated as he was hoping for; Mikey could only sigh crossing his arms.

"I'm not cranky Mikey..." Alex started to complain then jump to his feet feeling wobbly as he unexpectedly witnessed the sudden change in Mikey's eyes like he was experiencing pure pain, "Mikey are you okay?"

Rushing to the turtle, Alex placed a hand on Mikey's shoulder, feeling the turtle trembling under it.

"Mikey answer me, what is wrong?" Alex attempted to communicate only getting the silent treatment; Mikey wasn't even screaming, yet the scent coming from him was a mix of pure terror and agony.

"MIKEY!" Alex said again, watching in horror the blood drain face of his friend looking at him like he saw a ghost.

Mikey's eyes widened as his voice tried to come out of him, desperately the orange clad turtle attempt to reach out.

His hands shaking Mikey grabbed Alex's arm in desperation. With a hysterical tone of voice, Mikey scrambled the crazy words together, "It's gone!" he repeated with no end, getting louder and quicker by each round, scaring Alex half to death in his own confusion on what Mikey was trying to get across to him.

"What is gone?" Alex questioned, trying not to sound too panicky, in fear that would make Mikey worse.

"IT's gone It's GONE!" Mikey screamed, "Why why is it GONEEE!" Mikey's eyes rolled back as he lost all strength collapsing onto Alex.

Burdened by the weight Alex fell backwards, landing on his shell with Mikey on top of him.

"Mikey, MIKEY!" Alex struggled with the older turtle that had him pinned down to the ground trying to wake him up only to be mortified by something he just discovered, "What the hell? He is right, it is gone!"

* * *

_**Leo POV** _

"April!" Leo said wildly trying all her might to get herself out of this sticky substance that kept her trapped.

"There is no point in trying to free yourself from my web imposter!" April hissed.

"Your web?" Leo blink bewildered by the statement, not sure what she was getting at, and why with all the spider metaphors?

"I was hoping that Leo would have shown up… but you will have to do until he comes!" April moved in touching Leo's goggles curiously.

"I told you April, I'm Leonardo! Get that into your thick skull!" Leo whipped her head to the side hating the fact April was touching her goggles and was worried if the human would take them off.

"Lies! Lies! Do you really think of me naive to think you are him?" April hissed in anger grabbing the goggles firmly ripping them off of Leo's head.

Instantly Leo shut her eyes, just coming to the realization her surroundings were dark, considering they didn't sting when the goggles came off.

"What do… what do we have here?" April's hands moved towards Leo's eyes, as Leo could feel the human's sharp nails digging into her eyelids while prying them open.

Intrigued by this new discovery, she was hypnotized by the blue gems, "Your eyes…"

Wanting no more than to turn her head away from April, Leo feared April's nails would only dig deeper, as she could feel something wet and sticky running down her cheek accompanied by the faint smell of her blood that started lingering in the air.

With a growl, Leo yelled at the stupid human, "This is your fault my eyes are like this! If you left my family alone, none of this would have happened!"

"Oh, you think you got the short end of the stick, you little bitch!" April let go of one of Leo's eye lids, grabbing the turtle's chin angrily to tilt her head back.

The net under her vibrated violently as if the large thing behind her sat down. A hot breath could be felt on her neck as she now could smell April's scent that only brought confusion.

Her aroma was different than she could remember, it still smelled like her in many ways, yet there was something else there, that Leo couldn't figure out.

Trying to move her head, not caring if April still was forcing her other eyelid open, Leo suddenly in her efforts felt a rush of pain in that eye followed by the sickening gushing sounds.

Screaming in agony, Leo's body jerked to get free only to feel the binds tightened around her.

The pain was unbearable, and her eyes area was on fire; she was then thrown into a cloud of confusion not understanding what was being done to her.

Then April voice cold and heartless, brought shivers down her spine, making her wish she never dared to step a foot out of the lair alone, "I am taking what is mine turtle, your eyes… they are my stones, and I want them back!"

* * *

_**Donnie POV** _

The turtle feeling his eyes consistently on the back of her neck Donnie couldn't take it anymore.

On the ball of her foot, she turned swiftly startling the alligator that took all his effort not to tumble over her. If she was a split second sooner he wouldn't have the time to stop himself from flattening her to the ground.

Her stance and scent filled him with worry as her brown eyes narrowed at him. The 'woman look' he has been warned more times than not, this one for once, was directed to him, and he only had such a pleasure in the past was when he lost his composure and attacked Alex and after she found out what the fight was all about.

"Leatherhead why do you keep staring at me like that?" Donnie required, though she had an inkling why, but was getting fed up with him walking on eggshells around her.

Ever since she found out that he liked her and that of all things, Alex didn't have such feelings towards her, she has been confused, hurt and lost.

With everything that was happening, she never got the chance to talk to Alex or how she felt for him, truth she did like him but even that 'like' she was still conflicted in what regards.

Alex was the father of her child and technically by mating standers, her mate.

Nevertheless, the white shell turtle didn't share that same beliefs and wasn't hesitant in telling her how he truly felt.

What made this situation more maddening was she had to find out after a brawl… more like Alex getting his shell handed to him and then, brought to speed what was going on!

Then there was the pure shock that she wasn't prepared for, to think Leatherhead was so jealous of Alex, he went as far as into showing his dislike with a display of violence regardless it was his instincts that took over.

"I'm sorry Donnie, I didn't mean to," Leatherhead said quietly looking for a way to escape her gaze and change the topic.

"What is it that you want to say?" Donnie demanded a bit forcefully than she wanted to.

She unfortunately was on edge over the unexpected call from Chaplin, about some new-found discovery, he uncovered that couldn't be told over the phone or emailed to her.

This meeting was nerve-racking as it stood, that Donnie worried what kind of bad news will come her way that she would later have the disturbing pleasure in announcing the findings to a family member or two.

"Want to say…" Leatherhead started to stumble over his words, just suddenly feeling a light kiss on his cheek as his eyes widen in curiosity towards Donnie, who was blushing all shades of red.

Letting out the butterflies in her stomach, Donnie's face became stern, right now wasn't a time for teenage romance, "Please understand Leatherhead I'm in a state of conflicting feelings, I don't know how I feel about you or Alex now. What I do know, is right now I have to play my role and place this situation, I am facing in the romance department to the side and worry about the news that Chaplin has."

Nodding, Leatherhead swished his tongue in his dry mouth to moisten it, which would have hindered him in responding seriously as he wished to be, "I understand Donnie, I don't mean to pry or push some conclusion out of you. Please don't take my actions as such, I respect your decision and will stand behind it. You are right your family…"

"Our family," Donnie interrupted, she wasn't sure who was worse, Alex or Leatherhead admitting they are all family? To her and her siblings, they are family as much as Casey, they needed each other and that's what makes them strong. It's not about her and her siblings anymore; it's now all about them all including the new additions to come.

"Oh, sorry Donnie… I mean our family comes first like you said and I too am concerned over the importance and urgency that Dr. Chaplin wished to meet us. Pulling all these strings last minute."

"Agree," Donnie held her chin, then felt Leatherhead's soothing hand gently squeezing her shoulder reminding her that this meeting; she wasn't going in alone he was there to support her any way he could.

Smiling Donnie looked brightly at Leatherhead, "If it's quite urgent, do you think we should make a move on it? I like to be punctual as possible."

"Of course Donnie," Leatherhead agreed, moving his arm out almost giving Donnie a bow that made her giggle at the action, "Well then my lady, ladies first."

Chuckling Donnie shook her head, "I will never get used to that saying."

"Oh I do," Leatherhead said happily following Donnie trying his best not to let the female turtle come to the realizations the benefits in following from behind.

"Yeah of course you do," Donnie said self-consciously rolling her eyes, how long would it take Leatherhead to grasp that she was still a trained ninja, and she knows he hasn't stopped admiring her shell, oh wait now it's her tail…

* * *

"It took you two long enough," Dr Chaplin sat there on a fold out chair sitting in front of a laptop surrounded by equipment and a dozen foot soldiers in the shadows for extra security.

"Sorry, we came as urgently as we could, for unfortunate reasons we are unable to rely on vehicle transportation and travel by other means," Donnie apologized, ignoring the ninjas as she approached the doctor.

"I have heard your family played with the hornet nest, and Hun is now on a rampage. The foot has had their hands full with him of late," Chaplin smiled.

"We are sorry to bring that about; he took my sister, and I assure you we took her back with no indication for a war," Donnie assured the human.

"I know, your track record proven to be destructive in the past, this time no word of a whisper any of your siblings were there. Only proof was one man in intensive care over his eyes and a missing fighter."

"May I ask something Chaplin and please be frank," Donnie started she didn't want to cause any bad blood between them, but after this little conversation she had to know.

"If you're inquiring if we knew Raphael was being held by Hun in order to fight. The answer is no; we didn't even know about the fights until Hun flip his lid," Chaplin chuckled on the image of Hun in rage for not getting his way.

"I figured as much, but still needed to confirm that. Now not to sound impatient and for being so late, can we move on to why you summon us?"

Shifting in his seat, Chaplin nodded slowly, "Yes, we should… Donnie lets," Chaplin let out a sigh looking around then focusing back to Donnie, "Let's drop this formality and act who we are normally, I feel like someone is choking me with a damn tie." Chaplin took the tie off placing on the table happy to be free from it and easing up.

"Yeah really, I feel the same sorry. I'm a bit wind up if you know what I mean," Donnie smiled, finding a chair to sit down, she figured this was going to be a long discussion and also letting herself to loosen up a bit.

"First, let me give you a low down on what I found out," Chaplin started only to have Donnie tilt her head.

"I thought this was urgent, if this was going to be simply on what you found out in general couldn't you just email me? You're aware I do have a secure line, right?" Donnie asked under the impression this was only over simple discoveries, nothing solid that would give her some answers when it came to Leo or Mikey.

Sighing Chaplin shook his head, "I wish this was going to be a pleasant meeting, heck it's been a while since I have been able to exchange ideas with you Donnie, but it sucks, and this isn't the time. The reason I need to start like this is that the news that you want to hear you will take it wrong and run off before I can explain it all to you."

"I wouldn't run off?!"

"Yes you would!" Chaplin argued.

"No I wouldn't!"

"Bull Donnie, you would and you know it!"

"Chaplin when have I ever ran away after any conversation…" Donnie started, then leaned forward quickly pointing her finger at him as he tried to open his mouth, "And that time doesn't count! Besides, you started it!"

Insulted Chaplin crossed his arms, "I did no such thing! You were the one that brought up that theory, and I just gave you my two cents and…"

"How about letting him start at the beginning Donnie, bickering back and forth will not get any of us anywhere," Leatherhead intervened, wondering are they like this all the time?

Coughing Chaplin cleared his throat feeling a bit embarrassed, "We all know that the tainted crystal was created from its liquid source the tainted rain right. Which in turn that was from some other source tainted water. That said then April… she used the rain version on another dimension."

"Yes the crazy witch infected some other dimension and?" Donnie interrupted quickly she didn't need a recap of what she already knew she wanted to know what he found.

"I was able to, well talk to someone who is an expert with the experiments of the liquid source," Chaplin started then bit his lip.

"Who?" Donnie required getting an answer from someone who sounded just like her, but the voice was male.

"Me. My name is Donatello, but you can call me Metalhead," a cyborg turtle came from the shadows, making Donnie jumped off her chair as it slammed down on the ground.

Stunned in seeing the turtle, she wasn't suspecting this sudden surprise; she knew about other dimensions and there are other versions of her out there, but this was much unexpected. Worse was if the dimensions that April messed with was one that had versions of her and her siblings. What would that mean?

"Metalhead, why is the pretty turtle scared of you? Is it because you are covered in metal?" a small female voice inquired as all eyes flashed to the five-year-old turtle nudging on Metalhead's arm to get his attention.

Turning red at first, the cyborg turned white at eyeing the child who was at his arm, "Venus?! I thought I asked you to stay with your brother…."

"There was no way Venus and I, are staying in some caged building while you come here leaving us alone. I don't trust them! They probably are no better than the Y'Lyntian." A young male turtle around thirteen came out of the shadows crossing his arms.

He was wearing some kind of prison uniform or was it more a hospital gown? The young turtle with brown eyes reminded Donnie of something that gave her shivers as she wondered what was going on.

To her surprise, the young turtle gave her one glance, then set eyes on Leatherhead. His mood that was rigid suddenly turned to a mix of feelings, only a few she caught, sadness being one of them and happiness, yet the turtle was conflicted.

Donnie wasn't the only one to notice this; the cyborg too saw this, turning his attention to the young turtle, "This is why I didn't want you here Donnie; he isn't him. You do understand that right? This is another dimension, then the one we are from."

"I know that!" Donnie flashed an irritated look at Metalhead coldly only to soften that look when his sister took his hand.

"Big brother, it's okay! We will see daddy again!" Venus said cheerfully, getting a nod from the young turtle.

"Father?" both Donnie and Leatherhead asked, looking at Chaplin for some answers; this started to feel like some circus.

Sighing Chaplin wish someone else was here other than him this was getting confusing to himself.

Stepping forward Metalhead came to Donnie so the children couldn't overhear his explanation, "Let me explain this simply please, this is very confusing for the children as it is. We as you can tell are from another dimension, the one that your…" Metalhead paused looking at the children wishing they were not there, "Your April plagued with a rain that did bring it into a chaos like you couldn't imagine. Creating mutants that are feral and beyond dangerous. That brought that world to devastation in many ways, destroying governments and societies, as you know it. Leaving it a world all about survival."

"I knew April…" Donnie started only to have Metalhead to stop her quickly.

"Please reframed in saying her name so loudly, especially the version you possess," Metalhead warned.

"Why?" Leatherhead asked, seeing the cyborg sigh.

"The April in their dimension is nothing like yours. She is kind, a great fighter and leader when put in that position. She is a good friend whom I lay my life for, and… she is those children's' mother and as you, Leatherhead in that dimension is their father."

"What?!" Leatherhead's eyes widen feeling sick of that notion, him and April… That was messed up!

"Shhh! Not so loud you are aware like I said you look like their father, and if you act like this, they will get confused! I know what your April did and can see why you resent her, but the one I know in their dimension isn't her, and she is now a mutated turtle."

"I think I'm going to be sick, I can't see that," Leatherhead's face turned white.

"Different dimensions different versions and rules, Leatherhead. Besides, if she is the mother to those kids, then we need to respect that and not to upset them," Donnie pointed out, then turned her attention back to Metalhead, "This is on the weird scale, but I understand, yet I'm curious about the young turtle you referred to as Donnie?"

"Yes he is another version of us, though I have to admit I'm a bit dumbfounded that a version as yourself is female?"

Crossing her arms, Donnie snarled, "Oh, and a cyborg isn't different? So if he is a version of us, so April and Leatherhead adopted him and Venus?"

"No something about an egg of beginnings had a hand in this, I can't explain it much for reasons, but the brief explanation, it caused a reincarnation process on Donnie, Leo, Raph and Mikey, with April becoming their mother. Venus is new you can say she is a child conceived between April after she became a turtle and Leatherhead."

"Huh, that's interesting," Donnie thought about it, what a difference the dimensions were, "One other question you kept referring to their dimension it's not yours I will take it?"

"No, I'm from another and got stuck in their world. Something your April did had not only transform the planet to something new, also prevented any travel between other's worlds and realities other than this one. Even that was a fluke when we were escaping the Y'Lyntian labs that were experimenting on us all." Metalhead trailed off, then continued, "Please lets not talk about that or this topic anymore, what you want to know is my knowledge about the tainted rain. Afterwards the foot promised us to help us back to the children's' world. I have to help them to find their parents that are probably worried."

Nodding Donnie agreed, flashing another look at Leatherhead, who finally calmed down not looking like was having a nervous breakdown. The mental imagery he was facing was overloading his brain.

* * *

_**~30 Min later~** _

The children finding the adult's conversation boring, well more Venus did and kept making things fly around the room; Donnie was amazed that this child had such power.

To keep her occupied the young brother took her to the side to play with her while they waited.

Leaning in her chair Donnie sponged in all the new information, "So you're telling me even with your knowledge on the tainted rain, is that it's still unpredictable, and you believe the crystal is more so?"

"Yes I have witnessed two different accounts, and did some studies when I was able. Tainted rain only affected humans, not mutants. Even so, some human's appeared to be immune as other I believe was allergic to it and had the same demise as any human that didn't have a catalyst to mutate from," Metalhead explained.

"Okay, but how does that help my sister?" Donnie asked sadly wishing this didn't feel like a dead end.

"For one reason, we now acknowledged the crystal form not only affects humans but can affect mutants. To what extent I'm not sure, but I believe your sister was immune," Metalhead said.

Narrowing her eyes, Donnie huffed angrily, "How do you come to that conclusion? Dr. Chaplin didn't you show him that my sister's eyes are turned to crystal?"

"Yes I did and…" Dr. Chaplin started, then let Metalhead to have the floor.

"I think what happened to your sister's eyes was caused not by her immunity, but a reaction to something that was in her system that wasn't normal for her. Whatever it was; it reacted to the crystal on another level in the likes I never witness or thought possible."

"In her system?" Donnie asked.

"Yes, I read the reports and believed the cause of the crystal eyes was due to something you must have given her recently. There was something in her body that I can't figure out what it was," Metalhead explained, seeing a light-bulb light over Leatherhead in response.

"The X Project!" Leatherhead blurred out; he has been quite so far it startled Donnie.

The reason he had been so inclined to join, until now, wasn't because he didn't know what was going on, it was more on the fact every time he spoke he caught the young turtle's attention which made him feel awful, seeing the young brown eye stare at him that were still conflicted.

"X Project?" both Dr. Chaplin and Metalhead asked.

"The X Project was a medicine we developed to heal a mutant's body from any injury with limits. Unfortunately, it only works once for some of the formula will stay in the subject's body not allowing the other properties that cause the healing to take place to work again."

"Then it is true…" Dr. Chaplin almost started to laugh hysterically.

"What is?" Donnie demanded not finding anything humorous about this.

"We have conducted experiments and found some healing potential in the tissue around Leo's eyes, and the crystal has quite a healing effect as well…" Dr. Chaplin started only to be interrupted by Donnie.

"Are you saying my sister's eyes turn into some healing stones?" Donnie inquired quickly.

"Yes I do and I bet she has been in better health since!"

Thinking about it, Donnie closed her eyes, was that even possible? Then what does that mean?

"Donnie, I want you to listen to a theory I have… About Leo and regaining her eyes and sight!" Dr. Chaplin eagerly said with a grin.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.  
> (Turtles are AU and Leo is 23 and Raph is 22, Donnie and Mikey are 20)

* * *

**Alex POV**  
  
The lair lay shrouded in silence as the exhausted white turtle dragged the larger orange clad turtle towards the lab.    
  
His body experiencing the force of Mikey’s dead weight pulling him down to his limits, Alex only placed one foot before the other not giving in to the deep cries of his body begging him to take a rest.  
  
All the way home, taking every short cut, he could recall that Donnie explained to him a while ago, it still was long before they found themselves here in the safety of the lair.   
  
Unfortunately, even then Alex was stressed out, beyond worried over Mikey's condition that he could tell the older turtle was unconscious and unresponsive.   
  
Placing his hand on the door to Donnie’s lab, it creaked from what little strength, he had to shove it open, just to come to the dire reality that it was empty still with no sign that neither Leatherhead nor Donnie has come back yet.   
  
His breath barely a whisper, the turtle kept dragging Mikey towards the hospital bed.  
  
"Okay.... thiss... this will be the easy part," Alex tried to chuckle at the notion this was probably going to be the hardest, without dropping Mikey in the process.   
  
Slowly licking his lips, Alex put the rest of his remaining energy to this one task, heaving Mikey over his shoulder to gently place him down on the bed. However, only if things ever go that smoothly...  
  
"Alex? What is going on... What is wrong with Mikey?" Casey's voice rang behind him on the worst moment, startling Alex half to death...  
  
Suddenly, a large thud commenced as Alex lost his grip on Mikey letting the poor turtle fall to the hard ground.  
  
The turtle panicking over that stupid action, Alex quickly knelt down, checking the still knock out turtle for any signs he was injured by the mishap.   
  
To his relief, Mikey was still breathing normally all considering, well normal for what he has been so far, and he didn't look like he sustained any injuries on his behalf.  
  
"Whoa, Alex let me do it," Casey was beside him before he could respond. Casey being as careful as he could, placed his hand under Mikey, then paused at something that was definitely not right with this picture other than Mikey was out cold.  
  
Moistening his mouth that kept going dry, preventing him from speaking, Casey’s face was a few shades whiter, "Alex is it, me or..."  
"Mikey is shellest..." Alex answered the only way he could explain it and even then that seemed a piss-poor explanation by far.  
  
Lifting Mikey up onto the bed, Casey was fully certain this wasn't some trick or illusion, considering he came aware Mikey felt lighter than he normally was, which he learned on his own the extra weight one gains from having a shell.   
  
"Alex what is going on?" Casey turned towards the white shell turtle for answers, "Who did this to him and how can he be alive with his shell removed?"   
  
Pausing for a moment, Alex bit his lip, wondering the best way to go into this and not sound crazy nor have Casey fly off the handles accusing Alex not telling the whole story.   
  
"I'm not sure," Alex started seeing the sparkle in Casey’s eyes that stated 'bullshit how can you not know?' Continuing before Casey could say something dumb or make this worse than it was, Alex cleared his throat, "We were jogging and when we finally stop for a breather, Mikey just started to freak out then passed out afterwards out of the blue. He was fine one sec then went bat-shit."  
  
Blinking a few times Casey was confused, "What? So no one was around or attacked you two?"  
  
"No, no no," Alex shook his head, "We were alone...  Casey when I try to help Mikey, I felt it and his shell was gone. I... I think it has to do with something that April did to him. I don't know for sure, but Leo was concerned over what I told her... Oh man, why did I convince her that Mikey just needed some fresh air... There was something wrong with him..."  
  
Being consumed by his guilt that this was his fault, Alex placed his hand on his head.   
  
If Mikey stayed home, Donnie would have been called back home to treat Mikey long ago, instead of him taking almost two hours to get back or was it longer? He lost track of time on the way.  
  
As soon as he pulled himself in this dreadful bottomless trip, a gentle hand comforted him, "Hey Alex this isn't your fault. If this has to do with April... We need to get Donnie, where is she anyways?""  
  
Flashing a look at him Alex turned white, "She went out with Leatherhead, but... I don't know where. Leo should know..."  
  
"Okay… Ummm, where is Leo then?" Casey asked the one question that both started to feel the dread of this situation becoming bitter by the moment.  
  
Alex a bit startled at the question, his eyes widen, "What do you mean. Where is Leo? I thought she was in the lair?"  
"No, no one is home or said shit to me," Casey admitted biting his thumbnail, "Damn this is not good; we can't contact anyone and for fuck sakes where the hell would Leo go?"  
  
"I don't..." Alex started to say then screeched, feeling the familiar hand pulling him down before Casey could even respond.  
  
"Leo, where… Where is… Where is LEO!!!" Raph growled, speaking the first words she had let out since she came back home.  
  
Gulping with the fear pouring out of him, Alex couldn't get any whiter,  while the blood to his face drained to the pit of his stomach, "I… I don't know Raph. I’m telling the truth! I promise I wouldn't do anything to harm Mikey!"  
  
The female not to thrill on the answer or Casey interfering, let out another snarl as her mate attempted to calm her before she hurt Alex, which wouldn't take much to hurt him.   
  
Not taking any chances to put her in berserk mode, Casey took the warning to heart, putting his hands up in defeat, he knows his boundaries and this was a moment, he doesn't test them.  
  
Flashing her head back to Alex, Raph narrowed her eyes, "What… wh.. What did she say to you?"  
  
"What?" Alex asked, confused.  
  
"Did... di... Did she say any..." Raph struggled, having a hard time to find the words that started to jumble up in her throat, one of many reasons she refused to speak for all her words wanted to be consumed by her sorrow and tears, making her lose focus on what she wanted to do.   
  
Part of her was struggling as the other part was dying, she was messed up, and she knew it and fought through the tides of her emotions and pain, to focus on the one task right now, her little brother.  
  
"She never said a thing... wait..." Alex started to answer, figuring that was what Raph was trying to get at then having a flashback to the couch conversation.  
  
"Wait? For what," Casey sat on the sidelines.  
  
"She mentioned some numbers that kept coming up on the news, and she had consistently forgotten I was there and would start talking to herself. She mentioned April, since the vandalisms were around April’s old store was and Leo was suddenly disturbed by the numbers saying they were coordinates..." Alex explained seeing Casey and Raph eyes widen on the news.  
  
"A trap..." Raph gasp, then forcefully placed pressure on Alex’s chest, "What... what were they?!"  
  
"40 42 74  0"   
  
Jumping off of the turtle, Raph looked at Casey with her lip trembling to keep control, "Let's go."   
  
"Go where? Raph you know where Leo is?" Casey came up to her, cupping her face seeing it was soothing her, helping her. With a gentle nod from her in response, Casey sighed inside with the sickening feeling, she wasn't going to say any more to force his hand to bring her along.  
  
"So April set a trap for Leo, and she took it?" Alex asked wildly not believing how irresponsible and stupid that was; he could see Mikey doing something that crazy, but the way Leo held herself; Alex didn’t see that one coming.  
  
"This family does stupid and crazy things for each other's safety... I can't say much on my account, look what I did to myself to keep Raph," Casey admitted giving Raph a kiss on the head, "And I'm going to do the most stupidest act of all, let Raph to lead the way."  
  
Shock by how casual Casey announced that, for he was very overprotective of Raph, Alex started to argue, "Raph isn't in the condition to go and..."  
  
Feeling Raph hand on his head, Alex blinked apprehensively waiting for some form of punishment, only to have Raph kindly rub his head, "Thank you... for watching… Mikey."  
  
Making her leave, Casey shrugged, "Like I have a choice. She will not flat out tell me, and we are wasting time, besides maybe this will help get the old Raph back and two, do you have any idea how fucken stubborn she is? She would follow me anyways, this way I can keep an eye on her and keep her safe."  
  
"I guess...." Alex answered back not so sure about this idea.  
  
"Don't worry we will be fine and bring Leo home. Then we can figure out where Donnie is, so she can help Mikey. Till then the lair is in your hands,” Casey paused, giving a wicked grin towards Alex, “now don't blow it up!"   
  
Narrowing his eyes at the bonehead, Alex scarf," That was Donnie’s doing not mine!"  
  
"Sure, sure Alex, you lend a hand, so you’re just as responsible for it!" Casey exited leaving Alex once again alone with Mikey.  
  
What felt like hours staring at the door, Alex sighed, turning his attention back to Mikey.   
  
All he could do for now was watching over him. "So this is how our family is like, huh?"   
  
Alex chuckled, taking a seat beside the bed, "Well, we are not a normal family that is for sure. I guess that is what one would suspect we are after all turtles, well turtles and an alligator. Mikey, I don't know what is going on or what battle you're fighting, just hang on. Donnie will be here soon, and we both know she will fix this... I hope..."  
  


* * *

  
  
**Raph's POV**  
  
"Wait up Raph," Casey called out to the female turtle that only sped up, becoming motivated to reach the location, she truly believed Leo must be.   
  
She was on a mission; her mind wasn't foggy as it has been for some time, and she only could think of one thing, like hell, she would let herself lose anyone else.   
  
It was hard to explain her condition even to herself, she knew what was inflicting her, making it tough to think and even do everyday things. That forced her to start to rely on her family unable to thank them properly or respond the way she wanted.   
  
It was unbearable, so much she wanted to say thank you, or cry on their shoulder and tell them what happened. To relieve this hole inside her, sure in the past, she never was one that sought comfort, toughing it out, this time it was different, and it feasted on her very soul.  
  
However, no matter how much she wanted to speak the truth; she knew she couldn't and it the cause of one of many reasons she was so broken inside.   
  
Though the warning was clear to her over what will happen to her eggs, how true was it? If they were alive in another dimension, she could find them again or at least figure out what happened to them.  
  
In many cases, she did attempt to talk about her eggs, finding that wasn't something she was capable of.   
  
Was it her own doing, knowing she couldn't and the thought of speaking a word would bring disaster to her and Casey’s offspring?   
  
How long will she live like this? When will she be able to function again and be herself, even with this burden on her shoulders?  
  
Thinking about her predicament, she recalled everything was fuzzy in the beginning when they saved her from Hun, she didn't even recognize Casey.    
  
It was Leo who snapped her out of that haze. Even at the time she was confused, and it took Casey's help with the mix of her family to pull her out of the darkness, however, she knew it was still lingering and she was trapped until something changes. Till then she will have to rely on them more though it hurt unable to assist them.   
  
All that said, it was surprising that this moment she was the clearest of mind, still struggling talking, it was a miracle, she was able to ask Alex her questions without fumbling over her own words as badly she had been so far.   
  
She knew, deep down, it was seeing Mikey in this condition and the thought that the human her family trusted was screwing her family over.   
  
It didn’t matter if it was April or the once shared past, they had, to Raph, she went beyond the boundaries of forgiveness and was now her enemy and Raph wouldn't tolerate anyone hurting her family.   
  
Especially now, she lost her eggs, her children, she never got to see, like hell, she was going to lose her only siblings as well!  
  
Pressing forward, she ignored the darkness clawing her mind and the annoying protests from her lover who insisted she slowed down and not rush into this.   
  
Who knows how long Leo has been gone or what that bitch did to her sister?  
  
Stopping dead in her tracks Raph blinked into the darkness before her.   
  
They have arrived at the destination she knew for sure was the place that April’s message was trying to tell Leo to meet her.   
  
There wasn’t a shadow of a doubt this was it, for this was the same place Leo and April use to meet up to have well she figured sex or something on that line.   
  
She always knew about Leo’s dirty little secret yet figured it wasn’t her business.   
  
What better place than here, where April probably thought no one other than Leo knew about it or figured this meeting would take place?  
  
In the back of her mind recalling back on the conversation over what happened between them when Casey was in the hospital almost dying and Raph had witnessed the hurt in Casey’s eyes after he found out the truth.   
  
Inside it was killing her, she didn’t realize that April ever made a play on Leo back then, if she did just say April would have been two feet underground for hurting Casey and thinking Leo was such a turtle.  
  
All in all, April wasn't in Raph's good book by a far.  
  
"Is this the place? Looks like no one is home... You don't think," Casey started to ask only to have Raph pointed to a pure black spot on the floor.   
  
Cautiously both approached, coming to the distinct conclusion, it wasn’t an object as first presumed, yet a large hole.   
  
Licking her lips, Raph blinked for some self-control,  telling herself to focus not allowing her instincts to take over.   
  
Deep down, she wanted to just jump in, leap before thinking, charge down, looking for a long-awaited fight.   
  
The sensible side of her calmed down that impulse, reminding her that isn't a bright idea at the moment, and she had to do this properly or she might just risk her sister’s life in the process over her hastiness.   
  
"It's recent," Raph said coldly fumbling through the pack she took with her, that was filled with some supplies.   
  
Donnie would have approved over being so organized, which surprised her even, that she was so capable of doing so.   
  
She never was the type to be so prepared.   
  
Reaching for the rope, she would admit in the past, she could never see why the hell she would bother bringing such stuff with her, in the moment, she was thankful she did.  
  
Casey taking the roped found a secure beam to tie it around, with the one side of the rope having a hook attached, made this task easier for him. He wasn't a knot type of guy and probably make them fall to their doom if they had to rely on his shitty knot making skills.  
  
"It's secure Raph, let me go first..." Casey started to say flashing a look at Raph suddenly hearing a blood-curdling scream bellowing out of the hole.  
  
Instantly Raph went into protective mode, taking the rope and jumping into the hole, leaving Casey rushing forward calling her name to wait.  
  
Swirling down Raph eyes had a hard time adjusting to the surroundings. What she could tell she was in some cavern, which wasn't surprising, for she had seen many that were either attached to the sewers or under them.   
  
Reaching for her flashlight trying not to slow her descent or lose the rope she wrapped around her shell to avoid rope burn, Raph popped the flashlight into her mouth to allow her hands to be free to continue going down.   
  
To her shock, all around her was some kind of webbing the sparkled in the dim light.   
  
It was thick, and her first impression was thousands upon thousands of spiders must be living here or a large eight legged freak had taken residence.   
  
Could this be something April created in her sick experiments? Raph wouldn't put it passed her not after everything.  
  
Suddenly feeling the hard ground touching her feet Raph let go of the rope, so she could take a better look around.   
  
This place was massive and the webbing was everywhere, if she wasn't careful, she would touch it and either get stuck or alarm the thing that made it.  
  
Biting her lip, she could feel her anxiety claiming her, she was starting to lose her focus and being drowned by the waves of her foggy mind, that was until she felt Casey’s hand on her shoulders snapping her back to the present.  
  
"What the hell is this stuff?" Casey whispered in Raph’s ear, knowing she was starting to have an episode and was hoping the question would distract her enough for it to pass quickly.   
  
All he needed was her to lose it here, of all places and time.  
  
Shrugging Raph didn't say a word, recalling why she was her and Leo could very well be around, besides that scream was hers, then where the hell was she?  
  
Taking a step forward, Raph paused, hearing a muffling sound of someone deep in the pitch black before her.   
  
Grasping the flashlight tightly to refrain herself from running towards it, like some fool, she moved forward indicating to Casey to follow her.  
  
The webbing around them was thick and with luck, none were too much of an obstacle to press on without incident.   
  
Closer they came to the sound, the worse the feelings inside her swelled, then suddenly Raph could hear it clearly that made her heart beat out of her chest.   
  
She knew it was Leo; there was no doubt in her mind.   
  
Then not far from her line of sight she caught a glimpse of her sisterly figure, bringing her hope up, as Raph couldn't hold back rushing towards her, hearing Casey closely behind her.   
  
It wasn't until she was not even two feet away that Raph was blasted with terror, seeing the red crimson blood puddle under her sister, and her mouth and body was bound by the webbing.  
  
That wasn't what horrified both turtle's it was, her eyes. Someone removed her eyes!  
  
"Oh hell..." Casey gasped shock that anyone would do such a thing to Leo, or anyone at that.  
  
With no hesitation, Raph came to Leo’s side quickly tugging at the webbing to get it off of Leo, which the attempts were failing miserably.  
  
This stuff was tough and wouldn't come off.   
  
The frantic Leo not realizing who was there, struggled to move away only to stop as Raph blurred out some words to comfort her nerves.   
  
"Leo it's me!" Raph cried, placing her hands on Leo's face, stroking her cheek, as she held back the tears and sudden raging anger that wanted to rip apart the fucker that hurt her sister.  
  
She had to keep her head, or she might lose Leo.   
  
Leo responded to Raph’s voice in surprise, moved into her hand, welcoming, letting out a scent of fear as warning.   
  
The sister receiving the signal loud and clear, swallowed hard, becoming nervous, it was potent, and she never smelled Leo being so fearful.  
  
Whatever put her sister in this state was still around, and it was best not to linger.   
  
Holding out her hand towards Casey, Raph nodded, as it took Casey a moment to realize what she wanted.   
  
Ripping a piece of his shirt, Casey passed it to Raph to wrap around Leo's eyes to protect them from getting infected. Once they leave, they will figure out how to get the webbing off, until then they needed to leave and not endanger Leo anymore then she was in.  
  
The sister about to pick up Leo, Casey suddenly intervened picking up the injured turtle, not allowing Raph to take that burden.   
  
"Raph let me carry her," Casey insisted, seeing the relief on Leo’s face over the fact he was with Raph, and she wasn’t there alone. Not that Leo would think Casey would dare to let Raph out of his sight, no one could predict what she would do nowadays.   
  
"Let’s go..." Raph choked out she was straining again, and she just wanted to get home and feel safe again.   
  
To their dismay reaching the entrance they came from, both turtles swallowed hard on seeing the rope they left was now on the ground ripped up into pieces.   
  
Someone wasn’t pleased with them being there, nor wanted them to escape.  
  
Before either could say a word, April's voice rang from the darkness, catching both off guard as they gawk at her, "Well what do we have here?! I guess dinner is served."   
  
Shocked Casey's voice trembled in disbelief as his eyes fell upon her, "April?! What happened to you?"

* * *

 


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.  
> (Turtles are AU and Leo is 23 and Raph is 22, Donnie and Mikey are 20)

* * *

Holding tightly onto Leo, who quivered over the mix of aromas that linger around them, Casey held his breath, unable to come to the reality on what he was staring at.

This thing, monster in size, bigger than Leatherhead, crawled out of the darkness, with her blood lust eyes summing him and Raph up for dinner.

The eight legged mutant was any arachnophobic's nightmare and even the horror movies made past demons of spiders appeared cute and cuddly, compare to her.

If it wasn't for the voice, he wouldn't have known it was even April.

She was protest, some sick science experiment of some nutcase wanting to merge a human body to a spider. Parts of her were still human in nature, as other were obvious arachnid. This was Dr. Frankenstein's monster minus the stitch work.

She didn't appear to be mutated, compared to himself, which he turned out normal. She was something other and not pretty of a sight.

The torso up was human-ish as the bottom half was the body of the spider, including the long eight legs. The human part if you want to call it, was covered by a coal black coarse fur, as her skin pulsed in harmony to her breathing. The arms that weren't part of the eight legs were long and scraggily with extended rigid fingernails that were black as night. She had a face which would shatter mirrors, that was a mouth full of pinchers and her two main eyes crimson had a hellish glow, to match the rat's nest red hair framing her sickly bony face. Those other eyes, that were over her forehead that could be mistaken for decoration, were not, as you could feel them piercing through your soul.

Letting his breath out that he held longer than he meant to, Casey's eyes glossed over how this could have happened and what he felt inside upon seeing her like this.

Collecting his emotions and thoughts, they were crushed by the battle cry hollering out of Raph that caught him off guard, as he helplessly witnessed his mate charging towards his ex-wife.

Sure, he came to terms, she was a bitch and someone he doesn't care about anymore, but seeing her like this was something he wouldn't wish on anyone. Even Hun, regardless what he did to his precious Raphael.

This wasn't right and part of him felt pity as the other part became alarmingly fearful for Raph's life.

Why did these two have to start a fight?! Why was this coming down to some showdown between the two of them, deep down, he didn't want to witness this or be in the middle...

* * *

Raph POV

Her fist clench tightly as her rage boiled, luckily though Casey wasn't against her taking her sais, she armed herself staring down the disgusting thing that had hurt her sister and brother.

Drowning in her animosity that was a tidal wave of emotions and past events, the demons within came to life clawing her mind, consuming any light she might had, that would prevent her in taking harsh actions towards the former human.

Everything that she has been through, fueled the lusting fires in her heart, giving her the clarity to recall how to fight and how she was fully capable to kill.

Rushing forward, ignoring the dumbfounded jaw drop from her mate who was torn by this situation, she wasted no time coming swiftly down onto the side of the spider with her weapon, seeing the red oozing from the new opened wound.

Hissing in pain, April's other leg swiped towards Raph, who in turn dodge it skillfully with no mistake.

She knew now after all the fighting and all the horrors in that ring, even when drowned in the drugs she learned how to use her female body with accuracy, even forgetting how it felt to be male anymore. Before the ring, she would have to admit the differences were misleading, even so, she came accustom to this form and was comfortable with her body and loved it.

She knew her weaknesses and strengths, and one was her speed and flexibility and lust for victory.

"I lost so much!" Raph growled her temper, "You and Hun… to-ok too much…from my family! Using us like… like some pup-pets for… your own shit reasons! I'm tired… of… o…of this bull-shit! My brother… my brother is changing because of you! Leo… Leo has her eyes stolen because of you!"

Thrusting her sia forward, only to stop inches away from April's neck, Raph screamed in frustration, feeling the gummy webbing that cocooned around her arms, constraining them to stay in one spot, unable to reach their mark.

"You lost so much?! Who are you and how dare you say I used Mikey as a puppet?! He is nothing then a domesticated animal, which I was trying to give a gift to. A gift... that is working..." April trailed off, as her eyes widened on the idea that Mikey was changing into a human. This was her ticket to be normal again.

Snapping her head at Raph, April clutched Raph's face aggressively with one of her hands. The arachnid gouged her talons deep into Raph's skin, as the turtle didn't show any sign of torment, containing the discomfort in order not to satisfy this freak.

She became mesmerized over the blood running down that green skin, April twisted a smile, speaking with a wicked voice as she scoffed at Raph, "Where is Mikey! I need him now!"

She wanted her brother? April wanted to exploit him yet again!

Not willing to give him up, Raph retorted with a vicious snarl before she chomped down on April's grotesque hand taking a bite.

The unanticipated action from the turtle, took the female by surprise.

The spider wailed in dismay, desperately trying to pry the reptile off, which Raph had quite a death grip on her.

"Let go, of me bitch!" April huskily curse, finally resorting to using one of her legs and striking Raph over the face.

The force so great, made Raph's teeth rip some of the flesh off of April's arm and subsequently snapping the webbing that held her. Not held by the webbing anymore, her body soared across the room and afterwards smacked against the cave flooring, as it continued by sliding for a bit before coming to a complete stop.

Heaving on the flavor of blood in her mouth, Raph spit the scrap of flesh to the ground in repugnance, wiping her mouth as she gazed up, noticing two things.

One, both Casey and Leo were nowhere in sight, that actually brought her some ease that the bone head caught on to get her sister out of there, as she distracted this abomination.

Truth, though, she was in the heat of the moment to take down this creature, then having concerns over him and her sister's well being.

It was a good thing he did remove themselves from this fight, so she could focus on one thing, exterminating April before she does any more destruction and dares to pursuit her brother once more.

However, no matter how much enmity she was consumed by, something changed in her, as she blinked at the sad display before her.

April was roaring her head off, while thrashing around and clinging to her arm as some child taking an outburst.

The sight of viewing her like this, strike at Raph in a way that cause her to lower her sia and stand up straight, observing everything for the first time. She took in all the elements of the cave, down to every fiber of webbing.

Tightening her lip, Raph let out a breath, recalling her father's voice telling her something long ago.

* * *

"Raphael my son, why are you so confused?" the old rat asked calmly, sitting down beside the blossoming tree.

Raph was confounded and glanced around the world that encircled him, as he felt out of place.

Where was he and this… it seemed so familiar?

Flashing a puzzled look towards his father, Raph choked up as his arms started to quiver, "Father?"

Smiling sweetly, he nodded, as Raph found himself breaking down wrapping his arms around the old rat he missed so much.

"But… you're…"

"Yes my son, I have passed on," Splinter told him, rubbing his son's head lovingly.

"How… I don't… did I?" Raph stuttered over his words.

Letting out a chuckle, Splinter held securely onto Raph, "No you're not deceased. You're just lost, my son. I thought it was time we talked."

"Now? I… was fighting," Raph dashed back that he… no, she was in the middle of a quarrel with April, and she was triumphing.

As she accepted what she was, her male form dissolved away, replaced by her female body. Her father not daunted by the sudden transformation, only beamed more, laying his hand onto her cheek.

"Raphael you have grown up so much in the past years. You establish love, the person that has been by your side since you began to see the world. He is excellent for you my… daughter. I am so proud of everything you have achieved in life and will accomplish." Splinter said softly seeing the tears run down Raph's face.

"I…How can you, after what I have done," Raph glanced at her hands, still seeing the blood, she had shed and was willing to do more.

Taking those hands, Splinter somehow stripped away the red stains she carried around with her.

"My daughter, those were not of your own doing. No one blames you, nor should you."

"Then… what… what about my children!" Raph shouted out, the first time ever being able to talk about them, was this a good thing? Would the prophecy of them dying if she risks to mention them, will come to pass?

Seeing her anxiety, the rat put it to rest swiftly, "Don't threat mentioning them to me, this will not bring any harm to them."

"I lost them and I couldn't save them… I failed to protect them… and Casey will never know he does have kids… and now I can't even have anymore… I wanted to give him a child," Raph cried feeling like she failed her mate.

Letting out a sympathetic sigh, Splinter consoled her, "You did not fail them, it had to be. Even if it is unfair. They are safe, I can promise you that.

Letting Raph to soak that information up, the rat gave her a moment before continuing.

"Yes, you can't tell him the truth, but the truth will not stay buried forever. A day will come that he will know, and you're wrong; you did give him a child. Five at that…" Splinter started then was cut off by Raph that swore he said five, when there were only four eggs.

"What do you mean five? I can't have any other children…" Raph inquired quickly.

Frazzled, Splinter turned white, then did his usual senile act when hiding something, scratching his ear, "I said four Raphael. Where did you get five… My daughter; time is up, and you must end what you started? However, remember this, you aren't an assassin, follow our heart my child."

"Wait. What are you hiding!?" Raph demanded, feeling like something snatching her body or was it spirit, snapping it back to reality.

Finding herself back in the cave and April still having a tantrum, she gawked, did she just meditated on the spot?

"Wow… that was a first… I don't even think Leo has ever achieved that."

Shaking her head, Raph settled her eyes back onto the monstrosity, as she could hear her father's observation on how she wasn't a killer.

Why should she bother finishing this thing's miserable existence, only to stain her own hands? The other deaths were not her fault, as her father told her, and she wasn't going to make herself into the image Hun desired for her.

"Man, you're pathetic April," Raph started finding she had found her voice again?

Before this, she sounded like some lunatic, but now she was calm and cool like... like her old self? That little conversation with her father helped her a lot, or was it this mystery fifth that brought another spark of hope? Not that she could figure how that was possible, but that didn't matter for one thing was for sure, one-day Casey will know the truth.

She knew this wasn't an instant cure to her dwelling issues; however, it was a foothold in getting better. Raph understood there will be dark days to come, till then, she will hold on this hope and try not to drown like she has so far.

Painting a smirk on her lips, Raph felt great, she now saw what was in front of her not the past, she had more important things like her current family and no one was going to hurt them with her around!

Continuing her taunting, Raph relaxed her body, letting her attitude show in her hips and stance, "You had everything, April. A great job, a family that loved you, friends and a amazing guy, who did everything for you. Even so, you just threw it away and now look at you! A monster by your own creation!"

Stopping her fit, April shrieked at the turtle's catcalls, acting like she knew her life, "I am like this for the fake that personates Leo! She did this to me and Mikey too, when they destroyed my lab!"

Laughing out a howl, Raph slapped her leg, wiping the fake tear from her eye, "Boo hoo! Miss drama queen. Once again is blaming everyone for her not getting her own way! You were the one that was experimenting with something you shouldn't be touching. April you tried to turn Leo human as some twisted, demented illusion, that would make her love you. News flash shell for brains, Leo is female; she is Mikey's mate, and they love each other. Even by a slight chance Leo becomes a male, she would still love Mikey, and you, my dear was just some fling to ease the mating season's call. Nothing more."

"That isn't Leo! Leo will love me!" April charged towards Raph as she only rolled her eyes, snorting annoyingly.

"Wow, when I overheard you lost your marbles, that was too kind in saying you're a crackpot, that should be in a white coat, placed in a nice padded room," Raph jeered, waiting for April to come closer.

"You're nothing but a fly, turtle! I will suck you dry and watch you scream for mercy. Once you're too weak, I will do the same to Casey in front of your eyes, as I will give you the moment to see him die before I finish you off!" April said in a venomous tone, as Raph drew a breath to soothe her nerves that wanted to take the bait.

Leo always hounded her to think before acting, this one was for her, though she would never know that she actually took her advice for once.

Not that Raph would risk letting the older sister have that privilege, like hell, she wouldn't ever let that one go.

Closing her eyes, Raph kicked off her plan, by counting to three slowly, listening for every sound and felt the vibrations of April's rampage towards her.

She had to strategize this right, or April will have the upper hand and finish her off as she threatened.

"One," Raph whispered beneath her breath, "Two..." She let her body loosen and her mind's eye took in the surroundings, feeling and understanding every little detail, from April and the way she moved and what surrounded her.

"I will not lose another loved one and will show myself no matter what I will not fall. I'm a ninja, the daughter of Master Splinter and the proud mother of four children; I will see in the future when the time is finally allowed. I will survive and be the best I can for that day and not even April, nor Hun will destroy who I am!"

Flashing her eyes open, Raph smiled wildly. "THREE!" With the boom of shouting out the number, April became bamboozled by the sudden abruption, unable to comprehend what was coming next.

Taking a step forward, Raph rushed straight ahead not aiming for April, slinging her sais to the sides, slicing into the unsteady rocks that were disturbed by April's previous fit.

The turtle's actions set a chain reaction, as the slabs of rock begun to crumble and fall over their heads.

Being small, Raph continued her trail towards April, who was occupied by the debris that was falling around her.

The webbing that the spider spun up, now were acting like anchors holding in place, yet pulling the rest of the ceiling down.

The turtle focus on her task at hand, didn't hesitate once she was inches from the arachnid, sliding under April to get pass her.

Once safe across, Raph kept running forward, heading for the opening she and Casey used to get down there.

Wishful thinking on her behalf, Raph anticipated Casey used it to escape, by climbing the webbing and rocks, though now that wasn't an option for her.

"Raph!" Casey's voice could be heard through the darkness calling for her.

The male turtle emerging out of the shadows alone, Raph's heart leaped into her throat not seeing her sister was with him.

"Where is Leo?!" Raph panicked, not troubled by the rocks that were falling like rain around her.

"She is fine, now come on!" Casey grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the direction he came from, "I found a small passage out of this deathtrap. I left Leo safely far away from here and came back for you!"

"That is good," Raph felt thankful to hear her sister was safe.

Following the muscular mate, Raph was reminded that she forgot how much she loved how he made her feel like this, even with death around the corner.

Reaching the small hole that was large enough for them to move through with ease, both turtles screeched to a halt, as April's mammoth battered body got in the way.

"You two are not going to get out of here alive!" April hissed, then shrieked, flabbergasted in feeling Casey's fist smashing her in the face.

"Fuck off April, and get out of our way! I'm sick of you and next time you dare to hurt Raphael or my family, I will do more to you than just sucker punch you; you bitch!" Casey huffed at her.

Normally, he wouldn't dare to hit a girl, but April was no such thing, and she deserved it all the same!

The blow with all his strength, fazed April as Casey gently grabbed Raph's hand again, to lead her in his silence to safety.

* * *

Hearing the blood-curdling wails behind them, that were becoming muffled by the ceiling of the cave collapsing, a large sigh of relief came from Casey as Raph wasn't sure what was on his mind.

So did Casey finally sorted out his emotions and settled on forgetting April even existed?

"Casey?" Raph said delicately, debating if she should ask him.

Stopping in his tracks, knowing they were a safe distance from the cave-in, Casey let go of her hand, turning around to meet those golden eyes, "I... That isn't the April, I once knew Raph, she was a monster. And... I can't bear to treat her as anything else. So, no, I have no remorse or concerns over if that thing is dying... You must think I'm horrible."

Smiling Raph stepped up to him and then gently cupped his face, "You're not horrible Casey Jones, you're the most loving and caring man I ever met. You changed your life to win my love, and you do anything for our family. You're right, that wasn't April. She died long ago when she started to become that twisted woman who tortured Alex for no reason and hurt Mikey without a care. I would never think less of you for casting that thing aside; we all will, and we will move on."

Pressing his lips against hers as both churred to each other, "I love you Raph and happy your back..." Casey tried not to cry.

"I'm... back, sort of... I know Casey that I'm not out of the woods and there are things that will bring me down..."

"Then I will make sure you never fall to the point of no return. I'm here to catch you," Casey held her in tightly, "Shit Raph; I will never leave you and do my best, I promise you."

"I know you will, and I will do my best as well... Umm… Casey what about Leo?" Raph asked quickly, almost forgetting about her injured sister.

"Shit!" Casey spazed, taking Raph's hand again to have her follow him, "I left her in this direction; we need to get her to Donnie fast!"

"Agree!" Raph nodded, keeping up to Casey's speed, could Donnie be able to help her?


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.  
> (Turtles are AU and Leo is 23 and Raph is 22, Donnie and Mikey are 20)

* * *

"Tell me Donnie, are you absolutely sure that it's wise that I accompany you?" Metalhead inquired.

He was a bit weary on following his female counterpart to her home, over the fact that the sight of him may cause some issues and confusion.

Not receiving a direct answer at first from her, Metalhead’s mind suddenly trailed off taking in the view of the sewers that he oddly had missed.

It's been so long he has traveled down a tunnel that was even safe from cannibals who would want to eat what was still flesh on his body.

Moments later that he sort of forgot he even asked her anything at all, a chuckle was her response to his question, as she turned around walking backwards crossing her arms with an amused smile playing on her lips.

The smile appearing to be more towards another thought that crossed her mind then over what he questioned, he contemplated if she still was amazed that he was most machine then turtle, she regarded him as an oddity compared to her?

Though the thought did come to mind it was short-lived as she only continued the conversation that was trying to start at the beginning.

"I wouldn't worry over it, not one bit. This isn't the first time my family has dealt with other dimensions before," Donnie started, receiving a smirk to her response.

"With the exception that a counterpart of your version is a walking tin can?" Metalhead pointed out Donnie's warning someone might rudely associate him as such. Not that he would be surprised her brother, Michelangelo was as playful and sometimes stepped over the line not realizing he was being just rude.

Shrugging, she gave him a wary look and then bit her lip, she knew who would say it. When it came down to it, it was really the matter on who would be the first to spill the comment, Mikey or Alex.

Both can be big mouths at times, and both would love to take the chance to bring it up, knowing those two.

"Besides that... I wouldn’t take it to heart though. Either way they will adjust quickly, and we didn't take the children along, so I have no worries."

Sighing Metalhead nodded, "Yes, I agree. I didn't want to expose them too much to this world, fearing what will influence them considering theirs is harsher, and they need to learn to survive it. Not just that, the exposure to your family might be awkward because of Donatello. He is so young, and it was obvious he was having issues with only in the presence of you two. He has been through a lot, and this isn't helping."

"I noticed... Don't worry, your visit will not be long, and you will be back with them sooner. I will guess you will be heading back home not long after? I believe Chaplin stated they will have a portal operational by then for you?"

"Within twelve hours, they will have it opened and as for will it be operational to use after we are returned, is another inquiry. However, that little question for now doesn't matter. I just hope the portal will bring me to one of his parents."

Turning around Donnie hummed under her breath, "I hope so too, for now we need to take the time to help Leo."

"With your help with this new plan to cure Leonardo, we are crossing our fingers that it will turn out to be successful, and I'm hoping that outcome will be achieved before you leave incase there is any hiccups that were amiss during the test you ran," Leatherhead jumped into the conversation. He still was shaking off the odd situation of seeing a younger version of Donatello that was in another dimension his son, well that version of him, son that is.

"By my calculations as well with the information you have provided. Then cross referencing what I have learned from their world, there should be no issues... But may I ask why with the urgency? You two seemed persistent to have it done now, that you have required the tools to perform the procedure with no room for delays. I don't see the significance to have me present during it, after all, I determine it can be done and instructed you on how to do it on your own," Metalhead asked seeing both mutants fall silent like there was something else at stake here.

Donnie rubbed her arm and let out a breath before explaining, "This is more than just a physical affliction."

"What do you mean? I thought her health was not affected by her eyes, other than her sight."

Shaking her head, she continued, "It's more than that. Leo has been through some rough patches, and she was getting better… that was until some events had unfolded. Like over the fact, she thought she lost Mikey, and then when she lost her eyesight, she started to plummet again."

"She struggles with depression, and she has had a nervous breakdown a few times since her father’s death," Leatherhead took some of the burden of the truth off of Donnie’s shoulders.

"You see Leo acts as if she is okay, and she does have her ups and downs, but every time she gets back on her feet; she is knocked down again. She has been in the dark so long I fear it will consume her, and she will fall even deeper. This time I think..."

"If you don't fix her eyesight, she might never get better?" Metalhead asked, understanding fully.

"Yes... My family is falling apart by the seams, and I don't know what to do anymore. This is nothing like before when little things just happened. We have been hit hard and when I mean hard, that we all get shellshock..." Donnie sighed then gave a wary look towards Leatherhead that was next to her suddenly and rubbing her shoulder to show her he was there.

"I guess it doesn't matter what universe we are in; we all face hard times... but the same time we also have great times too. We can't forget there is light at the end of the tunnel," the mechanical turtle put in his two cents.

Smirking over the cliché statement, however, it still lifted Donnie’s hopes. "You’re right and we are going to fix one problem, then from there the others will be dealt with in time. One step at a time and the shit can't keep hitting the fan, right?"

"Right," Both males agreed.

"Well, we are here," Donnie said, pointing to the fake wall she made. "I promise you Metalhead, I will not inquire too much of your time. I know the children will grow restless without you around."

"Yeah, really," Leatherhead mumbled under his breath recalling how they acted when they had found out Metalhead was going without them. It took Leatherhead himself, to convince the two children to stay with the Foot, and he had to admit it was one bizarre conversation on his behalf.

Entering the lair, Metalhead beamed, whistle at the sight, "Wow, this is amazing, and it’s the Water Station. So you have made residency here as well?"

Turning towards the cyborg, Donnie gave him a questionable look, "Are you saying your lair was the same place as this?"

"The same location yes and I can tell it’s has an identical structure... But I made it a lot cooler," Metalhead boasted, seeing the smoke come out of Donnie's ears.

"It's in development! I recently was pregnant and had a lot to deal with, to the point I hadn't had the time to..." Donnie snarled insulted.

"Whoa, whoa... I didn't mean to offend you..." Metalhead turned ten shades of white, "I just was saying my lair was far in… development when I was last was there, that's all... So I will take it you haven't been here long?"

"No..." Donnie answered, narrowing her eyes at him, then pushed her frustrations to the side that he was trying to say he was better than her!

"I see so what made you decided to move here then? Back home the Shredder invaded our home and destroyed it when Leo was on a mission in the jungle. I had to find a new place to live in and found this place in my dimension."

"I blew up our old lair," Donnie blurred out, regretting it when she witnessed the turtle's jaw dropping by the confession.

Tightening his lip before falling victim to his curiosity, he dared to ask, "May I inquire if it was an experiment or..."

Her death glare on him in an instant, Metalhead fell short in continuing, as he shuttered by those brown eyes.

Back into a brooding mood, Donnie lashed out venomously, "We had no choice since we were going to be under attack and there were things I didn't want to fall into the enemies’ hands!"

Walking away, she flung her arms in the air, muttering under her breath, "An experiment, I'm not a klutz."

Metalhead staying put, placed a watchful eye on the female as he lowered his voice to talk to Leatherhead, who decided to just stand still not to have the angry turtle target him instead.

There was a theory he started to rely on, which occurs when any of the female turtles are in a cranky mood, is to be still, and she will not notice you, hopefully.

The other solution if that didn’t work, is somehow directing their attention towards either Michelangelo or Alexander.

It normally boiled down to which misfortunate male was available at the time.

There wasn’t really any preference on who he would throw into the line of fire to keep his thick hide out of the frying pan, though he had to admit that Alexander tended to be his prime target to use for such cases…

"I see the female version of myself has perfected the 'woman's death stare'. She definitely would give my April a run for her money."

The comment so unexpected from the metallic turtle, Leatherhead was unable to hold it in, as he suddenly busted out in laughter not meaning to do such an act when she was still in close proximity.

His little hiccup of losing his self-control only revealed to the female he was still there. Donnie like a predator smelling the blood of her prey looked over her shoulder as a sign of warning towards the reptile that shudder instantly under her eyes.

He wasn’t the only one for Metalhead too was like a deer in the headlight, knowing all too well they were both up shit creek without a paddle. Instantly, without consideration of the fact that this trick wouldn’t work, both males resort to the ‘stand still, and you will live theory’.

The female turtle not believing they were doing that only stared at them in disbelief and speechless all together.

With the moment frozen in this falling silence as the two played statues, Donnie suddenly let out a sigh at the typical display that she has not just had witnessed Leatherhead resorting to for some odd reason, but even Mikey and Alex as well.

Do they think being still as such, they would vanish from her line of sight? Did this make them feel secure or was this some form of mockery? To think, she used to be male before as well, and now she found herself unable to comprehend the opposite sex at all.

"Come on you two, stop fooling around, we have work to do!" Donnie pointed out.

"Yes ma'am." Both answered simultaneously, almost bursting into laughter seeing how that irked Donnie became and how she actually shivered by being addressed in such a tone and manner.

* * *

 

Opening the door to the still under construction laboratory, not even one step in, Donnie jumped from fright as Alex was there in a heartbeat.

He was whiter than normal and frantic. The strong aroma seeping out of his pours brought a rush of dread to her nostrils.

Not letting him to speak first, she hastily asked, "Where is Mikey?"

Why, she asked that before all else, she wasn't fully sure, but something didn’t sit right and the first thing that came to mind was her little brother.

"He..." Alex started, then didn't bother explaining; figuring seeing it first hand was much simpler.

Taking her hand the white shell turtle led her towards where Mikey was resting. As her sights came upon her brother, Donnie let go of his hand quickly going to the orange clad turtle’s side.

Not taking a moment to spare Donnie closely examined him, seeing nothing out of the norm, then he was out cold, which was until Alex lifted the blanket that was covering his body revealing the horrific change Mikey was going through.

Gasping Donnie rubbed her eyes in disbelief. "How?" Donnie could only say not sure where to start.

Going into an explanation, Alex told her what happened at the park. Once done Donnie flashed a look at him scolding him, "Why didn't someone come get me right away?"

"Because no one knew where you were!" Alex defended himself quickly before she jumped to any conclusions or gave him the shit that he didn't deserve.

"Leo would have known where I kept that information, since I did leave before telling her. I always leave a note in case," Donnie stated the obvious, placing her hands at her hips.

"About that... Leo wasn't here when Mikey, and I got back from the park.”

"WHAT?" Donnie’s eyes widened, "What do you mean she wasn't here? Where is she? Alex why are you taking a step away from me?"

"For you’re scary," Alex said out bluntly, "Also, you will take your anger on me, once you find out Leo went after April alone… Ah crap." Realizing he said that before preparing her, Alex kicked himself for the slip of the tongue.

Blinking a few times Donnie was beyond flustered, "What the shell? How could she be so irresponsible, that...rrr!" flinging her hands in the air Donnie huffed angrily.

"But don't worry Casey and Raph went after her," Alex once again had a slip up, not thinking before phrasing that better, seeing the dumbfounded look on Donnie's face.

"That... doesn't make me feel any better Alex," Donnie growled, then turned away from him.

Looking at her brother, she let out one long frustrated scream shaking the room and made all three males stand there like deer in headlights.

"Of all... Damn it! I go out for some hope and this... No no..." Donnie muttered under her breath that all could still hear.

Inhaling a large breath, Donnie closed her eyes taking a moment to think, happy that neither of the males dared to intervene.

Once she collected her thoughts Donnie calmed down to get very serious. "Leatherhead and Metalhead I need you both to grab all the information we have on Mikey, Leo and Alex; I need to cross reference each of them. I want all the newest data on Mikey's blood and need the equipment to test his current blood. Alex,” Donnie tilted her head at him, narrowing her eyes before continuing, “you will get out of my way and wait outside," Donnie ordered as Leatherhead and Metalhead didn't argue rushing to work.

Biting his lip the turtle stood there a bit shameful, "Donnie, I..."

"Alex not right now okay! Please… and no, I don't blame you or am I mad with you either... You did what you could, but right now this room is going to get busy and no offense you will get in the way. When I need your blood samples, I will come get you. Can you start supper?" Donnie asked calmly, feeling guilty with herself making it look like she was blaming him for this.

She knew it wasn’t his fault, and he was right, she did direct her anger towards him, probably... Though it wasn’t an excuse for her inexcusable demeanor; she knew he wouldn’t hate her later for it. He would let it brush off of him later on and act like it never happened. He was a good friend that way.

"Supper?" Alex found the request a bit out of place from the current predicament.

"Yes, since no one else can start it and once the other three are back, I know they will be hungry, and this will distract them until I know for certain what is going on with Mikey. I need Leo mainly distracted. Please can you do that for me... She isn’t going to handle this so well, and… I need time to figure this out."

“Okay Donnie, I get it.” Nodding Alex left leaving Donnie alone.

Placing a hand on her little brother, Donnie sighed, holding her tears back, she couldn't break down, not now. "I will figure this out Mikey; I promise," leaning forward Donnie whispered into his ear, "Not just that we have a way to restore Leo's eyesight."

* * *

  
**~ Moments Later ~**

“DONNIE!” Raph’s voice echoed off the walls of the lab, making the female turtle in question blinking for a moment comprehending that it was Raph that called her.

Standing there in the middle of the lab, Donnie turned around quickly, eyes widen in a moment of joy that even at this bleak discovery of her twin's issue, there was some light in the darkness…

That moment that filled her with some hope was short lived, as her eyes fell upon Leo’s body that was limp in Casey’s arms.

Her body was battered and cut, but that wasn’t the worse she knew it, when her gaze stopped at the bloody cloth covering her eyes.

Dropping the set of needles she had in her hand to draw blood from Mikey, Donnie’s face went pale as a rush of panic started to suffocate her.

Two siblings in critical condition what was she to do?

In her brink of darkness that was swallowing her up in a spiraling fall into the abyss, she was pulled back by the metallic hand touching her shoulder, as she slowly raised her head towards the male counterpart.

“I will deal with her Donnie; you keep working on Michelangelo,” Metalhead suggested, receiving a silent nod from Donnie.

The metal turtle came up towards the hot-headed sister, which looked at him suspiciously and confused.

Recalling the stories that Donnie told him about Raph and her condition, Metalhead was still fascinated seeing a female Raphael which part of him had some hidden jokes on the matter.

Using a calm voice, one that was so familiar yet has been so long since she heard that male voice, it made Raph trust him whole heartily.

“Bring Leonardo this way I know how to help,” Metalhead pointed towards another bed, then added, “I will explain later who I am, but at this moment, Leonardo is priority here.”

“You’re another version of Donnie… Okay; Casey come on,” Raph ordered.

Raph led the way, followed by a very confused mate who learned long ago, there are just some things you don’t ask questions nor argue when you deal with Raph.

Reaching the bed, Casey gently placed Leo down, which in turn, she only gave a small groan showing there was still life in her.

Metalhead getting to work evaluating her injuries, figuring out which were life-threatening and which could be left later.

The eyes in question, appeared to be the only part of her that seemed in need of dire aid, that he could tell by the amount of blood.

“April…. Removed them…” Raph informed Metalhead, who paused before lifting the bandage with a questionable look.

“Fully removed them?” he asked.

“Yes…”

“I see,” he took a breath, “Then I have no choice to proceed with the operation that we were planning to perform on your sister. I just hope it will still work…” Metalhead took another deep breath, glancing across the room seeing the stress rolling off of Donnie.

This had to work, they desperately need something good to happen, and he required this to happen as well, so he could regain the little hope he too has lost for his own recent predicaments.

Life can’t be always so cruel, there had to be some rewards to treasure, and he was going to make this one of those moments; he just had too… For all their sanity…


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.  
> (Turtles are AU and Leo is 23 and Raph is 22, Donnie and Mikey are 20)

* * *

"She watched the chest rise and fall, as each muscle rippled in rhythm.

Gently ghosting her hand over the soft skin that should have been plastron, she couldn't help the urge to explore this odd sensation and experience new horizons.

Travailing up to his breast, she felt the muscle with detail and then continued to the familiar collarbone tracing it with the tip of her finger. She took a moment to admire the sweet slumbering face, the one that though should be in despair over what happened to him, still managed to keep that kindling smile on his playful lips.

Leaning towards him, she lifted her hand, placing her finger on them next.

Immediately his eyes flashed open as his hand swiftly went into action, aiming for her shell. With a charming churr he pressed her breasts against his skin as he planted a satisfied kiss upon her lips with pure delight.

The female recalling the impression of him being playful was an understatement, all considering that these lips wanted more than being some innocent kiss.

Gently nudging him to end the kiss, Leo blinked at him before rolling her eyes, "Donnie had restricted that we both take it easy Mikey."

Mikey giving her the pouting lip that trembled over its need, with the spice of those puppy eyes, he held her tighter, "But… Leo…"

"Mikey don't you dare think you can try that trick on me," Leo gave him a warning look, yet cuddling wasn't off the table as far as she was aware.

"Well, can't blame a turtle for trying, and I'm bored!" Mikey sulked.

"So I'm a distraction, then?" Leo slyly stated, seeing him suddenly freeze up, knowing he should have rephrased that better.

"NO no no… not a distraction… A… well…" Mikey attempted to clean up his mess, finding that his mind had decided to pack up and to leave him with this could turn sour moment.

Leo not being slightly offended, but had to admit the indulgence of making Mikey squirm time to time was very amusing; she let out a chuckle before laying her head over his heart to hear it, its music.

"I understand Michelangelo," Leo teased by addressing him with his full name, "Like I said, we best to listen to Donnie's orders on this one… besides, I don't want to make you sicker than you are…" Leo trailed off knowing all too well the explanation on why Mikey was caught between human and turtle, it was all because of her and her old eyes.

What Donnie concluded was that whatever April did to Mikey, his body had an allergic reaction towards Leo. Not by touch or anything so simple, by body fluids such as kissing and sex actually.

Her old eyes, though it seemed invisible of what their true nature were, until Donnie knew what she was looking for, was polluting her system with a chemical, that was essentially harmless to anyone and even Leo.

However, that compound was reacting to Mikey's body and in turn with long exposure made his body change.

Luckily, he wasn't exposed to it in large doses or long amount of time, in due time his body would eventually go back to normal.

For now, his shell appeared to have been dissolved by his body and he now had a back similar to a human.

Even his chest took on human features that still had his green skin, with all those muscles. Luckily nothing else on him changed so he was the same just shelless.

As well the two lovers were on a no sex lockdown, until Donnie was certain there was no more threat to either of them.

It has been at least a week and they were just allowed to kiss again, though that normally made Mikey aroused, Leo had to take the initiative to be the responsible one here.

"Leo?" Mikey called her back, gently rubbing her cheek and then gazed into her hazel eyes.

Even now it been a week he was still getting used to them, they weren't as icy cold, but at moments in her disapproving moods, she pulled them off.

How was it possible that Leo had new eyes? Oddly the thing that was making him sick, the crystal eyes themselves, left something behind even once removed.

The compound lingering inside her and that would take some time for her body to get it out of her system, still made her eye sockets ideal for the surgery.

Metalhead was able to transplant a new set that the Foot Clan inquired when they were planning to help Leo and obtain her old eyes for further experimentation in return.

It was a fair trade, and by the sounds of it, they could have fast forward modern medicine if April didn't take them.

Though it was a loss for the Foot, Chaplin nonetheless generously gave Leo to them as a gift, to keep a future relationship with the turtles; it was in the Foot best interest to be in good standards with them.

It was a time for change and being bitter enemies was harmful for both sides.

So in a nutshell, Leo had her sight back and her body adapted to her new eyes without rejection or side effects. Now it was the matter of just getting used to seeing them, which would take time.

"I know Mikey; I know," Leo accepted kissing him on the lips, then laid back down, drifting into deep thought again.

"Are you thinking about April?" Mikey cautiously asked, not wanting to stir things up, but he worried at times.

Letting out a sigh, she nodded, "I was informed by Karai that the location in which Raph and Casey last saw her meet her demised, they never found the stone eyes, nor her body. It makes me wonder if she still out there… and what she is planning next…"

"Maybe Leo we should forget about it and leave her to the Foot? I mean, how much more can we do without getting mixed into something we don't want to be a part of?" Mikey suggested pulling himself up more so he can lean his back against the headboard which in turn was a bizarre feeling altogether.

"Can we really just wash our hands clean, just like that Mikey? What she has done and how we are responsible…" Leo started to explain only to have Mikey interrupt her.

"Leo we aren't responsible for her actions!" he barked narrowing his eyes at her to dare take any blame for that psychopath, "Listen she made her choices, she attacked our family and put innocent peoples' lives at stake on her own free will…"

"That is it Mikey!" she sat up quickly, "You see she is a threat, and we should…"

"Stay out of it!" Mikey grabbed Leo's face staring into her eyes, "We need to stay far away as we can! She has done enough to us to continue crossing her path."

"Mikey how can you say that, yes she has, but the same time we can't just ignore it…"

Smiling Mikey kissed Leo on the head, "Fearless leader we are just going to do that."

Raising an eyebrow, Leo frowned, "That sounds weird you calling me that Mikey… Raph okay, I'm use to it. However, you, that is so wrong in many ways," she sighed, leaning her head into his, "How can we ignore it Mikey; she might try to come after one of us again."

"True," Mikey started with a wild grin proving he was up to something, "Then again, if we aren't in New York, for the time being, until the Foot concludes she is either captured or dead; we don't have to worry."

"Mi-kkey?" she slurred his name in question.

"Well," Mikey chuckled rubbing his head, "You see, Donnie, Raph and I talked about this. With our condition and the fact, Raph is still struggling with her own issues we decided we need to leave town for a bit to sort ourselves out."

"And where pray tell, would we go? Mikey we are mutants, and I doubt there is a place we can go without being discovered; besides the farm isn't a wisest idea considering April knows about it."

"Details dudette," Mikey started, showing his playful personality that started to show once again, "We have it all figured out and been working on getting it set up to leave in a couple of days," Mikey winked proud of himself for this was his idea.

"What about the eggs and the lair and…" Leo spit out excuses.

Raising his hands, Mikey seized her in a hug feeling her heart was racing, she was having a panic attack, she too needed to fix herself finally as well, "Don't worry please Leo, all that has been taken care of. Besides, you need this as much as any of us, it's time we pull ourselves back together don't you think Leader?"

"You want me to take lead again then? If so I will need to be filled in on what we are going to do and how," Leo gave in.

"Of course, besides Donnie told me she was tired being in charge any ways and wanted you to take the seat again. She has enough on her plate as it is," Mikey chuckled.

"Oh does she, like what?"

Smiling more Mikey shrugged, "Beats me," he giggled afterwards.

* * *

"Go and ask her!" Alex demanded the alligator who hovered over him, peaking around the corner.

"I'm not sure of this Alexander; this might be a bad time," Leatherhead pointed out, more like making likely excuses he has been using all week.

Looking up, Alex narrowed his eyes at him, "Really, that is the best you can come up with? When is it ever a good time, huh?"

"Certainly not now."

"Oh come on LH, no time is ever right for you, are you chicken or an alligator?" Alex spat, crossing his arms.

"How is asking me that make any relevance to this situation?" Leatherhead some reason let that joke go over his head, probably due to his nerves at the moment.

Rolling his eyes the white shell turtle contemplated on how he was ever going to push Leatherhead to talk to Donnie? So far, encouragement wasn't working, and it was driving him nuts that neither tried to do something together, which it was plain as day they like each other.

Tightening his lip, Alex flashed a look at Leatherhead then towards Donnie, how was he to get the ball rolling?

Unexpectedly like a crackle of thunder a battle cry echoed off the walls, making the two reptiles freeze in confusion.

As the sound stopped there was a flash of red and then Alex let out a yelp while he greeted the ground hard as he suddenly had much pressure on his plastron pinning him down.

Seeing stars, he looked up, meeting beak to beak with Raph, who was perched on top of him with wild eyes.

Did she lose it again and thought he was a threat?!

In the chaos, it caught Donnie's attention as she rushed up almost bumping into Leatherhead as she did.

"What is going on here?" she inquired as Raph shrugged, getting off of Alex.

"They were spying on you, oh right; I need the shrimp," Raph somewhat explained, reefing Alex's shell and dragging him off as the poor white shell turtle stared towards them in pure fear with eyes that cried help me.

"Should I save him?" Leatherhead asked, feeling bad for the guy.

"She will not hurt him... I think. So why were you spying on me anyways?"" Donnie inquired, giving a shifty look over Leatherhead.

She wasn't in the mood for games; she was preparing to make sure their trip would run smoothly, and no one was around like usual when she needed the help.

The alligator shifting under her gazed swallowed hard, he had to tread lightly addressing her at the moment; he could see the irritation building over the stress she was under.

He tried to give her a hand many times, but ended on the other side of her bo staff and a growling warning to get out.

He wasn't sure what he had done, and she was being moodier each day that pass by.

How could Alexander even consider that he could speak to her or dare to ask her on a date if she couldn't even look at him when she was working?

He felt like he had a target on his forehead and no matter what he couldn't remove it.

Was it something he said?

Did someone else piss her off, and he was the unfortunate target?

Biting his lip, he could see her gaze deepened and her arms crossed with her foot tapping the ground next.

His brow now sweating, he avoided those brown eyes falling victim with a stupid excuse, "Was just seeing if you needed a hand, but seems like you don't want one."

Tilting her head slightly, she tried to read him, "Is that all?"

"What else could there be?" Leatherhead asked only to see her eyes boil in anger as she threw her arms in the air.

"Oh nothing... nothing at all," she hissed.

Taking a breath, Leatherhead just couldn't let things slide anymore.

Getting in front of her to cut her off, he could see she wasn't pleased by his action, but he ignored her woman's glare.

"Donatello what is wrong? Every time we talk since we came back with Metalhead and saved both your siblings, giving Leonardo new eyes and determining Michelangelo's condition is temporary… You have been... very temperamental with me."

Donnie looking away, she held her breath showing a streak of stubbornness, Leatherhead about to say something, shut his mouth, and instead decided to take another approach.

He grabbed her hand and forced her to follow him.

The female turtle taken by surprised tried to complain and even stop him by planting her feet, however, that was short-lived as Leatherhead wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Seeing he couldn't lead her, he then did the one thing she would never think he would dare to do, he swooped his arms under hers and tossed her over his broad shoulders.

That act abnormal did indeed shock her.

Not in a million years she would think he would even do that!

Stunned, she blinked several times seeing they had passed the living room and towards one of the inner rooms under construction.

Resorting to not saying a word or usher a complaint on the journey, overall baffled that Leatherhead would be so thorough with her, she took the moment to figure out what he was up too and why.

He never has in the past showed such authority over her, and she wasn't sure if it is wise to fight him at the moment, he seemed fixated to bring her somewhere. As for where, who knows.

Moments passing, it seemed like he was bringing her to the far areas of the water station that Leatherhead, Casey and even Alex was fixing up. What was so important to show her, to interrupt her in the middle of her work, which was necessary for the well-being of her family?

Suddenly stopping in a middle of a hallway with running pipes, Leatherhead placed her down and then took her old purple bandana to wrap around her head.

"Leatherhead what is the meaning of this?" Donnie demanded then huffed when her bandana was turned to blindfold her, and she once again felt him pick her up like some rag doll.

Being still she fumed, not bothering to argue, only having her irritation rise.

A few moments passed, she felt Leatherhead paused and placed her down.

Taking an unsteady breath, she waited with nothing happening, she allowed more time to pass to the point it was driving her nuts.

Unable to take it; she removed the bandana having it hang around her neck.

Her eyes adjusting to the bright light, what was greeting her, made her jaw drop in complete disbelief.

The room, evidently under construction with the sheets of plastic and tools in one corner was cleaned up and there were beautiful lights hanged about on the walls and ceiling giving it a warm glow.

In the center of the room was a picnic basket and to the right was a heater that made the room temperature ideal.

With the weather on the colder side on the way here, since winter was almost upon them, she felt comfortably warm.

"Leatherhead?" Donnie asked, taking a step towards the picnic.

"I have been meaning to ask you to have a picnic with me, and I never could find the right moment..." Leatherhead answered, placing a bottle of wine on the blanket and the rest of the items that were awaiting for this moment.

"You did this for me?" Donnie had to ask, getting a nervous smile from Leatherhead.

"Yes."

Feeling guilty Donnie held her arm as Leatherhead looked at her confused, "You don't like this do you..."

"No no no!" Donnie waved her hand in front of her then took that look again.

"Then what is wrong?"

Sighing, she let out a big breath, "I have been so moody with you, and you still do this."

"You're stressed and..."

"And was upset you haven't asked me out since I thought you liked me, but started to doubt it..."

"So that is why you were so... oh... and I haven't asked for I thought it was the wrong moment for you were upset..." Leatherhead admitted.

Both falling silent, it was Donnie that had spoken next, "Well we are such nobs when it comes to any kind of relationships..."

"Yep," Leatherhead nodded in agreement, then took in a breath, "Then let's start this over, Donnie will you join me for supper?"

Taking a low bow he offered her his hand.

Donnie blushed deep red and then giggled not considering that would be a way to restart; however, she was a girl so it did make sense.

Taking his hand, she couldn't help but curtsy, "Of course, my fine sir."

Both suddenly cracking with laughter, they smiled at each other.

Leatherhead somehow managed to get a clear sentence out through his laughing fit pointed to the basket of food that Mikey made up that waited for them, "I think its best, we sit down and start before we make ourselves sick of laughter."

Giggling Donnie nodded, "Agree, my sides hurt."

* * *

"So?" Alex crossed his legs that were against the wall as he lay on his shell across the bed.

Donnie sitting beside him, blinked at him over her book.

"So what?" Donnie asked suspiciously and then shook her head. Alex was making himself at home in her room again, though she didn't mind, but his body language was fishing for something.

"You know what, how did it go?" he asked with a grin.

Rolling her eyes, she tossed the pillow at his face, "Where in your head do you get the idea that I will tell you?"

"For Mikey is busy and you don't seem to be one that likes to talk such things with Raph," he had to put in there.

Sighing, she leaned back, grabbing the pillow that she had thrown and pressing it against her chest, giving in.

She started by telling him about dinner and the conversations they had, she enjoyed Leatherhead's company and asked him they could do this again.

"So you're dating now?" Alex asked after the story.

"Why are you so adamant to hook Leatherhead and me up together?" Donnie pondered; she has been wondering for some time.

Shrugging Alex stared at the ceiling, "Just a feeling, it feels right, besides it's clear as day how you two truly feel for each other."

"Well, we are taking it slow," Donnie said.

Alex tilted his head at her, and then he smiled, "Slow is good, can't see you two just jumping into it anyways, besides your both nobs... ah crap..."

"You were spying on us!" Donnie quickly reared up, staring at Alex and seeing him turning whiter than he was.

Shaking his hands in front of him, Alex breathed in heavily hiding his fear, "It's not like that... I swear! Raph..."

"RAPH!" Donnie got off of her bed, whipping her pillow at him, "That's it, out!"

"Sorry, I'm sorry!" Alex scrambled to his feet and bolted for the door.

"Oh, you don't know the meaning of sorry, Alex! Tomorrow I want you in my lab at five am on the dot!" She commended as the turtle exit the room.

In the quiet hallway, hearing Donnie's door lock behind him, Alex rubbed his head then turned his attention to his side narrowing his eyes at her...

"I hate you," Alex muttered, passing Raph, who was smiling deeply with her arms crossed leaning against the wall very amused.

"Then you shouldn't have spied on her with Leatherhead for the pass week. She knew you two were there and it only upset her more; it's your fault, she was in such a bad mood," Raph explained thinking this was a great punishment.

"Okay fine I didn't realize we made her worse... Did I really have to piss her off more?" Alex asked dryly.

"She needs the help and I will only break things," Raph patted him on the shoulder, then grinned a devilish smile, "Welcome to the family shrimp."

Watching her walk away Alex's head hung low, "Why me..."


	46. FINAL CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.  
> (Turtles are AU and Leo is 23 and Raph is 22, Donnie and Mikey are 20)
> 
> This is the final chapter!
> 
> So yes this is the the final chapter to Bitter Sweet Honey! I looked back and I first posted it roughly around Oct 2014 so it took me over 3 years to complete this story with 168352 words!  
> I hope you readers that have been with this story since the beginning like and enjoyed the ups and downs of this ingesting tale of three turtles turning female as one stayed male.  
> I know I did and it was a blast. Now to move on and work on some other projects!

**TMNT Bitter Sweet Honey Ch.46  
(Final Chapter)**

* * *

The lighting with its soft glow cast upon this event with the aroma of fresh pine filling the air to set the mood.

The nervous turtle stood there anxiously, holding his breath, looking upon her in amazement.

Was this a dream, could this really be happening?

As she approached him, he tried not to cry, as the rolling emotions swept him up off his feet. She was so beautiful, an angel with those hazel eyes that sparkle with life and youth.

Reaching him, he thought he would collapse over forgetting to breathe; however, he knew if he dared to take one right now, she would steal it away wearing that flowing white dress.

"Do you Michelangelo take Leonardo as your wife? For better or worst, for sickness and health or death do you apart?" Donnie asked softly, hoping her twin wasn't going to pass out. She had never seen him so nervous in their lives.

Nodding Mikey was lost for all words, what could he say?

For once in his life, he was speechless and nothing that came to mind would even truly express what he felt in that moment.

To think after they decided to leave New York, venturing far up north to a remote cottage that the Foot were more than willing to give them as a gift of truths and now being a month here, he was actually getting married to the most amazing turtle in his life.

His Leonardo.

Leo's lips with a cute smile on them, she didn't say anything over his silence.

Donnie let out a small chuckle, amused by the speechless brother that only one would quote, when hell freezes over, she continued, "Then Leonardo, do you take Michelangelo to be your husband. For better or worst, not that we haven't been through it all already?"

Smiling brightly, she took a breath, "I do."

Hearing her announce her devotion, Mikey turned white, "Ah shell I was to say I do, wasn't I?" he suddenly asked, realizing that was what he was to answer Donnie then with just a nod.

Leo responded with a smile and playful laugh, nodded, "Yes, but you don't have to say it, for we all know; you do." She took his hand into hers.  
Donnie motioning Raph to come forward, the sister stepped up, bringing with her a beaten down pillow with both Leo's and Mikey's masks.

It was decided they couldn't have a traditional wedding; however, they did agree to make it suit their lifestyle.

Leo hasn't truly gone back to her mask, only wearing it once after the accident to trick April, now, however, she was ready to be a ninja, the leader with her new husband by her side.

Raph passed Leo, Mikey's mask and Mikey with Leo's mask, both stood before each other, eyes locked.

Mikey taking the lead started, as he squeaked choking on his words, having issues letting them flow the way he wanted them to be. He was so tense and it was more than showing.

"Mikey, you could just imagine she is naked and everyone else," Raph whispered behind him as he flashed a glare at her for even suggesting that.

"Not helping Raphie!" Mikey snapped and then blushed red in embarrassment; he was stressed considering he was quick to anger and that's just not him.

Swallowing hard, he could tell Leo was waiting patiently, she wasn't going to rush him and he wondered how the shell could she be so... so placid?

His stomach was doing cartwheels and he felt like he swallowed down a jar of butterflies. And let's not start on how his brain was betraying him and starting to crawl to a slow pace, to the point he wasn't sure if it had a meltdown or not.

Nevertheless, as he contently stared into her eyes, a spark of courage was achieved and her calmness washed over him. This allowed his tongue to wiggle out of its knots and his words came out more willingly to share it to her and the rest of the family that was sitting around watching this joyful event.

"Leo..." Mikey started, then closed his eyes taking steady breaths, "For years, I looked up to you; you were my big brother and you were amazing dude. Not just as a ninja, but a person. When I was upset you were there, when I had a nightmare, you open your door and allowed me to stay in your bed. When Raphie was picking on me, you stood up for me."

"Hey!" Raph protested; Mikey was making her look like some bully, all those times she so called picked on him; he deserved it.

"Oh Raphie don't be mad, you know all too well; you were a terror when we were kids. You were my bogyman!" Mikey snicker devilishly, beamed as a thousand suns, seeing Raph's eyes light up in a rage.

"Okay, you two. Simmer down, this is a wedding not a sparring match," Donnie intervened before this turn into some game and they would have to start over for Leo's sake.

Even so, Leo didn't complain only chuckling that they were being their old selves, and that was a wonderful thing in her eyes, even though they were about to start it on her wedding ceremony...

"Yeah, sorry," Mikey turned his head back to Leo, "As I was saying, no matter what we face, what we go through you are always there. I admire your strength; I admire you. I don't know when it was, when I started to fall in love with you. I might have always been, just never realized it, but I do know now and I could never live without you. I love you so much and you're the reason I am able to smile Leo," Mikey took her hands firmly into his, gazing into her eyes, "You are the person I always thrived to be happy for; I am who I am because of you and I'm so proud to have you in my life and honoured that today I can finally be yours and you are mine. I will do everything I can to make you happy and will never leave you."

"Mikey," Leo sniffled, flooded with the emotions of his words; she never knew his cheerful personality was because of her.

"Leo," Mikey let go of her hands, raising the mask up to her face as she leaned forward for him to tie it on, "You are an amazing turtle, and I want to live my rest of my days with you."

The mask tied on, its tail flowed behind her as Leo smiled now it was her turn.

"I am not sure what I can say to even compare to your heart warming speech, but here goes," Leo took a breath and let her body relax; she was almost stiff like a board by her own nervousness that she would admit was hiding it very well.

"Mikey, I have watched you grow up with our brothers; I remember the sunshine smile of yours when you came into the room. There wasn't a day you didn't brighten up mine. Even when I felt down or lost, it was your smile that brought me back, help me overcome obstacles. When I lost my way, it was you that didn't let go. I'm not saying Raph nor Donnie weren't there, but it was you that kept me from being swallowed by my own darkness. It was your light that held my hand," placing a hand on Mikey's cheek that had tears streaming down them; Leo sweetly smiled, "I too have no clue when I fell in love with you, but I know this for fact my love, no matter what we go through, only grew stronger. I will go to hell and back to be with you. I would never leave you, or I would die inside, without my ray of light."

Wiping the tears from his cheeks, Leo continued, "Mikey, I am beyond honoured that you have chosen me as your mate, I never imagine in a million years, nor would have dreamed such a perfect turtle to fall for me and love me as you do. I'm too beyond bless that you're mine and I'm yours. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and raise our children together."

Taking Mikey's mask, she placed it on his face tightening it up, staring into those baby blue eyes that were watering, her little Mikey.

"By the honour of our clan and the blessing from our late father and the wishes of our new renown family that join us to share and witness this joyful reunion of Leonardo and Michelangelo; I hear by announced that even if this isn't by this national state's laws, but ours as mutants, that here on out, we welcome Leonardo and Michelangelo and recognized them as husband and wife." Donnie said happily, "Now you two can... or you can do it before I give the permission." Donnie was going to give the two married couple the blessings to kiss, but they were already at it after her saying wife.

The cheers rose in the air as everyone applauded the new wedded turtles and in seconds everyone was talking to the new bride and groom. Hugs were exchanged and congratulations.

"Congratulations you two," Raph said with a smile, hugging Leo and then Mikey.

"Thank you Raph for helping putting this together with Donnie." Leo said.

"Yeah, no prob, so I guess its time for the party?" Raph asked, pointing to the kitchen which was cluttered with food and drinks for after the wedding.

"Of course," Mikey beamed, then added, "I need the first dance with my new bride."

"I would like to have the second," Leatherhead bowed towards Leo, asking permission from Mikey.

"Of course LH," Mikey grinned, "But you need to have your first with my sister first."

"Me… dance!" Donnie squeaked, not too fond with that idea; she had two left feet when it came to dancing.

"Oh come on Donnie, you have to dance too, besides you and I have your second dance," Alex jumped in, "You will make me look good for the rest of my mess ups, for the remainder of the night... OUCH" Alex held his head, getting a hit from Donnie as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Alex no one can make you look better; you're a klutz, plain and simple," Donnie pointed out as Alex grabbed his heart by the low blow.

Casey barking a laugh, came up to Raph wrapping his arms around her, "Well, if LH has the second dance with Leo, I get the third."

"Hey, what about me?" Mikey suddenly burst out; everyone was getting set for the dances but not one vocal a dance with him; this day was his too.

"Oh right... you... Raph will have the second dance with you," Leo volunteered her sister getting a nasty glare in return.

"Thanks..." Raph rolled her eyes, then moaned as Mikey was at her side in an instant, taking her hands with a devilish smile.

"Oh Raphie don't worry. I will not make fun of you if you trip over your own two feet." Mikey played out.

"What the shell Mikey, I can too dance." Raph pulled her hands away viciously, locking her eyes on her target, him.

"Suree you can Raphieeee," Mikey burst out into laughter seeing the steam coming out of Raph's ears, "I saw you dancing on one horrific day and it is like watching two hippos yawn, so dull and boring with not one ounce of style or class."

"Why you little shit! I can too dance!" Raph roared, making Casey let go of her as the chase was on, with back and forth insults and threats and jokes.

"Well, I guess you can't complete a wedding without one sibling trying to kill the groom?" Donnie snickered.

"Yeah..." Leo only sighed, yet she wasn't surprised this was the norm after all and either way, there was nothing she could do once such games are being played. Boys will be… well siblings such as them, will always be child at heart.

* * *

"Raph is everything okay?" Casey asked as he approached the still mate who was staring at everyone who was having a great time.

The party starting a few hours ago, she seemed to be enjoying herself, then something changed and she became distant in a way, by not taking part anymore and just sitting there in the corner observing the festivity.

He worried if something was bothering her, he understood she still had issues and time to time she was dragged to this state where she grows silent and zones out.

When such episodes happened, he and the rest of the family would approach her and at least ask if she was fine. If she doesn't answer the next course of action was to just sit with her, to remind her she wasn't alone.

Raph not responding at first took a breath, then looked up at Casey's worrisome face, she hated when she made him like this and felt ashamed at times.

She didn't mean to do this to him, and it hurt so much.

Moistening her lips she nodded, "I'm fine, just in thought... I think I might go for a walk and clear my head."

"Do you want to talk?" Casey offered.

Shaking her head, she placed a fake smile on her lips, knowing all too well Casey knew by now when she was doing that for his benefit and truly not felt it. Even so, she still did it.

"I just need some fresh air that is all Casey, please don't worry; I will not go far."

"Raph maybe I should..." Casey started to protest, fearful of leaving her side, as the thought of what happen last time he did and the horrors she faced because of it. Regardless, they were in the middle of nowhere he couldn't risk losing her again.

"Casey, I'm fine. I promise I need just a moment on my own. Please." Raph begged with her golden eyes that made the male turtle sigh in defeat, yet still not feeling any better over the idea.

"Okay, but if you're not back in ten minutes-"

"Twenty," Raph cut in wanting more time.

Reluctantly nodding, Casey bit his lip, "Fine, twenty; I am coming after you if you go over, so please have your shell cell on you."

Taking out the new cell that Donnie made before this trip, that she confidently stated April had no access nor able to hack into them, Raph showed Casey she had it and placed it back into her pocket.

"I will be back," Raph told him, getting up from the bench and patted him on the shoulder.

She could feel his eyes on her, the uncertainty of letting her go on her own. Even with all that doubt, he had no choice. She needed her space too, and holding onto her too tight would only suffocate her.

Once she stepped out in the cool fresh air, Raph breathed in the winter elements, pulling her jacket tighter to her body, it was cold and she didn't care.

Taking a few steps from the cottage, the fresh snow crunched under her boots leaving a clear trail behind her.

Only a yard away, she paused, gawking back at the lively, happy cottage, as she let out a sigh over regrets that she should be just as happy, yet couldn't experience such a joy.

She should be overwhelmed that her sister and brother were finally wedded as it should be.

Their family were safe and the eggs will be hatching any day now... However, these happy moments couldn't fill in the void in her heart that was black and cold.

She should be satisfied with a loving mate as Casey, even so, she still felt something was missing, burdened by sadness and depressed to the point she woke up at nights feeling alone even when he was at her side.

She wanted to talk to someone, but couldn't… So many times she tried to let it out only to find the words were impossible to move beyond her lips.

She became so desperate that she even took in a routine of meditation to talk to her father, but she failed and never saw him since that day when she was fighting April.

So many questions she had, by now she knew her children were safe, that, deep down, she knew was true, but what about her and Casey?

She has seen him smile at those eggs; she should have some of her own there with the others... She... Tears filling her eyes, she turned around and started to walk away from the pain of it all, which was slow at first.

Then the images in her head flooded in as the flood gate opened and her pace quickened to a dead run. The trees blurred by, all this was her fault!

She got caught!

She lost the only hope that Casey had to have a family of his own.

Sure, her and her siblings were family, but she wanted him to have his own child to raise with her.

Leo's and Mikey's words hit home and she could never stand there with Casey saying the same thing since she failed him!

Her breathing heavy, she slowed down, leaning against a tree to catch her what little breath she could muster.

"I wish I can make you smile like that... I wish you could share such a smile to your own children... Children you don't know to exist..." Raph cried, clenching her jacket ever so tightly.

"I wish..." Raph continued and then suddenly stiffened as a new sound echoed in the cool night air, making her shift uneasily in her spot.

At first, she wasn't sure what it was, as it was foreign and out of place.

The unnerving scream burst out again as she tilted her head toward the direction she swore it came from, was there an animal in trouble?

The shrieking like some cat in turmoil continued edging Raph to take out her sai, as she was thankful that her family had given her permission to carry them around again.

Approaching the sound in question with caution, she found herself at a large old tree that had a basket under its long dead branches.

Whatever was in the basket was making that god-awful sound, that was for certain.

Not being a fool by such a simple trap, she scanned the area to see if she could make out anyone nearby, as her eyes were going to conclude she was truly alone and there was no ambush waiting.

The crying intensified made her jump out of her shell as she gawked at the basket.

Whatever was in there had one good set of lungs or was a very good recording.

Either way she knew standing there staring at it wasn't going to solve this mystery, she approached the basket.

It was a normal weaved basket with a blanket covering whatever was wiggling underneath it.

Kneeling down to the ground, Raph eyes peered about as she took the tip of her sai snaring the corner of the blanket, raising it up ever so slowly.

As she did the screaming only got louder as she uncovered the little green… turtle?

Her hands shaking, she put her sai away quickly placing her warm hand on the little mutant baby's face, who instantly stopped its crying, brushing its cheek into her hand letting out some happy coos.

The confusion consuming her, Raph searched around quickly.

Where in the world did this baby come from and why was it here!  
Who would leave a child, regardless if it was a mutant, in the middle of nowhere in the cold!

The reality of the situation, setting in and the weather kissing her cheeks, Raph reacted swiftly wrapping the child up quickly that complained for removing her hands away from its cheek, only to wiggle as she took it out of the basket opening her coat, so she could cradle the child near her body to keep it warm.

"Where did you come from?" Raph asked the infant that stared at her with its bright green eyes.

"He is here for you," a female voice answered behind her. The voice familiar Raph's eyes widen as she turned around arming herself with her sai.

Her eyes narrowed at the woman Raph snarled, "You!"

The small Chinese woman smiling at her, nodded, "Yes, it is me."

"What do you want now! Take this child too!" Raph growled, holding the child tightly against her plastron.

Shaking her head the woman smiled, "No, like I said, he is yours if you are willing to make a deal Raphael."

"Deal?" Raph blinked, not sure what she was talking about.

"Yes, as I have told you before your own childrens' destinies were not to be with you, yet this little one destiny is a dark path of destruction and death… unless someone such as yourself raised him right."

"What are you talking about? What are you up to? My children!" Raph took a step back, clenching her sai and wildly looking around for others. Who was with this woman and what was she really after?

"Your children are fine, as I promised, but this is all about that little one and you," the woman sighed, shaking her head, "Here is the thing Raphael; that child's future has been determined. He will grow up to be known as Slash the Destroyer. He will rain death and everything will crumble in his wake. However, all fates have loopholes and I know if he was raised by someone as such as you and Casey, he will not become that terror, but someone with a bright future with a family."

Raph slowly looked at the sweet innocent child, she couldn't fathom the possibility that someone so evil could be born from that adorable face.

Now the child comfortable even over the event unfolded, fell asleep in her arm. He pulled her heart strings all the more as she melted with his presence. Something about him felt so familiar and part of her didn't want to let him go.

"How do you know this," Raph asked, focusing back onto the woman.

"I know many things Raphael and that said, do you wish to make a deal to keep him?" the woman was being very persistent in making this so called deal that Raph was still sketchy on what it entitled.

"What kind of deal?" Raph questioned warily.

"Simple, you vow to raise this child as your very own, train him as your own father has trained you and your brethren. Love him as if he was born into your family and even make him believe that is how he came to be."

"So lie to him when he is older?"

"Yes, and truth why make him think any other? I believe your family will go with your wishes if you requested them, am I right?"

Nodding Raph agreed, "Yes, they would. So your so-called deal is I take this little guy in as my own child and then what?"

"Then you have something to fill in that void, which you have been suffering from and… I will tell you a little secret for this is a deal after all. You are doing what I want and in return, I must give you something of equal value," she smiled unnaturally making Raph shiver, was this woman human? Who was she really?

"If I say yes, you will let me in on this secret?" Raph hesitantly asked, "There are no other strings attached like my soul or life right?"

Barking a laugh the woman shook her head, "I have no need of your soul Raphael, I have others instead from past deals, no. I only need you to do this one thing and only that."

"Why do I get the feeling that you have another motive in this?" Raph raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Oh, I do; I always do, but that doesn't concern you or any of your children, I assure you," the woman admitted, that didn't make Raph feel any better.

Sighing Raph gave in, she didn't want to let go of this child, she couldn't, she wanted to keep him. He was filling that void and she could feel it already. Was this the fifth child, her father was mentioning, was this the one?

"Fine I vow to raise this child as my flesh and blood and teach him the way of my clan," Raph swore, as a curl on the woman's lips was evident.

"The deal is made young mother, now for my part," the woman paused as Raph eyed her contently, then she continued, "Your gender change, and your two other siblings were no mere accident; I made that happen."

"What?!" Raph yelped in surprised, what was she admitting? The accident wasn't an accident at all!

"You do not believe me?" the old woman asked, then took a breath and her form started to change, one second there was a woman then next was this thing that was half a woman with waist down of a snake. She looked like a naga.

Shocked Raph took some more steps back bracing herself for a fight, "What the shell!"

"Now will you believe me?" the strange woman asked with a hiss.

"If that was true… Then why?"

"Did you not see the dark road your family was walking? Did you not see the death that was coming?" the woman spun her riddles.

"I… I don't know what you're talking about? Tell me what the shell is going on and what are you!" Raph wanted to attack the woman but feared the child would get hurt.

Sighing the naga tilted her head, "What I am doesn't concern you, what I'm talking about is that your family before that fateful day were destined to die unless something changed. Like I said fate has loopholes. Let's say someone, your father… didn't want you to die so he made a deal with me and this was the outcome. For his dying breath with I must say is rare to have anyone to give me such a powerful item, I promised to change your fates so you don't end up dead, but live full happy lives."

Perplexed as she was, Raph remained silent; did she say her father asked of this?

"I see you're confused Raphael, I guess one of your other siblings would have been a better choice to tell this truth to, but you're the one I made a deal with. So let me explain, no, I didn't kill your father nor did his deal brought about his death. The deal was made when he died, I can have is dying breath nothing more, and in return, I had to change one thing in your lives to avoid your pending doom."

"So changing us to females was how to do it!" Raph grew angry.

"Yes, since nothing else would have worked, besides can't you not admit your family isn't happy?" she asked.

"Maybe but…. What about all the shit we have gone through, huh!" Raph replied with a snarl.

Sighing the woman look like she wished she was talking to anyone but Raph, "It would have been worse, a lot worse. April would have destroyed half this world; you would have witnessed Casey mutate into a beast and devour people he loved and you in the end. Leonardo was going to be turned into a human and become April's slave. Michelangelo and Alex die per say, after being experimented to the point, they were just slab of flesh and bones, being tortured the meantime and still in the end after becoming a blob as one would say, continuing to live and suffer for eternity. Then Donatello…"

"Okay, okay!" Raph begged her to stop as the woman's words were not just something she had spoken, but the imagery burned into her mind like she was living it. Tears running down her eyes the horrors were overwhelming, was that their fate if her father didn't make a deal with this woman and they became females?

"Good now you understand, that is what it should be. Now I must make my leave. The deal has now been made and it's your part to keep your end up," the woman turned around to walk away.

"Wait, what happens if I can't keep your deal?" Raph had to ask not that she was going to break it, but she needed to know the repercussions if there was any.

Looking over her shoulder, the serpent smiled, "If you can't, the day that you should be reunited with your four girls, will never come to pass and you will never see them."

"Seriously?"

"Yes Raphael, don't worry, you will succeed; I have fate in you. Oh and if you are wondering, yes, you can tell your family about this meeting and how you came across this child. However, no mention of your other children should be spoken, not until the day you are allowed to see them," the woman started to fade away before Raph's very eyes.

"One more question, who the shell are you, please I need to know?" Raph yelled out, hearing a faint whisper of a response.

"You know my name child, it's on the tip of your tongue; all your versions know me, one point or another…" the voice faded.

Standing there Raph some reason spoken without thought, as a shiver ran down her spine, "Mistress…"

* * *

She stood there before the door of the cottage feeling the bundle of warmth under her jacket before she dared to enter. Soon as she did Casey was on her like a hound in a split second, with his face painted with panic, she must have been over twenty minutes.

"Where have you been?" Casey grew testy towards her as the rest of the family wasn't far behind.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to go over the twenty minutes," Raph said sincerely.

Watching her siblings exchanging looks of confusion, it was Leo who addressed the issue first before Casey could, who was a bundle of nerves, "Raph it's been a day? You have been missing for over a day."

"No it has been only…" Raph started.

Donnie opening her shell cell showed Raph the date as Raph gawked at it, pulling out her own shell cell that she just came aware she had over a hundred missed calls and messages, and the date was the day after.

"This, this isn't possible,' Raph looked at them all, how could she have lost so much time?

"Raph what happened..." Leo tried to ask calmly as she could, but was interrupted by something howling a shriek of dismay under Raph's coat.

Startling them all, her family stared at her in wonder, as Raph gave an oh yeah look.

Opening her coat, she removed the little infant turtle, that brought on a gasped of surprise from everyone in the room.

"Raph where did you find that baby… is that a mutant turtle?" Donnie asked first still in shock.

Nodding slowly Raph rubbed the child's cheek, having the little guy take her finger and suck on it, displaying he must be hungry.

"I can explain," Raph slowly answered as all were waiting.

After feeding the new little one some formula that Donnie had prepared and Raph went into details on what happened with the Mistress, but leaving out all knowledge of her and Casey's children, the room fell silent.

It was Donnie, who spoken first, "So it wasn't the accident then, it was made to look like it was the statue… I have been debating that for some time since I have touched that thing so many times and couldn't figure out how an explosion activated it and affect all of us. Considering Leo wasn't even in the room, entering afterwards, and she still changed."

"So our fates were to die and April destroying our world too…" Mikey whispered feeling depressed all of a sudden.

"It looks like that and father made sure it didn't happen by making this deal with this woman?" Leo stated that was more a question, but there wouldn't be any real answer she knew that.

"Yeah…" Raph slumped into the couch.

The air thickening all four turtles didn't say much and every passing moment the gloomed build. Unable to take it anymore Casey went into action, picking up the little turtle from Raph's arms and cradling him.

"So little guy this means I'm your daddy?" Casey tickled the baby's cheek as the infant squealed in delight clasping his tiny hands towards Casey's beak.

"Casey?" Raph looked up, seeing the sparkle in his eyes.

"Yeah Raph? So what should we call him?" Casey smiled brightly blowing into the child's neck as he squealed even more.

"I never thought of it…" Raph admitted getting up stroking her new little boy's head. The child cooing turned his head to his mom making sounds that he wanted her to hold him now.

Letting Raph to have their child, Casey wrapped his arms around them both, "Well he needs a name."

"Casey, are you sure you…" Raph had to ask, "Please don't say, for I made a deal."

Kissing her on the head, Casey answered her, "You and your siblings were adopted by Master Splinter, what is the difference here? He is our child now and I'm fine with that. I don't care he isn't our blood Raph, all I care is that you're happy."

"Casey… Okay, let's call him…" Raph pondered over the names seeing in the corner of her eye that Mikey was getting antsy as if he wanted to name the child. Before Mikey could, Raph finally named her son, "His name is Spike."

"Spike?" Casey asked then nodded, "I like it; it suits him."

"I think that is a perfect name," Leo agreed and Mikey jumped onto his feet going towards Raph and Spike.

"Can Uncle Mikey see him, please!" Mikey begged with his arms out.

Chuckling Raph passed Spike to Mikey, who in turn wide-eyed at his uncle then started to ball his eyes out, startling Mikey. Lost the turtle looked at his family for help, not understanding why his nephew didn't want him and what he should do.

Broken hearted that Spike wasn't accepting him Mikey pouted. "Dude, I'm the fun uncle, and you don't' want me?" Mikey whimper as Raph barked a laugh.

"Probably already knows you're a pain in the ass Mikey," Raph pointed out seeing Mikey giving her a hurtful expression.

"Well then he will learn I'm his number one uncle!" Mikey announced getting protests.

"And of us?" Alex asked, pointing to Leatherhead as well.

"You can fight for second," Mikey grinned devilishly.

Alex looked up at Leatherhead and then he shook his head," Ah no thanks, LH you can have second then."

Leatherhead not saying a word, came up to Mikey seeing if he could too hold the new addition to the family.

Unexpectedly once in Leatherhead's arms, the child stopped crying as Mikey's jaw drop.

"I think Mikey, Spike has chosen Leatherhead as his favourite uncle," Donnie snicker as Mikey sulked.

"No way…" Mikey only said.

Leo there to comfort him, she smiled, "There there Mikey, there are your own children and our sisters as well that you can charm. You can't win them all."

"I can try…" Mikey sighed, then smiled, going to Raph giving her a hug, "Congratulations Raphie you're going to be a great mother."

"Thanks Mikey, you're going to be a great father and," Raph had to add at the end, "a pain in the ass uncle."

Everyone meeting the new baby, smiles were all around.

The odd woman thing was right; their family was happy, and even with all the shit that they endured, it all turned out one way or another.

They had each other and with one new addition, there was more on the way.

Things will be tough at times sure, that is life, but with each other to support the other, they will survive and one-day Raph knew she would see her children. Until then, she will move on with her new son and of course nephews and nieces who will come.

Life is funny at times and magical, it very like bitter sweet honey; you have to have both, for there is no such thing as one without the other. Joy and pain, life and death, tragedy and miracles. All that is required is putting one foot before the other and realizing there is light at the end of the tunnel, you just have to keep strong and never give up. Even if you have been turned into a female and once were known as a male, it's who you are not what you are outside…

**_FIN_ **

* * *

 

* * *

_**Epilogue** _

Sweat dripping down her overheated body, Raph reared up in a panic, her heart racing, she turned her head towards her sleeping mate.

Something wasn't right; something was terribly wrong!

Rushing to her feet she left her room entering the quiet lair and towards her son's room.

Swinging the door open quickly, she peeked in, seeing her five-year-old son sleeping soundly.

It's has been five years since the night she made a deal to take him in, since then they came back to the lair when the foot had given the news that April was dead.

Witnessing all was safe and no one was threatening her child, Raph still couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong. Why was she overwhelmed by the feeling that her child… no children were in danger?

"Oh shell something is happening to them!" Raph gasped, feeling helpless. She could feel it, deep down, they were in grave danger and they were injured and she couldn't do a thing!

"Raph?" Leo called to her coming up unsure why Raph was panicking. "What is wrong?" Leo asked slowly, disturbed that Raph was acting like this when they all thought she was out of the woods since she adopted Spike. How could she be having an episode?

Eyes widening Raph shuddered, "Leo they are in trouble!"

"Who is in trouble? Raph the alarms aren't going…" Leo started.

"No Leo not here! My… oh shell my children are in trouble, my DAUGHTERS!" Raph blurred out, which caught Leo off guard.

"Raph, you must calm down you have no…" Leo attempted to help her delirious sister, what was this? A nightmare? Something that Donnie didn't catch or might have overlooked at her evaluation on Raph's mental health?

Shaking her head she pushed Leo away, growling in warning, "I do! Hun ordered the removal of my eggs when he gutted me! That Mistress woman took my eggs, telling me I couldn't tell anyone about them to keep them safe… but now I can feel it Leo! I can feel they are in…" Raph screamed in her frustration, then stop suddenly hearing an odd sound coming behind, and the room started glowing.

Startled, both watch as the flash exploded and three forms appeared on the ground not moving.

Once the light was gone, Raph's breath escaped her, she knew who they were regardless what she was looking at.

"OH shell… its them… but it's only been five years…" Raph stated, confused seeing the three twenty-year-old turtles laying there unconscious and hurt.

Rushing to them, Leo didn't stop Raph, unsure what was going on but at the moment there were injured turtles and she needed to deal with this properly.

Leo called out for Donnie's assistance, as Raph went to the one that had the red mask on, checking her pulse.

The turtle very similar to her appearance, almost to perfection, Raph knew this was her daughter for not by the appearance alone, but for once she was able to mention them without an issue to Leo.

She was told she would be able when she was allowed to see them. Even so, why are they so old and two, where is the fourth, why was there only three?

The one with the red mask slowly fluttered her eyes as she started to mutter something under her breath, "The Witch, the Shredder… Leonore… Leon… Leo… Leo… she… where is… she… the …" the turtle passed out before she could say another word.

Raph placed her warm hand on her, she glanced at the other two, seeing the colors orange and purple.

So this one was saying their fourth sister was Leonore… like Leo?

Raph was told they would follow the flow of their other counterparts, being placed into that cycle, so this one was to be her counterpart that was actually her daughter.

Now that was messed up, she thought and then shook her head.

The one that was missing was Leo's counterpart… Where was she… What happened?

The questions unfortunately had to be saved for later, she knew she needed to get them treatment fast before she loses them again…

_Story to come in the future (Lee)_


End file.
